Frozen III: Night of Black Sun
by VampiruLover
Summary: A new threat has come. Will Anna and Elsa be able to find the strength inside themselves to overcome? More importantly, will they be able to face themselves when all is lost? DARK
1. Chapter 1

_"My Lord, please consider the councils' position..." The High Guard lowered his head before opening a wooden box holding inside two manacles designed to cover the hands. Their intricate steelwork and expert design only further showing the resolve of their craftsmen._

_"Absolutely not!" Agnar's voice turned dangerous, his eyes sharp and narrowed at the guard, "She is my daughter, and _**_your_**_ future Queen."_

_Obviously cowed by the King's anger the guard closed the box with a bowed head._

_oO§Oo_

_"Do you have any idea of what they'll do to her?"_

_"She's locked herself away! We must do something!"_

_"If the world finds out, _**_they'll_**_ lock her away!" King Agnar's voice was heavy with sorrow, worry and anger. His eyes were narrowed but his brows furrowed as he took hold of his wife's arms, his thumbs brushing over soothingly, "I don't like this any more than you do...but if we have any chance of keeping our daughter with us...this is the way it has to be..."_

_A soft sob echoed through the memory as Iduna laid her head under her husbands chin, her arms curling over her heart, "I have to tell you something...about my past..."_

_Agnar raised his head, his eyes filled deep with concern, "I'm listening..."_

_oO§Oo_

_"What have you been telling her?" A knifes edge cut through, another memory slowly forming into shape._

_"I am just trying to help her," An exasperated King turned to face the anger in his wife, "Her powers are connected to her emotions."_

_A scoff of pure loathing turned the Queen's face away, her arms wrapping tightly around her waist, "This is not the way Agnar, you're only making it worse."_

_"It is the only way I know." Obviously offended, Agnar raised himself up tall, but his eyes held their worry and concern for his daughter, "She is to be Queen of Arendelle, this is no more what would be expected in any other circumstance."_

_"Our daughter is _**_special_**_," Iduna's voice turned pleading, "We need to find our answers elsewhere."_

_Agnar's hand brushed the lone tear from his wife's cheek, his lips coming down to press a reverent kiss upon her brow, "I would go anywhere..."_

Elsa's throat grew tight as the snow dusted away, the voices of her parents floating along the unnatural wind. Her chest shuddered with barely restrained pain as she turned away. How could something so far in the past still hurt so deeply? Elsa turned her eyes skyward towards the large fractal ceiling of Ahtohallan's very own ice palace. A heavy sigh passed through her lips as she pressed the feeling deep down into her soul.

_"Sleep now, my lovely...be still now don't cry..."_

The haunting lullaby filled the chasm, turning Elsa towards the small room she had claimed as her own. A room she used when she found herself unwilling to leave the magical confines of this new world. A small adjustment lifted the bag she'd brought with her from the floor and she found herself following the voice.

_"Sleep and remember, my last lullaby. For I'll be with you, when you dream."_

_"_Mother?" It sounded so real, so pure as though just around the frame she would find her mother standing there, in flesh and blood. Her heart raced as she made it through only for it to fall somewhere towards her feet when her eyes landed on the small ice bed she had made, "Not even a snow-mory..."

It wasn't uncommon for Elsa to hear disembodied voices through the numerous caverns. Though this was certainly the first that had ever sounded so solid, so non-ethereal. Fatigue weighed down her shoulders as she pulled her bag closer to the bed. The northern lights danced throughout the room, shifting with her moods as her emotions struggled to be free.

A steeling breath released the string over her bag and she reached inside to pull out an elk skin only to find a stinging heat along her fingertips, "Ow!" A sharp hiss pushed the bag open further and her narrowed eyes spotted a very happy looking Bruni dislodging himself from her belongings, "Oh, Bruni. What are you doing?"

Mirth danced over her lips as she held out her hand for the little spirit to climb into her cooled palms. The magical salamander chittered and groaned in relief as it rolled about before turning its oh-so-innocent eyes towards her own. A lopsided smile calmed the turmoil in her heart and Elsa couldn't help but be comforted by the other's presence, "Didn't want to be alone, huh?"

Bruni continued to smile and rolled onto his back to press himself as close as he could before taking a daring leap onto the ground below. Elsa watched the fire spirit scurry towards the small fire-pit she'd designed for when the night became too dark to see and shook her head with mirth as he dived into the coals alighting them in pink flame.

"Helpful. As always." Elsa blinked in the brighter light and returned to her previous task. Pulling out the large and extremely soft blanket, she dumped it down over the bed pulling it out over the stone-like ice. While the cold never bothered her, the sheer force of it was not very comfortable to sleep on.

_oO Arendelle Oo_

"Alright, what's wrong?" Kristoff leaned against the door frame having tracked his future wife through the castle with experienced ease.

Anna puffed out her cheeks as she took another pass along the rug in front of the library fireplace. Her brow furrowed with deep concentration. She could feel Kristoff's eyes tracking her but it only added to the nervousness filling her heart, "Why hasn't she answered? She should have answered by now right?"

Kristoff's brow rose as he came in further, "Elsa?"

"Of course!" Anna unintentionally snipped with a very un-regal roll of her eyes, "Sorry, didn't mean to snap..." A pout curled her lips before she flopped herself down onto the couch, " It's just..."

"Hey now, you've both been busy, I'm sure she'll answer back." Kristoff opened his arm and sighed softly when Anna curled herself into his side.

"Yeah but...time's running out...the bell needs to be rung tomorrow and then there's her birthday and...Why did she never tell me when her birthday was?" Hurt and indignation brought the younger sister straight back up, her hair smacking her fiance in the face. Her fists thumped softly on her knees, "She's _never _had a party. Like, _ever._"

Kristoff let out a slow breath tilting his head back as Anna began to pace once more, "I mean sure it's on a holiday! But that's no reason not to celebrate her birth!" Anna could feel a cold sadness wrapping around her heart, "Wasn't anyone happy that she was born?"

Kristoff jolted to his feet immediately and wrapped his arms around Anna, pulling her close, "Of course they were..."

Anna sniffled deeply, her face twisted with pain, "I just...it's not right..." It had been by pure chance that she herself had even found out. While pulling out the old scrolls of the royal bloodlines to prepare for her wedding she had come across the information. Not even Elsa's personal handmaiden had been aware. It was almost as though the entire castle had been completely oblivious to the wrongs towards their abdicated Queen. What hurt the worst was that she herself had never questioned the absence of such an occasion.

"But you'll make it right." Kristoff leaned back just enough to try and catch her eyes, "You always do."

"Yeah?" Anna sniffled as her voice trilled with uncertainty.

"Yeah." Kristoff smiled softly and pressed a warm kiss upon her brow, "You're the most loving, caring, considerate person I know. If there's a way to set this right, you'll find the way."

"Kri-"

"Your Highness!" Mattias' booming voice broke the pair apart, though his priorities were less on the tender moment the two had shared.

"Y-Yes?" Anna's voice cracked like a kid whose hand had been caught in the cookie jar.

"We've received a very urgent and troubling report from our scouts."

Anna found herself straightening up, despite her nighttime dress, her responsibility as Queen to Arendelle was like a rod shoved straight down her spine, "Well?"

"Vikings from the western lands." Mattias took a breath to steady himself. While he had been offered a rather generous retirement after his time in the enchanted forest, his wont to protect his kingdom had brought him back into service. Though his skills were no longer used upon the battlefield he had become close adviser to the Queen in all manners of protection of the Kingdom.

"Vikings?"

Kristoff's jaw set, he'd had only a few run-ins in his life as an ice-harvester. They were never a kindly bunch, "Where?"

"Along the northern border, they seem to be heading towards the Enchanted Forest."

Anna felt a deep cold sweep through her entire being, "Elsa..."

_oO§Oo_

_'Come on, Elsa.'_

_'Where are we going?' Elsa's child-sized steps struggled to keep up with her mother's strides. Her hands rung themselves as she followed her mother through the darkened halls of their home. She didn't like being outside of her room, it wasn't safe._

_'We're going to someplace magical.' Iduna paused to let her daughter catch up. A seemingly impassable wall blocking their path._

_Elsa's brow rose with hope and wonder, had they finally found someplace for her to be? Someplace where she couldn't hurt anyone? Her hope quickly turned to despair missing the secret block that her mother pressed to release the hidden door. Was her mother going to get rid of her?_

_"Be at ease child, I shall be with you the entire way." Iduna offered her own gloved hand. Though she desperately wished to hold her daughter, to feel her skin under her fingertips, Elsa's fear would only allow her to get so close. Her heart fluttered with love when the newly 11-year old took her hold, 'We must be quiet okay? It's not far I promise.'_

_'Are you sure it's safe...?' Elsa looked up into her mother's beautiful face, what she would give to be as perfect as her._

_'Absolutely.' Iduna turned her eyes down giving her daughter a warm and loving smile. While love did fill her heart, the happiness had become clouded. Her pain over her daughters' struggle filling her own with uncertainty._

_The world around them turned white, a wintery wind blowing through the snow-heavy trees. The sky was awake with colors an artist could only dream. The air was fresh and crisp calling out its freedom. Elsa turned slowly looking up at the beautiful sky and mountains. It had been years since she'd traveled outside her room, let alone the castle walls. A childish spark fluttered in her heart._

_'Go on.' Iduna smiled as her daughter pulled off her gloves, her eyes alight with wonder as the world around her began to change to her childish desires. A small shiver of illness shuddered Iduna's shoulders before she leaned down to take a hand full of snow. Her aim was true and her daughter's laughter echoed throughout her very being, 'Happy Birthday, my darling.'_

A shadow approached from behind, their eyes never wavering from the angelic blond laid upon their bed of ice. The rise of fall of their breaths as their dream played throughout the ice like a moving painting. A small hand-slow but sure-reached forward, their fingertips lightly brushing away the tear that rolled down.

Elsa's body jerked awake with a violent shudder. Her eyes wide and her breath pulsing through her lips. When the darkness of sleep melted away she felt a warmth that should not have been, "Who's there?"

"Happy Birthday, my darling." Iduna's soft smile glimmered in the early morning sunlight that was just beginning to make its way through the intricate pathways of ice.

Elsa's jaw fell lax and her body felt stiff, it wasn't possible. Her mother...standing right before her, right beside her bed. As though she were flesh and blood. Her eyes followed the ever so soft hand that came to cup her cheek and warmth she had never known could exist filled her entire soul. Tears spilled from her eyes as they closed, "Mama..."

"Shhh...Be still. I am here." Iduna lowered herself down onto the bed, her arms wrapping so solidly around Elsa's frame that she could feel every tremble, every tremor, every wracking sob.

"H-how...?" Elsa's normal control completely shattered as she pressed her ear over her mother's heart, desperate to hear it's beat.

"Magic is a wonderful gift." Iduna held her head steady, her eyes watching the kaleidoscope of emotions wash over Elsa's face as she took in her words.

Elsa pushed herself up with a deep sniffle, her brow furrowed with awe and concern, she couldn't even begin to understand. Sure she had brought Olaf back to life, and had made Snowgie's on accident but a living, breathing human being?

Iduna turned her gaze towards the now vacant fireplace, "The spirits wanted to give you something special..."

"They...gave me you?" Elsa couldn't even begin to comprehend the amazing complexity of what she'd just been told. Her head was still foggy with sleep, her heart still fluttering from awe. Her fingers dug deeply into the beautiful gown she'd always remembered her mother wearing. The very texture of each individually sewn bead pressing into her fingertips.

"It is not forever," Iduna's brow turned mournful, "I do not truly belong in this world, surely you understand?"

Elsa's heart skipped a beat, the wondrous beauty of such a gift suddenly turning sour, a mixture of grief filled her eyes before she felt the very real warmth of her mother's arm around her shoulders.

"Do not worry my love, I will always be here." Iduna turned her head up towards the glimmering lights of dawn before pressing her fingertips gently over Elsa's pulsing heart, "Always."

Elsa sniffled heavily, her head feeling much too heavy for her body, "I...I don't even...I..." Surely, she was still dreaming. It was the only way that anything before her now made any sense. Her eyes grew heavy once more, the predawn light casting a warm glow around the room, the finger that trailed down her nose was completely hypnotic, almost as though she had no power against it. In moments, Elsa felt herself falling back down into the darkness of sleep.

Iduna smiled softly as Elsa grew heavy, her fingers moving from the bridge of her nose into her silvery locks. She knew what she had done would come at a great cost but she had faith in her daughter to overcome.

_oO __Arendelle __Oo_

"Queen Anna, so sorry for this early morning meeting." Mattias had to bite back a small grin as the Queen did her best to stifle a yawn in front of the committee.

"No, no I've been up for hours." Anna swallowed heavily and blinked the sleep out of her eyes. A slow breath brought her straight and her eyes looked out over the maps, "So?"

"Right, our scouts have discovered small camps along this pass here, and through this valley. While none of these are an immediate danger to our present settlements they are within our borders." Mattias moved a small pawn like piece into place, "While it's not uncommon to have nomadic people travel through our lands, it would be irresponsible to not at least make contact with them."

Anna nodded her head slowly, "And...what if they're not so friendly?"

"We shall take those steps when it comes to it." Mattias stood tall, "Though Arendelle has a significant army, we must be cautious, the Valley of the Dead did not get its name lightly."

Anna swallowed thickly, "You mentioned last night something about the Enchanted Forest?"

"Yes," The head of the scouting division, Syen, came to his feet with a low bow of his head, "Our scouts observed through the night a small band of men entering the now open forest. It was too dark to know their intentions but it seems as though they left the bulk of their tribe some distance away from the entrance."

Anna shifted uncomfortably in her chair, the lack of missive from Elsa still pressing to the forefront of her thoughts, "Do the Northuldran's have relations with the Vikings?" Her eyes turned to Mattias for an answer.

"Not that I am aware of but it's not outside the realm of possibility given their similar living styles." Mattias spoke truthfully. Though he had spent a considerable amount of his life living alongside the Northuldran's it had only been in the last half-decade of their imprisonment had either group come to talking terms. There was still so much he personally did not know about the mysterious people.

"My Lady, should we cancel the Yule Bell ringing?" Kai the headmaster of the castle leaned forward, his voice gentle and calm.

"No. Not until we know more. There is no reason to send our people into worry. We shall proceed as normal until more information is obtained." Anna shifted slightly, even she was impressed by her Queen-like words, "Mattias, we need more information. Please send a small guard into the forest. Make contact with Chieftess Yelena and gather any information about the Western Vikings along the way. I expect a report sent along the wind as soon as any information is gathered. We do not have much time to waste." Anna pushed herself up, "We cannot allow ourselves to fall victim to fear. Just because we don't understand these Viking people doesn't mean they are here to harm us." Anna made sure her eyes made contact with every man at the table, the reference to the former Queen not lost on any of them, "Now...if you'll excuse me."

_oO§Oo_

Elsa coughed harshly, the taste of salt burning her throat and nose as the water of the sea expelled itself from her body. The sea had been exceptionally unkind. The waves had pulled and tossed, as though they didn't wish for her to return to the northern lands. Though Nokk had initially relented to her will, he had suddenly dissolved just before they crested the final wave into the shallows leaving her tumbling head over heels through the swell and onto the rocky beach.

With a trembling arm, Elsa lifted her head from the stones that had nearly cracked her skull like an egg. Her heart felt torn in more than one way as her chest struggled for air. She had woke alone, though feeling warmer than she'd ever felt in her life. The lingering feeling of her mother's embrace, something she was sure she imagined, having filled her heart with renewed hope. She had finally answered her sister's letter, sending it off ahead of her before taking to the waves to return to the Enchanted Forest; a decision hastily made when the Nokk had refused to turn towards Arendelle.

Another series of coughs pressed her back onto her calves where her head spun long enough to see a dark blur approaching from her blind side. Her heart pulsed as her vision swam before a rather familiar silhouette became clear.

"Elsa, are you alright?" Honeymaren had been waiting patiently along the shore having learned rather quickly where the blond would often disappear to. While there were no restrictions on where Elsa could go, Honeymaren still felt an odd sort of protectiveness where the former Queen was concerned.

Elsa sagged heavily into the younger girl's arms relief filling her face, "I...I don't like...swimming..."

Honeymaren chuckled softly and pushed the messed hair from Elsa's face, "Noted."

Elsa grunted softly as she came to her feet, her normal white dress having been switched for a more modest winter design. The shades of blue called towards the northern sky and the snow that had come to blanket the forest. Honeymaren wore a simple tunic, the skirt was short, falling to her knees instead of her ankles. It looked incredibly warm and the fur that lined the inner seam felt unbelievably soft. Elsa had found herself on quite a few occasions running her fingers through the fringe without even noticing. Thankfully, Honeymaren never seemed to take offense.

Honeymaren pulled the small split train from around Elsa's neck, the water therein causing it to fall instead of flutter. She had never really questioned where Elsa's seemingly elaborate wardrobe stemmed from but always found great curiosity in the odd sort of cooling effect it had against her fingers. While Elsa's skin had an ethereal icy glow to it, Honeymaren had been delightfully surprised when she'd found that the Ice Queen's skin was actually rather warm. A most remarkable discovery at the time, "Shall we?"

"Absolutely." Elsa let out another small cough before straightening fully. As allowed Honeymaren to lead her into the forest a small spark of concern turned Elsa's head back towards the water. Why had Nokk failed her?

_oO __Valley of the Dead __Oo_

"We are being watched."

"Let them watch, they will see our faces soon enough."

"What shall we do in the meantime?"

The large man, whose beard covered nearly all his chest, turned his sharp green eyes towards the sky. Just as he was about to speak, an arrow whipped past his clipped ear. The arrow took down a small white bird, pinning it to a nearby tree. Instead of answering his man, he strode forward towards the arrow, a deep unnatural wind causing the bird to flutter fruitlessly against its binds. A grunt removed the arrow and the now revealed paper; a dark grin formed over his crooked yellow teeth as he took in its contents, "Fascinating."

_oO __Enchanted Forest __Oo_

"Winter is so beautiful here," Honeymaren sighed contently turning her gaze towards the crystal blue sky. Ever since the fog had lifted she had found herself captivated by it. The way the sun rose, the way it set. The beautiful swaths of colors that came with each change of the season.

"It truly is." Elsa smiled to Honeymaren's observation, the sky did seem more beautiful out in the woods, deeper somehow. A sense of being had begun to fill the cavern inside her heart during her time spent there. While she had been openly welcomed into the tribe she still felt as though she stood on the outside. Never really belonging to either world she had come to know. While the magic the forest held brought her strength, she had lost her purpose. While her confidence in who she was meant to be had become solid, a new yearning had begun to fill her heart.

Elsa's smile faded as she stood to join Honeymaren on the outlook over the village. She had come to know the comings and goings of the people and a small niggling in the pit of her stomach told her something wasn't quite right, "Where is everyone?"

Honeymaren blinked slowly before shifting her gaze more critically, seemingly agreeing with Elsa's concern she slipped down from the outlook pausing only long enough to make sure Elsa had landed safely behind her before making her way towards the large fire-pit the signified the village center.

An eerie quiet settled in the snow around them. Even the trees seemed to be holding their breath as the two of them stood center. Elsa turned slowly, her hands going down to her sides as ice began to form in her palms. Her pulse quickened up her throat and her ears struggled to hear anything in the deafening silence.

"Surprise!"

A loud cacophony of sound erupted all at once, Elsa-startled by the sudden sound-found herself and Honeymaren suddenly encased in large spears of ice from all sides; the large monolithic like structures nearly penetrating the trees. The force in which they came to be took her breath away and when she forced her eyes open and looked through the glass she saw the happy, if a little startled, faces of the Northuldran people and matriarch looking back at her, a small cake in hand.

A slow lowering of her hands dissolved the ice magic around her and she couldn't help but smile nervously, her hands coming over her racing heart. Her large eyes turned around the gathering, expecting fear in their eyes but only saw kindness. Her breath lowered her arms even further and she turned her gaze back towards Yelena who had come forward even more.

"I told Ryder his idea might not be such a good one," Her gentle chuckle dispelled any more fear from the younger woman, "But how will know if we do not try?" She raised the cake up even more, "Happy Birthday, Elsa."

"How did you...?" Elsa found herself completely taken aback by everything trying to push its way through her raging thoughts. When Yelena's eyes turned over her shoulder, Elsa followed her line of sight into Honeymaren's kind gaze.

"The spirits talk to everyone, you must simply be quiet enough to listen." Yelena smiled, even more, love shining in her eyes for her lost kin.

Elsa felt a hand come to her shoulder, a small flinch ticked her face before she turned into the bright eyes of her newfound friend and confidant, "Honeymaren."

"If you want, we can tie Ryder to the back of his reindeer." A small grin made her eyes sparkle.

Elsa couldn't help but chuckle kindly, "No...that's okay. It's wonderful," She turned towards all those who had come to give their wishes, "Truly. Thank you so much."

"Well then! Let's eat!" Ryder, rather full of himself, happily placed down a tray laden with sweetbreads.

Elsa felt herself being led away, a small glance over her shoulder ensured her that everything was just fine and she turned her focus towards the very beautiful feast that was being laid out in her honor. It was all so overwhelming, if she were to be honest with herself, in a good way yes, but still. She found herself sat down in the chair usually reserved for the chieftess and couldn't help but feel nervous from all the attention. While she was truly grateful for everything they had done for her, she was still rather unaccustomed to being in the center of such warmth.

Honeymaren took her place beside Elsa, her keen eyes noticing the subtle tensing of the blond when others came to join them. She had come to know her well enough in the time that had passed. While she was sure she'd never been as close to Elsa as Anna, she was starting to get through the barrier day by day. Patience and love leading her way. She was sure she could help Elsa feel at ease with everything that had come to be.

"So do you want to do anything today?" Honeymaren filled Elsa's plate with delicious smelling bread and meats, leaning over as she smacked her brother's hand away from the cake that had been specially acquired from Arendelle itself. A modest round, it was still a little bit of home that was sure to bring happiness to the guest of honor.

"Well, actually..." Elsa smirked softly when Ryder swiped a bit of the chocolate frosting when his sister had looked away, "Anna has invited me to ring the Yule Bell in Arendelle..."

"Yeah? What time is that?" Not missing a beat of her brother's antics her foot knocked into the other's shin making him choke on his finger. Without missing a beat she set Elsa's plate down and turned to begin filling her own.

"Uh, it's usually mid-day but she said she could postpone it if I couldn't get there in time." Elsa didn't want to be rude to those around her, who had so obviously taken such care in providing a wonderful feast for her. She was sure Anna would understand, in fact, she was sure that if she didn't recount every single detail with precision she would break her little sister's heart.

"Well, feasts don't usually have an end until all the food's gone but I'd say if you want to make a 'fashionable' exit I'd wait until Yelena has finished." Honeymaren turned her head down towards the other end of the table where the elders had seated themselves.

"I could easily make a distraction so you could slip away." Ryder offered with a mouth half-full with food, "It really isn't that big of a deal. Honestly."

"Thanks, Ryder." Elsa smiled kindly at him before taking a polite bite of her food.

_oO __Arendelle __Oo_

Anna chewed her thumbnail absently as the servants placed the last of the deserts on one of the large tables in the ballroom. Elsa's cake stood as tall as hers had a beautiful sugar glass snowflake perched at the very top center. The beautiful Arendelle lorals spun there way along the sides similarly accented by beautiful snowflakes of varying size. It was under any other circumstance truly breathtaking.

"It's perfect, thank you Paire, you've really outdone yourself this time." Anna forced a smile on her face, though her kindness was genuine she was seriously beginning to wonder if she'd be left eating the cake all on her own. That compounded by the delayed mid-day report from the scouts that had been sent out only increased her worry.

"Come on, Anna...what would Elsa do?" Talking to herself had never been an unusual occurrence but this time it produced more worry than relief. It had only been a year into her reign and already she was starting to feel the strain of such a monumental responsibility that was taking care of a Kingdom.

"She would tell you to relax." Kristoff approached from behind, a calm smile resting on his face, "Everything will be fine. I promise."

Anna smiled gently and leaned back into his embrace, "What would I do without you?" She tilted her head back and was rewarded for her effort with a soft kiss to her brow.

"Let's never find out, hm?" Kristoff gave her another gentle squeeze before the doors to the room opened cutting off his next remark.

"Queen Anna, people are beginning to fill the courtyard, should I send them away or-"

"No. It's alright. Let them come. Let me know when all have arrived." Anna nodded her head doing her very best impression of her sister though once the door was closed once more she found herself sagging back into Kristoff, "This is harder than I thought it would be..."

Kristoff wrapped Anna's arms around her own waist before lacing his fingers with her own, "That's because you're trying to be Elsa. You've got to be you, and only you."

"Yeah?" Anna turned her face into his heart, soothed by the gentle beat, "You make it sound so easy..."

"You never had any trouble before." He pressed a soft kiss to her temple and merely let his presence bring her solace.


	2. Chapter 2

_oO __Northuldra __Oo_

Joyous stomach-pain inducing laughter filled the table, Elsa herself found it difficult to hold in her own mirth as she watched the two siblings beside her. A brief flicker of sadness fluttering over her thoughts as she observed the pair; had things been different, could she and Anna have shared the same kinship?

"I had mud in my nose for weeks! I could hardly breathe to talk!" Ryder let out another belt of laughter as he finished his heroing tale of his first time riding a reindeer. A most amusing tale to be heard.

"Mum and Dad were searching for weeks to find the source of the smell! You remember when they actually tore up the matting in the hut in their search?" Honeymaren's own face was red with her happiness, her eyes shining like the night sky.

"Remember? I had to throw all of it on the fire while _you_ were turning purple to stop from laughing!" Ryder let out another small bit of laughter before turning his attention towards the guest of honor, his brows turning as he watched Elsa's face flush with her modest, 'polite' jolts of laughter, "What about you? Surely you have an embarrassing childhood story?"

Elsa's smile faded like ice melting in the spring time sun, a slow breath left her chest but before she was able to speak her focus went to the hand that came to rest over her own, her fingers twitching beyond her command at the gentle contact.

Honeymaren's smile fell just a touch, while Elsa hadn't been exceptionally forth coming about her upbringing, anyone who was observant enough would be able to tell that her past might not have been as pleasant. Her body shifted when the smile fell from Elsa's face, her own eyes turning towards concern. Just as she was about to redirect the conversation away however, a sharp gust of cold wind shot down the table straight towards Elsa.

Elsa's body jolted, not just from falling deep into the darkness of her past but from the whispered words that wisped past her ear—a word of warning. Before she'd even known what she was doing; she found herself on her feet, her sharp blue eyes looking out into the forest, her stance tense as though preparing for battle. Her hands clenched tightly at her sides where a soft mist of ice was beginning to form, "Something's wrong."

No sooner had the words left her mouth had large shapes begun to form from the sides of trees; large, beast-like shapes with glimmers of steel. Her observation was not solely hers to claim, as Yelena had already come to her feet to stand and face the shapes that were now becoming more clear, her stance just as tense as Elsa's own.

"Well, this is a nice welcome and here I thought I'd be turned away." A large man finally took shape out of the wintery fog to stand just to the line of the snow cleared camp. His sharp green eyes immediately landing on the chieftess, "It has been a while."

Honeymaren brought herself up as well, making sure to position herself between Elsa and the men who had come. A cold shiver rolled down her spine when her eyes landed on a small bit of torn paper that had come with the gust of wind, the soft scrawl of the latter half of Elsa's name making her heart beat just a little faster.

"You are _not_ welcome here." Yelena had reclaimed her staff, bringing herself fearlessly in front of the man who dared to speak.

"Oh, come now. Is that the way to greet an old friend?" More men formed behind them, though none of them dared to step much closer, their eyes were sharp and tracking those who slowly rose to their feet.

"We have never been friends, Alrik." More of the tribe had come to stand beside their leader, their eyes and jaws set as the air grew thick around them.

Elsa made a small movement in order to join the others but a small hand to her chest kept her in place. When her eyes shot down into Honeymaren's a small shake of the latter's head kept her in place though a thickness was beginning to form in her throat she heeded the younger's silent warning. This was not her fight. Not yet.

"What do you want?" Yelena's voice could have frozen the fjord all on it's own, her body tense as the man turned his eyes from her own.

"What I have always sought." Alrik found exactly what he had been looking for in seconds. It wasn't a difficult task to be fair, "What you have always denied me."

"It was never in my power to give," Yelena struggled not to follow his gaze but she didn't truly have a need to.

"No, it wasn't." Alrik leaned down with a sneer, his eyes leveling on Yelena's own in attempt to intimidate his way through, unfortunately for him, she was not so easily put off guard. Sensing the mood shifting towards a dangerous encounter Alrik leaned himself back with a disarmingly handsome grin, "You know, I would have thought it would take more time to become more..._diverse."_

Elsa's body trembled, not from fear but from something familiar in his voice, almost as though she had met this very man before. As her mind cycled back through all she could, her ears lost track of the conversation until she felt the weight of the man's lecherous eyes upon her.

"My how you've grown, _Princess_ Elsa_."_

_'My Lord, please consider the councils' position...'_

A sharp spike of cold entered Elsa's chest, stuttering her words, "W-What do you want?"

"Well, apparently, _you." _Alrik straightened himself up taller, the men that had become his shadow growing taller as well, as though they were readying themselves for an unseen command.

As soon as the words left his tongue the sound of dozens of crossbows clicking into their catch echoed from every side. Just the faintest of outlines to be seen through their winter camouflage. Elsa did her best to keep herself steady, whatever he wanted she would gladly give him if only to protect the people who had been so kind her.

"There's no need for this..." Her regal voice traveled through the tribesmen, her locked brow and strong stance bringing them a courage she could hardly comprehend.

"Elsa." Yelena turned her stance, though only just, her voice pleading with a warning that she could not explain, "This is not your burden."

"Yes. It is." She would never be free, she knew this. Deep down into the pits of her soul, her life was scripted long before she could walk. Filled with responsibilities no one should ever have to carry, yet some how she found the strength to see the dawn of each day.

"Excellent." Alrik glanced to the side but his archers never moved, their aim only shifting slightly, "Shall we then?"

"Shall we what?" Elsa still felt incredibly out of the loop and though she knew it might make her seem weak, she needed to know just what sacrifice she had made.

"Absolutely not. " Yelena made her stand, her body boldly coming between them, "You will seek your power elsewhere."

"But what about what she wants? What her father truly wished for her? Doesn't she get a voice?"

At the mention of her father, Elsa felt her body moving forward, though small arms had come to encircle her waist she still managed to take a dangerous step closer. The path between them only blocked by the matriarch and her granddaughter, "What do you know of my father?"

"Quite a bit, I'd be happy to share." His words were aloof and tantalizing. As though he knew her very weakness. A master in chess of the heart. Still, he was a patient man. A cunning and deviously intelligent man, he had to win her over in just the right way. Or bide his time until the day of Black Sun, "I will be in the Valley of the Dead for no more than two nights. After that, I might just have to take the long way around," his eyes leveled on Elsa's alone. His words colder than the ice resting in her palms, "I wonder how Arendelle has grown," He turned slowly though never lost her eye, his final words a warning, "In your absence."

_oO __Arendelle __Oo_

Anna smiled softly, waving to the families who were slowly making there way home to enjoy their family traditions. Her heart ached as she watched there excited faces, all unaware of the looming danger to their lives. A warmth from behind released a tense breath and she leaned her head back to look into the eyes of the only one who seemed to be left of her small family.

"Olaf didn't even make it..." The little snowman had taken a journey towards Elsa's ice palace in hopes of recruiting the Snowgies and Marshmellow for Elsa's birthday party. He had been expected to arrive before the bell and was even supposed to help pull the cord.

Kristoff frowned softly and looked out through the open gates, "Yeah...that is odd." Even he had to concede to his future wife's sadness at this point. The entire day just seemed cursed from the beginning, "I could go out and look for him if you want."

"No...I need you here." Truthfully Anna didn't want to be alone at the moment, the feeling of closed doors and endless years of isolation weighting down her shoulders, "Let's just..." What did she even want to do, what _could_ she even do?

At a loss for direction Anna merely turned into Kristoff's embrace, her head nuzzling over his steadily beating heart. Her fingers opened and closed at his side as she felt an overwhelming sense of being completely alone in a crowded room.

"Let's just go inside..." A deep sigh passed her lips as she finally pulled away, her own arms wrapping around her waist in a very Elsa styled posture.

Kristoff frowned even further and turned with her to rest his arm around her shoulders. Just as they'd taken the first steps towards the castle doors the sound of hoof-falls caught his attention. Turning towards the sound his eyes narrowed as he spotted a soldier on horseback racing towards the castle with haste, "Anna..."

"Yeah...?" Anna turned slowly, a small hope widening her eyes before her back straightened from the obvious urgency of the situation.

Mattais, who stood to the side of the doors found himself quickly moving closer. As the horse and rider skidded to a halt in the courtyard his blood ran cold, "Syrain?"

"General...There...we..." The man could hardly keep his breath as he slipped from his horse with a stumbling step into the man's steadying arm.

"Weren't there two of you?" Anna knew this young man as one of the newer recruits to the castle's growing army. She'd personally overseen the new recruits into their training, "Aren't there two scouts?"

"Always two." Mattais helped the man back to his feet, though he understood why the man had returned alone, "Your report solider."

"A thousand strong in the Valley, " He took a shaken breath his eyes blurring the from the pain of his not so obvious injury, "Another twenty in the forest, they have not returned. They're blocking the way for all in the pass."

"What happened?" Anna could hardly wrap her mind around the information being given her to by the obviously wounded man. Her unspoken but very obvious question hanging in the air.

"It only takes one to deliver a message." Mattais nodded his head as more soldiers came to aid the man.

"Then why send two?" Anna's voice squeaked despite her best to keep calm. Had she really sent a man to his death?

"It is a very effective way to judge the sensibilities of our enemies." Mattais found his words growing colder, his training as a soldier coming into practice. Men began gathering around him, awaiting his and the Queen's next command.

"My Queen, with all due respect, perhaps we should summon Elsa. She could protect the Kingdom, your people." Avon, the acting head of the guard had come to join them, having seen the man coming from one of the watch towers. While Mattais was the one who created the battle strategies, he was the one who was actually there on the front line to carry them out.

Anna felt a feral sneer crawling over her lips, "Elsa is not a weapon."

"Your Highness-"

"No, I will not subject her to that. This is my responsibility now, I will take care of this." Anna felt an iron encasing her. A heat like none other forming itself around her heart. Too many emotions pressing against her tender and caring nature.

"But-"

"I said, _no_." Anna turned toward the skyline, her eyes shining with fear and resolve, " Protect our people," A heavy lump formed in her throat to the next words to leave her mouth-ones she never thought she'd ever have to say, "And close the gates."

_oO Northuldra Oo_

"He will return, and with greater numbers." Yelena had not moved from her spot, her keen eyes tracking the men through their apparent retreat. She was not so easily fooled.

"Please...you must let me protect your people." Elsa had pulled herself free from Honeymaren's hold once the men had seemingly disappeared back into the snow heavy forest mist, "Please..."

"I understand your desire," Yelena turned her head towards the former Queen, "I shall not stand in your way. However, I must caution you. There is something we have yet to understand about these men and their intentions. I would, for the time being, wish for you to stay inside the village."

"Of course..." Elsa glanced behind them, towards Ahtohallan, "Anything to help..."

Yelena nodded her head and finally turned fully away, "These men are dangerous, no one is to set foot outside of our home. Bring in the reindeer and ready your weapons. These men are not to be trusted, I want guards at every entry point. You know what to do."

There was no question from any of those present. All of whom knew exactly what to do in such a situation. Having lived with such a circumstance for nearly two generations, it was almost second nature for them. It took only moments to safely relocate the children, and for men and women to take up their arms. Each man and woman knowing exactly where they were expected to be and what they were expected to do.

Yelena walked calmly through the center of the village, years of experience keeping her mind clear and focused, "Ryder, Honeymaren." The two in question instantly came to their elder's side, their heads lowering to her quiet voice, "Protect Elsa at all costs, we cannot let these men tempt her in their ways."

"Yes, of course." Honeymaren and Ryder answered simultaneously, their eyes turning towards the blond who now stood where Alrik had, her gaze still going deep into the forest.

Yelena's arm stopped Ryder but allowed Honeymaren to pass, her words lowering even further for only him to hear, "I need you to warn Arendelle, Elsa will not be calmed until she knows her sister is safe. Take the backwoods around the valley and through the mountains. You should be there by dusk."

Ryder pursed his lips but nodded his head regardless, "What message should I give...?"

"We are under attack."

"Yes, ma'am." Ryder pushed himself away from his leader, grabbing his staff and riding gear before disappearing between the huts into the pastures.

"Elsa?" Honeymaren's voice was quiet but calm, her fingers very lightly reaching out towards the hand at Elsa's side, her own body twitching when Elsa's jerked.

"Yes?"

"Let's get some place safe...okay?"

Elsa's brows furrowed before she nodded her head reluctantly, "Alright...but...I want to help."

"And you will." Honeymaren smiled kindly, "But for now, I think it's best we seek a little _outside_ help. Don't you agree?"

It took Elsa only a moment for her to understand the other's words, her head turning towards where the great stone giants slept. Their rampages having been calmed since her ascendance to the fifth spirit, "Yes."

"Come on, I know a way. Though you might get a little dirty." Honeymaren grinned slowly before taking her hand fully in her own and giving it a gentle but commanding pull.

Partially put off-guard by the touch, Elsa blindly followed after her; the warmth of the other's hand in her own growing inside her chest like a blossoming snowflake. The path they took towards the huts was maze like, and when they stepped inside a smaller one that Elsa had never really took notice of before she found herself standing inside a seemingly empty room.

Before she could even question their location Honeymaren had pulled back a mat on the floor revealing a one person sized hole in the floor, "I'll go first, just pull the mat back in place after you get in okay?" Honeymaren reached into the hole for a moment before pulling out a strange looking crystal that held its own yellow light, "Here, this will help." She offered it to Elsa, "I already know the way, just keep moving forward and don't hold your breath okay?"

Elsa could only blink dumbly as Honeymaren dropped herself down into the hole, a small 'thump' of her boots hitting the dirt before her grey hat disappeared completely in the darkness. A glance to the crystal now in her palm she took a deep breath and as calmly as she could, slipped down behind her.

_oO Arendelle Oo_

Anna stood on the balcony overlooking her entire kingdom, the movement of soldiers around the city's entrance and exits easily noticed. Her heart felt like it was breaking in two, the words of her advisers at the table behind her nothing more than white noise inside the storm in her heart. How could she have ever expected this? What was she even supposed to do? She wasn't even meant to be Queen at all. She was merely the 'spare', the second to Elsa. Never meant to rule, only meant to marry off into some other kingdom. Nothing in her life had even remotely prepared her for such a responsibility.

"Your Highness, Olaf has been spotted by the northern tower. He should be in the city within the hour."

"Thank you..." Anna let out a soft sigh, at least someone she cared about what accounted for, "What of the men in the Valley? What do we know about their kind?" Anna turned slowly, taking comfort in the fact if Olaf was alive and well, Elsa must have been as well. A deep shudder passing through her core as she remembered his loss.

Mattais stood, clearing his throat, "They come from the western lands. Strong in number and equally brutal. They barely take prisoners and those who have been rescued from their keep had reported wishing for death over imprisonment. They are not the kind who will give up easily."

"What do they seek?" Anna sat herself as gracefully as she could in her chair, her eyes looking out over the map of her lands.

"Power." Kristoff spoke this time, leaning forward at the Queen's right hand, "Every time I've run into them they've always been seeking power. Any kind they can, magical or military."

Anna's brows rose, "You've run into them before?"

"Never as a group," Kristoff gave her knee a small reassuring squeeze under the table, "Just in passing during my trips to the mountains for ice. They generally don't move in large groups."

"Quit right you are, the fact that they have amassed should be cause for great concern," Evon let out a small sigh of his own, "We have over a hundred troops ready inside the castle, we have another hundred waiting along the city borders. If we're able to split their forces through the city streets our archers should be able to take most of them."

"Two hundred to a thousand?" Anna didn't need to be skilled in maths to understand how greatly out manned they were, "What of our seaman?"

"We have three warships docked in port, that's at least one hundred and twenty more men for the field. The armory should be able to supply most if not all of them shields and armor."

Anna felt a sinking feeling in the bottom of her stomach, her hands came up to cradle her lowered head, the potential loss of life staggering, "What of our allies?"

"The fastest we would be able to receive reinforcements would be ten days. Our closest allies lie across the sea in the southern lands." Mattais could feel the very weight of the room pressing down on his shoulders, "The port is completely free, we could easily evacuate the towns people onto our warships."

"Yes...yes that is...a good plan." Anna didn't like the words in her mouth and her face showed it, "How long would it take to evacuate the entire town?"

"Three hours at the most." Evon shifted in his chair slightly.

"Begin loading provisions..." Anna pushed her hair back from her face, "As soon as they move, we move."

"Yes, your Highness."

_oO Valley of the Dead Oo_

"What shall we do now, sir?"

"Now we wait."

"Are you so sure she'll come to you?"

"Positive." Alrik grinned darkly down at the downed scout held prisoner at their camp, bathed in his own blood face down in the mud and muk, "If not I, then her sister, will."

_oO Enchanted Forest Oo_

"You okay back there?" Honeymaren grinned softly when she heard another small cough from behind her, no doubt Elsa had attempted to breath through her mouth and got a nice mouth full of dust for her trouble.

"Just fine..." Elsa wiped her mouth for what felt like the hundreth time, "How much farther?"

"Not much, almost there." Just as she finished speaking her body bumped blindly into the dirt wall that signified the end of the tunnel. With the light source behind her she'd completely missed the ending of the tunnel, "Can you pass me the crystal?" She could hardly turn to reach back but instantly felt the magical light in her fingers. A very tight adjustment brought it over her head and she was quickly able to find the small rope that held the rock over the tunnel. A sharp pull rolled the boulder away and the tiny tunnel was instantly covered with blinding white light and a healthy dose of fresh snow.

"Ah! Cold cold..." Honeymaren could only squirm as the snow rained down over her head and down the neck of her outer coat. There was a small tingle along the back of her neck that jolted all the way to her toes before the wetness completely disappeared. A warm smile curled her lips as she reached up towards the opening, "Thanks."

"No problem," Elsa waited patiently for Honeymaren to get her footing, moving forward when she realized she'd need just a bit more help to pull herself free. Taking hold of her slim waist was easy and the push and pull of their combined strength released the younger girl from the burrow below.

Elsa shook the dirt and snow from her own head before she reached for the hand that had come down to help her. Another coorperative effort and Elsa saw daylight once more and she couldn't help but heave a heavy sigh of relief as clean air filled her lungs. Despite the cold she laid flat on her back in the thick snow as she adjusted to clear air once again.

"The cold really doesn't bother you does it?" Honeymaren chuckled softly when Elsa playfully pushed herself deeper into the snow.

"Not in the slightest."

"Lucky you." A sharp shiver of cold wracked her frame before she began to rub at her arms. The tunnel had been well below freezing and she was already beginning to lose feeling in the tips of her fingers and toes, "I can hardly feel my hands..."

Elsa sat herself up with concern, "Was it really that cold down there?" The violent shake that shook her new found friend brought her closer, her arm wrapping around the smaller woman, "Let me see..."

Without really asking for permission but not heeded in her task, Elsa carefully removed the elk skin mittens only to frown deeper at the light purple that colored Honeymaren's finger nails. Without a second thought, Elsa pulled them into her own, gently massaging them before bringing them up to her lips to blow warm air over them, completely oblivious to the somewhat intimate nature of her actions.

Despite all the warning bells going off inside Honeymaren's mind she flexed her fingers slowly, the tingling burn hardly anything compared to the warmth inside her heart from the kind gesture. When Elsa released her hands she didn't stop herself from reaching up further to brush away a bit of dirt off the other's cheek, her brow furrowing slightly when Elsa's cheek twitched from the contact.

"Why do you do that?" Her voice was soft, nearly a whisper, her head moving just a little closer so as to catch the blond's eyes.

"Do what?"

"Flinch. Does it...does it hurt...when people touch you?" The backs of her fingers very lightly grazed over the small rise of Elsa's cheek.

Elsa could feel the air in her chest sticking slightly, "N-no...it doesn't hurt..." Almost caught in a trance she found her eyes lowering to the small fingers that lingered.

"Then why?"

"I...I guess...it's just not something...I'm used to..."

"I'm sorry to hear that..." Honeymaren pulled her hand away slowly, her heart aching in ways she didn't know possible for the elder woman.

A heavy silence fell over the pair, each ones eyes locked on the other's hands. The stillness of the forest almost echoing their deep revere as though it too was unwilling to shatter the shared moment. That was until the tell-tale sound of a footfall crunching in fresh snow.

Elsa's head snapped up immediately to the sound, her eyes going wide, "Honeymaren!"


	3. Chapter 3

"P-please! Please don't hurt me!"

"Who are you? How did you get here?"

"Ple-ase! I'm just a slave! I...escaped! While the men! Oh-Gods above please!" A man no older than Elsa herself trembled nearly uncontrollably against the ice spears that held him up against a nearby tree. His lack of proper snow gear and the fear on his face making his body quiver in her hold.

Honeymaren slowly pushed herself up from the snow she'd been shoved into, her body turning awkwardly due to Elsa's being nearly over top of her. The elder woman let out a slow breath but didn't make a move, her eyes snapping down to the knife that was held in her captive's hand. Honeymaren could actually feel her breaths pressing against Elsa's own, out of sync, and her heart beating like a drum.

"Pl-ease..."

"Your knife."

The young man looked down at his hand, frozen stiff from the cold, "Yours please...my hands... they're so cold I can't..." His arm trembled but the knife merely shook.

Elsa let out a deep calming breath before slowly bringing herself up to her feet. She glanced down for the briefest of seconds and offered her free hand out blindly to help Honeymaren to her feet. Once assured the other was steady, she cautiously moved forward. She had seen that very fear in so many eyes before. It was hard to push it all down, to remind herself that was in the past. That her people had come to respect her and that her new home in the forest was where she was meant to be.

Another step closer brought the smell of dirt and death to her nose, another saw her hand wrapping around the hilt where she was finally able to pull it free. Once done she slowly and carefully released the spikes from the ground, her eyes tracking the man as he collapsed at her feet.

"Thank you... Thank you..." Staying curled tight, the young man curled his hands to his chest furiously rubbing them to try and bring some semblance of feeling back to them.

Elsa gave him a wary look before turning her attention to the blade. Crudely made from what appeared to be a bone of a horned animal. Poorly maintained, dried blood along the base, most likely not an assassin's weapon, "Why are you out here?"

Honeymaren moved closer and pulled her gloves from the snow. She cautiously knelt down beside the shivering man and pulled his hands into her own, "You're so cold..."

Elsa took a small step back to give Honeymaren more space, her face showing her confusion over the kindness she was sharing to the stranger before them. Her jaw twitched as she awaited an answer to her question but her heart was filled with emotions she was hard to name.

"I...I ran away..." The man glanced up at Elsa, so full of fear, " I...I didn't know where to go...I just...h-had to ke-eep moving, ow..."

"Sorry." Honeymaren adjusted the gloves onto his hands before sitting back on her calves. She herself was cold enough as it was, there was hardly any layers of her own clothes to share. Her own eyes turned up with compassion shining in the corners, she couldn't blame Elsa for her actions or for her suspicion but she wasn't about to let the poor man freeze to death either.

"Let's get somewhere warm okay?" Honeymaren stood slowly, her arm supporting the man to his feet. When they were fully standing she turned her eyes towards Elsa," He'll probably talk more when he's not a icicle right?"

Elsa blinked slowly, her mind having been turning in a thousand different directions to his words. Some of which were very unpleasant. Though the most curious of them all was a slight feeling of jealousy over the care Honeymaren was giving to him. A small shake of her head cleared the minnows from her eyes and she turned to see just where exactly they had gone.

"I think there's a cave near here... we're close to the river..." and the Giants. Though the last words never left her lips, she was starting to understand just why they'd taken the earthen tunnel to where they had and what sort of 'outside' help Honeymaren had been referring to.

Honeymaren smiled softly at her before turning the man in her hold. Her brows furrowing as she could feel the others shoulder bones so clearly through their thin tunic. It was a wonder he had made it as far as he had in such light clothing. The forest was most unforgiving in the winter months.

Elsa let out a small sigh but did her part to clear a path for them so neither one would have to walk through the nearly knee deep snow. At the very least it would speed up their journey and her quest for answers on these new people. A small wave behind kept their path hidden.

It wasn't long before the soft sound of water greeted their ears. Their travel having been slowed by the increasingly slower moving man. Honeymaren had stayed quiet but alert to their surroundings but did chance a look back at Elsa to see just what she might have been planning. Unfortunately, she was not yet seasoned in the ways of reading the ice queens subtle facial expressions.

"There." Honeymaren grunted when the man slipped on the ice surrounding the river bed. A quick adjustment of her hold however saved the both of them from a frigid bath and she was able to set him down into mouth of the sun warmed cave. However, as soon as she made to release him, he fell back onto the ground, unconscious, "That can't be good..."

Elsa frowned as she came closer. His lips were blue and his body was barely shivering now. Despite her better judgement she called a large warm blanket out of ice and moved to lay it over him. Once finished she turned her attention to the deeper part of the cave, "We should make a fire."

"Good idea." Honeymaren let out her own shiver, "Is it just me or is it getting colder?"

"Definitely feels colder..." Elsa's words seemed absent, her body and mind already in motion. Despite being the creator and master of ice she was fully capable of feeling cold. In fact, she was painfully aware of it's power. Her body still ached with the memory of her first time in Ahtohollan in her darkest of nights. The feeling of her entire being freezing in place. It was a memory hard to forget.

"Where's Bruni when you need him, huh?" Honeymaren tucked her hands under her arms as she followed Elsa the few steps in, her heart fluttered to the small smile she elicited.

"Last I saw him he was trying to melt my room in Ahtohollan." Elsa sighed softly as she picked up some stones to make a pit, "I couldn't find him before I made my way back."

"I'm sure he's fine, probably skating around the ice like a child." Honeymaren turned to grab some drift wood that looked decent enough to build a fire with, "Speaking of. You said you were going to teach me how to skate this winter."

Her sing-song voice made a full smile appear, "It's on the list." Elsa waved her fingers towards the wood pulling all the water out.

"Yes the magical bucket list. Of which I have yet to see." Honeymaren laid the wood down inside the stone circle and turned to pull a fire stone from her pocket. Elsa had been steadily working on developing not just her ice powers but her other supposed gifts. The list to which had been given to her by Yelena herself and was apparently as secret as Ahtohollan itself. Though Elsa had offered to take the Chieftess and anyone else there from the tribe there seemed to be some unspoken rule about 'regular' people traveling there. Though no one seemed to have a clear answer why.

"I wish I could tell you more...but Yelena was very clear." Elsa moved past the fire to kneel down by the the rescued man, her hands folding under her arms in pensive thought.

"I know, I know. So what are we going to do about him?" Honeymaren leaned forward just a bit to blow air into the starting fire, once lit she let out a soft sigh of relief and turned towards the man in question.

"What do _you_ think we should do?" Elsa's brows furrowed as she took the time to take in his features. Something felt odd about the man's proportions. His soft angled cheeks, fine dust brown eyebrows, narrow nose and gently angled jaw. Their body was thin and despite the blanket over top she could make out the small dip near their waist. When her eyes ran down their legs to their feet a small niggling ticked in the back of her brain at the size of their leather skinned feet.

Honeymaren rubbed her hands over the fire but did turn slightly towards the pair, "I think we should get him warm and back on his feet. If what he said is true he might be able to provide valuable information about these men who've come."

Elsa nodded slowly before pushing herself up to get a grip on the man's shoulders. With a little aid from her magic she easily pulled him further into the cave and beside the fire. Another small adjustment and a little flurry of magic found her sitting on a small stool of ice. A gentle calm fell over the cave and Elsa turned her eyes towards the sky, trying to seek answers to questions she didn't dare to ask.

_oO Arendelle Oo_

"Olaf," Anna's smile of relief fell just a bit when the normally jolly snowman poutingly shuffled his way into the main entrance, "What's wrong?"

Hearing the concern in his best friend's voice Olaf tried to give her a smile but it came out more like a child's lip quiver, "It's gone."

"What's gone?" Anna knelt down beside him taking one of his hands in her own, her brow furrowing deeper with concern.

"The castle."

"The castle?"

"Uh-huh and all my little brothers and sisters and Marshmallow too." Olaf couldn't contain the sadness in his voice. His entire body sinking down as he flopped himself into the floor.

Anna's brain sparked and sputtered as it tried to make sense of what she was being told. It was only when a deep cold ran through her entire being did she understand the implications of his discovery, "But... But you're still here."

"Yeah..." Olaf snuggled his way into Anna's arms though his mind was still on his lost brethren.

"And... You feel alright... Right?" Anna glanced over as Kristoff came to join them.

"Yeah...I mean I think so..." Olaf turned slowly opening and closing his hand.

"Then everything is going to be okay." Kristoff knelt down beside them, " When Elsa comes, we can ask her to bring them back, just like she did with you."

Olaf sprung up as though jolted from a bolt from the heavens, "Elsa's birthday! The party! Oh, I love parties and cake! Did she like the cake? Wait-_when_ she gets here?"

Anna sighed softly though her face showed her amusement over the ever growing snow creature, "She's not here yet."

Olaf turned towards the doors, "Then let's go get her! Come on!"

"Olaf!" Anna jolted forward after him. It was amazing how fast a ball of snow could be.

"Come on! It'll be another great adventure!" Olaf had already made it to the closed gates by the time Anna and Kristoff had made it to the middle of the closed courtyard. Some of the guards on the tower turning to watch the spectacle.

"I'm sure she'll be so surprised! Then we can give her an even bigger surprise! And cake! Lots of presents and-" His little body bounced off the closed gates, the childlike creature blinking up in confusion, "Wait...why are the gates closed...? You promised they'd never be closed..."

Anna, with Kristoff close behind, slowed their approach, "Olaf, I'm sorry. But, we can't leave right now."

"Why?"

"It's not safe." Anna's face pinched slightly to the crestfallen look on Olaf's face.

"Why?" Olaf's enthusiasm was once more shifting into something more concerned, his large eyes turning up into Anna's face like a child searching their mother for answers.

Anna glanced to Kristoff with a thick swallow, "We just can't..."

"Why is your face like that?" Olaf came closer, "Elsa's used to get like that when-"

"Olaf. Please." Anna took a cleansing breath, "We just have to wait for her to come to us, okay?"

"Okay..."

_oO Enchanted Forest Oo_

"Just relax, I'm right here with you okay?" Honeymaren took a slow breath and shifted her legs so that they were crossed, "I know you can do this, just clear your mind and listen."

"Clear my mind...and listen." Elsa let out a heavy breath, her hands coming down to rest on her own folded knees. The suggestion to try meditation to speak to the Spirits outside of Ahtohollan had been something she and Yelena had been working on for months. It was still a rather difficult task for Elsa but the magical tea the Chieftess made her drink had always yielded some sort of result.

"That's right and don't worry, I'm right here. I'll protect you." Honeymaren gave the blond another warm smile before closing her eyes. She counted to ten inside her mind before peeking one open. Relief rolled down her back when she saw that Elsa had followed her lead, her shoulders sagging just a bit as she began to relax.

As her breathing grew slower, Honeymaren knew that her friend was moving between the realms and as quickly and as quietly as she could moved to her feet. It wasn't a moment after that Elsa's body began to sway. Thankfully, she was there to catch her as she fell. Mindful not to touch her dimly glowing skin, Honeymaren laid Elsa's body flat against the warm stones of the cave before moving to sit beside her, at the ready for when she would need to return to this world.

_Cold. Everything was so cold. Darkness, endless darkness. Then a spark, a flash of white against the black._

_Elsa pushed herself up from the unseen ground. Her body lighter than what seemed possible. The void around her seemed so dense yet boundless at the same time. Like being locked in a chest adrift at sea._

'_Hello...?' Elsa's words seemed to come from all around, yet far away. She knew she'd only barely managed this state_ be_fore with Yelena's help and it had been trying then. Nothing of note had come to pass during her sessions and though she had no expectations that her experience this time would change, there was still hope in her heart._

_A slow turn brought no answer to her call and she felt her focus waning and her body growing heavy. What was she supposed to see? What was she supposed to do?_

_'Please? I need answers...' Elsa felt a deep tremble beneath her feet and though she only saw blackness below she knew it was important._

_A sharp pain stuttered her heart and her body stumbled backward in the void. Her eyes wide and searching, still no one answered her call. The tremors beneath began to grow and with it her hold in that world._

"Is...she okay?"

Honeymaren turned her eyes away from the man-whom she now knew as Agnire-who had pointed towards Elsa's resting form. Her hands having begun to twitch as though trying to hold onto the ground below, "Yes, she'll be fine..."

Not assured by her own words she moved just a bit closer to Elsa, though still keeping an eye on Agnire, "How are you feeling?"

"Better...thank you..." Agnire was propped up against the cave wall. Knees pulled tight to his chest with Elsa's magical blanket wrapped around him. He'd answered all questions he'd been asked thus far and had done his best to seem as harmless as possible.

"So...how long were you a slave of these men?" Honeymaren crossed her legs casually, trying to keep the air of peace about them.

"My whole life...I was born a slave..." Agnire shifted uncomfortably.

"Do you know why they're here?"

"Yes." He shifted once more, "They're here for her." He inclined his head slightly, his eyes shifting behind Honeymaren.

"What do they want with her?"

"They need her to do something..." He winced slightly and rubbed his brow, "Some sort of revenge...I think?"

"Revenge? Against whom?" Honeymaren shifted just a bit more, trying to read the man's face for intention.

"Aren...Auran...what was the name?" His head was pulsing now, making any sort of thought incredibly difficult. He wanted to be helpful but he feared his body wasn't going to cooperate, "It was a King...that did something...ugh... I'm sorry my head really hurts..."

"Okay... alright. That's helpful. But why come here?" Honeymaren knew she was on the crusp of something.

"They just went where she was...tracked her magic..." Agnire lowered his head down to his knees, his head threatening to explode. His hands came up to claw at his hair, pulling the strands loose from the tie.

"Tracked her magic..." A gasp from behind turned the young woman back to her charge, her brows furrowing with worry as Elsa's face began to shift. Sensing something might be wrong she gave a warning glance to Agnire, who was still curled tight, before turning completely.

"Alright...that's enough..." Her whispered words ghosted over Elsa's parted lips and her eyes closed when she pressed her forehead against the elders own. Her breath wisped down until she felt her own soul calling out for Elsa's to return. There was a stutter before a deep inhale raised Elsa's chest and she raised herself back up.

The glow that had illuminated Elsa's skin winked out like a snuffed flame and her body gave a full twitch before her eyes began to flutter open. Her gaze glazed and unfocused.

"Marren...?"

"I'm right here."

A deep warmth filled Elsa's entire body, her hand twitching around the fingers that held it. Another slow breath, another blink and she finally felt herself settled back into her worldly body. A gentle squeeze to the hand that held her brought her into an upright position. When the world resettled she felt her strength gradually coming back.

"How long was I...?"

"About an hour." Honeymaren could only dream of what the spirit realm was like. Her imagination having run wild with speculation. She had no idea what Elsa felt when she crossed between but she knew that the blond still needed help coming back into the land of that she knew and loved.

Elsa rubbed her brow as her body continued to adjust. It was a completely new feeling. When she had done her meditations with Yelena it had always felt like waking from a dream. Like she was merely sleeping. However, this time felt completely new. As though she ran the risk of being trapped on the other side.

"The man?"

"His name is Agnire and he's still recovering." Honeymaren didn't stop herself from running her hand in small circles along Elsa's back, something her own mother did to ease her stress.

"Agnire...?"

The man in question lifted his head slightly, his stark eyes looking out through his tumbled down hair. He feared any movement and thus stayed exactly as he was as the Ice Princess came to her feet. Trying to appear as small as possible, he held his knees tighter on her approach.

Elsa could see very clearly that the man was no threat to her or anyone else. Her mere presence seemingly enough to make the young man wish to disappear into the cave wall. Accustomed to the fear of others, she merely turned her eyes out towards the waning sun.

"I need to go talk to the Giants..."

Honeymaren came to her feet as well moving into her shadow, "Should I go with you?"

Elsa pursed her lips in thought, her failed attempt at guided meditation-a suggestion that had seemed promising at the time-had only left her more conflicted than before. The weight and warmth that had brought her back into reality quickly fading away with the sun, "No, I can do it alone. You need to stay here with him."

"Yeah and then what? Take him back to the village?" Honeymaren had no real issues with being left to the side so long as she had something meaningful to do in the meantime. It's not like _she_ had unlocked any of her spiritual gifts yet. She was still learning as well-a Northulhdran's life long quest.

Elsa turned towards the man, her brow ticking slightly. There was no way they'd be able to walk back on their own. "I'll come back here and we'll go together, okay?"

"Alright. I think I can wait that long."

Elsa nodded slowly taking a step out of their shelter, "Do whatever you can to get him back on his feet..." Almost as an after thought Elsa raised her hand, the magic therein encasing the man's clothes making them thicker and warmer. The blanket turning itself into a cloak, "I won't be long."

"I'll be here." Honeymaren smiled softly as Elsa took a small skip into the river, freezing it into a pathway for her to head upstream. It was always so amazing how effortlessly Elsa controlled the world around her. Truly inspiring.

"Alright. Let's get you moving around. I think you body might appreciate the return of blood flow."

_oO Arendelle Oo_

"What are you doing?" Kristoff had come baring an early dinner only to find his future wife sitting at her sister's vanity.

"Just trying to...think I guess..." Anna lowered her eyes to the beautifully carved table, her fingers lightly tracing the patterns stained within. Most of Elsa's belongings had remained behind after she'd relocated to the forest. Everything she'd needed when she was Queen. Her make-up, jewelry and other small trinkets. Even her dresses, as beautiful and elaborate as they were had been safely stored away in her wardrobe. As though she'd simply vanished from the castle never to return.

"About?" Kristoff didn't much like entering Elsa's room. It felt too much like a monument of loss than a simple unoccupied space. The air felt heavy with years of grief and the walls felt too close to be real. He couldn't even imagine how much pain four walls could hold.

"What if...what if we fail? And...and Arendelle falls because I can't...I couldn't protect it?" Anna's eyes shined with tears she refused to let fall, "I never even thought...that _I _would be Queen. I mean... I'm grateful of course but...I just...I just got her back...and now she's gone again..."

Kristoff gingerly set the plate down on a side table near the door, his steps cautious and slow, "And you still have her..." His arms wrapped her up tight, safe and warm, his lips pressing down on the top of her head, "You knew this was a possibility eventually...I mean...We all get older and..." Kristoff could feel himself digging a hole he could never dig himself out of, "What I mean is..."

"It's okay." Anna sniffled softly with a caring smile, her fingers lightly tracing the design on his lapel, "I know what you mean...I just hoped for a little more time with her, you know? After all those years we lost..."

"I understand." Kristoff pressed a chaste kiss between her brows before tucking her back under his chin.

A soft knock jolted the pair once again and Anna hastily wiped away her tears before turning to address the intruder, "Yes?"

"A man has been spotted moving with great haste along the eastern pathway. He's traveling alone and riding a reindeer. Should we let him pass?" The runner made to take a small step into the room, but the nearly feral sneer jerked his leg back into the hall.

"Riding a reindeer?" Anna and Kristoff glanced at each other for a moment before Anna moved forward, "Show me this man."

"Of course your highness, this way." The man lowered his head as both the Queen and Duke moved towards the eastern battlement, his steps quick to follow.

The steps leading up to the top of the tower echoed like a mine field inside Anna's heart. She had hoped that the day would end with Elsa coming home and all being well. Thus far, everything had stood in her way. All she had wanted to do was celebrate her sister's birthday, ring the Yule Bell and trade stories well into the night.

"There." The watcher moved aside to let his Queen through.

Anna held her breath as she peered through the bent glass, her brow furrowing as she tried to get a clear picture. A small adjustment here and there brought the image she was searching for into clear view, "Ryder. It's Ryder."

"You know him your majesty?"

Anna pulled back from the telescope, "Yes, he is an ally let him pass. Kristoff come on, we need to meet him at the gates." Without a glance back Anna gathered her skirt and pushed her way back down the stairs.

"Right behind you." Kristoff turned to follow, his own worry starting to grow. He knew that Ryder and the Northulhdran's had planned a small party for Elsa as well; he'd helped Ryder acquire the cake. He had been assuming that Elsa's absence had stemmed from her wont to be polite but now he was not so sure.

Anna made quick work navigating the halls of her home. Her heart pounding with adrenaline. Her thoughts shifting back to when only one of her scouts had returned. Did the Northulhdra have a similar strategy? Had something happened in the forest?

By the time Anna had made it to the castle entrance she could hear the guards calling to each other to open the city's outer gate. The loud creaking of wood was quickly accompanied by heavy hoof-falls on stone streets, "Open the gate! Let him through!"

Anna was quickly shadowed by Kristoff and a small bit of her worry eased with his presence. A small glance to his face, however, coiled a snake in the pit of her stomach.

Ryder panted heavily as he rode through the open gates. His body stiff from his lengthy ride. A sharp pull on the reins brought his trusted reindeer to a halt just before Anna and Kristoff. His step down from the beast, however, was not as graceful.

"Ow, ow, ow..." Standing bowl-legged the man hunched over just a bit to catch his breath before raising his head with his charming grin, "Long ride... Not all that pleasant..."

"Ryder why are you here?" Anna moved forward but it was Kristoff who moved the fastest, knowing all to well the pain his brother from another mother was in.

A heavy arm around the man's back gave him the relief he needed to stretch out his legs and address Anna's burning question, "Northulhdra is under attack. I've come to seek assistance."

"Attack?" Anna's heart jumped into her throat but she quickly swallowed it down, "When?"

"This morning," Kristoff carefully guided him over to sit on one of the courtyard benches, "Ow... Thanks..." Another slow breath, "While we were celebrating. They came in small numbers but Yelena knew they would return. They wanted Elsa."

"Why?" Kristoff unintentionally cut off Anna, making her mouth close with a soft pop.

"Yelena wouldn't tell me. She only said we have to protect her at all costs. Then... She sent me here to ask for your help. They made if very clear that if we didn't let them pass they were going to go through Arendelle." Ryder took a slow breath, his mouth moving faster than he could take air into his nearly frozen lungs, "They have great numbers in the valley but when I was riding by through the mountains I noticed that they didn't seem to be under one leadership, but they all seemed to be waiting for the same thing."

"Where's Elsa now?"

"The forest. I mean I'm guessing. I left right after the men did. Yelena warned that they would return and has locked down the village and readied our warriors." Ryder grunted softly as he stretched out his leg.

"Why do they want Elsa?" Anna could hardly hear her own words over her pounding heart.

"They want her to take them somewhere. My guess, Ahtohollan." Ryder sat himself up straighter.

"Why do they need Elsa for that?" Kristoff sat himself down beside him.

"No mortal can enter Ahtohollan without the protection of the fifth spirit." Ryder pursed his lips, "That's why your parents were never able to get there. Even with the seas calmed and the Nokk tamed, Ahtohollan is a sacred place."

"They've positioned themselves between the Forest and Arrendelle... Even if we did help you our path is blocked." The words were painful on her tongue.

"We could attack from both sides, squeeze them through the Western pass..." Ryder rolled his neck slowly, "At least that's what I would do. But I don't lead the tribe. You'd have to talk to Yelena."

"How?" Anna could feel a desperation she hadn't felt in a long time, her eyes turning towards the firey red sky.

"It only took me... Half a day to get here. I could-"

"No there isn't enough time." Anna turned slowly, "Did Gale deliver my letter?"

Ryder shook his head slowly, having not seen any letter come into the village, "Not that I know of..."

"Something feels wrong. I can sense it deep in my bones..." Anna opened and closed her hands at her sides, "Do you know anything more about these men?"

"Not really. I only know that Yelena doesn't trust them and neither should you."

Anna took another deep breath, her eyes turning up towards the guards that had been listening in. Her brow ticking as she tried to think of the correct course of action.


	4. Chapter 4

"Good evening..." Elsa's voice was soft as she pressed her forehead gently against one of the sleeping Giants, "I was wondering if you could help me..."

Elsa's power flowed through her fingertips as she let herself go quiet. Her magic gently weaving inside and through the earth spirit's physical form. On the slow outtake of breath she felt more than heard the answer to her question and carefully pulled herself back to allow the large creature to wake from it's slumber.

"I need you to protect the entrance to the forest. Men have come to destroy her people." Elsa had never felt so small in her life, even though the giant was only sitting up she was barely the length of its hand.

A deep ground rumbling hum of acquiesce flowed through the surrounding area and more and more of the Giants raised themselves up from their homes. Elsa took a cautious step back, both out of respect and a desire not to be crushed.

"Thank you." Elsa humbly bowed her head as the large creatures began to move towards the Forest's entrance. Her body trembling just a little with both fear and excitement. With a deep breath and she turned back from where she'd come. Another spark of magic had her sliding down the river with ease.

Just as she was taking the last bend a flash of light from beneath her feet suddenly caught her attention. Bringing herself to a skidding halt, she released the water in front of her from her icy grip. Her action was rewarded with a large equine leap out of the river.

"Nokk."

The water spirit shook out it's mane, it's haunting glowing eyes narrowing just a touch and once more Elsa felt more than heard the spirit speak.

"I had to...I needed to get to the Giants." Elsa took a small step back when the horse reared and slammed back into the water icy water, "I was worried for you...after you dropped me in the ocean I just—" her words were cut short when the large stallion slammed itself once more into the river, obviously upset by her choices.

"Will you help me now?" Elsa pulled the frigid water from her clothes, dropping it harmlessly into a small snow pile at her side.

Nokk once more turned to face her, its eyes narrowing. There was a tense moment between the two of them before the water spirit decided to let any misgivings go. It turned its body to the side and went still to allow Elsa's magic to flow through and allow the spirit to traverse land.

"Thank you." Elsa ran her hand gently over its back, her magic gentle as she coated the spirit in ice. There was a small pause to ensure that things between them were truly on the mend before Elsa pulled herself up onto its back. A small rock of her frame and they were off.

It wasn't long before Elsa spotted the mouth of the cave, a gentle pull of the reins bringing Nokk to a halt, "Wait for me. Please?"

Nokk lowered its head in agreement and Elsa turned towards the cave. Once inside she found a most stomach twitching sight. Honeymaren was leaning forward, her thumb pressed into Agnire's brow almost as though she was trying to push through his skull. Though despite how painful it appeared it seemed to be having some sort of healing effect. Her smile faltered just a little before she strictly reminded herself of her place, "I found us a way to get back to the village quickly."

Honeymaren smiled softly her fingers withdrawing, "That's great news."

Agnire sighed softly from the relief the other had brought him before he turned his eyes up towards Elsa. A thick swallow and an offered hand cautiously brought him to his feet where he stumbled slightly before pulling the cloak he'd been given tighter around his frame. Worry laced his brow as he wondered just what exactly they were going to do with him but found he truly had no choice in the matter at all.

"Come on, she doesn't bite. I promise." Honeymaren took his arm and began to follow Elsa's lead. Once out of the mouth of the cave her stomach gave an excited flutter, "We get to ride Nokk?"

"It is the fastest way, unless you want to go through the tunnel again?" Elsa ran her hand gently over the frozen water spirits side.

"No I think our absence has already been discovered. Might as well make a proper entrance." Honeymaren chuckled softly before cautiously reaching forward. Like Elsa's skin the horse, though frozen, was unnaturally warm as though the water inside was heating the ice that gave it solidity.

"Agnire, you'll be in the middle, I don't want you falling off." Elsa conjured a series of steps to help make climbing onto Nokk an easier task for all involved. Once both were in place Elsa pressed herself in the front. Her body twitching from the forced contact of the man behind her, "Better hold on...we like to go fast."

A deep breath steadied Elsa to accept the arms that came around her waist. Small, frail and quivering, followed by stronger hands and pressure along her spine. A small glance back showed that Honeymaren had wrapped her arms over Agnire's to ensure the man could actually hold on. It was a tight fit.

"Alright, here we go." Elsa gave a gentle squeeze and all three of them lurched as Nokk took off through the snow covered forest.

_oO Arendelle Oo_

"Arendelle, is now at war. Those of you who wish to fight for your land will be granted weapons and armor. For those of you, unwilling or unable our battleships have been loaded with provisions to keep you safe and out of harms way. You have four hours to gather what you need before the ships will be sent to sea." Anna could feel the hearts of her people as she stood before them. Their faces filled with uncertainty and fear. She did her best to stand tall, her crown an unbelievable weight upon her head, "I will be leading our army to the eastern pass. I will protect this kingdom with my last breath."

With her last words an outcry of her people filled her heart, still she found the resolve to turn away. With all the strength she had left she closed the doors behind her and let out a rugged breath, "Prepare the men."

"Your Highness you do not need to do this," Mattias had already lost one King under his command, he could not stand to lose a Queen.

"If I was a man, there would be no question. Now. Go prepare yourself. I need your guidance now more than ever." Anna slowed herself to the center of the room, her eyes taking in the face of each of her cabinet members.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Kristoff tried not to let the hurt show but despite everything they had gone through this seemed like the most dangerous thing they'd ever faced.

"Not really." Anna grimaced slightly, "It's what I need to do..."

"I know but..." Kristoff glanced around at the people who were supposed to advise against reckless behaviors, "What if...I lose you?"

Anna smiled softly, painfully, "You won't because we're going to win this." Anna puffed up her chest just a bit, "Ready my armor..."

"At least let me go with you. Then I'll know your safe. Please, this is all I ask." Kristoff could feel the weight in the room growing but his mind and heart were only on Anna.

"I need you here...to prot-ect—" Her voice cracked despite her best efforts, her eyes shining with love, "Protect the castle..." A heavy breath left her chest, "I'm sorry." A heavy swallow pushed down her tears, "I now name Duke Kristoff, successor and heir of Arendelle in the event of my passing."

Before Kristoff could object further, Anna had pushed her way past and into the hallway. Her arms held tight to her sides as she all but stomped her way through. A desperate desire to be alone flooded her entire being and before she'd known what she'd done, she locked herself inside of her sister's room. Her eyes closing tight to the sound of Kristoff's voice following her down the hall.

_oO Valley of the Dead Oo_

"The Arendellians are on the move sir."

"Excellent. Make sure our men are ready."

"How far should we let them in?"

"Far enough to be seen."

"And then?"

"Bring me the Queen."

"Yes, sir."

_oO Northulhdra Oo_

Elsa could feel the weight of disapproval as soon as she entered the village, the Chieftess standing in the center with her war staff at her side. Even someone as powerful as she knew it was wrong to disrespect her elders. As Elsa brought Nokk closer she could feel the horse beginning to give way again and quickly called up a soft mound of snow for them to ungracefully fall into.

"I see you've picked up something in the forest and woken the Giants." Yelena was much too old and much too wise to allow herself to be plagued by useless emotions. She could already see the guilt lining her charges faces when they spotted her, there was no time to waste pressing salt into wounds.

"I've...sent them to protect the forest entrance." Elsa pushed herself to her feet first before shifting to help Honeymaren who in turn brought Agnire to his feet. Though the man did cower partially behind the two of them once on his feet.

"A wise decision." Yelena tilted her head slightly towards the man trying to hide from her piercing gaze, "And what of him?"

"He's a slave from the men who came here. He's been very cooperative thus far." Honeymaren moved forward to stand beside Elsa, "He's very weak, we found him in the forest nearly frozen to death."

Yelena regarded the man critically, making similar observations to Elsa in regards to the man's build. Setting them aside for now, she pushed on to more pressing concerns, "Take him to the warming hut, get him fed, clothed and cleaned. I want to speak to him myself."

"Yes, ma'am." Honeymaren turned slowly, an apologetic look on her face at being obviously dismissed. To her credit Elsa gave her a kind smile in return before coming closer to the matriarch.

"I'm sorry I disobeyed you..."

"What's done is done. We have other matters to attend to. Come." Yelena pushed herself towards her own tent. She held the flap open for Elsa before coming around to take a seat before the small magical fire that kept her tent warm, "I'm sure you have questions as to why all this is happening."

"Of course, if I would have known I'd be a danger to you or your people I would hav—" Elsa found her words being cut off with a sharp gesture. Her body slowly lowering down to sit across from Yelena's.

"That is not what I meant. Your presence here is a gift. A remarkable existence. These men would have come sooner or later. The barrier has gone, and word of our magic flows across many lands. Despite the suffering we faced with the fog, it was, in hindsight, more of a blessing than a curse." Yelena set her kettle over the fire.

"What do you need me to do?" Elsa couldn't help but feel guilty, despite the wise words, her hands curled in her lap as she tried to keep herself under control.

"I need you to trust in your magic just as we trust in you." Yelena let out a calming breath, "Your journey in this world has been filled with great pain. You still continue to carry it with you even though you know the truth about who you are. Even knowing, you still seek to carry burdens you were never meant to carry." Yelena paused long enough to pour each of them a cup of tea, a small slight of hand adding something a little extra into Elsa's cup, "You cannot right all the wrongs of the past. You can only live for tomorrow and take each step as it comes. Staying true to who you are, despite the consequences."

Elsa took the offered cup with deep pensive. Her mind trying to digest everything she had been told. For so much of her life the expectations had been clear. Painful, yet clear. It was starting to feel like her only purpose in this life was to suffer the loss of everything and everyone she'd ever loved. That her true destiny was to live in constant agony over things she hardly understood let alone could control. Even with her growing powers, and her trips through the past everything felt more muddled and less certain than the time before. Now there she was, without a Kingdom, in a new home, with no sense of purpose other than to understand the magic around her. But to what end? What was all this knowledge for?

Yelena watched critically as Elsa took a drink, her face so easy to read as though she'd heard her very thoughts. While the elder wished she had all the answers the young woman sought she knew some things were simply outside of her realm of understanding.

As Elsa's body began to relax, she instantly knew what the other had done. Her eyes growing heavier as she tried to keep her focus. She didn't want to go, not this time, though try as she might she found herself spiraling down into the dark recesses of unconsciousness. A warm hand removed the cup from her own with the last thing to register in her mind being a soft pillow coming under her head as her body cartwheeled backwards into the unknown.

_Darkness, all encompassing darkness. As Elsa felt the impossible floor beneath her hunched frame she found herself once more in the other world. Her body weightless. As she rose to her feet a small spark off in the distance caught her eye._

_'Hello?' Her voice quivered despite her best efforts but something deep down inside her knew she was no longer alone._

_The first step was the hardest, the second nearly impossible but the third brought a deep warmth deep inside her that she was desperate to cling to._

_'Oh, my darling.'_

_'Mom?' Elsa turned on the spot, trying to locate the whispering voice. When she turned around again the entire world around her burst open with color and she found herself standing just beside her own body._

_Immediately taken off guard, she found herself stumbling back a few steps. A movement in the corner of her eye turned her quickly but what she saw made her heart skip._

_'Mom.'_

_Her mother smiled graciously and opened her arms. There was hardly a second between before Iduna held her daughter tight to her heart, 'Oh, it is so good to hold you.'_

_Elsa had no words, her face buried in her mother's neck. She could even smell the __lavender__ perfume that always seemed to stick to her clothes, 'Where am I? How are you here?'_

_'I am always here, watching after you and your sister.' Iduna gently brushed away her daughter's tears of joy, of grief._

_Elsa breathed slowly, 'I'm so lost...I don't know what to do.'_

_'That is why I have come to you. To prepare you for what is meant to be.' Iduna took a tight hold of Elsa's hand._

_'Meant to be?' Elsa let out a small gasp as the ground beneath them fell away. Her head turning to watch her earthly body disappear as they floated through the tent._

_'A war is coming. One that I fear no one can win.' Iduna pulled them further over the tree tops and towards the Valley of the Dead, 'There is darkness inside all of us. Some say it gives us strength, others weakness.'_

_Elsa turned her eyes down towards the large encampment just outside of the large stone walls the Giants had made out of their bodies. The people inside sharpening their blades or cleaning their bows, 'What do they want?'_

_'They seek to control the powers of the forest, to conquer them, use them to bring themselves into power.' Iduna's eyes turned sad when she spotted Alrik among them, 'Some people let their greed and envy of others define who they become.'_

_Elsa followed her mother's line of sight, ' He's the one who came to the village... His voice, I've heard it before...'_

_'Yes you have. Long, long ago.' Iduna pulled them high once again her path clear, 'He was your father's most trusted man, until he betrayed us. Your father, did what he thought was right and banished him from the Kingdom but this... This act of mercy has brought __unmeasured__ grief. Your father could never have known what he would do.'_

_Elsa turned back even as the Valley became nothing but a series of snow topped trees, 'He wants me to take him somewhere.'_

_' Yes. I know.' Iduna looked into her daughter's eyes, 'He can never have what you have. It is a gift solely meant for you.'_

_'But what am I supposed to do with it?' Elsa's desperation for answers echoed in her voice._

_'That is not for me to answer.' Iduna turned once more, bringing them over the mountain pass, the castle shining in the rising moonlight._

_'Then who can?' Elsa swallowed thickly, her eyes looking down at her Homeland._

_'Only you can answer that.' Iduna pulled them down, and through the castle walls. The hustle of men preparing for war filling the halls._

_Elsa turned on the spot, confusion and fear filling her heart, 'What are they doing?'_

_'Your sister has declared war on the men in the valley.' Iduna's tone turned morose, her body slowly taking the halls as though she were still alive._

_'What do you mean she's declared war? Arendelle doesn't have that kind of army. He's got a thousand men!' Elsa could feel a coil wrapping tight around her heart._

_'It was her choice to make.' Iduna stopped outside of Anna's closed door, her head turning slightly for her to enter._

_Elsa raised her hand only for it to completely pass through. A small bit of anger welling up inside her at her sister's seemingly foolish actions, 'Anna...'_

_Her sister stood upon a small raised platform before a looking glass. Her maids moving about her sides pulling plates of armor into place. Armor that didn't belong to her. It belonged to Elsa, a fact in which made the latter come closer, 'Please don't do this, Anna.'_

Anna felt a small chill run down her spine, her head lifting up at just the right angle, "Elsa?" Her body turned to look behind her, having sworn she'd seen her sister's reflection in the mirror. Her heart pounding, she looked in all the dark corners of the room before her chin fell to her chest.

_Before Elsa could try and communicate further the world around her suddenly fell away and the same sense of floating upside down and sideways engulfed her senses. When she was brought right way around once more the scene had turned red and her eyes turne__d__ to the Valley now below her filled with men and woman at arms._

_'No...' Elsa could feel her heart beating like a drum. The scene __was __bathed in an odd fire red darkness, as though all __other color__ had been taken from the world._

_Her head turned towards the sky but found something she had never seen before, 'The moon...it's...?'_

_The sound of swords clashing spun her around once more. The battle below almost moving in slow motion. Her eyes instantly landed on Anna's fire burnt hair, the sword in her hand raised in defense, her shield pressed against her chest._

_'No...Anna no, don't do this.'_

_A heavy battle cry came from somewhere behind, the screeching sound of metal like a spear to her heart. Anna's blade fell, her strength weakened by the strike to her side, right between the plates._

_'No!'_

Elsa's body jerked back to life with enough force to roll her stomach. The scream dead on her lips as she found herself expelling the tea from her system. Her head and body pulsed as she gasped for air. Deep retching coughs filled the now empty tent as she spit out the last of the bile in her throat. Once she was able to take a clear breath she grappled her way to her feet. Only one thought on her mind. End this war before it even started.

A stumbled step released her from the tent. Her eyes wide as she looked for anyone who might stand in her way. When her eyes landed on Yelena sitting alone by the fire she didn't know whether to curse her or thank her.

"Elsa? Are you alright?"

"I have to go," A thick swallow raised her slowly back upright, her hand curling into her stomach that still twisted and turned.

"What did you see?" Yelena came to her feet quickly, easily able to see the fear and desperation in the Elsa's eyes.

Elsa panted heavily, her body not responding to her commands. Her vision swirled and the world felt off kilter. Her eyes blinked rapidly as she tried to find some sort of balance, "I...I need to..."

Yelena moved fast, faster than a woman her age should have been capable. Her staff hitting the ground at the same time Elsa's knees collapsed. Her arms quickly encircling the younger to keep her from pitching sideways into the dirt.

"Elsa, what did you see?" Yelena cradled the young woman carefully.

"Anna…red moon..." Elsa's eyes rolled back into her head as the last of her words left her lips. Her body letting out a deep shudder before completely going lax.

"Honeymaren!" Yelena could feel her hold slipping. The full weight of Elsa's body slipping further towards the ground. Her mind desperately turning to try and understand her final words. The spirits around her were restless, the air cold and sharp. Her eyes turned towards the rising moon, a heavy cloud coming over it to bathe the small clearing in shadow.

"What happened?" Honeymaren pushed herself forward from her tent where she'd been watching over Agnire. Her hands quickly coming to aid her elder, "She's so cold..."

"Let's get her warm..." The pair of them moved quickly towards Elsa's modest Arendellian style home.

"Is this supposed to happen?" Honeymaren kicked open the door with her foot, her hold on Elsa's legs slipping just a touch, a small adjustment righted her and her attention turned towards Yelena.

"No, something is taking her strength. She should have been completely fine." Yelena didn't much like it when she didn't have a clear view on the world. The unexpected result of what was meant to be a normal meditation stumping her further.

Honeymaren's brows furrowed with deep concern as they laid Elsa down upon her bed. A small roll of her shoulders turned her towards the small fireplace where she hastily went to work on building a fire, "What should we do?"

"I'm not sure..." Yelena pursed her lips as she pulled the large beautifully embroidered blanket up to Elsa's chin, a small voice whispering in her ear, "I need you to stay with her, keep her warm."

"Okay..." Honeymaren frowned even further, "How do you want me to do that?"

Yelena closed her eyes for a moment, straining to listen to the voice that was desperately trying to communicate with her, "As we did when you were younger, on the coldest nights."

Honeymaren nodded slowly, "But what about Agnire?"

"I shall find another to look after him, for now she is your only concern." Yelena let out a tense sigh, "I need to find out what I can about a red moon."

"Red moon...?" Honeymaren's words fell on deaf ears as the Chieftess left the room. A small sigh and a puff of her cheeks turned her attention to the woman now laid prone in bed.

She'd of course been inside Elsa's home, modestly decorated with small things bought or made by Elsa herself. It held the Arendelle crest proudly over the fireplace and held the same intricate carvings she'd seen when she'd visited the castle. While none of the belongings had actually come from her room in the palace they nearly mimicked their design. What she loved most were the books. Her sitting room filled to the brim with titles from the Royal library. How she yearned to know what was held inside them.

A slow step brought her to sit down on the bedside, it felt odd to be in such a private place without permission. Elsa had always seemed rather protective of the space. Often disappearing inside it for long periods of time when she seemed stressed. She could hardly imagine why being inside four walls would feel comforting but she never questioned Elsa's choice.

"I guess I should have knocked first, huh?" Not really expecting a response Honeymaren leaned down to remove her boots. Cautiously, she turned to pull back the bottom covers to do the same for Elsa when she realized her feet were already bare. A slow blink pulled back the blanket further to reveal the beautiful clothing she'd been wearing that day had completely melted away leaving her behind in a modest white tunic tied with a silk powder blue sash, " I guess that's helpful..."

Honeymaren could only guess that Elsa's magic didn't work if she wasn't awake to control it. Though she had no way of asking she settled for her hypothesis. Another small shift brought her legs into the bed, having already gotten into her nightclothes before being called to action.

Her lips pursed a little as she moved closer, though she herself had no issues sharing a bed with anyone she wasn't so sure how Elsa would feel about it, especially if she wasn't aware of it. It felt odd, intrusive some how but when Elsa's head turned gently into her hip, she couldn't help but soothingly run her fingers through her hair. The action rewarded her with a soft sigh and a relaxing of Elsa's turned brows.

Another deep breath pulled the blankets back over them both and Honeymaren shifted so her arm was beneath the pillow under Elsa's head. Her eyes watched the others face intently before reaching up to pull the leather that held her hair back from her face. Once released she let her fingernails card through Elsa's hair once again and smiled just a touch when the elder woman pressed her head against her chest.

"It's alright. I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you."


	5. Chapter 5

The moon waned heavily in the sky, the first peeks of dawn breaking over the forest floor. Their beams of life shining straight through frosted glass, splitting it's power into beautiful dispersion.

Elsa felt warm, her body encased by something that held her in place. Her brows furrowed against the rising sun, and the small rise and fall of her head ticked away in her brain. Slow seconds passed before she managed to open her eyes to deep blackness.

A small shift felt the weight around her shoulders shift down her back, and another brought light into her eyes. Her focus turning down to the soft warm wisps of air against her collarbone. Another slow blink revealed a rather confusing, yet curiously welcome sight.

Honeymaren shifted her head slightly as Elsa came up further, her long ebony hair that had fallen in front of Elsa's eyes shifting down to the space between them. Her face calm and serene. Another small shift brought the arm that had fallen down to Elsa's waist up to her chest, her body turning on it's side as though to recapture the warmth they had created.

A warm flutter stuttered Elsa's rapidly increasing heart. She didn't know why she felt so safe, so cared for, as she did in that moment but she knew if she allowed herself to fall into its grasp it would not end well for her. A slow breath brought the covers back over the younger woman and another shift had Elsa slipping from the far side of the bed.

Her body shivered against the cold before a flurry of insolating ice formed around her. Similar in style to the clothes she had chosen to enter the forest for the very first time, her body immediately felt numb to the cold. Her eyes glanced back at the sleeping form of her friend before she silently slipped from the room all together.

Her sleep had been mercifully dreamless. A deep dark abyss of healing. She felt stronger and more secure than she had but something still felt off, like the slow climb of a caterpillar creeping up her spine. A soft niggling in her ear, a warning of what could be.

Snapshots of her vision came back in sharp flashes. Staggering her step as she headed towards her front door. Her hands clenching and unclenching at her sides with each pass. Her mind felt muddled with too many pieces of a puzzle she could not yet picture.

As she stepped into the new day, a cold wind wrapped around her neck, whispering into her heart what she had most feared. Anna was on the move. Her and the army of Arendelle marching straight for the valley.

"Gale...I need you to slow her as much as you can. Please, let no harm come to her."

A soft trill tickled the back of her ear before the cold wind was gone. The entire forest growing unnaturally quiet in its absence. A slow breath left her chest and began to clear her mind. Her eyes turning straight towards the horizon.

oO Snake's Head Pass Oo

"Your highness, perhaps you would be more comfortable in the wagon?" Mattais brought his horse along side Anna's, his head leaning down to try and catch the Queen's eye. Her head having dropped down to her chest in apparent fatigue.

A small jolt and soft snort raised Anna's head with a sharp snap. The movement sending a very uncomfortable tingling down her right side, "No, no I'm fine—just a little," a deep yawn garbled the rest of her sentence and she settled for a slow roll of her shoulders, the armor laid upon them feeling heavier and heavier, "Let's just get to the crest of the hill... Then everyone can take a small break."

"As you wish." Mattias let his horse fall back just far enough to relay the Queen's message though his eyes stayed pointed on her ladyship.

Anna had barely slept, though their army hadn't begun their journey until the earliest hours of morning her evening had been anything but peaceful. Kristoff had done everything he could possibly think of to try and convince her not to lead the army into battle. Their first true fight that had ended with Anna taking refuge in Elsa's room to try and get at least a few hours of sleep.

He had been there to see her off, though she could tell he was holding every ounce of himself back when she left the gates. It was both reassuring and painful to feel his—quite possibly—final kiss. It was almost enough to make her stay. Almost.

"Your highness, there's something ahead."

Anna rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and straightened herself up just a bit more. A soft of weight pulled her horse closer to the front and when she found herself finally cresting the final hill her heart jumped into her throat with both wonder and fear.

"That's uh... tornado?" Anna rubbed her eyes again, surely she was seeing things. As she moved to the very front of the line her gaze was perfect.

The line of trees that accented the pass between the North and Black mountains was completely swallowed in a shield of tornadic snow. The path to which would have cut the time needed for their journey to the valley below completely blocked by the strange weather. Her heart beat just a bit faster as the gentle trill of wind tickled the back of her ear. Her head turning towards the highest peek of the North mountain. The resplendent castle she had expected to see on its face, no longer shining in its icy glory.

"Elsa."

oO Northulhdra Oo

Honeymaren woke feeling as though something was wrong. Her eyes snapping open to the light of day. Her arms reached out blindly over the bed before she quickly rolled herself up to her feet with dizzying speed.

"Elsa?"

With barely a thought Honeymaren rolled from the—unbelievably comfortable— bed and bolted through the door. Her eyes quickly searched the small space before heading towards the front door, a hopping step and she pulled on each boot that she'd thankfully thought to grab on her way before the bitter cold of morning smacked her in the face.

"Elsa!?"

oO Enchanted Forest Oo

Elsa frowned deeply at the reflection presented to her in her hastily made looking glass. Her goal to look fierce and intimidating falling short. A small wave of her hand shifted the colors in her coat to a deeper blue, the crystals shining on the lapel giving off a rather bright rainbow like effect against the much darker background.

"No..." Her eyes narrowed again as she raised both hands this time, calling forth a rather thin looking cuirass over her chest and shoulders. The ice held soft curves and elaborate angles that fit her body shape well. Her diaphanous train adjusted itself just a bit lower flowing from the armor instead of her jacket within.

"Not dangerous enough..." A snap of her fingers into a fist cut the smooth edges along her pauldrons to sharp fractured lines as though merely touching her would cut one through. More satisfied with the outcome, she turned her attention to similar style greaves over her knee high boots before looking at her waist.

A purse of her lips decided that too many layers would make it much too difficult to move. Just as she remembered when she'd been asked to try on her armor at the castle. While she felt adequately protected inside the beautifully smithed work she couldn't help but feel stifled in her powers. Her ability to glide quickly over ice depended heavily on her innate ability to keep her balance. She would need full control of her core to do so.

"Do I need a weapon...?" her words tasted sour on her lips and even she grimaced at her reflection. The sadness in her eyes giving way to a forced determination, "Who am I kidding? I _am_ a weapon." Her eyes turned down to her hands then, watching her fingers open and close as her mind dutifully reminded her how much pain her powers had caused.

"No, Elsa... You're not..." Honeymaren braced herself on a near by tree. Gulping in deep breaths of cold air. She'd never run so fast in her life.

Elsa turned slowly, she had been so deep in her thoughts she'd completely missed the sound of the others' approach, "What are you doing here?"

Honeymaren took another deep breath before coming just a bit closer, "Better question, what are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm going to talk to them, make them leave." Elsa wanted desperately to forget all about her plan, to just return to the safety of the village and pretend that nothing of what she'd seen could possibly come to pass. Unfortunately, life was never so kind.

"Do I really look that stupid?" Honeymaren motioned towards Elsa's new—though absolutely amazing—attire, "Look at you!"

"It's just for protection." Elsa could feel her hackles rising, not just because she'd been so easily found out but also from the hurt in Honeymaren's eyes.

"This isn't the way." Honeymaren quickly closed the gap between them, her hand reaching and taking one of Elsa's own, "You're not alone anymore."

Elsa tried her best not to feel the others heartbeat under the pads of her fingers when Honeymaren pressed her hand over her heart, "I can do this..."

"It's not a question of your ability, we both know that." Honeymaren tightened her hold, her eyes seeking Elsa's own.

"Anna is in danger—"

"Then go to _her_, not him."

"But she is in danger _because_ of him. A great battle is coming and I need to stop it before it starts." Elsa could feel tears coming to the corner of her eyes as her vision flashed across her minds eye.

"At least let me come with you." Honeymaren knew when there was no reason left to be had. Her head lowered down to press the faintest of kisses to the top of Elsa's captured hand, "Please?"

Instantly taken aback by the gesture, Elsa felt her entire being flooding with warmth. Her face, her ears before a fire seemed to come to life in her stomach. Despite her unease, she allowed the other to keep possession of her person while her mind desperately struggled to make sense of everything else around her.

A long pause stretched between them that finally lead to a meeting of their eyes. Elsa's held with softness, fear and a hidden sadness while Honeymaren's reflected experience, bravery and resolve. Like polar opposites.

"Fine... But you stay behind the wall..." Elsa pulled her hand back to her person trying to surreptitiously rub the odd tingling feeling that had crept into her fingers.

"I can do that." Honeymaren grinned just a touch at Elsa's reaction, the most interesting to date. While she had fully expected the Ice Queen to flinch or even forcibly pull back she couldn't have been more delighted when Elsa's hand had very lightly leaned into her hold.

"Come on... Day is breaking..." Elsa turned away, this time her ears trained specifically on the extra set of foot steps catching up to her.

oO Snake's Head Pass Oo

"I'm so hungry..." Anna kept her mumbling quiet as she pulled herself up into one of their supply sleighs. The low ceiling and light therein making her wish for home. What on earth was she even doing? How could she even begin to understand the challenge before her? How was she going to protect all these men? Make sure everyone of them made it home to their families? Was that even a possibility?

A small noise from the very back caused her to pause and raise her lantern, "Olaf?" She could have sworn she'd seen that carrot move, "Olaf, if that's you come out here. Now."

There was a small shuffle and a very manly sounding grunt before Olaf's head slowly peeked around the farthest grate, "I like warm hugs?"

Anna's glare was enough to melt even the coldest ice, causing the little snowman to simper softly as he came forward, "Kristoff if you value your life with me in anyway you better get out here too."

There was a heavy thump and a loud shifting of crates before Kristoff's blond head was finally in view. Anna's heart felt torn down two paths as the man tried his best to crawl his way out. Anna's eyes flared with her temper before she relented to her kinder side; the weight of all her worries crashing like a wave from the Black Sea against her heart. Setting aside the lamp, she fell down in front of him, wrapping him tight to her before her fist thumped him hard on the back.

"You stupid, stupid...lovely man." Anna pressed her face tight to his neck as a relived sob passed her lips.

Kristoff held her tighter than he had held anything before. His words of love whispered only for her to hear. When she pulled back he winced from the thump against his chest before gently wiping away the tears that had fallen, "I guess you should have tied me down tighter."

Anna grinned despite herself, "I'll remember that." A heavy swallow pushed down everything raging inside. Though still present it no longer threatened to seal off her throat. Another small sniffle shifted their hold once again, Anna's head pressing tightly against Kristoff's heart.

A low rumbling through the ground ended anymore conversation and Anna turned towards the opening, "What now?"

"Come on." Kristoff shifted, helping the armor laden love of his life down from the sleigh, "Whatever it is we'll handle it together, okay?"

"Together..." Anna's hand held tighter as her eyes narrowed down the large camp filled with her resting soldiers.

The rumbling grew and some of the men shot to their feet to let the large boulders pass, their eyes wide. Anna felt a small tension leaving her shoulders before a new concern began to grow inside her.

As the eldest and wisest revealed himself Anna felt a small chill run down her spine, "Grand Pabbie?"

"Anna, so glad we were able to catch you." The elder troll inclined his head slightly with respect.

"What's wrong?" Anna lowered herself down to meet the elder's eyes.

"The spirits. They're crying out in warning." Grand Pabbie motioned to his crystals that were changing in color as though trying to break free from their vessel.

"Elsa, she's blocked the pass." Anna motioned blindly behind her.

"This is about more than Elsa."

"What do you mean?" Anna could feel the lump in her throat returning.

"All magic is crying out." Grand Pabbie pulled the light from his crystals, "Something is coming," The lights began to shift into a sphere as white as the moon, "Something, I fear, " The colors began to shift, a deep blackness coming behind the moon before a deep red began to taint the pure white, "Will be the end of all magic."

The scene shifted once more and Anna could feel an icy-cold grip her heart as each of the embodiments, the Earth Giants, Bruni, Nokk and even Gale's leaves dissolved in the colored lights. The Trolls, their bodies, seemingly forced into stone, the Huldrefolk twisting into trees before finally Elsa's form appeared, her body collapsing into a flurry of rainbow snowflakes.

Just as the horrifying premonition seemed to end an arrow like object flashed across the scene straight into the blood red moon, shattering the image and revealing a Rune that Anna couldn't remember. It's place inside one of the diamond shaped crystals Elsa had once conjured. The diamond glowed black before a roaring crack of lightening completely dissolved the image; a wailing scream barely heard, fading away to the sight.

"What do we do...?" Anna's voice was barely that of a whisper. The crowd that had formed around them turning their heads slowly towards the knelt Queen whose heart felt much too small to possibly give her any strength at all.

"We must gather our strength. This is not a battle anyone can fight alone." Grand Pabbie's words were solemn but strong, "I shall lead my people beside your own. But we must seek others."

"What about the Huldrefolk?" Kristoff's voice was just as solemn as the man who raised him. His arms holding tight to Anna both to give strength and receive it.

"I will send a small party, hopefully they too have heard the warnings and will join us." Grand Pabbie motioned for Gothi to come forward.

"But what are we going to do about—" Anna turned as she came to her feet to mention Gale who had been blocking their path only to find a large but passable, pile of whipped snow, "Oh..."

oO Enchanted Forest Oo

"So this red moon, was it?" Honeymaren did her best to keep stride with Elsa but her companion was hell bent on getting herself to where she was going, "Did you, I don't know, look in any of your books to see if it might have been important?"

Elsa glanced to the side, her stride growing just a fraction wider to try and keep the other from distracting her from her mission. Though she had to admit she hadn't even considered the moon from her vision to be important. Her only thought had been on Anna, "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Honeymaren grunted as she had to squeeze past a tree that Elsa had not made space for her to pass by, "Don't you think a red moon is unusual? Possibly, oh say, important?"

Elsa's stride slowed, but it wasn't solely because of Honeymaren's words rather it was the stark red droplets in the snow in front of them. Her hand reached back blindly, her fingers smacking the others nose before she shifted enough to press her hand over Honeymaren's mouth.

Startled, the younger girl grabbed hold of Elsa's wrist, her nose stinging from the impact. Though before she made to pull it away her ears picked up on the same sound that the other woman must have heard before her. Her sharp eyes turned out into the trees and dense snow covered brush before silently raising her finger to the left. Her eyes made contact with Elsa's and just as Elsa made to turn Honeymaren licked the palm of the Ice Queen's hand.

"A 'quiet' would have sufficed." Honeymaren had to try very hard not to burst out into tearful laughter at the look on Elsa's face. Her hand frozen as if ice itself had formed around it. Honeymaren just winked with a smirk before nodding her head in the direction she'd pointed.

Elsa made a small face to the humor directed towards her, she wasn't entirely sure how or what to think about the seemingly childish gesture and thus simply ran her palm down her tunic before following after Honeymaren.

Wise in the ways of the forest, Honeymaren lowered herself down and brought her trodding steps to near silence. Like an expert hunter, she pressed herself close to the tree where the droplets of blood seemed to start before carefully peering around the edge to track their path.

"It's a large animal..." Her words were whispered, "Possibly a bear or...reindeer." The stumbling tracks left in the snow were hard to decipher from where she was and with only a small glance to Elsa who had mimicked her posture she pushed herself from the tree to the next set of bushes.

"What do we do?" Elsa pressed herself close to Honeymaren's back, her eyes looking over the berry bush they'd taken position behind, the smell of the sweet winter berries making her empty stomach growl with need.

Honeymaren's lip quirked to the small sound and gave the other another glance before lifting her head over the bush even further, "If its wounded, it could be dangerous to approach. The creature that wounded it will be tracking it. We need to be careful."

"Right..." Elsa tried to force down the blush creeping over her cheeks from her body's traitorous actions. Her heart beating just a bit quicker at the thought of running into a pack of wolves or other feral creature, "But we should follow right? I mean...if its a small injury maybe we can help it..."

Honeymaren couldn't stop the smile forming on her lips. Even in times such as these Elsa's heart was too pure for the world around them, "Yes, I suppose we could..."

As soon as she finished her thought she pushed herself from the tree and stepped inside the tracks left behind by the animal; her eyes trying to look for anything to decipher what sort of animal it was. She could hear Elsa following behind but her mind was in full tracker mode. Her ears tensed and tuned to all the sounds of the forest. As they neared a clearing the soft sounds of birds and other small creatures had come to a stop leaving behind an empty silence that began to fill with the deep moan of a large reindeer in its final moments.

Even without having to see, Honeymaren knew that sound as well as her mother's own voice. Her head rose with sadness to see into the small clearing where the animal now laid on it's side, panting in pain. Three long arrows sticking out from near its heart.

"We don't hunt reindeer." Honeymaren's body immediately went on alert. A sharp tenseness winding up her back.

Elsa's brow curled with worry and want to care for the animal but Honeymaren's arm to her chest kept her from moving and her eyes turned towards the other for guidance. Magic was her element, the forest was hers.

"Get down." Honeymaren's head had snapped to the right before she forcibly pulled Elsa down behind the bush, "Men."

Elsa swallowed thickly, her heart felt like it was about to leap from her chest. She had no idea why she felt suddenly so scared. Perhaps it was the sharpness of Honeymaren's voice or the strictness of her posture that commanded respect. Perhaps it was the fact that she had never seen an animal downed by man. Possibly it was the memory of when her own soldiers had come to retrieve her from her Ice palace. The twinge of the crossbow that she'd barely blocked with a shield of ice, or the crashing weight of the ice chandelier against her body that had led to her imprisonment. Or how it had felt to be completely devoured by the Nattmara.

A soft voice pulled her from the dark memory and she blinked to clear the vision from her thoughts, "Sorry...?"

"I said...they look like the men who came to visit us in the village." Honeymaren had noticed the far-off look that had sometimes taken her friend far away. The look of pain and fear curling those beautiful blue eyes and twisting her heart, "Not the same, but similar, yes?"

Elsa turned her head slowly to see for herself, her brows furrowing deeper when she noticed the mens' weapons, "How did they get in?"

"Why don't we ask them?" Honeymaren gripped her staff just a bit tighter, an anger welling inside and filling her with strength. Reindeer were sacred to her people, it was never allowed to hunt any one of them.

"What-No!" Elsa tried to keep Honeymaren from jumping to her feet but found herself simply dragged up with her. Her eyes wide and her heart in her throat as the men noticed their sudden movement.

"Hey you!"

Elsa felt her world moving in slow motion once again. Honeymaren's staff pointed at the intruder's while they in turn-a group of five well built men-turned their bows and swords towards them. A thick swallow righted her mind and her hands curled into fists ready to defend her friend to the end.

"This is our kill! Get your own pulp!" The largest of the group, a man with one grey eye and a haggard looking scar across his throat, took a step forward raising his crooked black steel sword.

Honeymaren snarled, "This animal is sacred! How dare you kill him!" Honeymaren had pulled herself through the bush, though a small part of her brain tickled that she had very possibly done the most irresponsible thing she ever could have done.

"Oh yeah? Well we're hungry." The man advanced slowly, "For more than meat." His eye gleamed dangerously before a sharp flick of his wrist raised the arms of his men.

Elsa moved faster than she ever believed she could, her wall of ice thick and strong. The arrows that had been sent their way getting stuck in the shield. A sharp crack formed through the glass but it held strong. Honeymaren gave her a grateful look before gripping her staff tighter ready to move around the barrier before another sharp blast of power from Elsa sent all the men soaring backward, her power aided by Gale who had appeared seemingly out of no where. The large flurry of snow coating each man in a fine layer.

"You're going to get yourself killed!" Elsa grabbed Honeymaren's arm to keep her behind the shield, her eyes wide and wild.

"Pot, Kettle." Honeymaren pulled her arm free, her breath excited, "Come on!"

"Wait!" Elsa stumbled slightly before gathering herself enough to follow after her.

Before either of them could make it past the midway point a singing stone flew across the clearing skidding them both to a halt in the tainted snow.

The aim was true, the stone cracking hard on the skull of the scar-faced man who had just lifted himself from the snow only to fall unconscious from the blow to his temple. Before the others could gather their wits a large cage of ice formed around them, locking them inside it's ice-y hold. Their limbs were pulled down into the snow they'd fallen into keeping them in place.

"Who was that?" Honeymaren had turned towards where she believed the stone had come from, her eyes searching the tree tops. A small movement pulsed her heart before a familiar face revealed themselves when they dropped from a tree into the snow below, "Applen."

"Are you insane!" The man, in his mid-thirties and leader of the hunting and trapping parties that supplied their people with food came forward, a sling shot hanging in his grip, "You can't fight arrows with beaus!"

"They killed a reindeer!" Honeymaren stood her ground, feeling conviction in her words.

"They would have killed you! You never battle an enemy when you're outnumbered! That's rule number one! Hide and evade! Never attack!" Applen was seeing red by the time he joined Honeymaren in the clearing his experience and wisdom raising his voice, "You are so lucky I was nearby."

"Well, I had Elsa." Honeymaren's childish attempt to defend herself fell flat when she realized the woman was no longer beside her. Rather she had missed the entire exchange all together as she had moved towards the men she now held prisoner.

"Elsa is not a weapon. Nor an excuse." Applen turned his eyes towards the still ailing reindeer before pulling a small hunting knife from his belt. As he knelt down beside the great animal, he pressed his forehead against the animal's forehead, whispering a small prayer of forgiveness for the wrongs placed against the creature before his blade ended its suffering.

Honeymaren winced and closed her eyes tight so as to not witness the merciful act. Her heart aching with her inability to have saved the animal. A woeful glance brought her widely around and her steps fell into Elsa's shadow; the group of men inside her cage seemingly silenced by her intense glare.

"Elsa?"

The blond flinched to the sound of her own name, her eyes seemingly darker than normal as she stared into the faces of the men. Her eyes searching each of their hearts, feeling their fear, their wonder, their contempt.

"What?" Her voice was sharp as the ice that shielded her.

"I think it's safe now." Honeymaren's hand rose to touch the others shoulder before she quickly thought better of it, her fingers twitching in the air above the pauldron before falling back down to her side.

"Do what you want Ice Witch, we do not fear death." The man spat at Elsa's feet through the bars of ice.

Elsa's response was subtle but there was a clear sound of cracking as the ice around the man's wrist grew tighter from his slur, "How did you get in the forest?"

The men all glared in response, their jaws screwing tight. Elsa's hand moved in front of her, a slow spear of ice forming just in front of one of the men held on his knees, the spear pressing into the underside of his chin to tilt his head up into her gaze.

"Elsa?" Honeymaren's voice was filling with concern, though it appeared that Elsa could not hear her.

The man put under pressure merely sneered and turned his eyes away, his fists clenching tight in his bonds. Elsa's breath grew thicker, her eyes sharper, "Why are you here?"

Again silence filled the clearing, Applen having come to join the apparent interrogation in Honeymaren's shadow. He too noticed the uncharacteristically feral look to Elsa's eyes.

"Am I not what you wanted?" Elsa's hands clenched tight, her words not truly directed at the men in their prison. A sharp snarl of her teeth twisting her face further as large ice spikes came from all directions pinning the men in impossible positions though none penetrated the pressure they placed on their leather was starting to leave an impression.

"Elsa!" Honeymaren pushed herself between the men and Elsa's eyes. Her own searching for those kind, warm baby blues that always shone in the most magical of ways in the dancing sunlight, "Elsa look at me!"

As if snapped out of a trace, Elsa's face relaxed, her eyes blinking away the ever creeping darkness that had been crawling over her heart. When Honeymaren's hands took her waist to push her back away from the cage, a sharp pain that hadn't yet registered in her mind hitched her breath and both their heads turned down to the red that now covered Honeymaren's hand, "Elsa?"

Honeymaren's eyes snapped to a tree directly behind Elsa's shoulder, a lone arrow sticking out from it's trunk with a small wisp of diaphanous cloth waving in the wind before her eyes shot back down to Elsa's side, a deep gash of an arrow that barely missed it's target painting a long red line, "Elsa...you're hurt."

"What?" Elsa's body had barely registered anything of the sort, perhaps the adrenaline of their encounter had dulled the pain but now as she felt it leaving her system the pain was steadily becoming impossible to ignore. She'd never been injured before. Not like this, a small bump or bruise here or there when she and Anna had been free to play with each other but nothing with a blade had every touched her skin. She had no idea what to do. For the first time in her life, she had no theories of her own to present as a solution.

"She's going into shock." Applen had taken a cursory glance, the wound wasn't very deep but he could imagine that for someone of Elsa's upbringing this was a whole new experience. He had no patience for those without roughed hands and hard bodies, "She won't die, just get her back to the village. I'll take care of this."

"How?" Honeymaren had already pulled her waist cloth from around her tunic pressing it into the seeping wound, "You're just one man?"

"Well there not going anywhere are they? I'll keep an eye on them, my men will be here soon anyway."

"Right. Travel in packs."

"Run faster than the wolves." Applen smirked at the old adage.

Honeymaren pursed her lips as she began to wrap her tie around Elsa's waist, nice and tight, "Elsa? You still here with me?"

Elsa had heard about every third word. Her gaze having returned to the men inside of her prison who looked so happy at her failing. Their eyes as dark as the demons that haunted her heart. What had she nearly done? The anger inside of her had seemingly taken over, her desire to right the wrongs of the world having pulled her magic into the most deformed of ways. What would have happened if Honeymaren had not been there to stop her?

Soft fingertips against her cheek shot her eyes into deep brown, a slow blink bringing the world around her back into focus, "Y-yes?"

"We need to get you back to the village. Okay?" Honeymaren spoke slowly and softly, she had hoped her touch to Elsa's skin would have done the trick.

"But?"

"I've got this." Applen took a deep breath of both frustration and impatience "Get out of here."

"We're going." Honeymaren wrapped her arm carefully around Elsa's waist to give her a small turn before adding with a mumbling breath, "Grumpy butt."


	6. Chapter 6

Anna groaned softly and tried to scratch an itch that was sitting beneath the neck of her armor. Unfortunately, the metal on her bracer prevented her from getting down far enough. A deep frustrated noise ripped through her throat and she pulled her horse to a jolting halt.

"Stupid…armor!" A sharp tug at the leather holding the plate in place released it to fly behind her where a sharp 'ow' turned her head, "Sorry…"

Kristoff rubbed his nose holding the offending metal in his hand, "It's alright." He gave her a small smile, Sven who'd hidden with the other reindeer that had been used to help pull the supplies gave a small shake of his head in humor, "You want me to hold some of it? It looks really heavy…"

Anna smiled softly but merely pulled the other bracer free, "Sorry…as long as I'm mounted I have to be 'armored'. " She gave her horse a gentle squeeze to fall in line beside Kristoff who'd been trailing a little ways behind, another safety measure.

"I see." Kristoff took the other bracer, "Well…at least you don't have to walk in it." He turned his head back to look at the line of soldiers that protected their flank. Their armor shining in the early evening sun.

"Yeah…" Anna's smile fell and she reached back to finally scratch the itch that had started the entire process. A deep sigh of relief passing her lips when it finally was sated, "Why does Elsa have such a high neck?" Anna stretched her neck pulling at the lip of the cuirass.

Kristoff chuckled softly before something in the distance caught his attention. His eyes narrowed against the fading light, "What's that?"

Anna ceased her useless pulling and raised her head, "Fire?"

"No…steam?"

Anna wanted to rush forward, but a sharp look from Mattais as he passed in front of the line of men walking ahead of them kept her in place. A soft pout curled her lips before she let out a small sigh. There was nothing she could do, she had to trust that her men and those in command would make the right choice. Of this, she trusted Mattais the most.

They had been marching nearly all day. Their small break having been cut short due to Grand Pabbie's appearance. Though the men had been fed, their tired feet had seen little relief. Though no one had made a single complaint and the line had marched on without incident.

Anna had felt herself drifting in her own thoughts during the time that had passed. Gale having barred their way, the castle on the north mountain having gone, her eyes had continuously looked to Olaf who just seemed to be enjoying walking in the forests, completely oblivious to the danger all around them. Then to the men they were marching towards. A thousand men was a formidable army. Even if Elsa some how came to their aid, would it be enough? Would the sheer numbers be too much? Would shebe able to raise her sword and shield? Would she be able to defend her countrymen?

"Woah…"

Kristoff's voice broke the ever darkening pensive flowing through Anna's inner eye and she too felt her jaw drop just slightly, "Yeah…"

They had finally reached the head of the Snake's head pass, the large wasteland of underground volcanic fields open wide before them. The ground was warm all year around, making it impossible for snow to collect. It was a wide but not so deep plain that led to a thick forest rich with herbs and fruits. Normally the volcanic fields were calm and quiet, a lovely place for the odd hot spring visit but now they were alive. Large gushes of boiling water spilling high into the air, causing bursts of super cooled water to rain down as snow before melting into deep puddles along the ground.

"My Queen, the fields are too soft, we'd never be able to get the sleighs through." Mattais had a grim look on his features. For all their efforts to arrive at the valley before nightfall, this one setback would send them back hours.

"Your suggestion?" Anna tried to keep herself straight, but the fatigue in her bones wouldn't allow her.

"We must take the western pass," Mattais turned to a somewhat far off trail that led around rather than through, the volcanic lands.

"How long will that take?" Anna could feel the weight of another life changing decision on her shoulders.

"At least three hours." Mattais looked back over the long line of formed men, he too could feel their exhaustion, "Perhaps we could rest, maybe with food we'll be able to find another solution."

"Yes…yes I agree." Anna let out a slow breath, maybe she could even slip out of her armor for a short time.

oO Northuldra Oo

"Hold her still."

"I'm trying, she's stronger than she looks."

"I can hear you-Ow!"

Honeymaren winced when Elsa's nails dug into her arms. Her own hands holding the blond on her back by her shoulders while their medicine woman worked on cleaning the wound. Elsa for the most part was doing rather well, but the look on her face showed her great discomfort. Honeymaren tried to give her a reassuring smile but Elsa only glared through her pain at her.

"Just be glad that arrow wasn't poisoned." The medicine woman was a no-nonsense type. Though her hands were always gentle, her bedside manner left a little to be desired. That aside, she was wise beyond her years when it came to healing. Having an almost magical touch all her own.

Elsa slammed her head back into the wooden bed with a deep huff as a deep burning from the ointment rolled down her leg. She could tell she was going to leave bruises on Honeymaren's arms but at the moment she couldn't focus on more than keeping her powers locked inside. She definitely didn't want to freeze the woman who was aiding her.

"How-How much longer?" Elsa tried to look but the angle in which she was held made it impossible.

"I've just cleaned it." Esera turned away to grab her sewing kit and a piece of wood, "Might want to bite onto this dear, that was only the beginning."

"Wait! Couldn't we put her to sleep?" Honeymaren was sure she was going to be black and blue but the sight of the sewing needle made her stomach turn for Elsa.

"Sure, we could." Esera came back to the small stool she'd been sitting on before, leaning closer to Elsa's face so that she could be seen, "But then, how would we learn?"

Elsa's eyes widened and her breath stuck in her chest, though her mouth opened to reply the wood that clashed against her teeth kept her silent. Her head fell back down, fear widening her eyes as she silently begged for Honeymaren to do something.

Honeymaren could feel a strong chill growing in the air, her eyes shooting to the top of the hut where small crystals of ice were beginning to form, "I think she's learned her lesson Eresa." A small stabbing pain was beginning to crawl up her arms where Elsa still gripped her as though her very life depended on it.

Eresa looked up briefly from threading her needle, her eyes apathetically looking towards the crystals, "Has she?" The white haired elder leaned over once more, her dark as chestnut eyes searching Elsa's face who upon making eye contact eagerly nodded her head.

"Well, alright then." Setting the needle and thread down along the table, she pushed herself up.

Elsa hastily spit out the wood and just as quickly released Honeymaren to rub at her jaw and throat. Her chest heaving slowly. She tried to sit up but only made it so far before her wound sent a jolt of fire through her stomach.

"Just stay still…" Honeymaren sighed heavily in relief that the matron had decided to spare Elsa her first wound healing experience. The first one was always the worst, and for good reason. It kept you from making that same mistake twice. A lesson taught to all Northuldran children.

"She's trying to kill me…" Elsa whispered in a small panic.

"I promise she's not." Honeymaren ran her thumb along Elsa's cheek, frowning at the wince that followed the action.

"Shirt off!" The matron didn't pause in her preparation, her mortar and pestle thumping away as she prepared the special tea needed to perform her procedure.

"W-what?" Elsa had managed to sit up just enough to keep an eye on the other woman, though now her hand came to cover her chest and pounding heart.

"Tunic, that thing that's stained with blood? I can't make a clean closure with such a dirty thing nearby." Eresa glanced back before rolling her eyes, "Honey, in my line of work I've seen it all. Nothing you've got hidden under there will be new to me."

Elsa's eyes darted to Honeymaren for some sort of support but found only an awkward shrug and a possible blush rising over her gently tanned cheeks. A deep breath left her lips and she closed her eyes tight. While she'd never really had many issues with her body image, she'd also not had to be seen by many others in her life. Of course Gerda had seen her, bathed her, clothed her in her youth but once she'd been capable of performing such acts on her own, she'd been left to do so. It had been many years since any other soul had seen her outside of her layers. Even her sister had only seen her dressed down to her pajamas.

"I can leave if you want." Honeymaren was gentle and patient in her tone, though inside her own heart was thumping just a little too hard for her liking. Elsa was her friend and in her culture it wasn't uncommon for people to bathe together. She'd seen many others in their earth born bodies. Why would seeing another feel so different?

"No…no I…just…" Elsa licked her lips slowly her hand coming over her stomach, words bubbled in her throat but none of them made it past her lips. After her feeble attempts she merely called the ice made clothes back. Another slow breath raised her head enough to pull the tie that held her tunic's sash in place, the beautiful blue turned a near purple from the blood that had begun to dry in its threads.

"Do…do you want me to help?" Honeymaren's fingers twitched, she could see that it wasn't going to be fully possible for Elsa to lift herself enough to fully pull the tunic off. She could hardly sit up as it was, propped on her one elbow.

Elsa's face flushed brightly, her eyes refusing to meet Honeymaren's. Not trusting her voice she merely nodded her head and pulled her hand back to help keep herself supported. As soon as the pressure around her waist released a new wave of stomach churning pain rolled through, the sash having held the muscle still. A small grimace ground her teeth but what was more pressing was the weird feeling of heat gathering at the pit of her stomach when Honeymaren finally slipped the sash completely away.

"Here." Eresa offered out a pair of old steel scissors, having noticed the weight that was growing in the room, "I don't want her twisting or turning."

Honeymaren took them silently, opening and closing them slowly for a moment. An apologetic look passed her features before she took hold of the heavenly soft material. She cut along the outer seam, hopefully it could be mended if she did it right. Though her eyes never left her hands she could feel Elsa's eyes heavily upon her.

A small shiver rolled down Elsa's spine as the cool metal grazed her skin. Her eyes tracking the intersecting blades as they came closer. When Honeymaren reached the tear in her tunic she shifted the fabric away, before making one final cut just under her breast.

"That should be enough…" Honeymaren could see the growing unease on Elsa's face and with all the grace she could muster in such a circumstance she pulled the fabric to the side revealing the pearly white skin of Elsa's stomach. The lines of muscle that ran down the middle framing her small bellybutton twitched when her wrist lightly grazed over but she tried not to let the feeling linger.

Elsa let out a heavy and shaky breath letting herself lower back down. Her arms coming up towards her head as she took in slow calming breaths. The air against her midsection felt odd, but she pushed it down with gratitude that Honeymaren had left her at least partially covered. A favor she would most certainly look to wood beneath her scratched at her ever sensitive skin and she did her best to stay as still as possible, her eyes looking up into the darkness of the tent peek.

Honeymaren swallowed slowly before making her way back towards the head of the bed where she took her seat on the small stool and very lightly touched her fingers to the back of Elsa's curled hands. A silent exchange passed between them before soft cooled palms wrapped around warm weathered ones and the entire mood in the room relaxed.

"Drink up," Eresa pressed the cup of foul smelling tea to Elsa's lips, the younger woman grimacing at the smell before taking a large gulp. The effects were nearly immediate as Elsa's eyes went completely out of focus and her head thumped rather heavily against the table.

Honeymaren knew that Elsa wouldn't actually be asleep from the draught, but rather in an odd state of numbness. It took only a few minutes to reach ones toes and only lasted at most thirty minutes. It was like stepping outside of yourself for a short time to a place free of pain and worries.

Eresa waited for Elsa's body to completely relax before resting her hand against her waist, testing the wound with her needle. When Elsa didn't so much as breathe out of rhythm she pressed the small bit of metal through and began the slow and precise process of pulling skin back together.

By the time Elsa could feel her toes again she found herself wrapped in a warm and heavy blanket. The weight of it comforting, the smell that came from its threads familiar. Her eyes blinked slowly, bringing the dark room into focus before a small shift of her arms from beside her head made her instinctively reach for her side. Tentative fingers ran over the expertly knitted skin and despite the dull pulse of pain it didn't feel all too uncomfortable. Another small adjustment began lifting her up from the bed, the heavy blanket falling into her lap as the world gave a dangerous spin.

"Easy now." Eresa, who had been just outside her hut to give Yelena an update on Elsa's condition, returned with a warm cup of camomile tea, "Drink this, small sips." The elder sat herself down and helped Elsa take the cup to her lips, giving her small sips, "You haven't eaten all day. The medicine I gave you worked a little stronger than usual. You might feel a bit off balance for a short while."

"What…what time is it?" Elsa accepted another sip of tea, her body relaxing into a more natural state.

"Mid-afternoon." Eresa leaned in, looking very close at Elsa's slowly detracting pupils, her thumb very lightly lifting each lid in turn before humming in satisfaction.

Elsa blinked rapidly for a moment, having not expected her caretaker to have come so close, the cup of tea in her hands resting in her lap, the absence of presence of another weighing on her heart, "Where's Honeymaren?"

"I sent her to eat." Eresa took the half finished cup of tea and placed it down on her workbench in exchange for some clean dressings "Her stomach was growling so loudly I thought it might wake you in the middle of my work."

Elsa blushed with shame her eyes lowering down to the blanket that was now being moved away. The smell now easily identified, "Oh…"

"The same to which I'm going to do to you once I get this in place. Come on, up on your feet." Eresa needed to be sure that her stitching held, it wouldn't do anyone any good if Elsa was confined to a bed.

Elsa grimaced slightly but did as she was told, the warmth of the blanket being exchanged for cool winter air. A hesitant step brought her boots into the soft matting before a careful shift of her weight brought her fully up to her feet. To her great surprise, she felt little to no pain. A tightness yes, but no pain. Her head turned down as she pulled her tunic away to better look at the wound. The white thread nearly matched the color of her skin, the only thing that really gave it away was the redness of the tissue around each pass of the needle. It was almost as if she'd not been injured at all.

"That's amazing…"

"Hm, it's what I do." Eresa moved closer pulling the wrap around the small of Elsa's bare back, "This will keep you supported, keep it dry and clean."

"Yes, ma'am…" Elsa let out a small skip of breath when it was pulled taunt, truthfully she'd worn corsets tighter.

"There now. Off you go." Eresa stood back to examine her work for just a moment longer before completely turning away to clean up her hut.

Elsa let out a small breath before turning to collect the blanket, a gentle wave of her hand covered her in a loose fitting tunic similar to the Northuldran's though it's color was more of a pure white than a smokey grey.

As soon as she'd passed through the flap of the hut her ears immediately picked up the sound of a sharp reprimand. Her head and body turned towards the sound, her heart sinking down to the bottom of her boots.

"-Of the most irresponsible things you could have possibly done!" Yelena's voice was raised and so was her staff, her features sharp and angry. Honeymaren stood with a bowed head and clasped hands as she took the words lashed at her with aged stillness.

"She went out to find me." Elsa's voice felt distant even to her own ears, but even as she moved to defend her friend she found the anger that had been directed at Honeymaren quickly turned on her causing her step to falter slightly.

"And you! I'd thump you with my cane if you weren't already injured!" Yelena's staff pointed right between Elsa's brows before thumping down to the earth with enough force that nearly everyone in the village, who'd been pretending not to witness the sight, winced.

Elsa immediately cowed back, not from the threat of violence but rather the force in which the woman spoke. She didn't need to be told that what she'd done had been incredibly selfish and foolish, still her tongue threatened to defend her position. Unfortunately, before she could form the words needed Yelena continued.

"You are not the only person in this world who can wage battle!" Yelana motioned to all around her, "Your actions have consequence!"

Elsa winced visibly, her hands coming up to shield her heart. Her eyes shining despite her desire to stand strong. Her lip quivered but still no words passed. The coldness that had kept her company for so many years began to form in the air around her. Small flurries of snowflakes gracefully orbiting around her frame.

Honeymaren moved forward, her eyes framed with gentleness and understanding, despite her own tongue lashing-and it wasn't her first-she knew that Elsa was a tad more sensitive to the words of others. Especially those whom, she knew, she held in high respect.

Honeymaren moved between the pair, slowly and carefully. Her eyes never leaving Elsa's nearly trembling form. As Yelena raised her staff again, her hand went to her grand mother's shoulder, "We are very sorry…"

Yelena's eyes snapped to Honeymaren's own, her brows shifting from anger to understanding before she turned completely away from the both of them to attend to other matters. Honeymaren took her success at calming the wrath of her elder before moving with restrained haste towards Elsa.

Without permission, her hands moved to cup the blond's face, her own brow twitching when the softest of tears fell from her ever long lashes. Despite the flurry that whipped her hair, she leaned down just enough to catch those shining crystal blue eyes. A soft smile curled her lips and a small movement brought her in close. Though Elsa didn't hold her back, she could feel the sharp hiccup against her neck as Elsa hid herself away in her shoulder.

"It's all going to be okay." Honeymaren leaned her head against Elsa's, her fingers running into her hair to rub small soothing circles, "I promise," another sharp hiccup of a suppressed sob pressed into her throat and she knew the longer they stayed out in the open the more upset Elsa would get, "Come on…"

As carefully as possible, Honeymaren turned keeping Elsa from seeing the eyes that watched on, her own narrowed for the others of her tribe to get on with whatever they were doing. The flurry followed them, laying down a small path of snow in their wake but Honeymaren couldn't have cared if she'd frozen the entire camp. All she wanted at that moment was to get her inside and away from prying eyes.

As soon as the door to Elsa's home was shut Honeymaren lost her hold. The blond who'd done her very best to hold herself together finally collapsing down with a heart wrenching sob. The blanket she'd managed to carry all the way coming up to muffle her cries as she curled herself as tight as she could possibly go.

Honeymaren made sure the door was secured before moving down beside her, a gentle pull released the blanket from Elsa's firm grip before she leaned back against the door right beside her and with all the love she could possibly have in her heart, she pulled Elsa to lay against her chest. Using the blanket to shield them both from the world, she lowered her forehead to rest against Elsa's own. She felt every tremor, every sharp inhale, she felt the pain that the other had taken such care in locking away tumbling free with each cold tear that rolled down her cheek.

Elsa was doing everything she could possibly think of to push down everything inside her. It wasn't just the words that had sunk so deeply into her heart. It was the entire culmination of the last two days. Missing the Yule Bell Ringing, whatever possible thing her sister had planned afterward, her mother singing her to sleep in her dream only to see her again in the spirit realm, seeing Anna fall on the battlefield and being absolutely powerless to stop it, trying to do the right thing only to fail miserably and awaken a darkness inside of her she hadn't even known existed, the wound on her side that ached from her curled position and the emptiness of her stomach churning.

"I'm…so…tired…" Her words came out between broken sniffles, her eyes fluttering against the pulse that now pressed against her forehead, her eyes falling into endless golden brown pools, "So tired…"

Honeymaren lightly brushed away another tear, she knew that Elsa wasn't speaking of fatigue but something so much more than that. It was as though the weight she'd been carrying all these years had finally crashed down upon her, "I know…"

"You do…?" Elsa's brow furrowed with hope and confusion, she'd never felt so exposed as she had right then. She'd always managed to keep herself together. Yet, there she was, falling to pieces in front of Honeymaren.

"Yeah, I do." Honeymaren gave her a little wider of a smile, "And it's okay." She pulled her head back just enough to tuck Elsa's head beneath her chin, her hold firm, "It's okay…"

Elsa could feel a crack inside her soul, like a small sliver of ice breaking away. The amount of emotion behind the dam she had created for herself pressed hard before finally giving way. The flurry of snow around them falling to the ground as she finally and truly let it go. Her sobs were deep, gut wrenching and powerful. Her eyes closed tight as she merely allowed herself to feel everything she'd tried so desperately to hide.

Honeymaren closed her eyes, her own tears falling down her cheek. It was probably the most beautiful sound she could have heard in that moment. Despite the circumstance, the raw emotion that was released into her throat was enough for her to have hope that Elsa was finally just allowing herself to be human.A right that had been denied from her from the very beginning.

oO Snake's Head Pass Oo

Anna lifted her head from the hearty stew that she was presently filling her very grateful stomach with. The rich broth and hearty vegetables giving her the strength she'd lost during their march, "What's wrong Olaf?"

Olaf had been happily building small replicas of himself in the snow surrounding the small camp when he'd suddenly come to a stop. His face turning from pure childish joy to one of deep sadness. Upon Anna's question he looked down at his hands, opening and closing them as he often did when he found himself stumped, "I…I feel…sad…No wait. Not me…" Olaf turned back towards the small group huddled by the fire, "Elsa…she's sad. Like really really sad…"

Anna set down her bowl of food coming towards the small snowman, "Do you know why Olaf?" Her voice was kind and calming, as though she were right there with her sister.

Olaf made a face, as though he were trying to sense something that couldn't have possibly existed, "I think…her heart hurts?" Olaf's eyes turned up with the innocence befalling his character.

Anna's lips pursed and she forced a small smile, "Come here…"

"What why?" Olaf blinked slowly when Anna opened out her arms before his face sparked with a small bit of joy, "Oh! Oh! Warm hugs!"

"That's right…warm hugs…"

oO Northuldra Oo

As Elsa's body slowly wound down, Honeymaren shifted her hold to better see her face. A soft smile quirked her lips when Elsa brought her head from her shoulder, her eyes searching for something that was without words. Unconditional, powerful and all encompassing.

"The was probably the most beautiful, ugly cry I've ever seen." Honeymaren's words drifted into Elsa's partially parted lip, the former Queen having temporarily lost the ability to breathe through her nose from her emotional outburst. A deep sniffle returned some semblance of function and she couldn't help but smile back "Thanks…"

"Let's get some food…I think your stomach is ready to eat me if we wait any longer." Honeymaren casually tucked a lock of stray hair behind Elsa's ear as she waited for the other to regain her ability to speak.

As if on cue, a deep grumble erupted from Elsa's stomach, the force of the growl strong enough to be felt by the woman who held her. There was a small pause before both women let out a pure chuckle. Though soft and hesitant it was the beginning of a new emotional page.

"Come on…I don't think eating on the floor will be good for either of us," Honeymaren came to her feet first, her hands held out to aid Elsa. The pause between the offer and the acceptance was much smaller this time and Honeymaren could feel a new level of trust forming between them. As she brought Elsa upright she couldn't stop herself from wiping away the last of her tears, There were many words she wanted to share in that moment but the look in Elsa's eyes was all that needed to be said.

Elsa allowed herself to be guided to her kitchen table, her mind and body seemingly at peace with one another. Almost like the first time she'd entered Ahtohallan. Regardless of how it came to be, Elsa knew that she had to take solace in the moment and just let herself exist outside of her normal protocols. A soft knock to her door turned her head and before she could even make a motion to answer Honeymaren had motioned for her to stay where she was.

"Yes?" Honeymaren leaned close to the door to hear the reply from the other side.

"I-I have food?"

Honeymaren's brow twitched, that wasn't a voice that immediately struck a cord in her memory. Cautious and curious, she pulled open the door only to be delightfully surprised to see Agnire standing there with a plate of left over food from the feast, "Hey, you look worlds better."

The man had been dressed in proper winter clothes, his hair washed and braided back from his face. The length of it falling just behind his shoulders. His deep sea green eyes finally showing through his bangs clearly. His skin, which had been ashen grey was more of a rosey peach and his body was no longer trembling.

"Come in."

Agnire lowered his head, the necklace that was around his neck shining in the light cast in from the upper windows. He gave a small look towards Elsa but refused to meet her eyes as he moved closer to set the plate of food down. His body tensing as he grew closer.

"Are…are you alright?" His words were a soft whisper, his head kept low.

"Yes, thank you…" Elsa let out a slow breath, "Would you…like to join us?"

Agnire glanced to Honeymaren who had put the bolt back over the door basically answering for him. Though he seemed extremely uncomfortable he nodded his head regardless. His eyes darted towards Honeymaren as she came closer to pull out a chair across from Elsa.

"Here. Have a seat. As I said before. She doesn't bite." Honeymaren gave the skittish man a small pull before taking the seat between the two of them her hand immediately reaching for a buttered roll, "Well come on then. Let's eat."

Elsa sighed softly, one arm wrapped around her waist in an unconscious self-calming gesture while the other reached for a similar roll that was stuffed with roasted meat. As always, her manners at the table were poised and proper.

Agnire licked his bottom lip slowly. Thus far, he'd been treated with kindness, suspicion yes, but kindness. The layers of dirt that had become a second skin to him having been washed away. His hair combed. He felt human for the first time in a long time but what worried him now was the woman sat across from him. The stories he'd been told that had brought fear to the hearts of many men. She didn't appear scary but when she'd pinned him to the tree in the forest he'd instantly believed everything he'd been told.

His eyes flicked up between small bites of the bread he'd been given by Honeymaren, taking in the Ice Queen's features a little bit at a time. Her face looked drawn, morose but calm. Her eyes shining with something that he could feel in his own heart. That sense of being trapped in something completely outside of your power to control. It was an odd observation given the stories he knew of her power. What he couldn't understand was how someone so powerful could look so defeated.

"So did Yelena make you drink the smelly tea?" Honeymaren had felt the weight of silence growing too thick for her liking. While she was quite sure Elsa was not up for any sort of small talk, she knew that she had to do something to lighten the mood in the room.

"Yeah…it made me feel weird." Agnire's eyes turned towards Honeymaren, though they did flick now and again towards Elsa who seemed to have gone inside herself.

"Yeah? I bet. I hated that stuff as a kid." Honeymaren took a small bit of winter fruit and popped it into her mouth, "But you know what? It works. Takes the chill right out of you."

"Yeah, it does." Agnire smiled hesitantly, his hand coming up to fiddle with his necklace as he often did when he found himself becoming anxious.

"Were you able to remember what you were trying to tell me in the cave?" Honeymaren glanced towards Elsa, hoping that the turn in topic would gather her attention, it had.

"Yeah…it came back when my head stopped pounding…I told Yelena…she didn't say anything to me about it…"

"What did you tell her?"

Before Agnire could respond Elsa's eyes had snapped to the small diamond shaped pendent he was fiddling with, her eyes narrowing as she tried to see the design within, "Where did you get that?"

Honeymaren's gaze followed Elsa's though she didn't' seem to have the same urgency to know more about it, she merely leaned in a little closer to try and see.

Agnire glanced down at his fingers before reaching behind to pull the long chain from around his head. He held out the necklace in his palm for both of them to see, "It was given to me by my owner…a mark of possession."

"That's the Arendelle crest." Elsa had forgotten about her food, her body leaning forward to see it better, "It's old…we haven't used that symbol in a long time…but I remember learning about it…" Her fingers lightly traced along the metal's edge not realizing that the man who held it was looking at her in terror.

"Who is your…owner?" Elsa's face twisted at the word owner, the very idea of people owning people as property not sitting well in her stomach.

"A-Alrik…Berven…?" Agnire jolted when Elsa pushed herself up from the table. The movement so swift that even Honeymaren felt surprised.

"Elsa? You need to eat. Elsa?" Honeymaren gave an apologetic look to Agnire who sat there helplessly holding his half finished bread, confusion painting his features.

"I know that name, that last name." Elsa had moved from the table to her sitting room bookshelves. Her eyes quickly tracking the shelves for the particular book she was sure held the answers. All those years spent in her room had been filled with scholarly pursuits. History, maths, science but her favorite was the journals of the Kings and Queens of the past. How they ruled, what they feared. Everything she needed to know to be the perfect Queen.

"Elsa, I'm glad you've got your groove back but it's going to do you no good if you collapse from malnutrition!" Honeymaren tried to take hold of Elsa's wrist to pull her back to the table but the blond was surprisingly strong when she wanted to be.

"Just give me a minute." Elsa's tone was a bit sharp but her mind was already cycling through knowledge held in her head, "Blue, no, green leather bound with…" A small staircase made of ice formed in front of one of the shelves and she pushed herself up to the top shelves her fingers running over the spines, "Ah! A gold leaf loral." She pulled the book from it's place and hastily came back down, her fingers already flipping through the pages as she made her way back towards the table.

"Why is this name so important?" Honeymaren flopped herself back down in her chair at least somewhat content that Elsa had returned to where the food was.

"Because, it could give us the reason for why all this is happening."

"I can tell you that…" Agnire shrunk back from the two women who now stared at him incredulously, "No one ever asked…"


	7. Chapter 7

"Can we trust what he says?" Honeymaren kept her voice low. Both she and Elsa had taken refuge in the bedroom, the door mostly closed with Honeymaren keeping her eye on Agnire who sat as still as a statue at the table.

"Do we really have a choice? If it is true, then it's happening. Tonight." Elsa had begun to pace in front of the fireplace, her hands opening and closing at her sides aggravating her wound.

"Yeah or it's just some elaborate trap…" Honeymaren didn't want to believe her own words. Her heart told her that Agnire was kind, that he was just someone caught inside a bad situation.

"You don't believe that…do you?" Elsa paused in her path to look critically at Honeymaren's face, the woman mirroring her own feelings regarding Agnire.

"Not really…" Honeymaren sighed softly catching Elsa's eye for a moment before leaning her head against the door frame. Her own hands had crossed themselves over her chest.

"We must tell Yelena…" Elsa walked towards the door with purpose. Her chin high and her back straight.

"Yeah, you're right but…What are you going to do? If…what he said is true then…" Honeymaren shifted to block her path, her hand lightly touching one of the arms still wrapped around Elsa's waist.

"I have faith that…that there's something I can do." Her body tensed despite herself.

"Now who's lying?" Honeymaren grinned ever just so, her hand giving the arm in her hold a gentle squeeze causing Elsa to release her arms completely.

"What choice do I have?" Elsa took a slow breath, her eyes looking around Honeymaren to Agnire.

"There's always a choice." Honeymaren turned as well, both of them falling into a deep pensive for a long minute.

"Anna is marching on the Valley as we speak, even if my walls held, she'd be able to get through when…" Elsa pushed back her vision as it threatened to weaken her resolve.

"Okay alright…you're right…but how are you going to warn her? She hasn't even replied to your last message? What if…" Honeymaren's mind flashed to her brother who had been sent to Arendelle and had yet to return.

"Don't. Just. I need to think. I need to…" A small commotion from beyond the walls of Elsa's home turned both of them towards the front door.

Agnire lifted his head to the noise as well before slowly coming to his feet to look through the window, "Someone's here…" He turned his head towards the two women who had now come back into the main room, "A man on a reindeer."

"Ryder." Honeymaren's heart lept into her throat and she couldn't help but smile broadly at Elsa, "He's back! He must have found a way to and from Arendelle!"

Elsa jumped on her thought train nearly immediately, pausing only long enough to motion for Agnire to follow before her as Honeymaren was already out the front door and running head long towards her brother.

"Ryder!"

"Maren!" Ryder opened his arms wide despite his sore backside and wrapped his younger sister in a fierce hug, "Ah, ow…"

"Are you alright?"

"Sore, you know. Reindeer." He grinned brightly before his eyes turned towards Yelena who had come to join them, "I delivered your message, the Queen is on her way."

"Thank you, Ryder." Yelana nodded her head in respect for a deed well done.

"How was she?" Elsa had come to the front of the people celebrating Ryder's safe return.

"Worried. You know? Your people had already seen the men in the valley by the time I'd gotten there. Then she said you never replied to her letter and I assured her that you were fine and that made her feel loads better." Ryder spoke without breath trying to ease the worry written on Elsa's features.

"She never got my letter?" Elsa pursed her lips for a moment but decided to push that thought aside for now, "Could you see her…on the path you took to get back here?"

"Yeah, I took the high pass, around the Valley. I lost sight maybe…three hours ago? The army seemed to be resting in the plains." Ryder absently scratched the side of his head.

"Could you show me the path?" Elsa knew she was getting three steps ahead of herself when she felt Honeymaren's hand upon her shoulder. She took a slow breath before waving her hand to dismiss her question from being answered.

Yelena stepped forward then her eyes narrowed as though she could sense something new had developed, "Elsa?"

Elsa bit the inside of her cheek and slowly turned to face the matriarch, a grimace twitching on her cheek before taking a breath to explain herself, however, her words never passed her lips as Honeymaren had decided to speak for her.

"We need to attack tonight." Honeymaren grimaced at her own bluntness, "The red moon, is happening tonight. Whatever power it may hold will be in effect. We need to strike before it comes to pass."

"How did you learn this?"

Honeymaren knew that her elder wouldn't like her answer but knew that truth was always the best policy, "Books and…well we simply asked…" She motioned idly to Agnire who was doing his best to impersonate a tree.

Yelena glanced to the skittish man before her sharp eyes regarded Elsa very closely, "You believe his words?"

"I do." Elsa held herself up tall, conviction seeping from her body.

"Then so do I." Yelena smiled softly, the confidence inside Elsa was what she'd been waiting for this entire time. It wouldn't do anyone any favors if the young woman constantly felt off balance. She had hoped her words would have struck a cord inside and took solace in the result.

Elsa had expected much more of an argument and blinked dumbly for a few moments before she moved to follow Yelena who had already begun to give orders for her warriors to prepare themselves, "I need to get to Anna…before we attack, she needs to know what I saw…"

"Is that what your heart is telling you?" Yelena didn't turn but did give her an examining glance through the corner of her eyes.

"Yes." Elsa's hands came to rest over her chest, "I will be beside you until the wall. I can give a signal that I am ready to lead the charge."

"Yes, I…I understand." Yelena turned to finally give Elsa her full attention and respect, "Elsa, I meant what I said. Every action, every choice is yours to make, you must simply be prepared to accept the consequence."

A small light seemed to go off inside Elsa's brain and a slow smile ticked a the corner of her lips before her face righted itself into a vision of strength, "I understand."

"Finally." Yelena chuckled to herself and turned away once more, "Let's move! Darkness is already upon us!"

_oO Valley of the Dead: Outer Plains Oo_

"We are forever in your debt Grand Pabbie," Anna smiled softly as the last of their supply sleds were pulled over the makeshift bridge the trolls had constructed.

"Consider it a wedding gift." Grand Pabbie joked with a low chuckle.

"That's one way to bless a marriage." Anna chuckled dryly before turning herself to look out over the entire Valley. Just like when she and Elsa had traveled their the first time, it was alive with beauty. The large snow topped trees hiding the hidden dangers inside.

"General?"

"Your Highness?" Mattais turned away from the view as well coming closer to address his Queen.

"Do we have any of those…" Anna cupped her hands over her eyes and squinted.

"Binoculars?"

"Yes, those!" Anna lowered her hands and let out a small shuddering breath.

"Yes. One moment." Mattais moved into the throng of soldiers who were busy reorganizing their ranks. Moving from a simple traveling formation into one designed to defend or attack as needed.

Anna took slow calming breaths as she waited. This was the moment that would define her reign as Queen. Success or failure stood before her no more than a simple command away. The weight of her Kingdom rested on her shoulders.

"My Queen."

"Thank you." Anna took the newly invented technology and turned towards the small path that led to an outlook over the Valley. Her breath stuttered in her chest as she raised the glass to her eyes.

Despite the darkness that was quickly taking over, she was able to see campfires lighting the trees through the center pathway. No doubt the men whom she'd come to defend her Kingdom against. As she continued her brows furrowed, her focus shifting to the far edge near the Enchanted Forest. A large wall, at least as high as Arendelle castle's own stood in a crescent shape behind the stone monoliths that denoted the forests entrance. It seemed to stretch for miles in both directions, connecting with the northern mountains and cutting off the southern pass completely blocking all those inside from exiting from any other point other than where her army stood.

A small bit of light caught her attention and she brought her focus back towards the large monoliths only to feel her breath stick in her throat, "Elsa?"

She took a dangerous step closer trying to see more clearly, but whatever it was was moving and fast. It was a dizzying experience as she tried to track whatever it was coming along the top of the northern wall.

"Anna!" Kristoff's voice startled the woman to whom he was calling and a quick movement saved her from blindly stepping off the cliff into the trees below.

"Woah! Good catch…" Anna blinked quickly before backing up away from the edge, "Something is coming along the western wall. It was hard to see."

"I don't think you'll need those to figure it out." Kristoff pointed, his sharp eyes already picking up the unique equine movement. He'd bet his sleigh that he knew who was coming towards them.

Anna turned to follow his direction but a chorus of shouts from inside the Valley turned her attention south, "They've spotted it too."

"What should we do?" Kristoff held his theory close to his chest, not wanting to get Anna's hopes up.

"I don't know…wait and see what happens? They haven't spotted us yet, maybe we can use it as a distraction and slip into the valley unnoticed." Anna turned her eyes to Mattais who had come to join them in their observations.

"I think it's time we mount up, Kristoff as much as it pains me to say this but you need to be as far away from Anna as possible as of right now." Mattias gave the blond man a kind but stern look to which the former mountain man nodded solemnly.

"You can do this…I'm right here with you." Kristoff pressed a firm kiss to Anna's brow before allowing himself be led away by a special guard, back towards the volcanic plains.

"Yeah…." Anna tried not to pout but it was impossible, so instead she turned her eyes back towards the ever approaching white figure, "I'll stay here. Just in case…"

"Then I shall be here beside you." Mattais motioned for his men to come closer, quickly giving orders to begin entering the forest below. Slowly and cautiously.

"As will I," Grand Pabbie raised himself up just a bit higher though his brow was lined with worry.

_oO Valley of the Dead: Forest Floor Oo_

"Don't waste your arrows! Let her pass!" Alrik's voice echoed off the trees, his body turning as Elsa rode past, his keen eyes not missing the layer of glacier thick ice that formed in her wake along the Earth Giant's wall, "Save them for the Arendellians."

His sneer turned into a grin when his eyes locked with the Ice Queen's very own. Though the fear he had expected to see was not present he was sure he would be able to see it soon enough.

_oOo_

Elsa panted heavily, her heart thumping so hard inside her chest it nearly drowned out all other sound. She had hoped she'd been high enough and shielded enough to not have been seen but she failed to take into account the ethereal glow of Nokk that easily gave her away. Still the arrows that had attempted to reach her fell short thanks to sharp downward blasts from Gale. A whispered prayer of gratitude passed her lips as she turned her sights on the small form standing in the shadow of the Eastern cliffs.

"Come on, faster!" Nokk lurched at her command, it's body leaping seamlessly over the rocky wall.

_oOo_

Honeymaren watched Elsa's path, the ice made armor that they'd all been given leaving her body chilled. Her heart felt much too big to fit inside her chest and even when Ryder came to join her upon the wall she felt little comfort. Her mind turning back to the small moment she had been able to share.

_"Just…come back to us okay?" Honeymaren was doing her best to stay strong as Elsa put the finishing touches over the armor, "I…I don't want this night to be our last…" _

_Elsa paused in her work, her eyes rising to Honeymaren's softly spoken plea, "I'll be careful…I…I believe in you…I promise before it happens. I'll be right beside you…I know you'll protect me." _

_Honeymaren's eyes glistened but she pushed the tears back, words she so desperately wanted to share sticking in her throat. Instead, she reached forward gently caressing Elsa's cheeks with the back of her fingers a woeful smile lifting her lips, "You didn't flinch…" _

_"It doesn't hurt…" Elsa closed her eyes and leaned into her touch, "I will be back…" _

_Honeymaren leaned in despite herself, and pressed her forehead against Elsa's her eyes falling so deeply into crystal blue waters, "Promise?" _

_"I promise…" _

Honeymaren took a slow breath tearing her eyes away from Elsa's form to the rising full moon. It's beautiful white glow reflecting off the snow covered ground bringing light to the battlefield before them. Her eyes tracked the men moving inside, disorganized and poorly armed. It seemed that Alrik had decided that pure numbers were all he needed. It would be a fatal mistake.

_oOo_

Elsa grunted as a sharp pain tore through her side, her hand immediately pressing down on the stitches that must have torn from her vigorous ride. Even Nokk turned his head to glance black but Elsa just pushed harder, "It's fine."

Elsa could see Anna clearly now, her sister's armor shining in the beam of moonlight that managed to slip through the mountains. Her own armor gleamed clear, the light refracting inside the perfect ice casting rainbows of color over her white tunic beneath. Her diaphanous train flowing behind her like wings. Her cuirass was longer, but still provided her ample movement ability and though her side was shielded now, it was made of flexible dragon scale shaped ice.

"Jump!" Elsa pulled herself back, holding onto the reigns with one hand while her other shot out a thick bridge of ice that took her upward along the cliff face. A stomach turning angle made her fear the ground below but a small adjustment from Nokk and the pure speed at which he was moving was enough to keep her heart in her chest and allow her to send out another blast of ice to right their stride with the earth.

_oOo_

"Now that's magic…" Mattais couldn't help the pure shock and awe that fell over his face as Elsa grew closer. As though she were one with the wind and sky. Her body and her power flowed through the air with unprecedented grace.

"No…that's my sister." Anna felt a swell of pride in her chest over how far Elsa had come from fearing her magic to being in complete control. It was a journey she wished they could have shared together but she knew that some things just weren't meant to be.

As the bridge of ice formed over the cliff face, connecting the wall to where Anna stood, she had to keep herself from rushing out to meet her. Her face alight with hope and love.

"Elsa! You're alright!" Tears sprung to the corner of her eyes but she held them back as she waited for her sister to come into her open arms. However, when Elsa finally did come to stand she noticed the pain in her eyes and the hitch in her movement, "Elsa?"

"Oh, Anna…" Elsa wrapped her hand around her side, freezing the cloth beneath her layers to help numb the pain. A deep breath steeled her stance and she quickly covered the space between them holding her sister as tight as she could.

Anna's arms wrapped around Elsa's waist, unaware of the injury. Though their armor kept them from truly enjoying the feeling, they still took the moment for what could be had. When they pulled apart their hands met and Anna held tight.

"Oh Elsa, thank goodness you're alright." Anna could hardly restrain the emotion threatening to burst through her chest.

"Anna—"

"You missed your party and the Yule Bell and—"

"_Anna!" _Elsa's sharp tone silenced her younger sister nearly instantly. Her hands pulling back to her sides as she took a small step back.

"What?" Anna immediately felt the loss, her feet moving just a step closer as Elsa took another step back. Her brow filled with confusion and hurt, begging for an explanation.

"Why are you here…?" Elsa's voice was filled with sorrow, she would have hoped her younger sister would have made a better choice.

"I'm…protecting Arendelle." Anna's face twisted with confusion, her hand coming up to her heart, "Why else?"

"Anna, please go back…It's too dangerous." Elsa knew that time was short, her eyes turning up to look at the moon.

"I can't, Arendelle is in danger. I need to protect it." Anna's eyes flicked to the moon, her voice filling with anger and pride.

"Anna, please. For once in your life just do as I say." Elsa closed her eyes tight for a long moment, her own voice turning towards the sharper edge.

"No! I'm not a child anymore." Anna took a step closer, her tone and her body filled with emotion she could not identify.

Elsa let out a harsh breath, her hand going back to her side where the pain was starting to grate more and more on her senses. Another small flurry of ice burned her skin and her eyes struck Anna right to the core, "I'm just trying to protect you."

Each syllable struck like a bell inside Anna, her heart aching but her will to push forward raising her voice, "I don't need protecting."

"Yes. You do." Hadn't they had this very same conversation before?

"No! I am the Queen." Anna could have struck her sister had she been the sort. As it was, her temper only flared her eyes and opened her arms.

"And _I _am your sister!" Elsa's words were so sharp, so powerful they caused Anna to stagger back slightly, though Gale swept around the younger sister as though to comfort her the effort went unnoticed.

"Anna, go home! Get married, have a _baby. _This isn't your fight._" _Elsa knew she was digging deep now, hoping that the pain would push her sister far enough away that she could do what needed to be done.

"Ouch…that hurt…" Anna swallowed down the lump in her throat, a lone tear rolling down her cheek. Was this what her sister truly thought of her? Had all their time apart really meant the end to their once budding relationship? Had their time together been too short to mend the wrongs of the past and create a warm and bright future?

"Please…"

"You don't belong here…" Elsa couldn't keep the remorse from coming over her face, her brow curling as she once more looked towards the moon, she had to stay strong. She had to do this, she had to accept the consequence, "I've seen it, please Anna. Don't do this it will be the last thing you do."

"What now that you're all powerful you're also all knowing? You don't need a little sister anymore?" Anna's words tumbled out faster than her brain could process. Her emotions running the gambit and causing her to speak before she could think.

"No Anna you're twisting my words. Please just-"

"No, I won't stand in your shadow anymore. I am the Queen. I can do this. You _need _me." She had to tell her what she'd seen, surely if Elsa had seen the same she wouldn't be standing in her way right now. Surely…

"Anna, you've never so much as killed a spider!" Elsa could hear a ticking, a ticking like a clock echoing in the back of her mind. She needed to move, she needed to do what needed to be done.

"And you have?!" Anna found herself pulled back by Mattais, their argument having backed Elsa back towards the ice bridge she'd made and Anna towards the edge of the cliff it connected to.

"I am prepared to accept the consequences." Elsa placed her hand on Nokk before pulling herself up, unaware of the small droplets of crimson she'd left behind on the cliff face, as she pulled herself around to face Anna her heart ached to the words that followed her own.

"As am I!"

"Are you?" Elsa gave Anna a look that silenced her instantly and she turned her attention towards Mattais, "Keep your men back. You'll know when the time is right." Her eyes turned back towards Anna, fearful and hopeless, "And keep her by your side, at all times."

"You're highness?" Mattais shook his head slightly not sure if he understood her words but there was little time for explanation as Elsa turned back towards the trees.

"I love you, Anna..." Elsa's words felt like a haunting wind. The ice magic that had brought her up to her sister flurrying away into the midnight blue sky.

"Elsa!" Anna roared with anger and pain. Her voice echoing over the Valley like a lion's mighty call. Though unlike years before, Anna didn't collapse to her knees in despair, instead she allowed the emotion to fill her with determination and spirit. Her chest heaving as she tried to think of what she could do. The only option she had was to follow her sister into the woods and face this. Together.

Before Anna could even make it halfway down the path, a large wall of ice had begun to form and she, Mattais and Grand Pabbie, found themselves stopped by the large wall that had now separated them from the rest of their armies. Trapping all those who had already entered inside and keeping them out.

Anna seethed through her teeth and grabbed a handful of nearby snow, hurling it with frustration at the wall where it exploded harmlessly along the near clear side.

"Wow…Elsa _really _loves you." Olaf's words turned all those present on their heel, his large bright eyes blinking at them innocently.

"Olaf?" Anna could see something wasn't quite right with the little snowman, as though his body wasn't moving quite like it used to, "Are you alright?"

Olaf looked down at himself, his arms sticking out more at his sides as though he were built by a child and not some mystical creature, "Yeah… I think so…Did you tell Elsa about the moon?"

"I didn't get the chance…" Anna lowered her eyes, ashamed she'd allowed her emotions to run away from her. It was most certainly not becoming of her title that she so stubbornly proclaimed.

"Oh…well I'm sure she knows. Why else would she tell you to wait?" Olaf bounced his way closer, having heard the entire conversation.

Anna's brows furrowed slightly, "What do you mean?"

"Well…when you made it very clear that you weren't afraid to stay…she stopped trying to force to go and just…said to wait." Olaf tilted his head slightly looking over Anna's shoulder, "Oh! I think something's happening!"

Anna spun on her heel quickly rushing back towards the path leading to the outlook. Her boots slipping slightly in the slush of snow causing her to brace herself to save her face. When she managed to push herself up, her brow furrowed at the small bits of red left behind from her hand print. She turned her own hand to see but it was too dark to make out whether what she was seeing was dirt or…blood.

"Elsa?" Anna's eyes turned back towards the wall. Elsa having stopped about halfway between the Enchanted Forest and the Snake's Head Pass a purple flame coming to join her from the far side before a deep rumble shook the ground.

Anna stumbled backward towards the cliff face to save herself a most nasty fall but her eyes widened with wonder as the stone that had formed the wall began to grow, "Earth Giants…she made a wall with Earth Giants…"

_oOo_

Elsa stood beside Nokk, her breathing slow and even. Despite her best efforts, her want to keep her sister from joining her had failed. She knew as soon as the ice wall came down Anna would be rushing into the forest to be by her side. While the thought of her sister's love was heart warming, the thought of losing her over it was soul shattering. Another slow breath cleared her thoughts, her mind going quiet as she reached out to all the spirits that were around her now.

"Please help me protect you…" Elsa's eyes opened to the rising moon, the very corner of it's full projection missing, "Protect your people…and keep magic in this world."

Her eyes closed again as the earth beneath her feet began to hum, to move. The rumble of the giants coming to their feet rattled her teeth but she merely clenched her jaw tighter, her eyes looking out into the forest where a clearing had been made in the center by felled trees. On one of the large stumps stood the man who had set all this in motion.

It all seemed so fast…one moment he was a mysterious person coming into the forest uninvited, next she was facing him down in the middle of a battlefield. How could she have ever expected her life to twist in such a way? How could she have ever seen herself making the choice she did at that very moment. To throw away her wont for diplomacy for violence. It didn't feel right…it_—__hurt_. Deep to her core, she knew this wasn't who she was but the choice before her was so clear, so present that she had felt left with no other options.

_"There is always a choice." _

Elsa's body jolted to the words whispering through her heart but before she could reflect on their wisdom a small heat was quickly crawling up her leg and she leaned down just in time to catch Bruni in her palms as he jumped up to greet her.

"Hey you…where've you been?" Elsa smiled softly pressing a small kiss to the top of his head before the little salamander jumped rather impressively onto the back of Nokk who let out a small whinny of protest, turning its glowing glare towards the creature for only a moment before closing it's eyes in acceptance.

"So glad you two have learned to get along." Elsa took a slow breath before raising her hand soothingly to Nokk's neck, her eyes closing once more as she gathered her courage and power. A deep lung filling wind whipped up from below, raising her chin towards the sky and filling her with the spirits' power. The pain, the power melding together as one to bring a deep peace that was most welcome.

When Elsa opened her eyes she felt a shift beside her, as she turned to look at Nokk the Earth began to rumble again. Her eyes widened as small stones rose up from the forest floor, her eyes following them as they began to shift and break away into pieces resembling plaques of armor and a saddle. Another small step had her turning completely towards Nokk whose ice formed body began to glow, large wings made of water and fire bursting from his flanks. The pink flame was quickly exchanged for beautifully snow captured wind that formed the most delicate looking feathers. Nokk's waterfall mane shifted from rivers of water to pouring flames giving off the most powerful glow. A sharp stomp by his hooves gave way to an ice bridge leading directly ahead, it's sides lined with cold burning fire.

Elsa felt herself completely humbled by the unbelievable transformation. The combination of all the spirits coming together as one mighty beast. A small voice in her heart told her what she needed to do next and with all the reverence for those who had come to aid her, she pulled herself up onto the back of the newly formed Bevingethest.

"Let's do this." Elsa rocked forward, her body, her armor, caught in the haunting ethereal glow of the fire that raged beside her as Nokk took off. Her body tensed and ready for what was to come. She rode over the tops of the trees, the sounds of men fearing for their lives drowned out by the voices of the spirits around her. Her eyes narrowed and locked onto the man who had led them all here.

As she neared the man-made clearing she pulled Nokk to a stop, the bridge of ice stopping with her, leaving her towering over the man who stood unflinching against her power. His eyes hungry and filled with envy over fear.

"I give you this chance. End this now, go back to your lands and never return." Elsa's voice commanded respect and her face showed not a single ounce of weakness behind her conviction.

Alrik grinned and lifted his chin, "All I ever wanted was safe passage. Yet you come at me with two armies and a magical beast. Are you sure I'm the real monster here?"

"We both know that's not why you came here." Elsa shifted on her saddle, her eyes tracking the movement of the men on the outskirts of the clearing.

"It's not? Are you so sure?" Alrik folded his hands behind his back so Elsa could not see the commands he was giving to his men.

"Yes, I know who you are Alrik. What you tried to do."

"What? Save you from a life of pain, _princess_?" Alrik knew she would have found out eventually, learned as she was. Oh yes, he knew many things that had happened in the castle over the years that had passed.

_'__My Lord, please consider the councils' position…__'_

"You tried to put me in chains! Your father tried to kidnap me! Take me from my parents." Nokk stamped its hoof in reflection of Elsa's indignation causing a flare of fire to coat the forest floor. Though the snow protected the ground from catching it did send the men who were trying to move closer into retreat.

"All for your betterment. Could you imagine if you'd have been free to be who you are from the start! How much better your life would have been!" Alrik didn't flinch from the display, he knew he had to bide his time. He knew he had to wait until just the right moment.

"I would trade nothing for the life I've had." A deep love filled her soul and her eyes turned towards the distant form of Anna who had thankfully returned to the cliff's edge, "Last chance. Leave, forget your bid for power and just go."

"I wonder…" Alrik shifted his stance slightly, his cold green eyes locking straight into Elsa's own, "Is it in you? To do what your father could not?"

Elsa let out a slow breath, she had given him every opportunity. Every chance to save his own life. Though his question still hung thickly in the air. A heavier weight descended over the clearing, no man, woman or creature daring to breathe as the weight of the decision loomed in the air.

A soft pressure came to each of her shoulders, and though she knew if she looked she wouldn't see anyone there; in her heart she knew that her mother and father had come to join her now. Her brow furrowed with determination and strength giving to her by their love and support and her hand raised slowly into the air. A spark of magic illuminating the sky.

The blast formed slowly, as if pulling the water from the winter air. Its branches forming into the respective elements that stood beside her now. The snowflake turned slowly, it's ribs and rimes orienting to the four cardinal directions where their powers hailed from. With one final look at Alrik who stood fast on his want, Elsa exhaled sending the large rune carved diamonds out over the valley.

"Now!" Alrik jumped from the stump he had been standing on, dashing deep into the cover of trees while a hail of arrows came up from every possible side.

Elsa's heart roared to life as Nokk reared back, her hold on the reigns the only thing that kept her from being thrown off as he took to the sky well out of reach of the archers bow. Meanwhile, chaos ensued along the boarders. Each element tearing through with unbridled force.

To the north, tornadic winds ripped trees from their roots. To the east, fire engulfed the forest floor, melting the snow and ice. To the west, water rose up from the river, sweeping across with unrelenting fury. To the south, mountains moved, large boulders falling down with explosive force. And Elsa, to the sky in the center of it all.

oOo

"That's my girl!" Honeymaren couldn't help but let out a cry of amazement, her eyes wide with wonder. The rush of water crashing against the wall that protected her people not enough to drown out her pride. Sensing her brother's gaze she forcibly pulled her eyes away from the orchestral chaos before her, "What?"

Ryder couldn't help but snort and smirk shaking his head slightly, "Knew it."

"Knew what?" Honeymaren's brows furrowed to the odd wiggle of her brothers hips and the fluttering of his eyebrows.

But before he could respond a sharp smack to the back of his head silenced them both, "Enough both of you, look." Yelena pointed her staff towards the moon, nearly a quarter of it had gone, "We must get ready."

oOo

"Tell me again why you didn't want your sister's help?" Mattais' voice had gone up a few octaves, the sheer amount of power before him enough to bring a battle hardened man such as himself to complete astonishment. The fire that raged below had started well before the Arendellian soldiers, but now they were pinned between the inferno and the wall of ice Elsa had placed in front of the Snake's Head Pass.

"This power is not Elsa's." Grand Pabbie stepped forward, his eyes closing as the spirits around him cried out.

Anna swallowed thickly, her eyes tracking her sister as she seemed to be chasing something or someone through the forest, Nokk was going high and low, sometimes disappearing into the tree tops only to resurface somewhere else. Like a giant circle. Small blasts of snow could be seen from time to time, but over all Elsa's power seemed to pale in comparison to the elements raging around her.

"There is not much time left." Grand Pabbie turned his eyes towards the moon, his action followed by Anna who could feel a tightness building in her chest.

"Does any body else feel funny?" Olaf tried to move but found himself unable to do so, though his arms did wiggle, they didn't bend or flex as they should have, "No? Just me?"

oOo

"Get out here and face me!" Elsa had been trying to stop both the men who attacked her and catch the man who now fled from her. Her movement with Nokk rolling her empty stomach and making her throat burn, "Is this not what you wanted!?"

Elsa panted heavily turning Nokk again her eyes blurring from the furious wind that was growing ever closer. The elements were pushing everyone and everything to the center and she had to move with it or be caught in its power. Another grunt pushed Nokk forward down below the tree tops where she found herself suddenly without her mount.

A dark blur from the corner of her eye had raised the shield she'd made to protect herself from arrows, just in time. The heavy blow of the man who took her down was enough to take all the air from her lungs but a blast from her hands sent the man head over arse into a nearby tree just before her own body crashed down into the snow below. Elsa skidded to a halt, her back cracking against the tree that stopped her completely. A harsh cough brought frigid air back inside and her eyes rose to dirty leather boots and a black-steel sword.

"That's one way to even the playing field," Alrik had been waiting, calling his men to the trees. He knew he had no way of getting to the Ice Queen without her feet firmly on the ground.

Elsa panted heavily, her head light and her body sore. Her eyes crossed for the briefest of moments before her hand clenched tight, her own sword appearing in her palm to strike at the one pointed at her now. A rage built inside her as she spun her way to her feet, her shield coming up to block the blow coming straight for her head. The sword caught in the ice becoming stuck and before Elsa could blink a boot suddenly connected with her stomach; the cracking sound she heard was not of her armor but of the ribs behind as she found herself staggering back.

"You know you really should have played to your strengths." Alrik raised his now freed sword again before a sharp flat spear returned the favor of his kick, sending him spinning in the snow to keep his balance.

"I'll keep that in mind…" Elsa could taste iron in her mouth but refused to allow herself to be felled by a man such as he. As she raised her sword to counter his strike, it shattered as though made of glass, the lack of resistance sending her spinning.

"I think your time is up, _princess." _Alrik raised his chin towards the sky, his sword pointing to the moon that had almost been completely engulfed by darkness. The light around them growing dimmer, the battlefield growing colder.

"You know what…?" Elsa took a heavy breath, "I think you're right." Dropping her shield and broken sword, she reached out as Nokk came by again. The large horse having had to make a wide circle to keep from losing its footing.

"No!" Alrik snarled as Elsa took flight. His plan nearly in ruins but before he could reach for his bow, a large tree came hurtling towards him pinning him face first to the ground, "Islan!"

The archer who had been waiting for his master's call, raised his bow.

Elsa could feel the magic around her and inside her growing weaker. The armor that had protected Nokk was steadily falling away, the fire that illuminated his mane going out. She could feel the ice she had placed over his form cracking and giving way.

Her hands shot down beneath her, her body now without mount sliding over the surface of her makeshift bridge. The ice therein weak and cracking as soon as she passed. Her hands burned with the coldness that left her palms and her eyes sought out the one person who she needed to return to.

_'I promise.'_

Her mother's call passed her lips, it's sound carried along the last wisps of wind in the valley. Just as she found what she was looking for, the last of her magic faded and she found herself flying without wings. She never felt the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

_Fire, smoke, the smell of burnt flesh. Every step in time with a furiously beating heart. A white light, a resounding cry of unfathomable pain. _

_'My Queen!'_

_Black, red, black, red the world around flicker__ed__ between heartbeats. Anna could feel the mud and slush beneath her boots but her eyes were turned skyward. The impossible arch, the seemingly endless spiral, fractal magic floating into the ether. Her own voice drowned out by the screams of the men behind her. _

_Trees that weren't trees, deformed bodies forced to reach for the blood-red sky, their magic gone. Rocks that did not belong there, held firm in their rounded forms. White, stained crimson. A cry of defeat._

_The screech of metal upon armor. _

_'Elsa!'_

_—Thump!—_

_oO The Black Sea Oo_

Anna rounded into conscious with a jolting spark. Her body tingling with residual memories. Her breath tight in her chest, the taste of ash on her tongue. The smell of burnt flesh searing her nose. Heat that should not have existed thrummed over her cold-numbed body, gradually awaking nerves that screamed out in distress. A low groan passed her lips as she attempted to lift her stone-heavy head.

Rocking, swaying…why did the earth suddenly feel as though it was under water? Anna winced at the low groan that left her lips. Her head pulsing as though it were being crushed in a vice. The dull echo of water hitting wood made her stomach turn and she tried to force her eyes open.

Her vision was dark and warped, her head too heavy to lift, her shoulders twisted most uncomfortably, Where was she? Why did it smell like the sea? Where was that insensate dripping noise coming from?

A blurred figure laid ahead of her, their clothes white and stained. She narrowed her eyes trying to bring whatever she was seeing into focus but it only made her head pulse harder. A slow breath left her lips and a long blink brought some semblance of order to her world. A lantern swung just out of reach, black bars distorting the picture before her.

"H-hello…?" Her voice sounded dry and cracked, doing nothing to help her headache. A small movement of her shoulders rolled her from her side onto her chest and she felt her stomach lurch.

Another series of deep slow breaths brought her arms from behind her, the loud clinking of metal ringing like the Yule Bell inside her skull. The Yule Bell…Suddenly, the last few hours flashed by in quick succession inside her inner eye.

_'We must get to the center! Come on!' Anna lurched as her horse reared over a massive stone. Her chin clashing painfully against her armor as she landed. She could hear Mattais directly behind her, his commands to her soldiers to advance with great 'prejudice'. _

_As soon as the wall had come down, Anna had made her move. Her eyes turned towards the sky where she had tracked her sister. The smell of fire burned her throat, the ashes slipping __past__ her parted lips as she pressed onward. _

_She had seen the Huldrefolk, their ever changing bodies beginning to twist and bend, freezing in place like haunted trees. Their long arms reaching towards the sky. _

_Then, a dreadful scream filled__ with__ a power unlike anything she had ever felt. __A white light a crash of lightning._

A panting breath pushed her up from the wooden bed she now found herself on. The slow rock and sound of waves told her that she was in the hull of a ship, the bars that surrounded her small space told her she was being held prisoner. With a very cautious swallow she managed to bring herself up into a somewhat upright position, though the movement had been threatened by the painful twist inside her stomach.

"Well, Good morning."

A deep—very familiar—voice came from somewhere to her right and she couldn't stop herself from turning her head. A small sway of vertigo gave the image before her a somewhat distorted appearance.

When it finally cleared her heart thumped somewhere near her feet, "Hans?"

"You know, I thought about giving you a little kiss to see if you'd wake up but well, we remember how well that turned out last time don't we?" Hans chuckled at his own joke, raising the lantern he'd brought with him to the hook overhead before he casually leaned against the bars.

"What…How are you…?" Anna hissed as she pulled her arms from behind her only to find herself in manacles. She turned her wrists slowly, before raising her eyes back to the man standing before her.

"Well, it's a bit of a long story really but I guess we have the time." Hans pushed himself from the bars to grab a stool from the corner, in doing so he revealed to his captor that she was not alone.

"Elsa?" Anna was on her feet near instantly, adrenaline fueling her movement when the jolt of her arms pulling sharply behind as she tried to move towards her sister pulsed like lightning through he skull.The extra light from the lantern revealed the stains on her tunic to be deep brown, a small red puddle beneath the bed having been the source of the dripping sound that had woken her, "Elsa!"

"Oh, do stop that." Hans put his finger in his ear, wiggling it about, "It's very irritating."

Anna sneered at the man as he took a casual seat on the stool. His back leaning against the hull before he let out grunt and obnoxiously stretched out his legs.

Anna sneered and pulled harder on her chains trying to press herself closer, "Elsa!"

_"Elsa! Elsa!_" He mocked in a high pitched voice before shooting back to his feet to press himself against the bars of Anna's cell, "You should really be worried about yourself right now. There's nothing you can do from inside there except watch her die. For good this time."

Anna stumbled back from the sudden movement, her feet still unsure as the boat rocked again. Tears sprung to the corners of her eyes but she refused to let them fall in front of Hans. So instead she chose to kick out at the bucket of water that had been left in her cell, sending it spilling all over his nicely pleated slacks.

"Ah! I'm so glad I never married you!" Hans snarled as he turned towards the exit.

"The feeling's mutual!" Anna felt her voice crack as the door slammed closed, the reverberating sound echoing inside her like every door that had ever been shut in her face.

A grating cough burned her chest and she pulled herself back towards the bars facing Elsa's cell. Her chest heaved as she tried to steady herself enough to see if she was still breathing, if there was any life left in her sister at all but the waves and her pounding head made it impossible to know.

A sob crawled up her throat and a great tremble weakened her knees before she found herself falling ungracefully down. She lowered her head to her curled knees, her heavy arms coming up to wrap around them tightly, "Mama…Papa…What am I going to do…?"

Hans stomped his way up the steps to the top deck, "Crazy b—"

"Have they awoken?" Alrik stood directly in the man's path, his sharp eyes instantly taking in the water on the man's legs.

"Anna has, Elsa is still unconscious." Hans found his previous epithet cut off by the burly man who had borrowed his ship. He had almost not answered the letter that had been sent requesting his assistance but when it had mentioned Arendelle he had instantly become curious. He had hid his correspondence from his brothers and father claiming to have wanted to go on a fishing trip. The crew were bought with silver and gold but flew his own flag. The promise of greater riches and a Kingdom all his own filling the sails.

"Do you feel vindicated then?" Alrik grinned darkly, he knew the man before him was as useful as a wet candle in a snow storm. Still, he couldn't risk using ships of his own. They would have been easily spotted by allies to Arendelle. As always, he was patient and cunning.

"Very." Hans puffed out his chest, his fists going to his hips as he turned his gaze to look out at the unusually calm waters of the Black Sea, the last light of the red-moon reflecting over it's deep waters.

"Good." Alrik's movement was faster than lightning. The blade of his dagger burying itself up to the hilt, "Wouldn't want you to die, unhappy." A sharp twist of the blade freed it from the man before him. Casually, he wiped the blade along Hans' beautiful white coat before tucking the blade back its sheath, "Get rid of him."

"Yes, sir."

Though most of the men who had followed him into battle had fallen at the hands of the spirits, his own had held their ground. Though the Northuldran's and Arendellian soldier's had taken out a most of the ones in the valley, the men he'd left hidden in the forest had remained unscathed. They had been there at the end to help him escape the Valley with not one, but both sides of the Bridge. His horses easily able to out run his spirit wounded attackers. They'd lost them easily in the deep maze that was the Enchanted woods. Though they had tried their best. He still remained victorious.

A heavy splash of a body hitting the water echoed behind him as he went below decks. Taking a small detour by the galley to grab an apple before making his way into the hold. The black arrowhead around his neck gleaming in the lamplight.

As he entered his eyes immediately went to the woman curled impossibly small on the floor. Her fire burnt hair catching in the lamplight. A deep breath filled his lungs and a raised brow turned his head towards the blond still blissfully unawares of her circumstance.

"You know, there are better ways to get what you want."

Anna jolted to the sound of his voice, her eyes widening as she pressed herself back further into the hull, her brows twitching as she tried to place the man before her.

_Screech—thump—_

The back of her skull pulsed and hastily she wiped at her eyes, steeled her jaw and attempted to clear her nose so as to appear stronger than what was presently possible, "What do you want?"

"I have a proposition for you," Alrik pulled out his knife after taking a slow calculated step closer. An expert turn of his wrist cut away a small piece before he stuck it to the tip of his blade to reach through the bars. When Anna made no move to take his 'peace offering' he merely shrugged and took the piece for himself. He chewed slowly as he regarded her very carefully, his tone smooth and calming, "I let you see your sister and in turn _you _convince _her _to let _me _into Ahtohallan. You get what you want and I get what I want. It's a win-win."

"No one like you should ever enter Ahtohallan." Anna's words were strong, stronger than she believed she could speak given the circumstances. Though her heart longed to be with her sister, especially as she was so close, she knew deep down Elsa would not have wanted her to do such a thing and from what she could remember from her own memory she wouldn't want him anywhere near the spirit realm.

"Pity. Here I was thinking you were the reasonable sister, a _Queen_ no-less." He took another bite from his apple casually rolling away from the pillar he'd leaned against, his head turning down to look at Elsa, "You know…it really would be a shame to have to resort to my back-up plan." He took another slow and carefully timed bite. A small clinking of metal ensured him that he now held Anna's attention, "Do you think her child would be born with the same gifts?"

"Don't you _dare_." Anna's words were like venom from a viper's mouth, her hands pulling on the chains that kept her from reaching the bars of her cell.

"I suppose, there's only one way to find out." His words were aloof, though even as he took another bite of his apple he knew he had made his point, "And, I could even double my odds." He turned to face her then, his brow raised as he took the last piece of apple and offered it towards her, "Care to reconsider?"

"Go to _hell_."

"Oh, I've been _there_ your highness. A little warm in the summer, overall not a bad experience. Picked up quite a few tricks along the way." His hand shot through the bars, his fingers twisting tight in her hair while the blade he'd been holding pressed down into the hallow of her throat.

Anna couldn't breathe, her eyes wide as she desperately resisted the urge to swallow. Her shoulders twisted dangerously, her neck stretched farther than she believed it should go. She could feel the sharp pinch of the blade breaking her skin but still she did not speak.

"I would consider my proposal." His words wafted through her parted lips, his eyes boring deep into her soul, "We have a _lengthy _journey ahead of us."

Anna could feel bile rising into her throat, the taste of his breath—like death—filling her lungs. Her lip quivered despite herself and when he released her she couldn't stop from collapsing back onto the wooden bed, her hands going to her heart to try and calm its furious beat.

A deep shudder wracked her frame as the man made his exit, her eyes turning towards her sister, "Elsa…please…I can't do this without you…"

The throbbing inside her skull increased as tears bubbled up the back of her throat. Her head falling back against the hull as she tried desperately to find strength. What could she possibly do? What choice did she really have? A shaking breath brought a new darkness, a deep painless darkness. Her eyes rolling closed as her mind began to lose focus. Her body protecting itself from the world around her.

_oO Valley of the Dead Oo_

Kistroff loaded the last of his adopted family into the sleigh bound for Northuldra. The motionless stones lovingly piled within. His heart ached for the sight around him. So much destruction, so much death.

The soldiers that had come to collect him told him all he needed to know about the outcome of the battle. Their mournful apologies falling upon his deaf ears. His heart already knew what his mind did not. Still, without a body to carry home, he held hope deep inside his very soul and led as he believed his lover would do.

A deep sigh passed his lips as he reached down to release the stakes holding the sleigh in place. The men, silently working to assist, moved towards the front of the team of reindeer and horses carrying more of the lost souls. As he stepped up into the sleigh, his eyes turned towards the blackened sky, his heart calling out for resolution.

_oO The Black Sea Oo_

Warm gentle hands, the soft scent of lavender, a cool clothe to ease the to and fro. Anna's eyes fluttered open into the low lamplight. Her back pulsed from the stiffness of the bed and her head rocked to the rhythm of the waves. Soft eyes looked down at her from over head, deep forest green eyes, rounded features and deep brown hair. Her brows furrowed as her chest stuttered to speak but the soft cloth that came to her brow silenced anything she had meant to say.

"Shh…just be still."

"W-ho…?" Anna's eyes closed once more, the gentle rocking of the waves like an alluring lullaby. Her hand rose and was quickly taken, her fingers twitched as her brow furrowed, desperately clinging to reality.

"It's alright. Just rest."

Should she have known this voice?

_'Honeymaren!' _

_Anna's feet slipped in the mud, but it wasn't her own voice that had called out. No, it was another's. A man, small and lean coming up from behind her Northuldran friend. His body blocking the blow from an arrow sent to end her life before he collapsed to the side in agony._

_Honeymaren had turned to the voice, but only just. Her hold over her sister ever tightening as she held her limp__ form__ in her arms. The magic of her armor gone, her beautiful tunic that brought life to ice, vanished. Only lain in the pure white cloth that she kept underneath, the blue sash glowing purple in the light of war. _

_Then she saw the gleaming of a blade, the red-moon making it shine like a demon's tooth. _

"Y-you…you were there…" Anna did her best to force her eyes open once again. The hand that she had taken coming free to rest her own upon her stomach.

"I was."

"How…how are you _here?_" Anna raised the hand that had been laid to rest to the man's chest, her fingers curling into the fabric of his worn tunic.

"I know what others do not."

"What's your name?" Anna could feel her voice growing stronger, though she still tasted ash, her desire for answers gave her a strength she didn't now she could conjure.

"Agnire." The man smiled gently before placing his hands over her eyes. The action released a deep shuddering sigh before she finally relaxed down completely. Sated that she would remain calm he turned his attention back to the gash along the back of her skull, his fingers gingerly turning her head away for him to continue his work.

_oO Northuldra Oo_

"We've all been played…" Honeymaren's voice felt so detached that it might as well have come from someone else. She stood—barely, holding her waist tight, "What do we do now?"

Yelena didn't answer, the elder having been brought back to the village in great need of healing. The aged and wise woman having taken a significant blow. Honeymaren herself had only woken a few hours ago, her body sewn up and wrapped up to prevent infection. One of the many who had come in with injuries.

Her eyes turned to the white sheet over the man who laid beside her, his wounds too severe to be helped despite all the efforts that had been made. She had grown up knowing him and his people. Though the stories had warned of their treachery they had eventually—over time—met to trade theories and work together to find a way out of the fog. He was a good man, an honorable man.

"We go after them." Kristoff hadn't meant to intrude but he couldn't have helped overhearing her words. As acting regent he had come to pay his respects to his fallen guard.

"_How?"_ Honeymaren turned to face him properly, the agony on his face mirrored on her own, "There is no wind and we have no boat that can make it across the Black Sea."

"Then we need to make one…"

"That would take weeks." Honeymaren appreciated his desire to try _something_ but truly was there anything to be done aside from licking their wounds?

"It's better than nothing…" Kristoff knew his idea was pointless. Even if they could somehow man a vessel capable of sailing the Black Sea there was no way to know how to find Ahtohallan and if they could, what then?

"Guys, think I found something…but I can't read it." Ryder had poked his head through the tent flap, his normal carefree attitude turned serious, "Kristoff can you read Arendelle script?"

"Yeah, I can." Kristoff could feel the hope in Ryder's tone, it was enough to lift his heart even just a little; for hope was all they had now.

_oO The Black Sea Oo_

"Ah…ow…oh…that feels loads better…" Anna sighed heavily as she laid her head back on the rolled up towel that kept the pressure off of her skull. The wound now cleaned and sewed closed. While the sewing process had been a trying experience she had done her best not to scream out in pain. The balm Agnire had used had helped but only enough to keep her from wishing for death. As it was, the pain and throbbing was starting to recede enough to give her some semblance of clear thought.

"Why…why are you…?" Speaking was so tiresome. Her eyes blinked slowly as she turned to watch the man come back to his feet, her question hanging unanswered in the space quickly growing between them.

Her brows furrowed as he left her cell, the lock clicking loudly in her ears before she watched him move towards Elsa. A slow blink and he was knelt beside her, another and his hands were gingerly running along her side before the sound of fabric being torn jolted her heart.

"W-wait…" Her breath felt heavy, her words barely a whisper. A small shift allowed her to see better but she found herself completely powerless to do anything at all.

Agnire was mindful of his audience, his touch pure and gentle. He came back to his feet, his hand cupping the side of Elsa's cool cheek. He ran his thumb over her lashes though was met with no response. His frown deepened before he shifted his stance to look more critically at her shoulder.

The arrow that had felled her had not gone all the way through, a small press of his thumb revealed the depth to be halfway, stopped by her collarbone no doubt. He turned to wipe the blood that was still slowly seeping out from his hand before he flipped the leather away from his kit.

Anna could feel the darkness encroaching around the edges of her vision once again and before she'd known what had happened she'd found herself spiraling backwards in time.

_"Elsa!" Anna's voice broke through the fog of war. No longer mounted on her horse, her shield hanging at her side, her sword gone. She had no idea where her sword had gone, whose body it now laid inside of, if anyone's. Her only thought had been to reach her sister, who she could now see clearly for the first time, laying motionless inside of Honeymaren's hold. _

_"Elsa?" Anna felt more than heard a wind a her back, and as she turned to raise her shield Mattais appeared in front of her, his blade deep inside the man who had come to attack her from behind. Her eyes went wide and bile ran up her throat before a sharp push turned her back towards the clearing. _

_"Go! We'll hold them!" Mattais rose his shield to block another attack, causing him to lose sight of his Queen. _

_Anna felt herself slipping in the slush and mud, her vision tunneled down. Before she'd even realized what had happened, a large man was standing in front of her. She reeled back and raised her shield but her inexperience in such matters left her open. Though before his blade met with her flesh, Yelena had appeared seemingly out of nowhere, her beau catching the blade._

_"Go!" Yelena pushed hard, her eyes narrowed as Alrik turned his attention towards his true target. Though before he turned completely away he made sure no one else would stand in his way. _

_His fist connected hard enough to send Yelena flying to the ground, his next blow connecting sword to sword with Mattais, "Long time no see, Mattais." _

_"It's definitely not a pleasure." _

_Anna stumbled to the side, her entire body shaking with cold terror. What had she done? She couldn't do this, what was she thinking? Her vision tilted as she continued to push herself forward, "Honeymaren!" _

_"To Ahtohallan!" _

_A heavy force wrapped around her tightly from behind and sent her crashing head first into the dirt, her skull bouncing off of a stone that she lay still. _

A sharp gasp brought light back into Anna's eyes, her heart threatening to jump straight from her chest. A small noise, like the sound of ones breath hitching, caught her attention. Once more she forced her gaze through the bars where Agnire seemed to be finishing whatever he had been doing.

"Elsa…?" Her voice was stronger but no less cracked as she began to push herself up from her bed, her body snapping and popping in time with the chains that bound her wrists, "Agnire?"

Agnire turned his head partially to her call but didn't answer her unspoken plea. Instead he reached over Elsa's still form, the sound of metal grinding against wood as he adjusted her arms from down by her hips to close to her chest. The next movement had him carefully pulling the tunic, he'd lifted out of his way, back down. Obscuring the dark purple skin from her sister's eyes.

A deep breath left his chest as he leaned down to collect his things, there was nothing more he could do. A solemn look towards Anna brought him across the small space, his eyes turning down to the cup of now lukewarm tea he'd poured for her, "Small sips okay?"

"Wa-it…Agnire?" Anna sat herself back up, the vertigo still pulling at her senses but before she could get to her feet he was already through the door. A heavy sigh left her chest and she sunk back down on the bed, her eyes turning not to the tea but to the now recognizable rise and fall of Elsa's side, the insensate dripping noise gone, " Elsa…"

_oO Northuldra Oo_

"Honeymaren?" Kristoff approached carefully, the look on his friend's face very familiar.

"She promised…" Honeymaren was standing in front of a small knick-knack shelf that Elsa had begun collecting small trinkets on. The one she now held in her hand of the first time Elsa had tried wood carving. It was a fond memory.

It had been the first time Honeymaren had been able to see the more carefree and spirited side of the normally so restrained woman. It always seemed that, she realized over time, when it was just her and Elsa the latter was able to just relax and be herself. It was Honeymaren's favorite side of her.

"Promised?"

"Nothing…" Honeymaren set the poorly carved reindeer next to her own more finely carved one, her heart warming at the sight of them being kept together, "What did you find?"

"Well, if Kristoff knows how to read-"

"I do!"

"Then we've got a whole 'nother thing to worry about." Ryder turned the book he'd found in Elsa's library, the first place the man had invaded once he'd gotten back to the village. While Honeymaren showed a reverence for the space, he just wanted answers. The mud he'd left on the floor of the usually neatly kept home had led to a small spat between siblings before he'd been able to defend himself with the book he'd found during his ransacking.

He had his own fond memories of the space, the nights he'd come to listen to Elsa tell stories from one of the numerous books she'd held inside. Though he knew he was the third wheel, stories about the world outside the forest had always captivated him. It didn't matter if she was reading from a history book or a fairy tale he, like his sister, wanted to know more.

Elsa had always kindly obliged, turning their Friday nights into reading nights filled with tales from far away and not so far away lands. It was this that had led him to where he was, she had so many books surely one of them had to have the answers to what they faced now. They seemed to have every other answer.

"That doesn't look like what we saw." Honeymaren pursed her lips at the drawing, though Elsa had been teaching her to read she was far from proficient, "It's black…"

"No that is the sun." Ryder turned the page backward revealing a red moon, "This is what we saw." He pointed to the picture with conviction, "This is the moon and that," He turned the page back, "Is the sun."

"It looks like an eclipse…" Honeymaren couldn't help the small swell of pride as she remembered the word and phenomenon, "Both of them do but…it's impossible to have both in the same month let alone day…" She was remembering her science lessons well now, "Elsa taught me a little about the moon and stars…" She blushed as the memory started to come to the front of her mind.

_"Where are we going?" Honeymaren felt a joyous chuckle bubbling up the back of her throat as she followed after Elsa, the spring time trees in full bloom. The sky awake with the northern lights._

_"It'll be great, I promise." Elsa looked back for only a moment before making a set of ice-made stairs leading up towards one of the large cliffs that sat outside the village. _

_Honeymaren smiled wider, it was so wonderful to see her excited about something, to see those eyes light up with wonder and delight. As she climbed up the steps her eyes widened with inexplicable joy that was the most beautiful sight she could remember. The sky was so clear, the stars so bright, the northern lights so colorful. _

_"Wow…" _

_Elsa smiled even wider as she took Honeymaren's wrist, gently leading her towards the small blanket she'd set up on the grass. A book, a telescope and a journal sitting over its surface, "That's not even the best part. Come here." She pulled Honeymaren towards the telescope with great pride and excitement barely restrained on her face, "Look, look." _

_Honeymaren could feel the warmth radiating off of her friend. The pure enjoyment she found in her discovery. The happiness that radiated from every part of her. A soft giggle nodded her head before she leaned in close to see whatever Elsa had wished for her to see. _

_"What is that?" Honeymaren found herself near breathless at the beauty presented to her through the turned glass. _

_"It's mars, and did you see? There's ice there! It could be a whole new world just like ours. Could you imagine?" Elsa had her hands held to her chest to try and contain herself, her head tilted towards the sky where the lights danced so beautifully off her pale skin. Like an angel come to Earth. _

_Honeymaren found herself staring not through the telescope but at the pure unadulterated joy on her friend's face. How the lights sparkled in her eyes, how her skin seemed to glow. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever witnessed, "You really like astro-astra.." _

_"Astrology?" Elsa finished kindly, her voice soft and encouraging. _

_"Yeah, that." Honeymaren chuckled bashfully though Elsa hadn't made her feel ashamed she still wanted to share in her world as much as she possibly could._

_"Actually," Elsa let out a soft content sigh coming to sit down on the blanket, patting the space beside her for Honeymaren to join her, "I really like geometry and architecture." She turned away then pulling her journal into her lap and flipping through the multiple drawings and fractal patterns. _

_Honeymaren leaned in close, though not too close to touch, close enough to smell the soft jasmine perfume her friend always wore, "Wow…did you draw all these?" Honeymaren couldn't help but stop her page flipping, her eyes wide with wonder over a particularly detailed snowflake that took up an entire page. _

_"I had a lot of time on my hands…" Elsa's voice had turned soft for a moment before a deep breath pushed her on. Honeymaren moved her fingers out of the way before her eyes widened at the picture Elsa had meant to show her, "Wow…is that?" _

_"Do you think Yelena would let me build it?" Elsa turned her head slightly, her eyes looking into Honeymaren's features though the brunette was solely focused on her design. _

_"Better to ask forgiveness than permission…" Honeymaren couldn't help but gingerly pull the book from Elsa's fingers so as to see better, "This is incredible." _

_"You…really think so?" Elsa didn't understand why her friend seemed so enamored. She captured her lower lip in her teeth for a brief moment before she began to anxiously ring her hands, "I mean…I love the hut and everything but…"_

_"No-no, I get it…I do." Honeymaren gave her an assuring glance over the pages, "If I had a choice, I'd definitely live here too…" _

_"You-you could I mean….I could ask Arendelle for builders and-" _

_"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." While Honeymaren was more than willing to embrace all things new, she knew some people of her tribe were more than content to leave things as they were. Her eyes turned soft when Elsa's smile fell, "Hey? You know what?" _

_Elsa shook her head slightly, the sudden bursting of her bubble leaving her shoulders curled and her eyes downcast. Honeymaren lowered her head down to try and recapture the happiness that had been there moments ago, "Have you ever gone swimming under a waterfall?" _

_—_**_Crack_**_—_

_Suddenly, the heart warming memory turned cold as ice. A piercing scream brought Honeymaren's heart to a halt. An arrow had come from no where, its aim true. Elsa's body stopped mid-air before a bright light blinded her from seeing anything else. The force and ricocheting crack of lightning making her ears ring with deafening silence that sent her body to the ground_

_'No…'_

_Honeymaren blinked away her temporary blindness. Her body screaming out in pain as she pushed herself hastily to her feet, "Elsa!" _

_Sound returned to her world with a resounding—thump—the sound of Elsa's body hitting the snow covered Earth where it laid twisted and still. A deep red now painted the entire valley in it's haunting glow. The moon completely overtaken by darkness, ripping the world of all its wonderful color. _

_Honeymaren could feel her heart in her throat as she fell to her knees just beside her. Her eyes blurred with tears as she fearfully and gingerly cradled Elsa's head, "Elsa?" _

_"No…no, no, no…you promised…" Honeymaren could hear more and more commotion around her but none of it reached her consciousness as she leaned over Elsa's form pulling her up against her heart, shielding her from the world. Her cool skin pressed tight to her own cheek as tears rained down, "You promised…" _

_Honeymaren lifted her head just enough to rip the cursed arrow from Elsa's shoulder, a feral sneer baring her teeth as she threw it away into the mud. Her hold grew tighter as she felt unbelievable grief over taking her once again. A sharp spark danced across the ground from where she'd thrown away the arrow, the sight briefly catching her attention. Her eyes narrowed as she took in the runic symbol carved into the black metal. _

_Before she could properly process what she was witnessing the sliding of metal against metal turned her attention behind, the red demonic gleam of a sword raised high skipping her heart before an unfamiliar battle cry from just outside her range of sight sent her would be attacker to the ground. _

_"Agnire?" Honeymaren could hardly breathe to talk, the small man had just saved her life. His strike true and strong, when his eyes turned towards her own, she couldn't express her gratitude. _

_"The battle has continued! We must go somewhere safe!" Agnire pushed himself from the man he'd just slammed into the ground and held out his hand but frowned when she didn't immediately take it. _

_"I won't leave her!" _


	9. Chapter 9

"Honeymaren?" Kristoff cautiously raised his finger to catch the tear that had begun to roll down her face.

A sharp breath brought Honeymaren back into focus and a sharp sniffle cleared her nose, "So, an eclipse? What does that mean? What did it say?"

"When the sun and moon switch places, on the longest night and the shortest day. Magic will be at the mercy of men. It is only at this time can one truly rid the world of its retched curse. A new order can be set in place, a new balance." Kristoff read from the book with deepening concern.

"Why is it written like magic is the enemy?" Honeymaren could still feel her soul breaking, the weight of Elsa's body still in her arms.

"Probably because most 'civilized' people fear what they don't understand and try to capture it for themselves." Kristoff spoke with a sneer, as a man of the mountains himself he never understood the opinions some people in the world he shared.

He distinctly remembered overhearing a conversation held by two diplomats that had come to the castle remarking how wonderful it was that Anna had unique control over Elsa, as though Elsa was a force to be considered dangerous. Their talks about using the power she wielded for political or economical gain. Thankfully, Anna had never heard them.

"Is there any mention of Ahtohallan?" Ryder was chewing his thumbnail now, he didn't much like what he'd found. Not in the slightest.

"Doesn't look that way…" Kristoff flipped back and forth between the pages before letting out a heavy sigh, "Still doesn't help _us._"

Honeymaren turned away from the book, she too feeling no comfort in the knowledge. Her arms crossed over her chest as she took a deep breath. Her eyes ping-ponged around the beautifully designed room. The inlaid shelves that reached up into the vaulted ceiling, the beautiful brickwork on the hearth, the elegant couch that sat facing the large window that exposed the Enchanted forest, the intricate iron work only serving to enhance the view.

A sudden thought sparked and her eyes widened, "Elsa _knew." _

_"_What?"

Honeymaren turned with her fists clenched tight in anger, in disbelief, "Elsa remembers _everything_ she reads, she can basically quote every single book in here verbatim!"

Kristoff and Ryder both looked at each other, each one taking a subconscious step back. Though it was Kristoff who dared to speak what they were both thinking, "And…?"

Honeymaren could feel a deep cold forming in the pit of her stomach, "Oh, gods…she _knew." _Her stomach had begun to churn, not just from being empty, nor from the pain that was starting to crawl up her spine. No, this was deeper.

Ryder held out his hands in confusion, a look of concern over his face when Honeymaren's step faltered slightly in her pace, "What did she know?"

_"That's _why I found her on the beach! _That's _why she'd been at Ahtohallan! She remembered! She knew, saw it in the sky!" Her hand waved wildly towards the window before she had to take a moment to breathe, her chest growing tighter, tears that she refused to let fall choking her throat, "But then the men came…and then—that's why she believed Agnire so readily, it must have thrown a wrench in her plans…that's why and then…"

"Still trying to follow here." Ryder had moved closer, his fear for his sister's health growing as he tried to get her to sit down. Though as soon as he made to touch her she turned out of his hold to throw her hands up in the air with great proclamation.

"When I found her on the beach she was wet, she hates swimming. Nokk was already losing his power and so was Elsa! That—Oh…" The world gave a dangerous spin and her arms reached out blindly as everything seemed to tilt sideways. Thankfully, her brother caught her around the shoulders, and Kristoff was quick to bring over a chair. A deep breath lowered her head into her hands as she tried to get the world to stop spinning.

"If she wasn't already dead I'd kill her..." Her words tasted bitter, full of hurt and a twinge of betrayal though she knew there was so much more to the puzzle she was just now able to piece together. A heavy silence filled the room before her head shot up again, eyes wide though unfocused.

"Wait a minute…," Her stomach gave a riotous flip, "She's _not _dead."

"Wha-"

"When she goes into the spirit realm her body get's cold, goes very still like her 'spirit' is somewhere else. When I held her, she was cold. Cold! There is no way she would've been that way had she just fallen in battle! She was cold because she wasn't there!" Her body gave a mighty shudder, a fire like a snake slithering down her spine.

"So…we?"

"The rune…the rune on the…on the…" Honeymaren had quite literally run out of steam. Her body no longer able to support itself on the adrenaline that had roused her epiphany, "The arrow...the arrow is the key..."

Before she could pitch sideways out of the chair Kristoff caught her in his arms, his brow furrowed with concern, "She's burning up…" He pulled his hand from Honeymaren's forehead, "She needs to rest…Where's the bedroom?"

"This way…" Ryder helped Kristoff get a good hold on his sister before rushing forward towards the room he himself had never entered, he could only guess that it was where they needed to go.

Both men shared a glance at the other from the unmade bed, obvious that two people had recently shared the space. An unspoken glance between the men was shared, a shrug and grin from Ryder and a confused almost surprised raise of the brows from Kristoff before they remembered what they really needed to do,

"Take her shoes. Dead or Alive Elsa would kill us if we got anything in here dirty." Even outside of the castle, stepping inside Elsa's private space left Kristoff feeling extremely uncomfortable. Though the walls around him didn't feel oppressive they still felt sacred, precious.

Ryder sheepishly looked down at his own boots that had thankfully stopped tracking mud all over the house before he quickly moved to his sister who was held aloft in Kristoff's arms, "Right."

A shift and a tug later and Ryder was moving to pull the blankets back further, the soft scent of jasmine and herbs filling his nose. The combined scents leaving no doubt as to who had previously been inside.

"So, let's say Honemaren's right." Ryder helped to pull his sister into the bed and position her onto her side with a pillow between her arms to keep the pressure off the wound on her back, "What does it all mean?"

Kristoff let out a slow breath as he accepted the blankets from Ryder and laid them over Honeymaren, "It means we might actually be able to do something."

oO§Oo

_Elsa found herself forcibly thrust outside of her earthly body, time around her having had stopped. Her spirit form turned to see into her own face of agony, frozen in time. She spun weightlessly, looking for those she had sought to protect. Instantly, she could see Honeymaren, her body still, her face twisted with hopeless despair. Another turn made her heart thump, where was Anna? Her eyes shot towards the cliff face but she did not see what she had hoped and her heart sunk even lower. Then, a hauntingly deep laugh from behind sent a chill through her entire being. _

_Just as she turned to address the voice the world flashed a brilliant white. Time had not stopped, not completely, rather it had merely slowed down. Her attention was now drawn back to her own body falling in slow spirals towards the ground. Her train wrapping around her form like broken wings. A heavy thump rippling through the world sending it spiraling forward in time. _

_'No…'_

_Elsa could feel her soul breaking as she watched the scene below, the deep red that had come to paint the valley shadowing her soul with pain. There was nothing she could do. She didn't even know how or why she was where she was. If she could go back—everything felt so cold…like the time she'd fallen too deep in Ahtohallan's river. _

_"No! No! Stop this! Someone please!" Elsa could feel her entire world crashing down around her. More and more of the people she had sworn to protect fell to their knees, broken, bloody. Everything she had been trying so hard to stop from happening was happening tenfold before her now and she was completely powerless to stop it._

_"Everything I've done…was for nothing…"_

_A sickening weight ran through her body as she watched Honeymaren fall. Her arms still wrapped around her body. A pain starting in her heart and bursting through like a shooting star as she laid still. Her chest quivered as she turned to the sound of Anna's cry. Her heart no longer beating. _

_"Anna…" Her eyes closed tight. No, she couldn't watch her little sister die. Not this way, not because of _**_her_**_._

_Then. Silence. _

Elsa had been walking. Walking through the darkness. Searching for anyone or anything. Her body wary yet weightless. The burden that slowed her steps not of fatigue but a soul too worn to carry on. She was weak and lost. Had anything she had tried to do ever really worked out? Had anything in her life truly prepared her for success over failure? Why did she think, even for a moment, that she could be more? That she could do something that mattered?

Her steps faltered to a stop, round and round her mind had gone. Spiraling deeper and deeper into the darkness that had kept her company for so long. So many nights left wondering, why she couldn't be what everyone needed her to be. Why she couldn't just do _better. _

"Why did you warn me?"Elsa's voice held nothing but anguish, disappearing into the void where no one could hear her scream, "What could you have possibly wanted me to do!?"

She turned again, desperate for an answer, desperate for someone to hold her hand. To stand beside her, to tell her it would all be alright. Such lies to calm the hurt that surrounded every waking moment. Easy to lose oneself inside of. To pretend. To be perfect.

"I tried!" Tears wrapped tightly around her throat, "I tried!" Her voice rose to a new pitch, her hands coming to hold her heart inside her chest, "I tried so hard!"

Her eyes closed tight as her entire life flashed before her, every door, every glove, every daring attempt to be someone else. To live up to her responsibilities. The fear of freedom. Stepping into the light only to find a deeper darkness hidden behind it. The height love had brought to her wings only making the fall back down to earth all the more painful.

"I tried so hard…to be what you needed…" Elsa couldn't feel her knees beneath her. The darkness seemingly coming up to cradle her in its web. Her eyes closed tight as her arms wrapped around herself, holding tight, wishing that someone out there knew what she had done wrong. Where she had gone wrong. If there was any hope left…

"Why did you give me such happiness…? Such power?" Elsa could feel a coldness growing inside her chest. The same feeling she knew gave her power, "Why…did you choose me? What's so special about me?"

_'Elsa?'_

_'Elsa!' _

"Oh Anna…" Elsa brought her hands to her head, trying to drown out her sisters final calls, "I failed…"

"Why me!?" Her mood suddenly shifted from despair to years long anger and frustration. Her hands coming down by her sides where she felt the searing pain that jolted through her frame when she'd struck her sister in the heart with her magic, only this time. Nothing happened. No magic, no release of pressure or pain. Only the feeling of emptiness. A void inside her soul.

"I failed…" Her words sounded hollow, her eyes looking into the unseen distance, emotion devoid from all parts of her being. The mark of someone who had truly lost everything they had in one moment.

"Everything I am or ever was is gone…" Elsa looked down at her trembling hands, no magic there to bring her solace, "It's gone…all of it…" Her eyes turned up into the ever reaching blackness. Her mourning not just of her own magic but all the magic that had come to her. All the magic she was destined to bring together.

"Oh, Elsa…"

Her heart skipped, her mother's voice in the void. Her eyes widened but filled to the brim with shame. She could not turn to face her, to know if she was really there. A warm hand wrapped around her shoulder forcing her body to tense. She didn't deserve such kindness, such love. She closed her eyes tight as she felt her mother move, to stand before her but she could not raise her head. A child she was.

Warm hands cupped her cheeks and the tears that she'd been holding back could not longer be kept. Her heart shuddered and her soul cracked, the pieces like shards of glass falling to the floor.

"I can't…"

"You can."

"I'm scared…"

"You are so brave." Her father's voice.

"It hurts…"

"So strong." Gentle fingers wiped away the tears.

"It's gone…"

"It will never leave you."

"I'm so alone…" Elsa held her eyes tighter, her body curling in, her hands clawing at her heart begging for it to stop beating.

"You are never alone."

"Yes…I am…" Elsa pulled away from her parents, her eyes looking between their hurt faces, "And it's all my fault…" Their deaths, were all her fault. If she'd just been better, controlled her powers. Then they never would have left. They never would have tried to go to Ahtohallan. They never would have…died.

"Elsa," Iduan reached forward but her daughter only moved further away. The darkness around them twisting and moving like smoke, "Elsa, it wasn't your fault."

Elsa could feel a pain, sharp like the ice that had twisted her life and soul stick in her throat, "Stop lying…" She could feel the darkness reaching up towards her, the weight of it pulling at her arms and legs, "It's all my fault…Everything…" Her body turned, or was it pulled, her eyes looking through the never ending night. This was it, she was sure she was dead. Lost inside a forever listless abyss to pay for her crimes. For being born, _this way_.

The joy she had felt when she'd stepped into Ahtohallan for the first time melted away to a deep pain that had never truly gone away. Merely hidden in the shadows waiting to pounce. Waiting for her to be at her weakest, her most vulnerable. Yes, she knew who she was but it didn't change what she'd been.

The smoke ever creeped, weighing down her fleeing steps. Her body so heavy, so empty. Each breath harder to take than the last. Her vision twisted and warped, without a leigh line to guide her she was adrift. Caught in an endless tangled web. Her head turned up, but there as no light, no sound. Only the heavy thump of her ever slowing heart.

Then, a deep chuckle, one that raised the hairs on the back of your neck. The kind that was just outside of earshot that you weren't really sure if you heard it or not. The sort that left your pulse racing. Your skin cold.

Had the demons inside her finally come to claim their victim? Could she fight them anymore? Did she want to? The smoke cradled her motionless form. Embracing her tight in its weight. The long tendrils wisping slowly over her cheeks, like a long lost lover come home.

"Elsa." A soft wind blew, pulling away the smoke that threatened to swallow her hole. The voice soft as though carried along a gentle breeze, it's feminine tone familiar.

_Gale? _Elsa tried, she tried so hard to lift her fallen head but it was much too heavy.

"Elsa." A great push pulled her body from the floor, like a mighty ship rocking against the waves, her chest lurched forward. A deep, far away voice, like someone speaking underwater, their tone kind though rich.

_Nokk? _Elsa could feel her limbs pulling free, her back tightening as she tried to pull herself back to her feet.

"Elsa." Her toes dangled in the abyss, then slowly a ground began to form. Giving her purchase in the darkness. Though the smoke still held her down, she was back upon solid footing.

_Jord…_There was little question now, the spirits had found her. Had sought her out just as they had before. Reaching out not to be tamed but to be heard. To be protected. Her heart pulsed painfully, had they come to condemn her?

The world around her burst with light, the great fire washing away the smoke. Large pillar like thrones appearing in an arch around her, tall and impossible to reach. Her chest stuttered as the darkness that had been inside ran away, releasing its suffocating grip so that she could finally breathe. Her eyes rose, watching as the flame raced towards one of the glass-like pillars. Its flame disappearing behind with a flare of light before a small boy came around the other side.

"Bruni..?" She couldn't help but stare in disbelief.

Bruni smiled, his long fire-red hair messy and un-kept, wildly curled like his spirit-stood proudly before her. Though he resembled a human, his eyes glowed a soft amber, the color of flames dying in a hearth. His skin was tanned as though he'd lived only in the sun. His body small and nimble. His white clothes timeless and marked in the center of his stomach with his rune denoting his power.

Elsa could only stare in wonder as the other spirits came forward. Each one with bodies of their own. There was a flash of brilliant white light and her head pitched backward, each sat upon their thrown now.

Nokk, his eyes glowing bright like the horse he manifested in, his hair impossibly long and sweeping smooth as the waters edge. Dark like the waters of the sea. A crown of golden shells upon his aged face. Strong and wide but lithe and agile. His wisdom held in his jaw, in his straight back, his hands that rest on the arms of his chair. His rune marked upon his chest.

Gale, eyes white and rounded, kind and gentle. A crown of leaves and thorns resting so gingerly upon her soft brown curls. Her legs long and slider delicately crossed in a manner fitting of her position. Her features narrowed but her jaw strong yet kind. Her dress ever flowing, like a spring breeze. It's ethereal glow marking her rune upon its skirt.

Jord, powerful and strong. Wide though short. His body held proudly firm inside his chair. His feet firmly planted, a deep green illuminating his long beard and short black hair. His hands rested in fists upon the arms, each one nearly the size of a child's head. His rune proudly marked on the boots that covered his large feet.

Elsa felt much too small to be standing before them, her hands coming up to her heart as she feared their judgement. Stood before them as though she were in court. Then, a small movement just outside of her vision turned her head and her heart skipped. It was a throne, an empty throne. Its back marked with the most beautiful snowflake she could have ever imagine. Though unlike the others, it sat lower than the rest. As though she had not earned her right to sit upon it.

"I tried…I did…" She turned back, eyes wide with fear, her heart feeling three sizes too small. A coldness crawling over her back, a mark she could never see, forming upon her skin, "I'm so sorry…"

A long silence met her broken pleas of forgiveness, "Please…" Elsa could feel her feet leading her backward, her eyes never leaving the emotionless faces that looked down at her from above, "Please…"

Just before she was sure there was no where else to go her back pressed hard into something that felt much too solid. She spun, her heart still in her throat. A staggered step backward revealed another, another throne just as high as the others though it was broken and cracked, the chair that sat upon the pillar weathered and worn. Her head shook as she tried to understand, what did it _mean? _

"I don't understand…" She turned again, hopeful that maybe this time, this time she would have the answer. Then slowly, her eyes began to truly take in what was before her. Her breath quickened as all the small pieces began to slip into the right places. Her dreams, the memories, the whispered pleas. Her head tilted back to the last pillar, the last throne. Her mind screamed out, her soul desperate to understand.

When she turned around once more her heart turned to ice. The spirits were gone, their thrones vanished, the pillars broken. The balance shattered. It was all her fault. _She _had done this. She had lead the spirits, called them to aid her. She was responsible.

Elsa turned back towards the last throne. To whom did it belong? How could she possibly find another spirit in a world without magic? Why did _she_ have to do this? Who was _she? _

A black sun was rising, washing away all the color in the world. Her fingers reached out as if commanded by another. The snow white fingertips pressing against the cool glass. Suddenly, a sharp flash rocked her very soul, stealing the breath in her lungs, a bright white light and the crack-of lightning. Then, the sensation of falling from the highest mountain engulfed her senses.


	10. Chapter 10

_oO The Black Sea Oo_

Anna woke to an unusual softness beneath her head and a smell she'd rather not smell ever again. Her brow furrowed and her nose scrunched as she tried to block out the smell in exchange for the dull pulse behind her eyelids. It was only when the ringing in her ears subsided and the small twitch of her fingers against silk registered in her brain did she realize she was not where she expected herself to be.

Her eyes snapped open to an eerie moonless darkness, the mountain of a pillow that her face was presently pressed into jolting her heart to near stopping. Her arms that were presently at her back jerked as she tried to push her face from the mattress she now found beneath her. The chain that connected her manacles slammed into her back causing her to cry out as she tried to turn herself over.

A deep pant and some careful pushing brought slack to the chain that seemed to be connected to the center and she was finally able to take in enough light to see the room around her. A bit more creative pushing and scooting allowed her to sit up, her heart thumping in her throat as her eyes adjusted to the new level of light around her. The windows formed at the bow of the ship looked back at her with calm black waters. The moon sitting dark over the horizon, though no longer red it seemed to be in a great shadow.

The room was exuberantly decorated, nauseatingly so. The amount of gold leaf alone would have been enough to feed an entire village for a year. The ghastly colors of white and red mixed together in the tapestries. The large self portrait, it was enough to make Anna want to lose what little she had left in her stomach.

Her eyes widened then, her heart beating three times what should have been livable. He had said-and then…and now…Her head was becoming lighter as she struggled to breathe when the fainest of shines out of the corner of her eye managed to turn her head.

Her words stuck in her throat as she tried to turn, the still form of her sister laying on the far edge raising her fears to knew heights. He hadn't, had he? And what of her? She couldn't feel anything different but what if…what if…?

The chains around her wrists pulled tight, the loud thumping of the metal leaving the wood floor echoing around the room. Her teeth bared as she pushed away the pain, her body stretched as far as it was allowed.

"Elsa…? Elsa can you hear me?" She would have hoped that whatever Agnire had done would have made some difference in her sister's state. Anything at all. Her eyes hastily took in every inch of her body, her clothes, her hair, her hands— Her heart felt too heavy to beat, the metal shining in the last rays of moonlight had been what had caused her to turn. Her hands were completely encased, the weight of the manacles evident by the imprint they left in the sheets as they lay at her turned hips, the chain that connected them nearly as thick as her wrist resting over the arch of her waist, the line of which Anna could assume similarly attached to the floor.

Her body sunk back onto her calves, her legs shifting out from beneath to sit more comfortably. So close, yet so far. A deep breath calmed the ache in her lungs and her chin rested solemnly on her chest.

After a few moments to collect her strength Anna decided that turning her attentions to her own state of being would be a much more productive use of her time. Slowly, she slid herself towards the edge of the bed, giving herself enough slack to raise her hands to her head, the light sting she felt when she pressed her fingers to the gash that had been mended reminded her that she needed to be careful with what she did. The hand that ran down her under armor tunic ensured her that it hadn't been removed and hastily replaced and finally her boots getting solid footing on the floor gave her the courage to raise herself to her feet and properly look around the room.

Everything that could have possibly been used as a weapon seemed to have had been removed. The furniture that wasn't built into the ship was gone, no trinkets or other memorable things. Even the books that left shadows on the shelves from where they'd been were gone. The carpet beneath her feet was soft and the dreadful sway of her head decreased with each step she took towards the windows. Her chains pulled taunt right at the seal but she took the moment to just look out into the still waters. Her brow furrowing as she realized, they weren't moving.

"Hard to sail a ship with no wind." Alrik had been waiting patiently in the darkest corner. His foot resting on his knee as he pondered his next course. For now he knew he needed to tread carefully. He knew it would be impossible to find Ahtohallan without either of their help. A fools errand that would leave him perpetually marooned in the waters of the black sea. Still, time was of the essence, he only had until the black sun's fall to finish his deed. After that, the new balance would be in place and there was no way of knowing to which side the scale would turn.

"And whose fault is that?" Anna turned with a sneer, her chest heaving slightly as she tried to find a place to put her back. The rattlings of the chains at her feet only further grating on her temper.

"Not mine." Alrik wasn't sure exactly what Anna knew, the letter he'd intercepted had been most telling of what Elsa knew but if it had been bound for Anna there was still a chance that the Queen had no idea what had just happened.

"Like I'll believe that." Anna stood her ground, her sharp blue eyes narrowed as he came to stand. Her body jerking slightly to intercept his path towards her sister only to remember it wouldn't do her any good.

Alrik let out a slow breath forcing the grin that had threatened his face back into his jaw, "Well I suppose we could ask someone else their opinion?"

"If you touch a hair on her head, so help me." Anna knew she was speaking from the horse's mouth. That there was absolutely nothing she could do, still she couldn't stop herself.

"Are you referring to this hair?" Alrik let his hand run lightly over the bed before gingerly lifting up a lock of Elsa's loose platinum blond strands.

Anna seethed and ground her teeth, her hands curling tight into fists over the chains that kept her bound to the floor. The sharp noise it made the most threatening she could be.

"Or perhaps this one?" Alrik turned his body just a bit closer, his hand the mockery of a lover's caress, brushing away the strands that had fallen over Elsa's neck during the move.

"What do you _want?" _Anna swallowed down her pride as best she could though it was bitter and hard.

"I have already told you want I want, and the lengths at which I am willing to get it." Alrik typed his fingers lightly down Elsa's pulse point and towards her collar bone, his point ever sharp.

"What makes you think she'll listen to me? She _never _listens to me." Anna could feel a bit of hurt creeping up into her words. Truthfully, it was the other way around.

"I hear solitary confinement has an unique way of changing our perspective on life." Alrik pulled his hand back behind him, "Perhaps you can use that to your advantage."

Anna winced when he shut the door, the sound of it's lock reverberating inside her heart. She closed her eyes tight and turned back towards the glass of the window before pressing her forehead against it. Anger and fear bubbled up in her chest and she couldn't stop herself from thumping her head against the pane. In retrospect it was not the best decision to have made at the moment.

The sharp pain that rolled all the way down to her toes was enough to send her quickly to her knees. Her stubborn cry of pain cut off as she bit her lip to stay quiet. Her teeth ground as she let out a most animal like grunt as she rode out the wave. _Definitely _not the smartest thing she'd ever done.

After a long series of deep breaths and rounds of self-depreciation Anna managed to get herself back on her feet and towards the bed. As carefully as she could with her now returning headache she climbed over the sheets, the horrid smell of Hans' cologne now overtaken by the small bit of blood in her mouth from her bitten lip.

Some creative turning and twisting brought her arms behind her back in a more comfortable position before she managed to use her legs to bring herself closer to her sister. A rather ungraceful flop and another throbbing pain through her skull brought her down to her side. Another grunt and shuffling of her legs and hips and Anna could almost feel the coldness wafting off of her sister's shoulder. A deep sadness filled her chest when her wrist gave a most painful 'pop' but it was enough of release on her binds for her forehead to press solidly against her sister's own. The faintest of a baby's breath against her chin raised her hopes that her sister was still alive.

"Elsa…I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you…" Anna felt a small solace run through her veins as she nuzzled her cheek into Elsa's hair, her words muffled into the bed sheets, "I should have listened…then I could have…I…then you…why didn't couldn't I just tell you what I saw…? Why didn't you come to your birthday party…? Why do you continue to shut me out…? I thought we've moved past this… Why do you think you have to do everything alone…? I'm here…I'm right here…can't you feel me? Can't you see me? Why can't you just see how much I love you, how much I want to be apart of your life…?"

Seconds ticked by and with each one Anna could feel her spirit slowly be crushed. Then, the faintest of twitches along Elsa's brow caused her breath to stick in her chest.

_'Anna…?' _

Great. Now she was hearing voices. Anna squeezed her eyes tighter as tears pitter-pattered down. Slowly, painfully. A deep exhale against her nose made her sniffle from her own hair tickling the bridge. When her lashes fluttered open her heart skipped a beat at what greeted her.

"Elsa?" Her voice was barely a whisper, her sister's eyes closing before she'd even had a chance to make sure they'd been open, "Elsa I'm _here. _Elsa, please…open your eyes."

A slow life giving breath was pulled from the air between them and Anna couldn't help but lean back just enough to give her sister some breathing room though what she'd really wanted to do was press herself as close as possible.

Elsa had never felt so heavy in all her life, her body ached in places she couldn't even name, every breath more painful than the last. And the smell, heaven's above the _smell,_ it made her want to freeze her nose from her face. Then the softest of sounds, a familiar voice whispered through her ears and she felt her heart give a heavy thump.

Elsa forced her eyes to open once again, her previous flutter more of a twitch than an actual effort to return to the world. A deep shiver shook her entire frame and for the first time in her entire life, she actually felt _cold._

"Elsa? Can you hear me?" Anna's brow furrowed deeper when her sister shivered, she'd never seen her sister shiver. Not like that.

"Anna…?"

"Yes!" Anna couldn't help the jump in volume that made her own ears ring, "Yes, oh it's me… " Her voice returned to a breathless whisper and she pushed herself forward again thumping their foreheads together without an ounce of grace, "Oh, Elsa…"

"Ow…" Elsa pulled her head back, her brows furrowed deep as she tried to get the feeling back into her limbs. It was worse than when Yelena had spiked her tea. Like trying to pour water into a colander. Another deep breath brought the feeling back into her arms and next her stomach and waist where a fire was beginning to grow, "Ah…it hurts…"

"Oh, Elsa I'm sorry!" Anna pushed herself back thinking it was her own actions that caused her sisters pain, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…"

"No…not that…" Elsa bared her teeth in a sharp snarl, the pain in each exhale only furthering her present condition. A low deep cry slipped through her teeth, breaking the soft world they'd been built between them, "Get it off…" Elsa didn't know what was on her hands but every flex of her fingers sent a bolt of sparking fire through her veins.

"I can't." Anna pulled on her own chains, she'd barely been able to reach her as it was. There was no way she could even attempt to help, fear filled her face as her sister continued to seethe in agony, "I can't…"

Elsa ground her teeth tight, her knees coming up towards her chest, it was just enough to make the pain in her side abate as the chain that had been laid over moved further down. A choking breath, released a gagging cough and she forced herself to go still.

Anna could hardly hear over her own breathing. Tears streaming silently down her cheeks as she found herself completely helpless to aid Elsa. She almost wanted to take back her wish to have her awake and by her side if only it meant she wouldn't be in pain.

"I'm sorry…"

Elsa took solace in her tightly curled position, though it was far from comfortable it did relieve the pressure on her waist and spine. Her ribs however, were not as grateful and it left her head a bit light as she took in small wisps of air. Carefully, she pushed out her legs, taking her from her side onto her back. As soon as her shoulder touched the pillow a white flash-a bolt of lightning-flickered over her eyes releasing another sharp cry. Teeth clenching tight she forced her hands up, pulling the heavy chain with her but with so little strength left, her hands merely slipped back down to her sides with a heavy thump.

"Just be still…" It was the only thing Anna could think of to help. Her heart aching as Elsa's legs uncurled just a bit more, "Be still.

_oO Northuldra Oo_

"Somethings bothering me about this whole thing…" Ryder scratched at the lump on the back of his head with a small wince.

Kristoff looked up from the book he was idly flipping through trying to find answers to questions he didn't know to ask, "Yeah? What's that?"

"Why did he take Elsa _and _Anna? If he was looking for magic, why would he need the both of them?"

Kristoff made a small face, recounting the quiet conversations he'd shared with Anna over her apparent lack of magical gifts. How it hurt her to know that her sister was forced into a world she could never truly be apart of, "I guess so Elsa would do what he wanted?"

"But what does he want her to do?" Ryder sighed heavily as he flopped himself down on the couch, his eyes turning towards the reddening sky of dawn, "He-when he came here, he had asked for passage. Passage to Ahtohallan, but now there's no magic left in the world. No wind, no waves, how can he expect to get to a place that can't be reached without wind in his sails?"

Kristoff had to concede his point, even if he didn't like where it lead him, "Maybe he expects Elsa to freeze the sea?"

"But she can't." Ryder pushed himself to look over the edge of the couch, "She has no magic either."

Kristoff felt an odd twisting in the pit of his stomach, something flicking in the back of his mind, something he'd seen on the battlefield, "What if…he's found a way to…capture magic?"

"Capture it?" Ryder leaned closer trying to follow his adoptive brother's train of thought.

"Like lightning in a bottle…" Kristoff felt something pressing even more against his consciousness but he just couldn't place where he'd pulled his knowledge from, "I feel like…it's been done before…like someone did something and then…"

"You're not making much sense and we're pretty in-sync." Ryder chuckled dryly.

"Agh." Kristoff closed his eyes and put his head in his hands trying to recall the memory he was desperately trying to cling to, "Anna…the castle has this special room…Anna showed me it…it was full of magical stuff…like experiments…She said it was her mother's that it had to be her mother's."

"Okay?"

"But what if it all wasn't her mother's? What if she herself had found it?" Kristoff chewed on his bottom lip that one crucial piece of the puzzle still out of reach.

"You mean, someone else was playing with the elements before Elsa?" Ryder was still doing his best to follow.

"We know her grandfather was terrified of it. What if he had someone else, someone else to help him take control of it? What if they _succeeded?"_

"Someone had." Honeymaren had woken feeling much stronger, though her back still felt as though it were on fire, her fever and nausea had subsided. She'd managed to get into her boots on her own when she'd accidentally knocked a book that had been sitting on the bedside table to the floor, the pages falling open to a symbol that shocked her soul into action.

"Honeymaren!" Ryder jumped to his feet quickly ushering his sister towards the couch, his hands gently running down her cheeks and neck to check for fever before she batted them away, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Honeymaren pulled the book into her lap opening the pages while her mind cycled back months, back to the first few nights Elsa had stayed with them inside the village.

_Honeymaren had been watching her knew found friend with growing concern. The latter had been sitting curled up on a stump reading what seemed like the same page for much too long. The light in her brilliant blue eyes having gone out. The sadness turning to anger, then grief, then remorse and finally guilt. It was the last emotion that fell on Elsa's face that had spurred her to approach. _

_"Hey…you alright?" Honeymaren grimaced when Elsa jolted from her stupor, her face falling into that ever present mask of confidence and grace. _

_"Y-yes. Ah," She cleared her throat to clear the stutter from her voice, "Just reading…you know." Elsa bit her lower lip and looked down at the pages in her hand before forcibly snapping the book closed. _

_"Yeah? Care to share?" Honeymaren made to sit beside her when the woman suddenly pushed herself to her feet. Curiosity raised her brow as Elsa began making her way towards the fire pit that was slowly dying in the fading light. Others of the tribe having already returned to their huts leaving them all alone in the fading light._

_"It's nothing, just a journal." Elsa looked into the dying fire before down at the book. _

_Honeymaren moved quickly catching the book before it could enter the remaining flames, "Woah, hey…" _

_"Give it back." Elsa made to reach for it, her voice pitching with a spark of fear but as Honeymaren held it out of her reach and her face grew more solemn, "Please?" _

_"Whose journal is it?" Honeymaren took another step back, she didn't much like playing keep away with something that didn't belong to her but she couldn't very well let Elsa destroy something so precious. _

_Elsa took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around herself, holding tight to her biceps in a subconscious bid to regain control of herself, "My Grandfather's." _

_"Your Grandfathers?" Honeymaren didn't know then, but she knew know what Elsa's position meant. How scared and alone she felt in that moment. How deep the pain of her past meant to her and how deep the wounds scarred, "The man who…"_

_"Yeah." Elsa lowered her eyes, seemingly unable to raise them to Honeymaren's kind inquiry._

_Honeymaren could feel a small chill in the autumn air, the leaves had just finished falling but it wasn't time for winter, not yet anyway. A slow turn of her head gingerly opened the pages and she let her thumb idly flip through as she wasn't actually able to read Arendellian script. Though one picture did stop her and it was the image that she needed to remember now. _

_"Please." Elsa had reached out again but still Honeymaren refused to release the tome. _

_Her brows furrowed with concentration as she tried to decipher the image inside, cross referencing her own knowledge of nature with it's mystic symbol. It wasn't until a sharp blast of ice over the cover nipped at her finger tips did she finally release it to fall to the ground, "Oh…" _

_"Sorry…" Elsa grimaced, a deep sadness lowering her down to the ground where she pulled the book tight to her chest, the frost that had spread over the cover retreating seemingly back into her heart, "Are you okay?" _

_"I'm fine. Just startled." Honeymaren offered what she hoped was a reassuring smile but the tears shining in the corner of Elsa's eyes made her feel even worse for taking the book, "Really, I'm fine." _

_Elsa nodded slowly, a heavy silence falling between them, her eyes returning to the fire, "He was a bad man…" _

_The unspoken ending of that sentence made Honeymaren's throat close and she quickly moved in front of the woman her hands going to her arms in a firm grip, "No you're not." _

_Elsa didn't raise her eyes and even tried to turn her head away but Honeymaren just turned with her, "You're not!" _

_"How can you say that when I just…" _

_"I deserved it." Honeymaren forced a small laugh trying to lighten the heavy mood, "I shouldn't have taken your book. You were just being…human." Honeymaren tried to push Elsa further from the fire; she made it back three steps before the Ice Queen seemed to dig in her heels. _

_"No one deserves this…" Elsa held tighter to the book, the secrets still kept tight inside. _

_Honeymaren frowned deeply at the implication of her words and her grip tightened, "_"_Okay! I get it…Grandpappy was a bad guy. That doesn't make you one. Elsa, you saved us. You released the spirits and brought order to the world. You found out the truth of you are. You are good. So good…" _

_It took a long time for Elsa's eyes to raise from the forest floor and when they did Honeymaren offered her the most caring smile she could. Her grip becoming less confining and more comforting as she let her thumbs lightly run over the tensed muscle. _

_"It's still history. Sure we can't change the past…but we can learn from it. Become better, stronger. If you destroy it, you're taking all the lessons that could be learned and burning them away." Her words were softer now, like a soothing lullaby. A variety of emotions fluttered across Elsa's face and Honeymaren did her best to capture them all but it was too quick, to subtle. _

_"He would have been disgusted…he would have killed me as soon as I sneezed my first little snowflake…" Elsa lowered her eyes, unable to look into such a kind and warm face. _

_"Yeah, he was a bad man. But what of your father? Look what he became. How he loved you. Cared for you despite not being able to possibly understand what you would become. He didn't shut you out Elsa, you shut yourself out. You pushed them away and they still tried to find answers to help you. To guide you, to love you. For who you were. Not what what they needed you to be." Honeymaren knew that the words that left her heart were not her own but guided by the spirits above. And when her hands came to gently caress the single tear away from Elsa's cheek she offered the smallest of smiles. _

"Like you said," Honeymaren turned the book she'd been searching in for the boys to see, "Lightning in a bottle." Her finger tapped the picture, a diamond shaped arrow with what could only be described as a lightning bolt carved in the center.

_oO The Black Sea Oo_

"You must rest, sir." Agnire kept himself against the wall, his dark green eyes tracking the man who had resumed his pacing.

"I need to get to Ahtohallan!" He spun on his heel, the back of his hand connecting square in the jaw of his ever so mouthy slave.

Agnire did not make a sound as his body pitched to the ground, the wound in his leg keeping him from being able to withstand the blow. A deep hiss left his teeth but he raised his head slowly, "It will do you no good to be too tired to think. You've already put Anna on edge."

"There has been progress." Alrik flexed his hand but even he could not stay awake forever. His nights in the forest had yielded little rest, "What did you learn from them?"

Agnire slowly came to his feet, but out of reach of the man's strong grasp, his eyes lowering down as he remembered the kindness that had been shown to him, "Nothing useful…the time was too short…"

Alrik let out a heavy grumbling sigh and lowered himself down on the bed he'd chosen for himself. A small room, no place for anyone to hide from him, "I suppose the honey over vinegar may appeal to their…Feminine natures…"

"I can take care of it." Agnire took a slow breath, "Feed them, make them feel safe…" His words were cautious never knowing when the man's opinion might shift.

"Until Elsa wakes…it is our only option…" Alrik turned the arrowhead in his fingers, his eyes narrowing at his reflection in the black metal, "Once she does, she'll have no power to resist what I say."

Agnire swallowed thickly but said nothing. When Alrik moved to lay down, he surreptitiously slipped the keys for the manacles into his palm, "I'll see to it that she wakes as soon as possible…"

"And keep the other one quiet. She's liable to chew off her own hand to reach her sister, I don't want to be disturbed until the sun has come."

"I understand…" Agnire lowered his head as he made his way out, a slow breath releasing the tension in his shoulders. A small pause saw him moving quickly towards the galley. A few of the men had drunk themselves into a deep sleep, their night long. Not a soul seemed to still be awake and he moved with more confidence towards the storage. He pulled out some bread, cheese and teabags before setting on the kettle. He watched it closely so as not wake the sleeping seamen with its sound. Once the steam was pouring out, he gathered the rest of his offerings and made towards the master's quarters.

He had been successful in getting them moved from the damp hull under the guise of winning their favor with more pleasurable accommodations though Alrik had made sure his men had put measures in place to make their stay _less_ comfortable he'd at least secured a more reasonable place for them to heal. He too, knew time was running out and he feared what would happen if Alrik did not get what he wanted.


	11. Chapter 11

_oO The Black Sea Oo_

A soft knock preceded Agnire's entrance into the room and his soft eyes immediately took in the change in position Elsa had moved into. His heart skipped as he quickly closed and locked the door from the inside with one of the many key's he'd secured.

He hastily set down his offerings on a nearby bookcase before moving towards the bed. He had done all he could in regards to fixing Elsa's torn stitches but not wanting to invade too much on her person he'd left her bruises and cracked ribs unattended to. He'd felt them of course, the bottom two, but he had no way of doing anything for them at the time other than letting her rest.

"Agnire…?" Anna woke from her light rest, the soft wisps of Elsa's ragged breaths her lullaby. She was pretty sure she'd lost all use of her hands at this point, the sharp pins and needles that preceded their going numb her only indication. She shifted her shoulders slightly when he came closer, her eyes curled with worry.

Agnire frowned at the horribly twisted position Anna had held herself in, deciding that Elsa wouldn't get any worse for the moment he reached into his pocket and came around to the other side of the bed. Without a word of explanation he leaned his knee onto the bed and took hold of Anna's wrists, her body jolting forward when he released her.

"Ahh…." Anna let out low whining cry as her shoulder popped back into place and the feeling steadily returned, with a burning passion, into her fingertips, "Ow…owowowow…." She very slowly flexed her fingers and rolled her shoulders before hastily crawling across the bed without so much as a backward glance towards Agnire who was now moving just outside of her vision back towards Elsa's side of the bed.

All the moving about made Elsa groan and press her face tighter into the pillow but when soft finger tips took hold of her cheeks she tried to open her eyes. The pain the movement caused did not go unnoticed though Anna's apologies went without response. Elsa simply did not have the energy to speak, instead she forced her eyes to stay open and gave her a weak and tired smile.

"Can you take hers off too?" Anna wanted nothing more than to pull Elsa into the biggest hug she'd ever felt in her entire life. That and she wanted to see for herself what sort of injuries she was suffering from. From what she could tell, they were not good. Her sister never complained and for her to actually admit she was in discomfort of any kind was a new experience for the younger sister.

"No they're…sealed differently…" Agnire avoided touching the rune inlaid manacles and instead followed the length of chain that connected them to the floor, "But I can detach them." He felt lucky when he found the padlock just underneath the edge of the bed, the chain between Elsa's much longer than her sister's for reasons unknown to him. As it was, he was just glad he could help in someway. When he pulled the heavy chain up onto the side of the bed he could see a visible release of tension that lifting the weight caused.

Elsa blinked slowly through the ever shifting bed, her world uneven and without point. She didn't want to move in any direction but the sound of the man's voice was too familiar and so, despite the risk, she turned her head out of the pillow and straight into Agnire's eyes. Her own widened as she distinctly remembered him taking an arrow to the leg to protect Honeymaren.

Agnire offered only a soft smile in response to her silent question before turning back towards the bookcase, "I brought food, tea and medicine…" He began tearing the bread into smaller pieces. "Do you think you can help her sit up?"

Anna nodded her head idly before leaning over to catch Elsa's barely open eyes, "I'll be gentle okay? Just…be strong…"

Elsa did her best not to scream, the inside of her cheek taking the blunt of her restraint as Anna moved pillows behind her back. The entire process felt like it took years and when she was finally sitting somewhat higher than her stomach she turned her head into the pillow to try and muffle the sound of her distress.

Anna's hands jerked back from the sound and the pain so clear on Elsa's face. She wanted to help but all she seemed to be doing was making it worse. Her fingers opened and closed helplessly as Elsa's body slipped partially down the small rise she'd made, pulling up her tunic and exposing her hips in the process. Her heart shattered to the sight of Elsa's normally snow white skin turned deep purple. The black thread that Agnire had used to re-close the stitching on her side twisting around her heart like a noose.

Tears sprung to her eyes as she moved to pull the chain that had fallen against the wound away, "I'm so sorry…"

Agnire had had to remove the wrap that had been put in place to protect the wound, the once clean cloth filled with dried blood and melted ice. He hadn't yet been able to safely secure something to replace it but he did have something that could possibly improve the situation.

"Here…this should help…" He offered out a small metal container filled with a light green paste, "Gently okay?"

Anna nodded her head and brought the balm to her nose for a moment to try and figure out what it was. However, her botany skills were still somewhat lacking and she merely tilted the can to show Elsa though the latter gave no indication she knew or was capable of even seeing it through her barely opened eyes. A soft clearing of her throat turned her head down towards the small slip of skin that was now showing through.

Her fingers trembled greatly when she took some of the balm onto them and even more so with fear as she pushed the tunic further out of her way, the flesh beneath twitching from the contact. She had hoped Elsa had grown more comfortable with the touch of others over time but it seemed that her hope was not to be answered.

"It's going to feel cold…" Anna could tell one thing by the smell, that it was made with a menthol of some sort. If only she'd have paid attention in her science lessons she might have been more useful now.

Elsa merely closed her eyes and braced herself against the bed, her head turning back into the pillow to muffle any sounds that might make it past her throat. Thankfully, her sister's touch was warm, warmer than she thought it would be and the relief the balm brought was enough to ease the pressure that had been settled upon her chest. Though as her hand moved from the wound on her waist and began to slip further up towards her chest, she found a whole knew sensation causing chaos inside her.

"D-don't…"

Anna paused in her path, her focus solely on following the bruising that trailed up her stomach and towards her ribs, "But…"

Agnire knew that Elsa's prudence was going to hinder his attempts to bring relief and thus turned away towards the bookshelf to find his laudanum, he had been saving it for Anna but as it seemed his previous healing had left her feeling well enough he knew he needed to give it to Elsa instead.

"Small sip okay?" Agnire gave Anna a reassuring glance before holding the small glass vial in front of Elsa's nose, letting her take a small smell before he very carefully poured no more than a spoonful's amount between her parted lips.

Elsa's face twisted as the burning liquid slipped over her tongue. She remembered the taste from when she'd caught a fever and the castle physician and made her rest for three days under its hold. Thankfully, Agnire didn't offer anymore and she couldn't help but lick her dry lips to try and rid herself of the taste.

"Chaser." Agnire had quickly moved back to the bookshelf where he poured a cup of still warm tea. Instead of offering it himself he handed the cup to Anna who looked more than a dejected, "Carefully…"

Anna gave him a morose smile as she took the cup. A small shift brought herself closer to Elsa and she cradled her head before very gingerly placing it against her bottom lip. When Anna's eyes met with Elsa's, she could only offer her what little hope she had left and tilted the cup. Though a little spilled over, her heart thumped with relief when Elsa let out a heavy breath of relief. She took the cup to her own lips taking a small sip for herself, finally washing the taste of ash and fire off her tongue.

"Elsa…we really need to look at your ribs…if they're broken…" Agnire fidgeted slightly, "It's not going to be good…"

The heat of the laudanum pulled at her senses, not enough to take her under but just enough for her not to care much about the world around her. Almost outside of herself, she pulled her arms away from her sides, the heavy manacles carrying her hands the rest of the way down beside her head which rocked in the pillow where her vision gave a dangerous tilt.

Anna took that as a sign of consent and offered the cup back to Agnire who took it in silence. With only a nod, he turned away back towards the bookshelf to continue separating the bread and cheese into small easily manageable bites. Though he did watch from the corner of his eye, he wanted to give them as much privacy as was possible.

Anna shifted again, her knees gently pressing into Elsa's leg as she turned to push more of the tunic up towards her breast, "Oh…Elsa…" It looked bad, worse than she could have imagined. The large radiating bruise that covered nearly her entire stomach was almost nothing compared to the large lump of swelled tissue at the very bottom of her ribs. Red and angry, it was furiously warm to the touch and the hitch in Elsa's breathing did not give her hope.

"What should…what should it feel like?" Anna's touch was as light as a feather, too afraid to do much else.

"If it's broken, it'll feel soft…if it's just cracked you'll feel resistance." Agnire gave her another glance, "She won't be able to feel it, the laudanum should be working now."

Anna pursed her lips tight, Elsa's eyes were staring somewhere over her shoulder, her blinks long and unfocused. With a steeled breath and with all the courage she had left, she pressed her fingers down. Her heart sparked when she felt the faintest of resistance against her fingers, "It's not broken…it's not broken…"

She let out a heavy breath and reached back towards the tin of balm, taking more onto her fingers, she pressed her palm flat over the lump. Gradually, her fingers traced along Elsa's side, rising up under the remaining cloth, a deep blush painted her cheeks when her fingers brushed softly under Elsa's breast. A quick change of direction brought her back down and her head tilted as she realized, the bruise continued onto her back.

With reverence, Anna pulled Elsa's trapped hand up and across her chest then, as carefully as possible, she pulled on the sheets beneath so that Elsa was more on her side, Her sister's body was heavy and gave no resistance, her head rolling away from her from the adjustment. After pulling her loose hair out of her way, Anna continued to push the tunic up her back, her eyes taking in the shape of something wide and cylindrical-a tree, she could only guess by the small gashes left behind by the bark. While no longer bleeding they had begun to scab and left her porcelain skin looking tainted.

A warm cloth appeared at her shoulder, the heat of it raising her head and she offered the smallest of smiles as she took the cloth to wipe away the blood; her heart focused on her task. Long slow swipes left the skin clear but no less red and bruised. Exchanging the cloth for what little was left of the balm she gently massaged in the last of it, hoping that her ministrations would make some sort of difference.

The first rays of dawn pierced the windows and Anna saw something that made her stop. Her brows furrowed deeply when she saw what she believed to be the faintest shimmer against her sister's skin. Enchanted, she leaned in further and shifted out of the sun's path, a small gasp filling her lungs when more and more of the intricate lines began to show through.

"Woah…What is that?" Her fingers hesitantly traced one of the lines, its shape like the magic that flowed from her sister's hands. The looping spirals and webs. Like the reflection of light through a single snowflake over fresh snow, the lines were just barely visible in the cresting light. Though the bruising that laid beneath them did make them a little easier to trace, they seemed to only appear when caught just right in the sun.

"It's the mark of Ahtohallan…" Agnire glanced down at his own hands briefly before stepping back into the shadow to get their food, "Here…try to eat. I need to go." He set the plate down on the edge of the bed before taking a slow breath, "I need to put your chains back on…"

"No…I can't reach her when…"

"I'll move her closer, I promise…" Agnire didn't want to, he really didn't want to tear the sisters apart after seeing the love between them, how deep it was. He held out his hand as Anna moved away from Elsa's side after pulling her tunic back down. A look he couldn't describe in her eyes when she held out her bruised and chaffed wrists.

As the metal clicked into place he rose his heavy head, "I'm sorry…"

_oO Northuldra Oo_

"I am very sorry…there is nothing more I can do…" Eresa hung her head low, her eyes turning up to Honeymaren and Ryder, "We must rely on her strength now…"

Honeymaren bit back the tears coming to her eyes, her fingers gently scooping up Yelena's in her own, "Thank you, Eresa…"

"Thank you…" Ryder was unable to raise his head, he too taking his grandmother's hand, bringing it up to his forehead where he closed his eyes in silent prayer. All the information they'd managed to gather meant nothing at that moment. Though they believed they knew _how_ Alrik had defeated the spirits they had no way of knowing what his true end game was. So when Eresa had come to them, there had been no conflict of interest in their hearts.

"She's strong…you know…This isn't her first time…" Honeymaren was trying to lighten the mood but her voice just could not raise in tone.

"Yeah…I remember the stories…" Ryder pulled her hand from his forehead and back to her side, "It's odd…I was so excited about the mist being gone…about exploring the outside world that I never stopped to think about what I already had…"

Honeymaren shared in her brother's wisdom, her eyes closing as she tried to find the strength inside her, "Yeah…"

"What do we do now…?" Ryder raised his head slowly, his eyes still unable to rise.

"We do…the next right thing…" Honeymaren swallowed thickly, her eyes raising to meet with Ryder's before she leaned down to pick up the staff demoting of the chieftess' position. The aged wood felt unnaturally heavy in her palm. Her eyes narrowed as she took in the intricate carvings worn down by time. Passed down from cheiftess to cheiftan through the years.

_oOo_

"Your Lordship…we must return to our people. The Kingdom…" Avon spoke his words with great caution and remorse. He had seen with his very eyes the moment his commander fell, and when his Queen was struck down. There was no question to him, that the Queen was gone,

Kristoff grimaced at his words, his eyes looking down at the man's boots as he tried to keep hope alive in his heart, "You may return the men to Arendelle…"

"What should we tell her people?" And unspoken question hung in the air.

"Tell _her_ people that I am going to bring her home." Kristoff let out a heavy breath, "I am going to bring her home." His eyes rose with a confidence that would he would not be questioned. That his words were solid and true.

"Yes, sir." Avon bowed his head low.

_oO The Black Sea Oo_

"Please eat…I can feel your stomach growling. I know you're hungry…" Agnire had stayed true to his word and Anna had nearly every inch of her body pressed against Elsa's. Laying partially on their sides with Elsa partially over top. Anna was up just a bit higher so as to see better, her stomach pressing in close to Elsa's back giving her support and her legs kept Elsa from twisting too uncomfortably. Like puzzle pieces, each one seemed to fall perfectly in place, despite the chains, despite the pain.

Elsa's head was propped up lightly on the rise of Anna's breast, just under her chin which left the younger woman perfect access to her mouth, where she was presently offering a small bite of bread and cheese. Despite the hunger rolling in her stomach, her mouth simply did not want to open and she turned her head away, Anna was not impressed.

"I will hold your nose until you open your mouth." Anna tried her best to put on her annoying little sister voice but the smile just did not reach her eyes. She tapped the piece of bread against the ridge of Elsa's nose to accent her point, to which the woman in her arms crinkled her nose with a frown.

"Don't…you dare…" Elsa had been drifting in and out. The sound of her sister's heart leading her to and fro the deep call to sleep.

Anna smiled just a touch despite herself and lowered the bite to tap lightly on Elsa's tightly pursed lips, "Come on…let the little birdie into the nest…"

Elsa couldn't help but let a deep breath through her nose with mirth. The words of their father trying to get them to eat when they were young finally releasing her jaw back until her control, "That's so wrong…" Regardless, she opened her mouth for her sister, taking the bite into her cheek where she chewed slowly.

"Good girl," Anna couldn't help herself and took a bit of bread for herself chewing pensively. She let the silence stretch between them for a long time watching and making sure Elsa swallowed before pressing another bite to her lips that was reluctantly taken. As much as Anna wanted to speak, to hear her sister's voice the weight in the room didn't feel right. So instead, she continued to feed her sister and herself small bites, her heart growing warmer with each one that was taken.

Halfway through Anna let out a soft sigh of contentment, the bread sitting heavily in her stomach easing the ache. Her head turned down when the bite she'd placed at Elsa's lips was not taken, the weight against her frame growing just a bit heavier. She took the bite for herself and gingerly brushed away a crumb along Elsa's jaw releasing a deep sigh.

"Elsa?" Her voice was timid, her question kind.

"Mm?" Elsa had just been falling into a light slumber when her sister's voice broke through the haze. Her brow curled tight as she tried to bring herself back around.

"I love you…" Anna's smile fell when Elsa didn't return her words of affection, her body shifting just a little more to see her sister's face better.

"Please talk to me…I can see it in your face…something's wrong…" Anna could feel Elsa pulling away from her, not just physically but emotionally as well. Like the door that had separated them most of their lives.

Elsa turned her head into the pillow, the coldness of the fabric a stark contrast to the warmth of her sister's chest. Her words hurt, they hurt more than she could ever express.

"Elsa, please look at me?" Anna shifted, the chains on her manacles running down over Elsa's stomach as she tried to keep her from turning away completely. It wasn't a comfortable position but at the moment she couldn't care about herself.

"All, I've ever done…is bring destruction and pain…" A heavy breath brought her words to life, her eyes refusing to open.

"That isn't true.."

"How do you lie to yourself that way? How can you not see what's clearly right here in front of you?" Elsa lifted her arms, a great effort that ended with her letting out a sharp restrained cry as they came down over top of her bruised stomach causing bile to burn her throat.

Anna pursed her lips tight and she pushed and pulled Elsa's arms back to her sides, "Don't…" Her voice held many meanings. Deeper and more painful than their physical conditions.

"Can't you see what I am?" Pain flooded her with the energy she needed to open her eyes, to turn her head, her vision blurry as she looked up into Anna's face.

"All I see is my sister." Anna stubbornly pressed her forehead into Elsa's, her eyes strong and unrelenting. She could see the darkness creeping in the back of Elsa's gaze. That pesky little wolf that would never seem to leave her sister alone. The darkness that she herself kept locked so tightly away. The confidence that Elsa had brought to herself, the joy that she'd been able to bring did not reflect back at her now. She knew it was there, somewhere deep inside, hiding behind a locked door too afraid to come out.

"You're not the only one who grew up alone, Elsa. I lost my best friend that day…"

_'Wait Anna, slow down!'_

_'Catch me!'_

"When the doors closed…I knew in the deepest part of me that it was somehow my fault. That…you were hurting…and there was nothing I could do to help you…Surely, you know how painful that is? How deep that hurts?" Anna swallowed, trying to keep the strength in her voice.

'_Elsa? Do you want to build a snowman?'_

_'Go away, Anna.'_

_'What are we going to do Agnar? Anna's beginning to ask questions I cannot give answers to…'_

_'We will think of something…Until then…we must give Elsa time…'_

"I thought for a long time…you were sick….that…that was why

Mama and Papa wouldn't speak about it. That they were trying to protect me from the truth…I mean they were but…I had all these crazy ideas in my head about what had happened to you…How I could save you…Like you were some princess trapped in a castle from one of my fairy tales…" Anna chuckled dryly, "I admit…there were times when…I tried to forget that I even had a sister…That…you were gone…But then I'd walk by your door…and I'd see your shadow moving beneath it and I…It hurt Elsa…it hurt so much…I'd see you in the window sometimes…watching me play…I wondered why…Why you wouldn't just come down and join me..What had I done? What could I do to make everything alright again…"

_'Can Elsa join us today?'_

_'Not today my sunflower…'_

"I could hear you crying…sometimes at night when I would sneak out of my room to go to your door…You would call my name but I was too afraid to answer…Afraid that you'd tell me to go away…"

Anna swallowed thickly trying to keep her voice from disappearing completely, "Then I saw you on your coronation day. As though nothing had ever gone wrong. You were there, strong and beautiful and…I saw your smile, right in front of me for the first in forever and I hoped that this was it…this was the time where we could be together again."

_'Monster!'_

Another tear rolled down her cheek, dropping down her nose to fall upon Elsa's own, her fingers gently brushed it away, "Oh, how amazing you were…How could I ever compare? I knew I needed you to come home…to be the Queen. I couldn't do it by myself. I was just the spare…I couldn't let you go…I wanted you back, selfish as it was. I didn't care what it cost me. What it would mean for you. I just…wanted it so badly…"

_'You sacrificed yourself for me?'_

_'I love you.'_

"When we came to the forest, I felt like everything was going to change. I knew it deep inside. I didn't want you to go. Not again, I know I was reckless but I didn't care about me. I never did…I couldn't…"

_'What were you doing? You could have been killed. You can't just follow me into fire!'_

_'You don't want me to follow you into fire? Then don't run into fire! You're not being careful Elsa."_

"Anna…"

Anna sniffled again pressing her forehead down against Elsa's temple, "I loved you so much. I was willing to destroy our home, our people…I made that choice…not knowing fully what it would mean…and then…you were there…You were there and you _saved_ me from myself…and then I thought…Who am _I _compared to you?"

_'You are the fifth spirit, you're the bridge.'_

_"Well, actually, a bridge has two sides and mother had two daughters.' _

Anna closed her eyes tight for a moment, her breath vibrating between them, "You've always been there for me…please…let me be there for you…just this once…let me in…open the door and just tell me…tell me…" Though she couldn't hold her hand, Anna reached down over Elsa's heart, her palm flat, her fingers pressed in feeling its slow beat.

_'We did this together. And we'll continue to do this together'_

_'Together.'_

There was a long time between, where Anna was sure that Elsa had slipped back into the darkness of unconsciousness or beyond. Her palm rose to cradle her neck, her thumb held tight to the pulse that ran through. Like her hope, weak but still there. Then…

"I failed Anna…I couldn't…protect you this time…" Elsa's words were barely a whisper, the weight inside them so much more than could be expressed, "I'm so sorry…I…I can't…The spirits…My power..it's…it's…gone…"

Anna pressed herself just a bit closer, Elsa's words such that she had to see her mouth move to assure herself that she'd actually spoken.

"I knew…I knew it was coming…" Elsa swallowed thickly, another long moment passing as she gathered her strength, "I tried to warn you…but…you never got my letter…and then…" Tears slipped over the brim of her closed eyes, "I saw…I saw you fall…the spirits warned me…warned me that if I didn't win…that I'd lose you forever…"

"But you didn't Elsa, I'm right here…" Anna pressed her forehead against Elsa's temple again, her nose and lips pressing gently into her ear so that she couldn't miss her words.

"But I lost them…They came to me because I asked them to…they're gone…because of me…" A heavy sob rocked her frame and there was a heavy pull inside her soul, the same sort of floating feeling she felt before she fell into the spirit realm, "Anna…I killed… so many…" Her sentence hung in the air as her body went still, her will to stay beside her sister easily overtaken.

"Elsa?" Anna's eyes snapped open, Elsa's head slipping down her throat as her body let out a weak shudder. Anna's eyes went wide and the urge to scream filled her mind. Instead, her hands came up to cup her sister's cheeks, "Elsa? …Elsa?" Why was she so _cold? _

'_Bring our brother home.'_


	12. Chapter 12

_oO The Black Sea Oo_

"I told you I would do whatever it takes." Alrik snarled, his giant-like body poised over Elsa's own, his large hand pulling on the chain forcing her arms over her head and out of his way. Anna couldn't think to breathe, her eyes wide as she pulled harshly against her chains, her skin chaffing and bleeding as she called for him to stop, begged him, pleaded him.

"Elsa! No!" Anna pulled harder on the chains, her eyes never leaving her sister's face as it twisted in agony, her own mirroring her pain, "Elsa! Look at me! Okay? Don't look at him…Look at me!"

_'Anna!' _

The distinct tearing of fabric that reverberated throughout her entire being was nothing compared to the sound of Elsa's voice as she called out, so clear, so _real. _

_'Anna! No! Ah-!'_

Anna woke with a heavy jolt, her heart somewhere in her throat. Light flooded into her eyes, blinding her temporarily. When her sight returned she found herself in a whole new nightmare.

"No! Elsa!"

"Don't hurt her, _please_!" Elsa's voice was weak as she tried to put her feet beneath her, the men that held her under her arms pulling her from the bed, her head turned back, eyes wide, "Anna!" Her legs would simply not support her, and the weight of her body dragged against the floor, her head falling down to her chest to just focus on breathing as she was forcibly pulled through the door.

Anna's head turned to Alrik who had moved to follow them out, his eyes cold and sharp, a feral grin curving his lips. He made sure to slam the door hard as he passed through, the sound of Elsa's cries carrying through the hallway of the ship, her struggled, straggled breaths echoing down through the wood.

Anna pulled, she pulled as hard as she could possibly do without actually losing an arm. Though the metal cut in deep the pain was nothing compared to what she felt in her soul. Her head turned up as the sounds increased, her eyes tracking unseeing through the floor where they were taking her sister.

The sound of dragged limbs shuddered her heart, the grinding of metal against wood and the heavy footfalls of a man who held no humanity. Anna forced her breathing to go quiet, her ears straining to hear, anything at all.

"The dawn has broken to a new day." Alrik took a deep breath of the cold sea air, his eyes turned out towards the horizon that held no barring, "Isn't it beautiful?" His words were mocking and cold as he turned to face the Ice Queen.

Elsa raised her head to his words, her body bent but unbroken as she sat upon her knees. The men who had dragged her having released her to collapse onto the deck. The voice that had called her back to the spirit realm still echoing in her ears as she found the courage to stare him down.

Alrik turned to face his captive, his chest puffed out like a peacock, "Take me to Ahtohallan."

"No." Elsa could feel her body trembling but her voice was firm. The pain they'd sent through her frame leaving her muscles weak.

Alrik grinned slowly and nodded to the men who stood behind Elsa, "You speak as though you have a choice."

Elsa let out a grunt as the men scooped her up once more, this time they dragged her towards a wooden pillory that sat nearly center of the deck. Though they didn't attach her head, they dragged each of her arms through, the manacles they'd placed at the ends keeping her from slipping out. Her knees bent together to support her weight and her breath hitched from the position.

"Bring me the other." Alrik motioned for the men to go back below decks, his eyes gleaming, "She's going to want to see this."

"You're…wasting your time…" Elsa took in slow deep breaths to keep her vision from going dark, "I don't have any power…"

"Oh, I know." Alrik grinned darkly, his fingers slipping under his shirt to pull out a necklace that held not only the arrow that felled her, but five other arrowheads as well, "I do."

Elsa's heart pulsed in her throat, her brow furrowing as she tried to understand. Tried to put all the pieces she'd found together. Her head pulsed making any sort of ability to think exceptionally difficult but when the profane cries of her sister met her ears she gave a weak pull against her binds in a bid to turn and see her.

Anna growled and lifted her feet, trying to kick out her legs in a vain attempt to use her weight to pull herself free. All it managed to do was make her head feel like it was going to split down the middle like an egg but a feral sneer pushed away the feeling, "Let her go you, _monster!" _

The men holding her shared a glance at the subtle command given to them by their master and each one released at nearly the same time causing Anna to stumble forward onto the deck before she tried to push herself towards her sister. A well placed boot on the chain that connected her manacles, however, insured that she didn't get too far. The force of her steps and the resistance of her chain pulled Anna comically backwards and hard onto her bottom where she let out a low groan but refused to let herself fall completely back, her hands thankfully coming out to save her head.

"Hans was right, you _are_ feisty." Alrik was wholly amused by the sight and a flick of his hand secured her lead to a nearby mast, "Now then, all finished with heroics?"

Anna pushed herself up out of pure stubbornness, her eyes sharp and narrowed at the man who now stood between her and her sister. Her teeth ground as she spoke, "Maybe."

Alrik laughed again, a deep bone chilling nightmare of a sound, "This is going to be more fun than I imagined."

A sharp snap of his fingers brought Agnire forward, his head bent low as he walked past Anna. He shared a private look with her that begged forgiveness before he handed over the thin beau he'd been tasked to retrieve. Alrik turned the staff in his hand for a long moment before grinning into Anna's red face. Slowly, he reached to his necklace and snapped it from his neck, six pieces falling into his palm. One by one he pressed them into the wood. With the last, he forced the rune inlaid diamond into the tip to make a spear before turning ever so slowly back towards Elsa.

"On this day, the power of magic will fall to the mercy of men." Another nod of his head and two more men moved ahead of him.

Elsa winced when they pulled on the manacles, watching as they pressed something that she could not see. There was a heavy 'pop' as the top of the dome encasing her hands released and her fingers were set free.

"Blast him Elsa!" Seeing that her sister had access to her hands brought Anna hope that maybe, just maybe, what she'd said about her powers wasn't true. That maybe there was still just a little bit of magic left inside her.

Elsa grimaced to her sisters words her fingers opening and closing without the sharp spark that had been there previous but alas, there was no power in her finger tips. _I can't. _

"She can't." Alrik whispered his words devilishly close to Anna's ear, delighting in the way her head snapped to the side in a bid to get away from him.

"Higher." Alrik turned his eyes towards the sun that was just finally coming over the waves, its golden rays obscured by a heavy black shadow.

Elsa bit her cheek as the pillory was raised, pulling her from a partially hunched position to more of a skyward reach. Her legs shifted to try and keep her arms from being pulled out of socket but her wounds made it difficult to breathe. Her feet slipped suddenly, and her body pitched sideways causing her elbow to crack dangerously. With a deep grimace she used the leverage of her elbow to pull herself back up, the entire experience leaving her breathless.

"There, that's enough." Alrik took a deep breath, as his men returned back towards the helm, "You're going to want to watch this."

Anna snarled and tried to stomp on the man's foot as he went past but her actions were just a little too delayed and he merely side-stepped her. A deep chuckle roiled her stomach before a gentle arm came around her waist pulling her back a few steps to release the tension in the chains. Her eyes shot towards Agnire who seemed to be just as concerned as she was causing her brow to furrow with worry.

Alrik rolled the staff made spear in his palm as he approached. Elsa's heavy breathing like music to his ears. A goddess bent on her knees at the mercy of his power. With skill only a man of war could truly possess, he used the blunt end of his staff to pull her hair our of his way before he reached forward to pull at the tear that was already in her shoulder. The sharp action split the back of her tunic and released a low moan of pain that sent a pleasurable chill up his spine.

His ear twitched to the sound of Anna's growls, her chains rattling in her protest, though he did throw her a sideways glance he paid little attention to her temper. He turned his spear around, his eyes narrowed as he waited for the sun to show him what he needed to see. When he saw his mark, he pressed the tip forward into the already present wound at the top right corner of her shoulder and twisted.

A flood of power ran through his arm, up his chest, through his heart and back down into the spear where he watched with great wonder and glee as ice shot forth from her clenched fists. The bow of the ship cracking and groaning from the flash freeze.

Elsa could taste blood in her mouth from the scream she'd held inside her chest. Her back arched at an impossible angle from the sharp point pressed against her. Her hands burned and her body vibrated, her power tainted. Her head bobbed as she gulped in air and spit out the blood that had filled her mouth.

"Is that all you can do?" Her words were weak and trembling but her mastery over her own powers had allowed her to hold him back. The power ricocheting inside her. She couldn't let him have her true gifts, her true mastery.

"On the contrary," Alrik pulled back the staff taking the tip and swapping it out with another, "I'm just getting started."

Elsa's scream echoed over the waves as fire flared from her finger tips, her fingers bending back as she could do nothing but yield. The ice that covered the bow began to melt, sending rivers of water over the deck. Her breath hitched as her foot slipped but her other leg saved her from loosing her footing completely. Her breath felt hot in her chest, a heavy smoke settling on her tongue.

Once more the pressure, the cutting sting released and Elsa tried to lift her head, to turn back to look at her sister, to reassure herself that she was alright, that she was there with her. Her wide blue eyes shined with love when they met, before Alrik moved between them turning her face into a sharp snarl. She would not bow to him, she would not allow herself to stand beneath him.

Alrik grinned at her resistance, his fingers blindly switching out the spear tip once again. His movements slow and precise as he gave her one more chance to reconsider her position. When she merely turned her head away he could feel his pride pressing against his chest. A deep growl rumbling through his teeth.

Anna felt her heart jump completely out of her chest when Elsa's body went rigid from the bolts that came from her hands. Her hoarse scream echoing endlessly out around them as lightning shattered the newly made ice sending it exploding out in large chunks; large piece crashing into Elsa, taking her feet completely out from under her before spinning with great speed towards herself.

Anna felt herself being pulled to the side and the unmistakable sound of shattering glass filled her ears but her eyes were turned towards the great white lights that roared over her sister's body before reaching to the sky in the shape of a demon's fingers, where they exploded with a righteous thundering _crack_. She could feel Agnire's hold growing tighter as she pressed forward to do anything, anything at all to make this end. Yet again, she was powerless to help her sister.

"Stop this!" Anna pulled fruitlessly against Agnire, her nails digging into his arms as she tried to pull herself free, "Please!"

Once again, Alrik switched out the tip of his spear, his eyes watching as Elsa's body jerked with the residual power, "Take me to Ahtohallan."

Elsa could no longer see clearly, her world nothing but bright sparks and deep blacks as the power that had been forced through her body released into the wood below. Her head fell forward as she tried to catch her breath, her legs quivering as the last of her strength kept her on her feet. She turned her head just enough to look through the fog, "Ne-ver."

"Wrong answer." This time he was not so reserved, his eyes flared as he pressed the tip of the captured wind spirit hard enough to draw blood, the large gust that roared forth filling the sails and rocking the seas. The ship pitched high crashing into the waves with a heavy yaw that sent some of the men on the deck scrambling to hold on. Alrik steadied his stance with a rope that was tied down to the deck, the spear in his hand dinging in just a bit harder under her skin, "Yes…yes!"

Elsa could do nothing to ebb the power that flowed from her hands, it felt wrong, the power did not belong to her. She did not communicate with the spirits this way. She spoke to them, asked them for their help, never controlled them. They were free to be who they were, as they were. They were never meant to be held inside her.

Alrik pulled back the spear with great ecstasy. The residual wind pushing them forward through the sea, his eyes searching the horizon. He knew the frozen river lied to the north, though he wasn't entirely sure of its size or bearing he was now one step closer.

Again he changed the tip of his spear, his eyes gleaming. Without preamble he aligned himself and turned his head toward the waters around them. A sharp twist—a deep anguished cry—and another rush of unbelievable power flowed through his veins. He could actually _feel_ the waters beneath them as though it were the ground beneath his feet. As the water raised them up, his eyes spotted what he had been searching for all this time. With his will alone he forced the water beneath them to push them forward like a hand. The sight of Ahtohallan growing ever closer a the ship near seamlessly glided forward.

A raucous laugh lifted his head towards the sky where he raised his spear high in triumph; unconcerned as Elsa collapsed down against the pillory, "I am a god among men!"

"You are a _demon_!" Anna pulled herself free of Agnire, her eyes shining with tears as she bared her teeth. Her narrowed eyes suddenly went wide when he was near instantly upon her, his hand ripping through her hair in a tight hold that raised her to her toes and sent sparks down her spine.

"A demon, am I?" Alrik made sure to catch her eyes, "Tell me you've never wondered what it would be like to have just an ounce of what she carries inside her."

_Of course,_ she had wondered what it was like. Wondered desperately why her sister had been given such gifts, why _she_ had been left out, on the other side of a door that would never open to her. It was only in her darkest nights when she felt this way, her love for her sister and all they'd been through breaking through to who she really was. Who _she_ was meant to be.

His words were like a devil's breath, taunting, hypnotizing, "And here I stand before you taking it all. I should…_share_."

Before Anna could fully process his words he'd hulled her up to her tip toes, the chain that had held her in place released so that he could half-drag, half-carry her to stand behind her sister. The blood that was beginning to drip down her back from the different points he pressed the spear into searing itself into her soul.

Like a toddler, she pushed and kicked out but he stayed just out of her reach, his hold twisting tighter to steal away her breath. When he moved behind her, she felt as though Nattmara was once again breathing down her neck. She tried to keep his hands from taking her own but he was so much bigger, so much stronger.

"Let's connect the dots shall we?" His hands nearly crushed hers beneath as he forced them around the staff. The small pops and cracks her knuckles made as he forced his will over hers.

"No, _Elsa_!" Anna cried out desperately, though her sister did not seem to hear her. Her head was down between her shoulders, resting awkwardly against the pillory as her legs no longer supported her. Anna pushed and pulled on her shoulders trying to do anything she could think of to pull her hands free. She didn't want to do this. She didn't want _this. _

Alrik forced the spear forward, the tip missing it's intended mark as the boat yawed, the tip of the spear once more holding Elsa's power hitting dead center on her spine. What happened next, was the things of myth and legend.

_oO Enchanted Forest: Coast Oo_

"What is that?" Ryder narrowed his eyes and put his hand on his forehead to combat the glare of the sun over the sea.

"I don't know…" Honeymaren let out a shaky breath. She'd led her brother and Kristoff through the forest to stand upon the beach she always found Elsa on. A hope that she could some how find her there again.

Kristoff held his breath as the dark clouds grew larger, wider. A sharp hurricane-like wind filled with fire, ice and sand seeming to stretch out in every direction. If he'd not seen it with his own eyes, he'd never would have believed it. Then a roll of thunder shook the ground beneath their feet and lightning stretched impossibly far across the sky in every possible direction, "It can't be good…"

"It's coming towards us…" Ryder knew that there would be no way to outrun such an impossible storm

_oO The Black Sea Oo_

Anna couldn't breathe, couldn't see, the wind around her stealing the breath from her lungs, the sand and ice wiping around her with dangerous speed,the fire searing her hair as it threatened to blind her completely. Her stomach dropped, the feeling of something pulling her down hard to the deck where her head bounced dangerously off the wood before small strong arms wrapped around her frame dragging her forward. She reached out blindly and small rough hands wrapped around hers pulling her further.

A daring effort was made to open her eyes. The world around her was nothing but a mixture of black and white before she felt a cool body pressed to her front and a warm firm body at her back. The chains around her wrists pulled as the lead rose skyward and the arms that held her in place pulled it back down before wrapping the metal around what she could only guess was the pillory as blond hair cut across her face with a furiosity that was sure to leave cuts along her freckled cheeks.

"Hang on!" Agnire's voice was nearly taken by the wind, had it not been right against her ear she knew she'd never had heard him.

Another dip, another sway and she could feel the entire ship being ripped from the sea. Picked up as though it were merely a child's toy in a bathtub Her body pulled as the wind and water brought the entire ship around in a wide circle. The force pulling her away from what she could only assume was Elsa before the chain around them gave a dangerous shudder, the metal screeching as it threatened to be torn apart at the links. Her hands scrambled to find purchase in front of her. Her nails digging into her sister's skin as she found herself being pulled further away.

The horrific sounds of wood splintering filled her ears, then a sharp jolt turned her entire world upside down, giving way to darkness. The last sound to grace her ears was the twinkling of the chain that had snapped.


	13. Chapter 13

Agnire woke to a furious throbbing throughout his entire body. A bright white light behind his eyelids as a frigid cold embraced him from below. With a heavy head and heavier limbs he forced himself up onto his palms. His eyes blinking in the unrestrained wrath before him.

Wood, rope and metal laid all around him. Broken pieces of the ship laying in nearly unrecognizable heaps. The cloth from the sails rippled ominously over the black choppy water. The bob of the masts that were felled. A high-pitched scrapping sound, like nails on a blackboard, of the metal riggings grinding against ice as they were pulled towards the sea.

His heart thumped heavily in his chest, spurring his body back to his feet with a dangerous sway and a pulsing throb through his injured leg. His eyes went wide as he looked throughout the wreckage. The ship appearing to have been lifted high into the air before it was smashed without prejudice against the bank of…Agnire turned slowly, _Ahtohallan_.

"Anna?" A deep breath turned him on his heels and a his fingers wiped the blood from his blow. His boots slipped on the ice causing him to slide over a rise. When he managed to stop himself his heart gave a painful flip, "Anna."

As quick he dared, Agnire moved towards a pile of wood where just the smallest of hands could be seen from beneath. Their fingers still. He slid down to his knees, his hands pushing away the boards with a strength he didn't know he possessed. His breath sticking just a bit when his eyes caught sight of the small river of red that ran down the ice into the black sea. Another push exposed fire burnt locks. Anna's face inches away from the water that lapped up against the ice.

Agnire moved quick to pull her further from the water's edge. The wood that had covered her frame slipping into the icy water as he pulled her out from under by her shoulders. Once he was sure they were a safe distance away he laid her down as gently as he could and pressed his ear over her chest. quieting his breaths. When the soft tick-tock of her heart thrummed in his ears he let out a deep breath before taking hold of her once again, dragging her as carefully as he could towards the entrance.

Once he was sure she was safe and away from the creaking wreckage he turned his eyes back out, "Where are you…?" His eyes narrowed, his hand resting over Anna's heart to assure himself that it had remained beating.

Most of the ship lay in pieces floating adrift in the stilling waters, the storms rage leaving chopping waves in its wake. Pushing himself back to his feet, he brought himself up as tall as he could, allowing him to see the a broken mast that denoted the top deck just over another rise.

oO§Oo

Anna found herself standing in a place she could never have imagined. Her body felt weightless and warm. As though she were simply floating in an endless space. A darkness like nothing she'd ever experienced wrapping all around. Though she was sure she could feel a floor beneath her feet, when she turned her head down she found herself looking into what appeared to be an endless reaching mass of tiny stars. The sort that filled the darkest of the night's skies.

"_Anna._" A gentle whisper, a soothing caress, a familiar tone.

"Mama…?" Anna's eyes widened, her body turning around in the space to try and find the source. When nothing but blackness greeted her she turned her eyes back down. Her heart skipped when a sharp flash, like a shooting star, zipped across the floor. She didn't know how, or why but she knew she needed to follow it and so, she did.

"_Anna." _

"Papa?" Her heart beat just a bit quicker, and her feet moved faster, the smallest of lights flickering to her at an impossible distance. Though her feet made no sound and her body felt no fatigue she still felt as though she'd been running for years. Images flashed by just in the corner of her vision but when she'd turned her head to see they were no longer there.

Anna's eyes darted around the space, trying to find anything to mark her way, to show that she'd at the very least been moving forward at all. The light that had previously guided her had remained as it had been despite all her efforts and her heart began to pull her in a different direction. A furrowed brow slowed her steps and chest heaving, she tried to understand, tried to _listen. _Her eyes closed and she felt an unfathomable stillness grow around her. Then, just as she peeked open her eyes, out of the darkness gradually appeared a set double doors. Familiar in design, and heavy on her heart. Would the throne room lie behind if she were to throw them open?

Another whisper, another small push brought her hesitantly closer and closer until finally she found herself standing inside the very walls of the castle she called home. The blackness eerily melting away to form the floor and walls around her now. A beautiful light was streaming in through the windows and she could almost feel the warmth of summer on her skin.

Her hands trembled as they took hold of the handles. Her heart racing in her chest. When she pushed forward a brilliant white light stole away her sight and her arms came up as though to shield herself from its beauty.

_"Anna." _A warm loving smile.

Anna could feel a warmth—a love—she hadn't felt in so long wrapping around her. Her eyes closed tighter as she let her chin lower down over a strongly beating heart, a smell so soft she was not sure she'd smelled it at all. The feeling that encased her very soul, brought a new meaning to this world. Her lashes fluttered with the hope—the fear, of what awaited her should she opened them.

"Open your eyes, sunflower." A voice so real it couldn't possibly exist.

Anna could feel tears rolling down her cheeks as her hands trembled at her sides. Her entire being shuddering with an emotion that could never be named. A slow breath rose her lashes and her hands; her fingertips running along firmly pressed fabric, "Papa…?"

Agnar smiled down so kindly at his daughter, her age, her beauty, her strength radiating in the pride on his face, "My sweet, Anna."

Anna could hardly contain herself as she lurched, her arms coming up to hold on tight, her nails scrapping against the fabric of his jacket as she struggled for purchase, though in a dark little corner of her mind she had expected to fall straight through. His hold as safe and strong as the day he'd left. The thump against her chest as she fell into her father so _solidly_ made her heart spark with a joy she hadn't felt in a long time.

_oO Ahtohallan Oo_

Agnire panted against the cold that turned his breath to smoke, his hands digging through the debris in search of something to aid him. He had found Elsa's twisted body among what was left of the pillory. It's podium broken and on its side beneath the long main mast leaving one of her arms dangling high above her stilled form. Like an angel whose wings had been cut the blood that dripped down from her back onto the ice below forming a small pool around her turned legs.

Agnire pushed the body of one of the men that had aided Alrik in his devious plans. His arm completely gone by the weight of the helm that had crushed it against the ice, "Yes."

His fingers curled around the dagger held in the man's belt and gave a sharp pull to free it from its sheath. A steadying breath raised him back to his feet where he pulled himself up onto the remnants of the top deck. It's angle tilted dangerously so that he had to hold onto the wood to move across it. A small jump back down landed him inside the small cavern, as though even the world could not look upon its own sins.

"Agh!" A cry ripped through his throat as he slammed the hilt down onto the manacle that rested on the ice. The yellow sapphire inlaid inside the intricate metal work gave a mighty crack and he quickly turned the blade around to dig out the pieces. Once cleared away he pressed the tip into the small lock and gave it a sharp twist.

A sharp spark licked at his fingertips as the metal cracked open it's weight sliding it across the ice, "Almost…" His foot lightly pushed against the arm he'd just freed as he came to stand. The blade in his hand reaching high as he slammed it between the pillory's metal bindings. Another sharp twist and his body jolted back to catch the one he had just released. The dagger safely pointed towards himself as his arms wrapped around Elsa's chest, her head heavily falling back against his shoulder with the softest of breaths against his chin accompanied by a faint trickle of blood along his throat, "I've got you…just hold on…"

_oO Enchanted Forest Shore Oo_

The roar of the storm vibrated through the air, Honeymaren's hand trembling a she held tight to the staff she'd foolishly planted into the stones, as though making her last stand. To protect her people, the forest and all those who dwelled beyond its borders. Her hand shook dreadfully as the wind stole the very breath from her lungs. She could hear her brother crying out from the behind the trees where he and Kirstoff had taken cover, but she would not be felled without trying— trying to do _something. _

Then—a miracle. The black light of the sun gave way to crisp golden light, the world flooding with color and grace. A sharp sound, a familiar crack of water turning ice in an instant, opened her eyes. The staff in her hand slipped, falling forward into the edge of the sea where a bright light raced towards it through the waves. Parting them with unbelievable force. Frigid air frittered into her lungs as her eyes widened in unadulterated awe. Her knees felt weak, her body shivering with emotions she could never explain and her eyes turned to just take in the sight before her.

The waves of the black sea lapped at the large wall that parted its waters. The ice spiked, like the sharp spears of war, reaching towards the dark sky, flashes of light hidden in the clouds that crept outward. A heavy wind blew down the path, raising grains of dark sand that glittered like fire.

Her reverence was cut short when heavy arms wrapped around her from behind. Causing her to stumble and turn to cling to her brother. His words of adoration pressing into her ear before he pulled back with the same look of terrified awe, "How did you do that?"

"I didn't…" Honeymaren shook her head looking down at her hands, she'd never had powers, she couldn't even talk to the spirits in her dreams. A gift that her grandmother carried.

Ryder shook his head in disbelief his hands coming back around to pull her in close, his voice turning to that of a younger brother who nearly watched his sister be swallowed by the waves, "You could have been killed!"

"But I wasn't." Honeymaren swallowed heavily turning her head back towards the sea, though she didn't dare to release Ryder as she was sure she'd fall to her knees, "I think…Ahtohallan wants us to go to her…" She didn't know how, or why but the voice inside her heart spoke so clearly. It was a feeling she had longed strove for but had never achieved. The voice of the spirits.

Kristoff joined them just as breathless, his arm wrapping over Ryder's, "Then we should go."

oO§Oo

"I don't understand…How are you here…How am _I _here?" Anna had taken only a moment to relish in the feeling of her father's embrace before the very real logistics of the entire situation crashed down upon her like a winter's waterfall.

"Do not worry, all will be revealed soon." Agnarr brushed her hair over her shoulder before cradling her jaw. His eyes closing as he gave her a soft kiss to the center of her forehead.

Anna breathed in his love, but when she opened her eyes, she suddenly found herself standing alone. A sharp breath left her chest as she turned back towards the doors to which she'd come only this time, they were different. In their place a door she knew the texture of every single grain, a door that had stood before her more than any other. Impassible.

Would it open for her now?

As she neared, she could hear a new voice. One that she'd always known but never knew. Its timber gender-less but powerful. Safe and warm. Her heart pulled her ever closer but when her fingers curled around the handle she found no strength to test its lock. Instead, as she had for so many years, she pressed her ear close, closing her eyes to listen.

"I have been watching you Elsa. There is no one else I would trust with my power."

"But I-I took so many lives…"

Elsa's voice was weak, filled with sorrow and remorse. Anna could almost see the tears running down her cheeks.

"You _saved _so many lives."

"All I've ever done is bring pain and suffering into this world."

Anna could actually hear her sister's heart breaking. See the sorrow in her eyes as fresh and clear as the day she'd seen her in the ice palace.

"No Elsa, that's not true. You've done so much more."

The voice was kind, soft and filled with no judgement. There was a long pause, a small piece of the conversation that she could not hear, Elsa's voice murmured but she could not make out her words.

Anna could no longer restrain herself, her hand turned almost outside of her command as she pushed herself through the doorway and into an entirely new space. Her heart beat somewhere in her throat when her eyes turned out fully expecting to land on her sister. Head bowed, on her knees, her arms down at her sides as though they were much to heavy to lift. But she wasn't there.

The world around her had transformed, filling with a cold that could not be restrained. Large pillars laid in ruins all around the central floor. Thrones shattered nearly beyond recognition. Though she could see no faces, she could feel the weight of many sets of eyes looking down heavily upon her.

Despite the risk of this new world. Anna pressed herself forward, the small light that she had seen before in the darkness guiding her through the destruction. Her only thought was to see her sister who she heard let out a broken sob that became muffled as though she curled down even further towards the floor. Was it merely a memory? Or something more?

A soft flurry of snow began to float past Anna's face, and her heart fell to her feet. As she rounded one of the still partially standing pillars she found herself not standing before her sister but rather the silent fall of the last snowflake. Larger than the rest, it spun on its axis. It's six points gleaming with a rainbow of color before it too fell down to the floor.

_oO The Black Sea Oo_

Honeymaren had not been able to wait any longer. Having left her brother and Kristoff behind as they went in search of something her ears just simply did not hear. Her steps led as though following the call of a siren. Her eyes held towards the horizon that seemed to hold no end.

The walls to either side of her glistened in the ever rising sun, the shadow that had taken the color from the world steadily slipping away. She held no fear in her heart though in her mind she knew she would not survive should they fall. Though the sound of waves echoed through the path, the ice did not crack, did not tremble at their power.

The staff at her side pulsed with a magic she couldn't even begin to understand and it was with it that she held strong. Though when a deep rumble reverberated through the sand beneath her feet she did feel a spark of terror wash down her spine but as she turned to look behind her she spirit lept.

"Thought this would be faster!" Ryder called out from atop his trusted reindeer. Kristoff in his shadow pulling a now empty cart that the armies had used to bring their supplies. Sven's tongue waving as though to say Hello as the they thundered ever closer.

"What would I do without you." Honeymaren smirked as she raised her arm, her body being quickly swept up onto the back of her brother's reindeer.

"You can thank me later." Ryder grinned looking back at her as she wrapped an arm around to hold on tight, "Chocolate would be nice."

"I'll consider it." She playfully smacked his chest before turning her eyes towards the rising bed of the sea.

oO§Oo

Anna could no longer feel her knees beneath her as her body sunk slowly down to the icy floor. Her fingertips lightly grazing the snowflake that had somehow become apart of the ice beneath her. Her eyes flooded with tears as she tried to understand what she had just seen, what it all meant.

"Anna?"

"Elsa?" Anna had never turned so fast in all her life, she was sure she'd left some organs behind when she shot to her feet, her eyes wide and her heart pulsing somewhere in a different time zone, "You-You're…"

Elsa stepped out from behind the last remaining pillar, she'd taken a moment to just find herself, and decide what she'd needed to do. What she knew must be done. Her conversation with Ahtohallan herself having left her with one last thing to do.

Her body jolted as Anna nearly brought them to the floor with the force of her hug. Her arms rose slowly but no less tight, a soft smile on her lips as she pressed her nose into her sister's neck just taking a moment to enjoy the feeling.

"Oh, Anna…" Elsa lovingly chastised. Her sister shook heavily in her arms, a deep echoing sob breaking past her lips. Elsa's brow curled with confusion but she didn't deny her sister the affection she obviously needed in that moment, that was until a thought fluttered in her heart, "Wait…How are you _here?"_

Anna pulled back with a heavy sniffle, her face twisted with her tears. She hastily tried to wipe them away and calm herself down enough to speak, though her hands just went back to Elsa, her fingertips digging into her arms. Another series of deep gulping breaths gave her enough strength to speak.

"I don't know…I just woke up here…" A gentle hand to her cheek calmed her further and she could feel herself relaxing enough to speak without a dreadful whine in her voice, "Where are we?"

Elsa was ever patient as her sister composed herself, this world was nothing new to her and she knew that sometimes things didn't make sense at the time but they would in the end, "The spirit realm…"

"The spirit realm?" Anna sniffled again turning her head back towards the snowflake that seemed to pulse with a slowly growing light, "Ho-ow?"

"Only Ahtohallan knows…" Elsa knew she had to trust in herself, trust in what was spoken to her. Despite the fear, despite everything standing before her telling her that it couldn't possibly be true. In the darkness of her mind she knew something had happened to them, something that she may not be able to bring them back from. But instead of focusing on the weight that threatened to drag her down, she turned her focus on just taking one more step in front of the other.

Anna turned her head back towards the snowflake one more time, her brain jumping between too many things to make sense, "I thought….I thought you were gone and…and that…" _I killed you._

Elsa turned her eyes towards the snowflake resting in the center of the room. Resting over the very spot that she had met all the other physical embodiments of the spirits on. The spot to which they had looked down at her from on high. The spot to which she believed she would never be able to stand. Never be able to stand along side the other spirits as an equal. As someone worthy of the gift she'd been given.

Then, she smiled, "Oh, Anna…you are the light in my darkness…What would I do without you?"

"W-hat?" Anna swallowed a withered laugh as Elsa took her fingers in her own pulling her towards the center of the room, "I don't understand…"

"Neither do I, but I trust in this…in us…Together." Elsa placed herself along the rim of her element, her eyes turning down when the other ribs seemed to glow as if being called from somewhere she could never know.

Anna could only shake her head in disbelief as she was pulled to stand in the center of them all. Her hands still connected with Elsa's own as she tried to understand the intricate patterns coming to life beneath them.

Elsa turned her eyes towards the rim to her right, its light not there and she just _knew, _"Come on, Anna. We have one more spirit to find."

Anna raised her brows with disbelief shining in her eyes as a mighty power shot up around them, wrapping around her body and encasing her soul with a power she could never imagine.

Unlike when Alrik had forced Elsa's power through her, this was something so much more. So much more powerful. Like falling into the embrace of someone you had loved since before you could talk. Like the feeling of finding strength to be yourself when you stand alone but feeling even stronger when you realize there is someone to standing right beside you.

Anna's eyes closed as the lights flurried between them, shattering the world around them soundlessly. Her feet found no footing but the hands that held her own gave her purchase, it was _amazing. _

"Anna? Open your eyes."

Elsa's breath whispered over her parted lips and she blinked her eyes open to the sight of a goddess come to earth before her. The beauty of her white dress and train like wings just like the first time she'd seen her sister after she'd saved Arendelle from her nearly irreparable actions.

Anna let out a heavy puff of air before she realized that she too was dressed in something just as breathtaking. Her skirts longer than Elsa's but not in the slightest restricting. Her colors fading from a ethereal white to a beautiful green. Gold sparkling against the silver that made up her sisters beautiful detailing.

"Two sides, remember?" Elsa gave her a proud smile before a movement out of the corner of her eye turned her head wiping the happiness from her features.

Anna didn't have a chance to respond before she too had turned her attention, her eyes going wide as she saw her own body laying prone on the floor. A horrible out-of-body like feeling wrapping around her head but before she could really excogitate on it, her attention turned further.

"Alrik."


	14. Chapter 14

Agnire panted heavily as he slid across the ice. His body having been braced for the blow to which he'd blocked with the dagger he'd kept in his possession. Still braced upon his knee he pushed himself up quickly trying to lead the man who'd come to lay claim to the final spirit, the mother of them all. Ahtohallan.

"Should have killed you when I had the chance! Traitorous rat!" Alrik panted heavily himself, his wounds enough to make his vision double and bend but a deep hatred pushed him forward, a life-long quest to seek revenge for his father and conquer all those responsible for his death.

He'd left behind the Bridge, their still forms bringing energy into his heart. The blade he carried at his side gleaming red with the lights that had started to come to life around him. An echo of his darkness. The caverns were maze-like, but sound carried well along their icy walls. Allowing him to track the ragged breathing of his present prey.

_oOo_

Elsa woke feeling numb, numb to the pain her injuries that had weakened her so. Though she was very certain they still existed, she thanked whatever spirit gave her strength now. Becoming increasingly familiar with waking from the spirit world she took a slow breath and just allowed the rest of her body to come alive. Once she was able to feel her toes inside her boots she pushed herself up cautiously, the sounds of conflict turning her head towards one of the many pathways.

"Agnire…" Another slow blink pushed herself up onto her knees and her head turned down to Anna's still seemingly resting form, "Let's do this, together." Taking an note from Honeymaren's book, she smiled down at her sister before she leaned over to press her forehead against Anna's own. Her breath going still as she felt a warmth spreading out from their connection and bringing life back into her sister.

Anna felt like the entire world was on some weird roundabout. Like her body was moving without her. Her brain slowly sparked to life sending intermittent signals through her limbs to obey its commands. Cautiously, she cracked open her eyes, her time in the spirit realm feeling like nothing more than a vivid dream. As bright crystal blue shined back at her she suddenly felt _way_ too close to her sister.

"You didn't just _kiss me_, did you?" Anna's eyes crossed as Elsa began to pull back.

"No." Elsa chuckled softly with both relief and mirth, pulling the sleeve of her torn shirt back over her shoulder.

"Okay good. I guess that weird taste in my mouth is just dirt." Anna made a face and licked her cracked lips pulling a lock of her hair from said orifice.

"You would know." Elsa another soft chuckle passed her lips before she pushed herself up slowly, carefully; another adjustment of her shirt bringing her to stand tall. While she couldn't feel her injuries she was still very aware that they could be there. She leaned back on her heels as she gave Anna a hand and together they rose to their feet, Elsa's footing sure along the icy floor while Anna…

"It had to be made of ice…" Anna grumbled as she grabbed onto her sister's arm for support as she wasn't fully prepared for her return from transcendence as she thought she would be. Her foot knocked into the wood board that Agnire must have pulled her into Ahtohallan on causing the broken staff that had been carefully hidden beneath her to roll.

Both of their heads turned to the sound but it was Elsa who reached around to bring up the splintered wood into her grip. Her eyes narrowing as she turned it in ever changing lights around them, "Here, you should take it…"

"No way, I never want to touch that again…" Anna held her hands out in a clear refusal her eyes surreptitiously running down Elsa's sides where the blood from her back had dripped and dried onto her torn shirt, the memory of how it got there very present in her wakening mind.

"Okay…" Elsa took a small breath before taking a tighter hold, "You still need something. I don't think your fists are going to do well against a sword." She turned her gaze down to the shackles that still encased her sister's wrists. The chain between them broken and loose.

"Agreed." Anna took a slow breath but her mind was becoming more concerned with the sounds that were growing further away. They needed to move quicker, "I'll take this." She leaned down to pull the rope that had been wrapped around the make shift sled, "I can trip him or something…"

"Or something." Elsa winced at the idea before she turned completely away from her sister, "Wait…my bag…"

"Your bag?" Anna couldn't stop staring Elsa's back, her heart twisting most painfully, "What do you mean?"

"I came here a few nights ago, I didn't take it back with me." Elsa absently adjusted her shirt again, already on the move, suddenly energized by her turn of thought. With only a small glance back to make sure Anna was following behind she turned down the path she knew led to the small room she'd claimed for herself.

Anna blinked dumbly but quickly moved to follow, a witty retort dying on her lips as she tried to keep from falling on her bottom, "Wait for me!"

Elsa made to turn back to wait, when the smallest of flickers caught the very corner of her eye. Just about to round the corner she suddenly felt a great rush of air and caught the sharp gleam of metal. Without really knowing what she was doing, her arms rose in defense, the broken staff held up between them. A heavy thud pressed against her entire body as the blade sunk in deep.

All mirth left Anna's chest in one fell swoop. One moment she was chasing after her sister, the next she was feeling her pulse race with adrenaline, "Elsa!"

A sharp sweeping kick to her ankles over the slick ice sent Elsa quickly to the floor. Her hand snapping tight so as not to loose her hold on the staff, however, in her attempt to keep her hold she'd completely missed saving herself and her body crashed down hard on her hip and shoulder leaving her breathless.

Anna raced forward, the rope she'd still had in her hands wrapping around her fists. She gave a daring jump widening her grip before she found herself thumping heavily onto the back of man nearly three times her size, the rope between her hands pulling back harshly on his neck as she dangled full weight from the floor.

Alrik let out an animal like growl as he took hold of the rope around his neck, a sharp turn sent Anna over his shoulder and well over her sister. The sharp movement also causing his blade to pull free from the staff with a harsh snap. The blade having dug into one of the arrowheads that laid inside breaking it in half. The resounding wave of wind that came forth took him completely off his feet and soaring without course down a long hallway.

Elsa's eyes widened with realization, her head turning down to look at the remaining arrowheads inside. A heavy breath pushed her back to her feet and she turned towards were Anna had been thrown. The younger woman in question letting out a low groan as she held her head.

"Did I get him?" Her words were heavily slurred as her head swam.

"Yeah, you got him. Let's go." Elsa fearfully glanced over her shoulder but she could no longer see where Alrik had fallen. Instead, she pulled her sister back to her feet and returned them to their original course. Her mind cycling through what they needed to do.

Just as Elsa turned them around the corner that would lead them to where her room lie, a childish giggle echoed from far down the dark hallway of ice causing Elsa to pull them to a stop.

"Wha-"

"Shh." Elsa held her hand up for her sister's silence, her eyes solely focused on the white form that was beginning to take shape before them; the darkness gradually pulling back under a spotlight of sorts.

Anna gave her a not so amused look but when the snow and ice began to move, just like when they'd gone into the forest, she recognized it as a memory; a 'snow-mory' as she'd began to call them.

_"Look Papa! Snow!"_

_"Yes...I see..." Their __father's __disembodied voice was soft, filled with emotions a child would never understand._

_The light slowly went out only to be replaced by another just a touch closer. The glowing light grew in the distance, silent snow flakes falling from an unseen place before a toddler sized Elsa formed under it's spotlight, her eyes wide__ in awe__ as she held her palms out in front of her __in unrestrained__ amazement._

"It's you…" She couldn't help but whisper, a goofy grin curling her lips, "You're so tiny."

Elsa gave her a narrowed glance before rolling her eyes, "You were too." Her head turned behind them, to check, to make sure they were alone before giving her attention back towards the memory that had continued. By the time she looked back the light was moving towards them, another memory in its place.

_"Up, Mama!" A __still small but slightly older__ Elsa trot along side her another their form still building, her arms raised high as she looked up into her mother's ever tall face._

_"I'm sorry Elsa, I can't carry you…" Iduna's voice as soft and kind, her hand running down her rounded stomach, though she did offer out her hand for her daughter to hold._

_Elsa's face fell, a pout filling her features as she reluctantly took her mother's hand instead. Her head tilting down to the floor, her __mumbled __words dejected, "That's okay…I like walking anyway…"_

_Suddenly, her father was behind her, scooping her up with a deep chuckle that seemed contagious as he pulled his daughter to his chest, "How about, you and I have a bit of chocolate?" Agnarr hugged his daughter tight lowering his voice to a stage whisper__ and__ pulled slightly ahead of his wife, "_**_Before_**_, dinner?"_

_Elsa's face reignited and she threw her arms around her father's neck with great glee, "You're the best!"_

_Iduna shook her head but smiled at her daughter who beamed back at her from over her father's shoulder. The love in the moment unmistakable._

"Brat," Anna couldn't help but make fun of the scene, her father had used the very same tricks on her when she was young. It was no wonder that the both of them had an odd relationship with chocolate.

"Quiet." Elsa's brow was not held with the same mirth as her sister. Rather it was furrowed with concentration as she tried to understand why they were seeing _this_ memory.

_"Your Highness." A man appeared out of the darkness to stand in their path blocking the young women's view, the memory not yet over. Though unable to see his face, his build was enough to decipher his relation._

_Agnarr sighed softly, giving Elsa another firm hug before slowly setting her back to the floor. He offered up an apologetic smile and a kiss to her forehead before rising back to his feet._

The memory faded to the footsteps of their father following the man. Their mother's hand coming back to take Elsa's hand, the latter turning her head to watch her father go, before the pair flurried away. The last of the flurry lightly brushing at their toes as it disappeared.

Elsa pushed herself up from their hiding spot, following after her father and the man. She could hear Anna behind her and reached back so as not to lose her in the twisting cavern.

_"There has been growing concern, my lord." A small boy came to join them now, no more than seven or eight. His back viciously straight as he came to stand in his father's shadow__, a box held tight to his chest. _

_"If this is why you have called me to court Alrik, I will not listen. It is treason." Agnarr turned away from the man, his hands resting on a table that materialized out of no where._

_"If she is unable to bear, due to this __curse."_

Elsa could see the insurmountable grief on her father's face when the other man spoke, her eyes shining from the emotion held within. Her hand unconsciously rose to her stomach at his words, a memory that seemed to be so deeply locked away she alone would not be able to find it.

_Agnar turned slowly, his eyes turning down towards the young boy, "Your son would still be King."_

_"By what law?"__ Another voice joined the pair but it held no shape or form._

_"The one I shall write on their wedding day."_

Elsa felt a small pull on her wrist as she moved forward just one more step and her head turned with confusion, "What's wrong?"

"You…you were going to have an arranged marriage?" She never wanted to believe her father would do such a thing.

Elsa let out a slow breath and shook her head, "No, Father made that very clear." Though she had no way of knowing at the time his reasons for this, she believed in her heart that it had been his nature from the very beginning. The love for him untainted even by what she'd just seen before her.

_"The council has considered….other options…." The man took the wooden box from the boy, his palm laying heavily down upon it as though he were debating on sharing what was inside. _

Another memory quickly flashed behind Elsa's eyes and she felt her heart beating just a bit quicker. Her hand curled tighter around Anna's so much so that she heard her sister give a small 'Oh,' as though of surprise but she didn't turn her head to look, her focus solely on what was before her.

_"If the council wishes to provide alternatives, then it is their right but I am still the King, my decisions are final." Agnarr stood himself up tall, a dangerous feeling growing in the air between the men._

_"My Lord, please consider the councils' position..." The High Guard lowered his head before opening a wooden box holding inside two manacles designed to cover the hands. Their intricate steel work and expert design only further showing the resolve of their craftsmen._

_"Absolutely not!" Agnar's voice turned dangerous, his eyes sharp and narrowed, "She is my daughter, and _**_your_**_ future Queen."_

_The man closed the lid of the box but stood firm on his footing, that was until Agnar's hand took the box from his grip, hurling it with an anger that neither of his daughter's had ever seen before, "Get out! Get out of my sight!" _

The snow seemed to explode with the anger held inside the memory and both Elsa and Anna took a small step back. Anna recovered first, reaching her free hand around to hold onto the shoulder that lined with Elsa's heart, "Now we know where the shackles came from…"

Elsa wasn't sure if she was referring to the ones Hans had used on her in the dungeon or the ones that had been recently removed from her wrists. Either way, it was an answer to one of the many questions that had been begging to be answered, "Yeah…" Her hand went to Anna's the cold metal of the shackles still present on her sister giving her heart a painful thump.

"Come on…"

Anna gave her a weak smile before releasing her hold. The two of them making their way back through the cool blackness. The time spent as they moved held in respective pensive. Though Anna did give Elsa's hand a tight squeeze she recognized the distant look in her eyes. When Elsa pulled them into the small room she'd made for herself Anna couldn't help but gawk at the beautiful carvings in the ice that decorated every inch of space therein.

"Did you make all these?" Her voice lifted the mood between them somewhat, making the cold air much easier to breathe.

"It helps me think." Elsa's words were absent as she'd immediately gone to the bag at the foot of her still blanketed bed. She dug through without thought before pulling free a spare tunic that she preferred to sleep in. The fabric soft and worn, it smelled of someone who at present she couldn't quite place. Her mind in a thousand different other directions but when she slipped the material over her head a flash sparked behind her eyes; a warmth growing in her heart

"Honeymaren…"

"What?" Anna hadn't heard her, she'd been leaning in close to a particularly intricate design, her fingertips lightly tracing one of the lines sending a small chill down her arm.

Elsa's hand rose to her heart, her fingers clawed as though she wished to pull it from her very chest. The memory of her falling in battle twisting it tight, "No-nothing." A long practiced breath pulled her hand back towards her side and she forced herself back on task.

"You need a weapon…" Elsa turned back down to her bag, but her face held little hope. She never carried anything that was even remotely useful as a weapon, anything she'd ever needed she'd just created from ice, especially where they were now.

"Your…powers?" Anna didn't know why she hadn't through about it before now. Perhaps it was her mind's way of protecting her heart from what her body had done. How she'd made her sister scream, the unrelenting destruction she'd caused.

Elsa shook her head solemnly, "No…still gone…" She flexed her fingers out in front of her to show Anna before her brain cycled once again. She turned towards the bed with a dizzying spin before she pulled the staff up to better see it, "Wait…"

Anna's brows rose with hope and if she were honest a touch of fear but before she could ask a loud noise from the hallway behind her made her spin. A cold creeping up into her stomach as she backed away from the doorway towards her sister. Her fists slowly clinching as she raised them in defense.

"Agnire?" Anna's voice squeaked and her hands fell down to her sides before she pushed herself through the space between them. Instantly, she wrapped her arms around the man's shoulders as he pitched forward dangerously, seemingly having the same sort of difficultly navigating the ice as she but when she pulled him up and his arm refused to pull away from his stomach she realized exactly why he was stumbling.

"Bring him here." Elsa too could feel her pulse beginning to race. Dropping the spear at the foot of the bed she rushed forward to help her sister, her arm wrapping up under the man's shoulders as they walked him to the bed. Once he was sat down he gave her a relieved smile before letting out a deep shudder, his breath coming out in a soft wisp of smoke.

"So glad you're okay…" Agnire could see the glow beneath their skin, the power that Ahtohallan had given them to do what needed to be done.

"But you're not…" Elsa swallowed thickly turning back down to her bag to pull out a spare set of pants, she pushed the cloth over his arm where he took it and helped her apply pressure to his wound.

"I will be soon…" Agnire closed his eyes taking a few deep breaths, "Do you hear her?" His brow furrowed as he tried to bring his breathing quiet enough to listen.

Anna had taken her place beside him to keep him from falling backward on the bed, "Just hold on, okay?"

Agnire offered her a weak smile but could no longer open his eyes, his body leaning heavier into her hold, "Can you hear them…?"

Elsa nodded her head despite herself, "Yes…yes I can…" Her eyes turned briefly towards the staff, "I know what to do…"

Agnire's smile ticked just a bit, "Bring them home…" The hand that was curled around his waist opened, one of the missing arrowheads in his palm.


	15. Chapter 15

_oO Ahtohallan Oo_

_"Your majesties! Come quick!"_

The lights around the room had dimmed down low, just a soft blue hue lighting the floor as the walls came to life with a different sort of memory. Like watching a moving painting the figures of their mother and father came into view, their eyes wide and full of fear. Their clothes informal, Iduna's hair down and mussed as though woken from sleep.

A loud baby's cry echoed throughout the room as the scene shifted in a swirl of colors. The sounds of their parent's rushed footsteps echoing all around. They watched, captivated by the sight, the sound the colors as though they'd stepped inside the memory with them even though it couldn't have possibly been true.

_The door to the old nursery was flung open, the doors crashing against the walls as a flash of lightning lit up the room. Anna's infantile cries raising to a new pitch. While her mother ran to her side, Agnarr ran towards Elsa's bed, small and just across from Anna's bassinet, where he thew back the covers in disbelief._

_"Papa!"_

_Agnarr turned towards the open doors, his eyes wide in disbelief, "Elsa!"_

Elsa's scream brought chills down Anna's spine, her breath held tight in her chest though she stole a glance towards the Elsa that was very much present with her now, her face was an unreadable mask. Her eyes focused, brow filled with concentration. No inclination that she even remembered this memory let alone had any emotional attachment to it at all.

_The boy appeared, his bright green eyes shining in the lighting that crashed through the nursery doors, no older than eight or nine, dressed as a castle's servant a small pendant hung around his neck. This was not the boy they'd seen before yet, both of them instantly recognized him as the man who laid beside them now._

_"This way! He went this way!"_

_"Papa-!"_

_The desperate scream was cut off as the memory shifted, instead of following their father, it showed the view of the boy who'd warned him. He ran through the servant's halls at feverish pace and when he broke free into the night, he leaped from the balcony that overlooked the garden's, right from the very room that Elsa had spent nearly all her life in. His body landing on the man who held Elsa's head under the pond's surface knocking him into the stone statue behind._

_A furious pull raised Elsa from the water, a sputtering crying cough echoing through the entire cavern._

"He saved your life…" Anna couldn't even begin to swallow down the lump in her throat, her eyes turning away as the rest of the memory dissolved.

Elsa hadn't a single memory of that night. Perhaps it was the trauma, perhaps it was her age. All she knew is that her sister's words were true but when she realized the man who'd done the very deed laid still beside her a guilt wrapped around her heart. With a grace only she could possess she turned her head down, her fingers that had been clinging to his arm slowly relaxing as there was nothing more she could do for him.

_oO The Black Sea Oo_

"We're almost there. Look!" Honeymaren pointed around her brother's shoulder where large pieces of a ship laid scattered in their path, though her focus laid just beyond their destruction to the high peek of Athohallan's glistening ice.

"Yeah, now we just have to get through all that." Ryder pointed to a large chunk of the lower decks that was wedged between the ice as though the sea had opened up right beneath it.

"Always the optimist." Honeymaren grumbled before looking back at Kristoff who didn't seem in the slightest deterred.

_oO Ahtohallan Oo_

"I wish you peace…" Elsa's voice cracked, her whisper followed by the brushing of her fingertips down Agnire's partially open eyes, no longer in focus, rather staring off into an unseen distance. She closed her own eyes as she pressed her lips to his forehead, not a kiss but a show of respect for all he'd tried and had done for them. For all she could not do.

Anna stayed as quiet as she could, her own head bowed, her now freed wrists worried in her fingers. She'd never seen anyone…anyone—like that…right in front of her before and it brought back a mountain of emotions she'd felt when she'd been lost in the caverns beneath the water fall. The same soul-crushing weight of watching Olaf float into the ether.

There was a long time where neither sister had the courage to speak but when the time came it was Elsa who found the courage first, "We need to break the arrowheads…it'll release the spirits back into the world."

Anna nodded numbly forcibly turning her eyes away from Agnire, "Okay…how do we do that?" She sniffled softly and absently wiped at at her eyes with the back of her hands trying to be strong the Queen she was.

"With this." Elsa pulled up the dagger that Angire had been carrying with him. They'd relieved him of it when they'd laid him down. When they'd tried to…A sharp breath turned the dagger in her palm, her hand beginning to tremble just from holding something so outside of herself. The metal felt frigid in her palm, nothing like the ice she wielded. This felt heavy. _Dangerous_.

"Elsa?" Anna waved her hand in front of her sisters eyes, knowing that time was still of the essence. As much as she hated to think about it, without Alrik chasing after Agnire he was sure to come chasing after them, and in their current place there was no where for them to run.

"Sorry." Elsa jolted slightly as she snapped back inside herself. She pushed herself up to her feet before grabbing the staff. Turning it slowly she realized that they were still missing one more arrowhead, _hers_.

Deciding that the best course was not to worry her sister she rolled the staff in her palm before lowering down to the floor. She placed the arrowhead that Agnire had given to them flat along the ice, her breathing growing heavier as the cold was beginning to creep into her as well.

Remembering what had happened last time one of the spirits had been released—through a rather thick haze—Anna took a step back before nodding her head, "I'm ready." She took hold of what could only be described as a desk made of ice before giving Elsa an encouraging smile, "For Agnire?"

"For Agnire." Elsa nodded her head with one last look to her sister before she brought the dagger in her grip down with surprising force. However, when nothing happened, she peeked open one of her tightly shut eyes to realize that she'd missed her mark. Her hand trembling along the hilt having taken her off course.

Anna pursed her lips, concern lining her brow as Elsa didn't seem to be capable of holding the dagger in any manner that would allow her to strike true. Without a word, she moved forward slowly and bent down across from her. A small look was shared between them before Anna's hand curled firm under and over Elsa's, her fingers taking a tight grip. A shared nod raised the dagger once again and this time, their aim was true.

_oO The Black Sea Oo_

"Woah!" Honeymaren gripped on tight to the deck she'd been climbing over. The entire world seeming to roar with life from every direction. A voice of earthquake like proportions. She felt herself swayed well outside the command of what was normal and the wood beneath her gave a dangerous crack as it shifted in the liquefying sands.

"Hold on!" Ryder too clung to a bit of rope that had kept him from falling down into the sand, Kristoff swinging dangerously from his hand.

_oO Ahtohallan Oo_

Anna hesitantly peeked open her eyes one at a time, her breath stuttering past her lips as she released it from her hold. The rumbling echoed from every possible direction but the ground was gradually growing steady and it gave her a small spark of confidence when she saw Elsa too had braced herself.

"I think the giants are awake…"

Elsa gave a nervous chuckle to her sister's well timed quip, her own breath returning but before her smile could reach her eyes a very distinct sound wiped all humor from her face. Her eyes shot down to the floor beneath them partially pierced by the dagger, where large cracks were beginning to form in all directions.

Before she could warn Anna, a mighty shudder clashed her teeth together and the floor beneath them both gave way with stomach dropping speed. As her body began to spin outside of her control, she reached out for Anna, her fingers stretching before a hand clasped around it but there was no pull to it as they were both _falling. _

Anna couldn't even scream, the terror so strong that she had no ability to do anything but hold onto Elsa. Her eyes wide as she saw the floor well below survivable height coming up to them fast. It wasn't her first time falling from an unbelievable height, only this time, there wasn't twenty feet of fresh powder to break her fall.

Suddenly, a great wind came from somewhere beneath them, pushing hard against their bodies. A moment of weightlessness wrapped around them, pulling them right side round before they landed in tandem. The force, not as gentle as it could have been, leaving both women to brace themselves on their knees to attempt recapture their hearts that had left them somewhere above.

A weary and astonished laugh bubbled up the back of Anna's throat as she felt herself surely slipping into a state of delirium over her life or death experience. Her sister's richer tone joining her briefly before a heavy twang turned her attention away.

Anna blinked slowly as she turned to the sound as well, her eyes growing wider as the staff that must have followed behind them spun precariously towards the edge of a cavern she could never comprehend. The very place where her sister had given her life for the people of the forest, for their grandfather's misdeeds.

Elsa was on her feet quickly, trying to reach the spinning staff before a large arm wrapped under her arm and around her neck. Her head fell back outside of her control in a bid to take the sharp edge from her throat while her hand had risen to pull at the arm that threatened her.

"Gotcha." Alrik grinned into her ear, his lips pressed tight as he spoke. He'd been led down into the deeper reaches after he'd been blown back by the releasing of the wind spirit. His path winding and twisting until the air had become painful to breathe. When the entire cavern had given a mighty shake, he had been so sure that he would have been crushed under the monoliths of ice that now blocked the pathway out.

"Let her go!" Anna had come to her feet, the dagger that had triggered their fall hastily retrieved and held out towards the man who threatened her sister.

"Or what?" Alrik grinned and shifted just a touch to make sure his blade pressed too tight for Elsa to speak.

Anna swallowed thickly before her eyes turned to the staff that had finally come to a stop to her right, and well in front of Alrik, "Or I'll throw it over." Her breath came out in wisps now, the cold beginning to seep into her bones.

"You wouldn't dare." Alrik shifted his hold when Elsa pulled, her feet just far enough from the ground not to give her proper purchase, "Not if it meant losing your _sister_."

A snarl ground Anna's teeth but when she caught her sister's eye the cold around her felt so much more powerful.

_Dive down deep into her sound, but not too deep or you'll be drowned…_

Anna's ear twitched to the sound of her mother's voice, soft and sweet, as though calling to her heart for what she needed to do. What she could never have done alone. The realization that she'd have to choose, that her sister was willing to sacrifice her life, _again, _just to save everyone else. She shook her head in a clear refusal, her eyes turning back towards Alrik.

"Oh, and look what I found in my travels." Alrik grinned when Anna lowered her stance, clearly cowed by his words. A small shift brought his arm from around Elsa's waist where he'd had her partially pinned against his frame to show her the last of the arrowheads, the arrowhead that held _her _power inside it, "What sort of statue should we make out of her, hm? What pose do you think would look best?"

Elsa snarled and ripped her head further from his lips that pressed into her cheek as he spoke but she didn't give him the satisfaction of a reply. Instead, she swung down with all the force in her small frame, her fist like a stone, and she struck the one place her father taught her was out of bounds in _polite_ combat.

"Now Anna!" Elsa's body lurched forward, her other arm that had taken hold of his wrist ripping the sword from her throat before coming out to aid her in her scramble on her fingertips and toes as Alrik crumpled down nearly on top of her.

Anna pushed off with a speed she didn't know she was capable of on ice and with all the strength she had inside her, suddenly realized what her mother had truly meant. She kicked the spear sending it sailing fast and hard into the cavern's depths. However, she hadn't accounted for her lack of friction and found herself suddenly on her back, sliding towards the very place she was very sure _she_ wasn't supposed to go.

Elsa was already on the move before she'd seen Anna fall, knowing her sister's history with her element. Without a thought she scooped up the dagger that had flown from Anna's hand in surprise before sliding expertly along the plane. When she was ready, she reached out, grabbing hold of her sister's outstretched arm and struck down hard, anchoring them into the ice where her body gave a most painful jerk, the injury in her shoulder burning like a starburst of fire she'd never known.

Anna held on as tight as she could, both hands wrapped around her sister's forearm as her legs dangled precariously. Elsa having stopped most of her body from sliding over the edge, "Up! Up!" Anna couldn't help herself, and when Elsa pulled she pushed. The small incline they'd landed on seeming to want to do nothing more than to pull her down.

Elsa ground her teeth and pulled harder, and when she felt the weight of Anna's arms around her neck she breathed a sigh of relief into her hair holding her tight to her chest by her free arm. However, before she could celebrate her success, a sharp boot crashed down on her fingers still held tight to the dagger that anchored them in place.

A sharp cry left her lips but by the time Anna could raise her head to see why, they were falling. _Again. _Though before either one of them could take a second breath, a great fire and a roaring thunder exploded from down below. The frozen staff that had fallen shattering upon impact releasing the last two spirits still trapped inside.

Anna's eyes turned red with the mighty fireball that reached towards the sky, both she and Elsa seemingly falling into the jaws of a creature they'd only read about in fairy tales. Elsa's eyes shown near white when the beast came through the flames, its wings large and all encompassing; a great crack of white light leaving it's open maw with a righteous roaring freedom.

Both women let out a heavy grunt when they were pulled from the air above the freezing waters of Ahtohallan's deep river. Large claws cradling them endearingly as they soared higher. It circled high through the large cavern before it's bright large jaws opened wide again, lightning shooting from its teeth directly into the heart of the man who had held it captive for so many years. A deep chest rattling thunder following in its wake.

Alrik never felt the cold waters of Ahtohallan, he'd never even known what had felled him.

Anna could barely think to breathe, her eyes nearly two sizes over normal as she was gingerly set down, her legs failing her near instantly when she tilted her head up to the spirit that was nearly the size of Arendelle castle itself. It's large cloud-white head, crowned with sharp angles and horns that crackled with energy but it was the gentle green in its eyes that made her heart soar.

Elsa felt the familiar comfort as well, her smile growing with relief, her chest still thrumming from the power displayed so brilliantly before her. With nary a thought, she reached out from her knees and felt a warm embrace wrap around her soul when the dragon's nose pressed into her palm, its breath cracking the air around it, sending a light tingle down her arm.

Anna felt a similar pull inside her, and as she leaned forward to place her hand just beside Elsa's she felt a beautiful light fill her soul. A soul that had found peace, a soul that had returned home. A warily traveled life finding its purpose in the darkness. Tears spilled over her lashes as the dragon pulled back it's mighty head. Bowing ever so elegantly before turning upward.

Before she could make her proclamation, the large dragon pushed itself towards the highest peak, a large gust of wind in its wake, its body seamlessly spinning through the ice into the sky beyond. Another crack of lightning lighting up the ice above. The sweet call of freedom, of a soul finally at peace.

_oO The Black Sea Oo_

"Was that?"

"Definitely."

"Impossible."

Honeymaren, Ryder and Kristoff turned their heads when the great sky dragon flew by, the flap of his mighty wings sending sand flying into the air over their heads before he spun with great joy. It's roar like a child's happiness in summer time tasting the warmth of the sun, of the freedom it brings to just be. A thunderous sound that shook in their chests before flying high, so high he was lost into the blueness of the sky and whiteness of the slowly moving clouds that had begun to form.

_oO Ahotohallan Oo_

Elsa lowered her head down to her chest, just taking a moment to breathe in the pure joy around her. Though it wasn't her own, she couldn't help but be swept up in its feeling. When she turned towards Anna the love inside her heart blossomed like a flower in spring. Her hand reaching out to wipe away the tears that had begun to run down her face before pulling her into a tight, warm, hug.

Anna smiled against her sister's shoulder unable to put what she was feeling into words. They'd done this, _they'd_ done this. Together. Finally, she was able to understand the world her sister lived in, the beauty and splendor that was always around her. A heavy sigh left her chest, "That was amazing…"

"It was…" Elsa pulled back with a deep breath of her own. When she came to her feet, an unusual sound from her sister gave her pause and raised her brow, "Anna, are you alright?"

Anna took a small step back, not sure why she was laughing _and_ crying. She shook her head looking down at her hands or a moment, "Did I just use magic? Did _we _just use magic, _together_?"

"Yes, we did." Elsa's voice was still reserved and reverent as she stared oddly at the ever changing emotions over the Anna's face.

"Woohoo! I can't wait to tell Kristoff and Olaf! Born powerless ha!" Anna couldn't help the spark of childish glee that filled her face, nor the way her hands clapped together at the knuckles beneath her chin just completely caught up in the moment.

Elsa couldn't help but shake her head in disbelief. When the softest of breezes ruffled her hair she raised her eyes in question. Another soft whisper made her turn her towards the edge of the cliff overlooking the river where a soft light was beginning to grow. Not from over the edge but along side it.

"Bruni?"

Anna turned to see what her sister was concentrating so much on when a flare of fire, shaped like wings erupted before a little blue salamander made a daring jump through them looking ever so pleased with himself. She couldn't help but smile when the little creature ran circles around her before coming into the space between them to look up into their faces.

The little salamander smiled up at the two sisters around something obviously in its little mouth. The little fire spirit spurted and sputtered raising its little arms out wide as though _he_ were a dragon before jumping excitedly on his back legs for them to take what he'd retrieved.

"What do you have little guy?" Anna couldn't help but chuckle from the display before offering out her hand for the salamander to drop what it had found. When the cold metal fell into her palm, her eyes widened and her heart lept, "Elsa."

Elsa's brows furrowed lightly as Anna came back to her feet to hold out the final arrowhead. She was sure she was supposed to feel happy, elated even but something inside her held her back and the smile fell from her face. Could she accept the consequences her very existence caused? Could she step back into the light after all she'd done?

Seeing her sister's reluctance Anna took a deep breath and wrapped her fingers over it before raising her other hand to rest over her heart, "Elsa…One mistake does not define who you are, or take away who you're meant to be. It's what you do after that matters. How you take that next step."

Elsa shook her head slightly, the darkness inside her that had always kept her company trying to creep forward once again. Despite all the amazing things she'd done to right her wrongs would it ever be enough? Would _she_ ever be enough? Could she take that chance?

"You can do this." Anna lowered her head just enough to reach her eyes, "You're not alone. I'm right here. Right beside you, and there are so many others…so many others who need you...Who believe in you just like I do."

Anna opened her hand once again, rose between them, the next step not hers to make. She couldn't force her sister to believe in something just because she _wanted_ her to. _She _had to believe it too. Have faith in herself, just as she had faith in her.

Gingerly, Elsa reached into her sister's palm taking the steel into her own before closing her eyes tight. How long had she wished that she'd not been born with her powers? How many nights had she lamented the ice that ran through her veins? Here was her chance to be like everyone else, to be _normal._

Slowly, the cavern around them came to life with all the memories in her life of when she'd used her powers. From the first little flurry to her amazing display on the battlefield. Their sounds slowly blending together to one gentle caress. The good, the bad, the terrifying all wrapped into one long song. _Her _song.

Gradually, the bad days faded out under the power of the good days, the happy days where she'd felt free. Where she'd felt most at home inside herself and she knew she couldn't resist that call. It wrapped around her soul as her fingers clutched tighter then, with one silent call to the heavens she threw out her hand towards Ahtohallan's river. Her eyes watching as the black steel glittered out of sight falling deep into the river's waters.

Anna held tight until the bright light that burst forth took away her sight. Her hands coming up to shield herself from the flurry of ice and snow that rushed forth. The largest snowflake she'd ever seen twirling so brilliantly before them. Unlike the others that had exploded with great force this felt like a warm hand reaching out and Anna took Elsa's tight, lacing their fingers for a moment to remind her that she was not alone, that she could do all this and more. When she released her hands went to her heart hoping that Elsa would make the right choice, the choice that was right for _her_ and no one else.

Elsa took the few steps forward that left her sister slightly behind though always beside her. A slow breath filled her chest and when she raised her trembling fingers she felt a peace come over her that she had always desperately cried out for but had never found.

"Let's go home…." Elsa held out her hand, to which Anna gladly took, her eyes widening just a little before a graceful smile crawled up to her eyes.

"Home."

Then. The world went white.

_oO Ahtohallan Shore Oo_

"Look…it's snowing…" Honeymaren raised her hands towards the sky when the softest of snowflakes fell into her palm, heart pulsing with love, "Elsa…"


	16. Chapter 16

Lights danced all around them, beautiful colors they never could have imaged. Honeymaren could feel her entire body vibrating with an energy she could never put into words. The ice around them felt like an endless void of infinite possibilities.

With great reverence, she pushed ahead down the narrow hallway. A soft call leaving her emotion choked throat. Her lonely voice carried deep down into the blueish darkness. Her heart pulsed with a fear the cold could never compare to. Her footsteps became more sure, a desperation filling her chest.

Another call, this one stronger, deeper, filled with hope and fear. The lights that had accompanied her shot forward then, a brightness illuminating the unknown. Then, a soft sound, gentle as a spring time breeze. An answer to her call.

"Elsa…" Honeymaren pushed hard against the ice, her boots finding sure footing as she ran with every ounce of strength she had left inside her. Their travels having weakened her wounded state.

A white light began to grow, pulsing like a heartbeat and she knew, _she knew. _Tears blurred the path before her, memories so treasured; so dear, coming to life along the walls of the cavern that she had burst into.

_"Come on, it'll be fun!" _

_"Oh, no. No, I don't dance…" _

_"Well it's time you learn!" _

_"I didn't say-Oh!" _

_The first time she'd held Elsa's hand in her own, without fear. Without reservation. The feeling of her laughter as it brushed past her ear. Another turn, another step, a warm embrace. Eyes filled with a joy that hadn't been experienced._

_..o§o.._

_"Can I come with you…?" A soft request, anxiousness masked in confidence. Another chance. _

_"Well, I mean, it's just fishing. It's pretty boring."_

_"That's alright. I like boring." An honest smile. _

_"Well alright, but you're going to have to work for my company." A teasing quip that curled the smile into a nervous line._

_"I'm willing to learn." Grace._

_..o§o.._

_"Oh….your first rope burn, that's going to sting for a while." _

_"Good thing I have a way to cool it down." Magic without fear, the first step towards acceptance._

_"It's not too cold?"_

_"The cold never bothered me." _

_..o§o.._

_"I'm sorry I scared the reindeer." A face so beautiful should never have looked so sad. _

_"Look, it happens. You're not the first and you certainly won't be the last." A daring touch, a whispered caress. _

_..o§o.._

_"Does it hurt…When people touch you?" _

_"No…it doesn't hurt…" _

_..o§o.._

_"You didn't flinch…"_

_"It doesn't hurt…" _

_..o§o.._

_"Elsa!" _

The last scene to play, the final moment when Honeymaren knew that she wanted more. That she wanted to ruin their friendship but she knew couldn't, she wouldn't. For their friendship was so much more important than her desire. So much more meaningful than anything she could dream of going beyond. She could handle the pain of unrequited love, she couldn't handle losing her friend.

Then the echo of Elsa's final call, the speared ice that gripped Honeymaren's heart when she fell. The scene moved by in flashes, as she could hardly stand to watch it all over again. The last memory on constant replay behind her eyelids. Honeymaren turned away, trying to forcibly remember all the sights and sounds that had led her heart. How far Elsa had come, how she had come to know her. How deep their bond had grown. Small steps, small moments that had built to this next step.

_"I love you…"_

Honeymaren's head jerked to the sound of her own voice amidst the cry of war, her vision still blurry from the tears that ran down her chin. But the icy walls did not show her what she had expected to see, rather they were merely a light down one of the many pathways, ever pulsing.

A frigid breath filled her lungs, a burning heat flaring in her chest as she pushed herself forward once more. She could faintly hear her brother and Kristoff coming down different pathways, completely unawares that they'd been separated.

Slowly the walls that felt so close, so tight—opened up once more and a brilliant light flooded the room therein. Honeymaren could feel herself trembling at the sight that greeted her. So pure, so white, so _ethereal_. Cautiously she stepped forward, her gaze never wavering.

In the center of the massive chamber—beneath an impossible chandelier of ice with its gently turning rimes and ribs casting the most beautiful rainbows and laid atop a cloud-like flurry of snow that held not just Elsa, but Anna as well. Each one cradled so gently in its grasp as though they'd been laid to rest by a loving mother on a stormy night. Their battle-torn clothes a stark contrast and a reminder of where they'd been.

They were not embraced, but rather held in their own rights against the white, their heads gently turned towards the other, peace resting on their features. Their hands laid similarly: like two sides of a mirror, two sides of a bridge. One arm rested, relaxed, against their stomachs while the other laid across the space between them. Not reaching, merely resting, their fingertips lightly touching at the very most point.

"Elsa…"

"Anna!" Kristoff appeared from across the way, directly opposite of where Honeymaren now stood. A shared look between them had them both running towards the center of the room.

When they met, their knees crunched into the freshly fallen powder, Honeymaren could no longer stop the trembling in her lips when she reached forward to run her fingers along Elsa's cheek, "She's warm…" Her words bubbled through, distorted by tears of relief, "She's warm…" Her fingers gently moved around to cradle Elsa's head in her palm, heavy and without resistance, a thick swallow bringing her closer so that her forehead would rest upon Elsa's own, "So warm…"

Kristoff had already brought Anna up into his arms, where he held her as though the entire world had collapsed around him. His face hidden in her hair as he cried out his own sob of relief. Her breath was warm against his throat and her body flexing with her every deep breath.

"Oh…Anna…" A heavy sniffle brought his face back and rose his hand to push back her hair from her face, his eyes searching her relaxed brows for anything, anything at all, "Anna…" A kiss pressed gingerly against her lips and he hid her away again, he was never going to let her go.

Honeymaren smiled to the display, her arms coming around to bring Elsa up to her own chest, resting Elsa's head against her shoulder where she held her close and hid her own face into the hair that flowed out around her shoulder. Just relishing in the feeling of warm breath along the back of her neck as her hand held her head in place.

"Ah! Honeymaren there you are…" Ryder came last, his path led by none other than the fire spirit who must have sensed he was lost. His hand went to his heart when he saw that his sister was alright and let out a soft sigh as he didn't want to shatter the mood entirely. Bruni, however, had no sense of the moment and eagerly began circling around the those in the center, taking their attention from those held in their arms.

"I think he says it's time to go…" Ryder had moved to Honeymaren's side, his arm wrapping around her shoulders to give her the strength she needed, "Let's take them home…"

"Home." Honeymaren smiled gently, pulling her head back just enough to tuck a lock of hair behind Elsa's ear. She really wanted to be the one to carry her out, but the dull pulse down her spine told her that she'd never make it. That she'd only end up hurting herself if she tried. A perfect allegory for her own troubled heart, "Ryder…can you….?"

"With all the reverence in my heart." Ryder smiled to his sister and gingerly brought his arms around the pair to pull Elsa from her arms. She was lighter than he expected, though no less tall. It took him a small moment to adjust her frame against his chest before he gave a look to Kristoff who was already standing with Anna. Bruni chittering and flaring at his feet for attention.

_oOOo_

Anna woke to the steady sound of a beating heart, gentle vibration, and the warm familiar embrace of strong arms around her shoulders. Her head was cradled firmly in large wide fingers, the thumb of which was soothingly running down the ridge of her cheek. A deep inhale brought the smell of fresh mountain air, thick forests and fur, a slow smile grew on her lips and she gingerly tilted her head up.

"Hey…"

"Hey yourself…" Kristoff let out the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. His smile as kind and loving as it always was, his eyes shining into those that peeked up at him now.

Anna felt heavy, really heavy, as though she were trying to wake from a deep sleep. Her eyes fluttered closed but the smile that crinkled her eyes remained. All that had happened seemed already so far away. The last moments she could remember ticked her brow and she couldn't help but try to raise her head, the hand that held it however, would not allow her.

"Elsa..?"

"She's right beside you."

Anna cracked open her eyes, her hand twitching against the cool lithe fingers that held her own. When she saw her sister's peaceful features, gingerly cradled against Honeymaren's chest, her heart eased.

"Good...good..." Her eyes fluttered closed without her consent, the pressure of fingers holding her back, sending her back down.

Honeymaren smiled at Kristoff, her body stretched out in the cart that he'd thankfully thought to bring. Providing Elsa a warm place to lay. The slightly taller woman resting chest down with her head pressed over Honeymaren's heart where she was taking in every detail of her face. The small little freckles that were almost impossible to see just under her eyes, the way the sun shadowed her angled cheek, the way her skin felt like cool silk under her fingertips. The small cut to her throat that made her want to burn heaven to earth.

Neither she nor Kirstoff had missed the smell of iron when they'd held Anna and Elsa close, nor the stains that pigmented their clothes. Although Elsa had added another layer, the blood beneath could not be so easily hidden from Honeymaren's careful inspection. She'd lifted the back of her shirt when she'd felt the bunched fabric beneath and her heart had filled with a rage that would have brought even the mightiest of spirits to their knees.

Thankfully, Elsa had continued the tradition of waking before her sister and dispelled any worry that Honeymaren held.

Her words were soft and simple and answered with the same kindness she had always been shown. When finished Elsa had shifted slightly closer before relaxing back down into the throws of sleep, her head nuzzling just a touch closer. Causing Honeymaren's heart to beat so hard that she feared waking her all over again. Thankfully, that had not happened.

"We're almost there." Ryder looked back from the bench, his hands idly holding the reins as the two reindeer trotted down the well known path towards the village, "Are they alright?"

"Yeah, I think so." Kristoff pressed another kiss to Anna's forehead making her let out a content sigh, "We should take them to a healer though. Just to be sure."

Kristoff had felt the large lump and stitching along the bottom of Anna's head, his fingers becoming sticky from the blood that had dried there. He'd tried to look but her hair and the position of her against his chest made it too difficult to do without fear of waking her. So instead, he'd decided to leave it to the professionals.

"Like I'd take us anywhere else." Ryder chuckled and shook his head turning back towards the front where people were beginning to gather. Not just his own people but a few of the soldiers who'd been left behind to protect Kristoff.

"They've returned!"

"Your highness!"

"Quiet! Everyone!" Ryder tried to sound commanding but his voice just seemed to lower their voices to barely restrained murmurs. As he pulled the cart to a stop inside the village he couldn't help but sigh when people crowded around, unable to restrain themselves.

"Let me through." A very familiar and welcomed voice parted the sea of people, and Grand Pabbie narrowed his eyes as he looked up at Kristoff who was now sitting up with Anna in his arms ready to get down.

"Grand Pabbie." Kristoff shuffled further towards the end of the cart before hulling himself and his love to his feet, "You're alright."

"Magic has returned," Grand Pabbie's eyes turned towards Honeymaren who was now doing her best to rise as well, though seemed to be having a bit more trouble for her effort.

Thankfully, Ryder had jumped down into the space left behind by Kristoff and was doing his best to be as gentle as possible with Elsa's lax form. Her head rolled slightly, her neck jerking as her body reacted to the movement but her lashes merely fluttered.

"Come, come bring them here." Grand Pabbie turned towards the hut where the others had been taken for care. He'd been working his own magic on their healing bodies. Though some had already been lost, he was able to save a few of those who would not have been.

_oOOo_

The smell of crunched leaves, tall trees and endless crystal streams filled Elsa's senses, her brows raising as the softest of groans purred past her lips. Instantly, she felt the air beside her move, and warm roughed fingertips along her jaw before they curled into her open hand.

"Hey, beautiful…"

Elsa's brow ticked at the moniker but she wasn't sure why her stomach only felt warmer, "Ma…Maren?" Her throat felt dry, her tongue thick. It wasn't a dream, a feverish hopeful dream.

"Yes, I'm right here." Honeymaren internally winced at her slip of the tongue, thankfully, Elsa seemed much too out of sorts to have put much thought into it, "How do you feel?"

"Heavy…" Elsa squeezed the hand in hers before trying to lift her head, "You're…you're alright?" She had seen her fall, she'd watched her best friend be slain. She had been so sure of it.

"Yes, a little sore but, I'll heal," Honeymaren had recived her own special round of healing from Grand Pabbie, leaving her feeling almost brand new. She shifted just a little to fluff up the pillow beneath Elsa's head to allow her to sit up just a bit more, "Are you in pain?"

"No…not really…" Elsa's brow furrowed as she tried to shift, the muscles in her back sparking and causing her breath to hitch, "A little…" Why were her eyes so heavy?

Honeymaren frowned when Elsa's hand snapped around hers, her palm going cold for the briefest of moments, "What do you need?"

"I need…I need to…" Elsa groaned again trying to open her eyes, finally the little spark of energy she needed came through and she was able to blink in the fading light of day. Her eyes took much too long to focus but when they did, she found herself staring into golden brown, like deep milk chocolate, "See you…"

Honeymaren curled in her lips trying to keep the goofy smile from growing on her face, "I'm right here..." She raised Elsa's hand to her chin before leaning forward just a bit more, "Always."

Elsa smiled and raised her index finger to run along the underside of her jaw. There were so many things that she wanted to express in that moment but she found herself sorely lacking the vocabulary necessary. A right feat for someone so well-read. Despite her internal distress, Honeymaren didn't seem phased by her lack of response, as though she could already see what she wanted to express. As though her words were written clearly in her eyes.

A deep breath closed her eyes again, "Why do I feel so tired?"

"Probably because you just saved the world?" Honeymaren tried to push back the chills that had run down her spine, the small show of affection leaving her near breathless, "You need to rest."

Grand Pabbie had come to the small commotion. He and Eresa had tended to the sisters injuries in private. Their clothes completely removed and replaced with fresh clean linens. Neither Kirstoff or Honeymaren had been allowed inside until a few moments ago. Though upon seeing the moment between the young women, he silently excused himself back out of the hut to inform the others of Elsa's awakening.

"Anna?"

"She's here, and she's fine." Honeymaren lowered their joined hands back down, making a bold move to lean herself over Elsa so that her palms rested flat over the bed, "Can I get you anything?"

Elsa turned her head slightly, she could feel the warmth of the others waist against her own. It was odd stomach flipping feeling that took much to long to process. So instead, she decided that she wanted to sit up, "I want to sit up…"

"Are you sure? What about your…your back?"

Elsa rolled her shoulders testing the muscles of her back, they felt tight, stiff as though she'd been laying on ice for much too long. There was a small bit of pain, mostly near her wrapped shoulder but to her great surprise the most irritating discomfort she felt was a sort of itchy sensation where she very much knew the spear had pierced her skin.

"It's stiff…and itchy…" Elsa's nose crinkled and her eyes finally opened at her command. Her head becoming less and less heavy, "Ah…" Another heavy breath puffed from her lips and she offered genuine smile, "I think I like my bed better."

Honeymaren couldn't help but laugh at the quip. Tears of happiness glistening along her lashes, "I'll see what I can do." With that, Honeymaren pushed herself up from the strict leather-made cot and started towards the door. Though she didn't leave until she looked back at Elsa one more time; a firm mothering look on her brow, "Stay. I'll be right back."

Elsa rolled her eyes closed with a grin, her hands coming up to rest over her chest as she focused on just breathing. Breathing in the life around her, breathing in the light and love that had come to her. The feeling that all had not been lost. That she'd actually done something worth being proud of. Something that she could truly accept for herself. A soft snorting snore disrupted her lingering pensive causing her to raise her head, much easier this time, and turn carefully to a most welcome sight. Anna.

A bit to the side of where Elsa lay, on her own cot, Anna rested most soundly. Her head wrapped in a thin bandage that gave her a real warrior-like look. Her clothes changed into what Elsa could only assume had been brought with her from Arendelle. A simple hunter-green tunic with gold lacing around the collar. Her hair had been re-braided and combed back from her face leaving her bangs to messily hang over the white cloth. Her arm was at a most awkward angle over her head that often denoted her deepest of sleeps. Her mouth parted just enough to make a low rumbling noise about every five breaths. It was an endearing sight.

"Oh, Anna…you're a mess." Elsa reached over the small gap and pulled a bit of stray hair from her sister's mouth before letting out a deep sigh. Love shining in her eyes.

Elsa shook her head slightly and began to pull her arms up her sides, her fingers flexing and testing her strength. A brave push had her sitting up on her own power, the sight of her sister bringing energy back into her aching frame. The pain like the ebb and flow of the ocean's waves. Feeling brave, she slipped her legs from beneath the blanket that had covered her, her eyes taking in her own attire for the first time.

Beautiful sky blue pants with a melting white-blue top that hung loose around her bruised wrists. It was devilishly soft, with a gentle weaving design along its seams. The neck was rounded and modest leaving only her collarbones to feel the cooling night air. It was definitely one of the many gifts that she treasured from her sister. It had been packed into one of the trunks that had brought a few of her things from Arendelle. An unexpected but welcome surprise.

Her toes pressed into the matting of the hut and when she pushed herself up, she found herself remarkably steady. Her eyes closed as she felt the soft pulse of the earth beneath her, the soft sounds of Gale twittering away outside, the lingering smell of the sea, the crackle and snap of the fire that warmed the hut, everyone in there rightful place. It filled her heart and she raised her own hand.

"Elsa!" Honeymaren's sharp tone made the blonde jolt from her pensive, her body falling most uncharacteristically back down onto the cot she'd stood from. Her arms flailing as she kept herself from falling completely over.

Honeymaren visibly winced and hurriedly put down the tray that held a cup of something called 'hot' chocolate. Something that Kristoff and her brother had been indulging in by the fire, "Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you!"

"It's okay. Ah-" Elsa took the arms offered to her and righted herself well enough, "It's okay. I didn't listen." A soft smile, twinkling with mirth in her eyes. Her nose twitched and she closed her eyes taking in the fresh scent wafting into the air, "Is that hot chocolate?"

Honeymaren was sure her heart was somewhere in the Black sea at this point but when Elsa's fingers wrapped up her arms she couldn't help but flush, "Uh, yeah. Kristoff said you liked it."

"Bless that man." Elsa let out soft twinkling chuckle before pulling her hands back to her person; that same fluttering feeling returning.

_oOOo_

Anna found herself waking some time later, well into the evening. Her sleep disrupted by a most terrible grumbling in her stomach that just would not be silent. A deep groan rolled up her throat and she absently wiped at her face bringing down the arm that was over her head as she turned to try and find a more comfortable place to lay.

A few long moments passed before her eyes shot open, her heart beating in her ears from the sudden jolt. A dizzying push of fumbling limbs that still seemed to be heavy with sleep brought her up right when large hands came to her shoulders accompanied by a deep soothing voice.

"Woah, hey there. Relax." Kristoff had been resting beside her, not really sleeping but just letting the entire day unwind from his shoulders. When Anna's jolting squeak startled him to action he'd immediately righted himself to be by her side, "Just breathe."

Anna blinked him into focus but as the tears built in her eyes she realized it was going to be an impossible task and instead wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in tight for a hug, "Kristoff! You're okay!"

A rich chuckle tickled her ear and Kristoff just placed a soothing kiss to her temple, "Of course I am." The hold around his neck tightened briefly before another deep sobbing sniffle wracked her frame, "Hey, it's okay. Shhh, calm down."

Anna shook her head childishly, pressing her face in tight to his neck for a long time. His hands ran circles around her back and the motion did help ease the tsunami of emotion that was raging through her in that moment. When the hut door opened her heart made a most unpleasant up and down motion akin to falling from a great height. An experience she was now more than _well _acquainted with.

Ryder appeared at the end of that moment. A tray of warm food in his hands. He gave her a kind smile before moving towards the fire where a small table had been placed. His back slightly turned to give the pair more of their private moment.

"E-Elsa?"

"She's fine. Resting." Kristoff relaxed his hold as her emotional outburst seem to subside. Shifting to sit beside her, he helped to pull her up into his lap and rested his chin atop her head as she clung to his chest.

"I woke before I my sister? That's a first." A teary chuckle barked out of the back of her throat and she released Kristoff to wipe at her nose and eyes.

"Oh, no. She was up before you but Honeymaren sent her back to bed."

"Oh." A stubborn pout, "Do you think I could see her?"

Ryder—who now approached with a very delicious looking stew in his hand—and Kristoff shared a secret look, a knowing look before they both shook their heads and answered in tandem, "No."

"Definitely not a good idea." Ryder nodded eagerly.

"Yep. She needs her rest. " Innuendo hung heavily in the air.

Ryder snickered before Kristoff elbowed him in the chest.

"I don't think I like the two of you together. Like the little brothers I never wanted." Anna's eyes bounced between the pair, oblivious to any sort of secret meaning in their words. Her brow curled tight, a pout on her lips and feeling completely left out.

"I'm older than you." Kristoff tried to look hurt but his smile gave him away.

"The feeling stands ." Anna puffed up her chest in a very queenly manner.

"Come on, let's get you something to eat."

oOOo

Honeymaren took the last piece of buttered bread into her mouth. Their meal had been filled with near silent recounts of what they'd experienced after the battle, each one sharing in a moment of silence for Agnire before Elsa had grown quiet. Her eyes staring so deeply into the nether that Honeymaren didn't have the courage to bring her back.

The calm quiet of the crackling fire was beginning to settle down in her heart. Elsa had finished her portion about ten minutes ago and was steadily growing heavier against her now. Gradually, Honeymaren opened her arm and without a single ounce of hesitation Elsa allowed herself to lean against her. The pure companionship exactly what she needed in that moment.

As her eyes grew heavier and her breaths drew deeper, Elsa found herself lowering down further. Her legs stretching out over the long couch as warm arms wrapped around her shoulders. A whispered question answered with a soft hum from the back of her throat as she turned to make herself more comfortable.

Honeymaren shifted her legs so that they laid on either side of Elsa's hips, the woman steadily growing heavier against her chest as she shifted to take her in close. Once she was sure they were settled, she pulled the blanket that had been laid over the back of the couch over the both of them before bringing her hands up into Elsa's silken hair. Her fingers massaging in slow circles while her other rest just beneath the shirt that had ridden up from their shift. Her fingertips absently tracing unseen markings as she felt herself falling into sleep's tight grip.


	17. Chapter 17

The break of a new day was dawning. The golden rays of a sun completely free to shine its beauty and splendor upon the world. Elsa woke feeling impossibly warm. The soft smell of herbs and spring time breeze filling her with a renewed energy. A weight against her back that held her close left no discomfort despite the injuries that befell her. Her head that was cradled so perfectly a top a steadily beating heart, slowly rose blinking in the light that was beginning to filtering down the window pane. As though washing away the sins of days previous.

The hand tucked under her chin rose to push the stray strands from her cheek and the arm that was tucked between the back of the couch, herself and the source of the warmth beneath her began to push. Her head turned slowly as she lifted her chest, her eyes taking in the rare beauty of the sight presented to her as though it were a painting from a fairy tale.

Honeymaren lay with her head propped up on a small pillow, the arm that had been previously tangled in Elsa's hair resting over the back of the arm of the couch turning her head towards the sun that was continuing to grow. Elsa found herself completely enraptured by the sight for reasons she couldn't even begin to understand.

As the sun continued to creep, it turned the lightly tanned skin of the woman beneath her a most brilliant shade that she was sure the earth giants themselves had painted. The color so rich, that when her pale fingertips rose to lightly brush away the hair that covered her lips she felt the stark contrast of their lives. Like water and fire. Two sides of the same coin.

An anxious breath pushed Elsa up further and she carefully disentangled herself from the blankets that she'd pulled down. With grace only a former Queen could manage, Elsa rose to her feet and returned the blanket to Honeymaren's resting form. The only indication of what she'd done a small furrowing of her eyebrows before Honeymaren turned her head away from the sun that was cresting over her eyelids.

Once more Elsa paused, her hand coming over the odd fluttering feeling she felt in her stomach. Her brows furrowed deep as she tried to decipher just what it was that was making her feel that way, she reluctantly pushed the thought aside chalking it up to her injuries before moving around the couch towards her room to dress for the day. It was still her in her wont to be an early riser and the routine helped to push away the memories of yesterday.

By the time Honeymaren could no longer resist the call of the sun she woke to find herself alone. Bruni still slumbering away in the stone bed Elsa had made for him inside the fireplace, his warm flame chasing the chill from the room as he continued to rest. A slow stretch released the tension in her back before she rolled herself up, her head turning around the still home.

"Elsa?"

Silence greeted her and she let out a heavy sigh bringing her hands to push away the sleep on her face. The soft sounds of the village coming to life just beyond the door pushing her forward to prepare for the day. Her heart telling her where Elsa would be found. Where she always found her when she seemed to disappear.

"Come on Bruni, it's time to get up." Honeymaren grinned to the narrowed look the little salamander gave her before she reached for one of the left over glasses of water from their dinner. She lifted it in warning and the little lizard jumped from the fireplace with great vigor, his flame contained on his body as he dashed towards the door.

"Good boy."

oOo

Elsa found herself standing along the edge of one of the precarious cliff faces that filled the enchanted forest with all its beauty. The glistening snow, that opened up the ground and shined up towards the heavens. A soft trill wrapped up from around her ankles before pulling her hair around her face.

"Good morning, Gale." The soft snowflakes in her grasp sparkled, a soft caress against the hand that rose to greet her before doing a backwards spiral towards the village shadowed in the cliff below.

Elsa followed her trail chuckling softly when Anna suddenly found herself on the receiving end of Gales gusty greeting. The former pulling her long coat from over her head. It was then Elsa realized, that her sister was alone. That she had been moving toward the river that ran along the village. Curious and concerned she pushed herself from her vantage point and started towards the river herself.

oOo

Anna dusted the small flurry from her hair as she crunched through the small cleared path towards the river. The gentle smile that Gale had brought to her face fading as she fell into deep thought. She had woke from a peacefully dreamless sleep. Safe and sound. It felt so unreal, after all she'd been through all the pain she had suffered through.

Her head turned down to look at her hands. The lingering memory of feeling Elsa's magic pulsing through her fingertips when she'd been forced to take the spear. How she had been so sure she'd been forced to kill her, to take the one thing in this world that meant the most to her. Well, one of the things that meant the world to her. Her heart warmed at the thought of Kristoff, her love for him different for what she held for her sister.

As was her wont, her brain cycled again and her fingers flexed. The raw beauty of Ahtohallan taking over the dark thoughts. Bringing light to her soul and lifting her spirits once again. How it felt to stand where her sister stood. Beside her, together. To experience just one moment of the life she lived everyday; her heart no longer filled with envy but understanding.

A sudden thought ran up her spine and she curled her lips in her teeth as she inhaled deeply. There was only a moments of hesitation before her hand shot out in front of her, a near perfect mirror of what she'd seen Elsa do when she controlled ice. Her eyes widened to near comic levels when the snow in front of her curled up from the river bank before a trilling laugh curled the snow around her frame.

"Gale…" Anna felt her shoulders drop but she couldn't fault the spirit for making fun of her. No doubt she looked completely foolish. Still she thrust out her hand again and Gale responded in kind. Another small trilling laugh reaching around to bring the snow down the back of her neck. A small game of chase had begun, Anna pretending to shoot out magic from her hands while Gale deviously circled back around to catch her. A raucous laugh bubbling up the brunette's throat from the tension that had been so beautifully broken.

"What are you doing?" Elsa had come at just the right time, her sister too caught up in the game to have noticed her approach.

Anna squeaked to a stop, her hand still held out in front of her before a rather large pile of snow fell from the tree branch over her head making her shiver and squeal, "Nothing!" She hastily brushed the snow from her shoulders and dusted her hair once again. Her face turned red as a sheepish look curled over her lips.

"Uh-huh." Elsa aided her by lightly running her fingers over her shoulders before shaking her head lovingly.

Anna chuckled nervously for a moment before taking a small step back, "I just thought…you know…maybe…" Anna shrugged with a forced grin. Not a true sadness, not really, just a childish dream. She opened and closed her hands between them before shaking her head and letting the feeling go completely.

Elsa could see the dejection in her sisters face, the variety of emotions that she quickly cycled through before letting them go, just the tiniest of sadness in the very corner of her eyes. She reached forward, taking her hands in hers.

"Oh, Anna. You have the greatest power of all."

"Yeah what's that?"

"Love." Elsa held her tight, holding her safe, "And being my sister."

Anna smiled into the Elsa's collar, taking her words deeply into her heart.

"You're the light in my darkness." Elsa spoke reverently, "I wouldn't be here at all without you." She pulled back, a small tear of unspoken words rolling down her cheek, "Don't you ever forget that okay?"

"Okay." Anna smiled through the tears that ran down her face before wrapping Elsa up in one more tight hug, "I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

The weight of all they'd been through finally crashed down around them and they could do nothing but hold the other for support. What had been meant to be a light-hearted chat along the river turning into a moment of healing. A moment they had been missing for far too long.

A flickering shadow raised both of their heads, each one taking a step back to follow. Anna's hand squeezed Elsa's when the faintest of wings could be seen along the white puffy clouds that painted the brilliant winter sky.

"There you are!"

Both sisters jolted out of their pensive, each one turning with wide eyes as the tell-tale crunch of snow grew closer. It was Anna who spotted what was coming towards them first, her body pushing off with excitement.

"I've been looking all over for you!" The little snowman had traveled far, having been lost in an avalanche when the Earth Giants had fallen. Though Kristoff had searched, he had ultimately been left behind.

"Olaf!"

"Olaf." A relieved sigh.

"Hey guys! Did you just see that huge dragon?!" Olaf waved his arms in amazement, his innocent eyes shining brightly, "At least, I think it was a dragon. Do birds come that big?"

Anna chuckled in time with her sister when she wrapped him up in a tight hug that was readily returned. Elsa quickly joining in on the moment.

"Did you get the bad guy?" Olaf looked between the two sisters, eyes wide and hopeful. Though he had walked through the battlefield, it had already been cleared of the dead. The ground having swallowed up their enemies. Though the paths of destruction between the elements would take time to heal, new life was already beginning to form in their wake. A soft pure snow readying the ground for healing.

"Yes." Elsa smiled at Anna, "Yes, we did."

Anna nodded her head with the same reverence, "It's all safe now."

"Good, good." Olaf pulled free of them when he'd spotted something in the water, "Hey, Nokk!"

The water's suffice rippled, a soft blue light glowing from beneath but he didn't jump out to greet them. Instead, the water pushed forward rushing through it's bed towards the sea.

"Okay, bye!" Olaf waved before turning around, "So? Where's Kristoff and Sven? Oh, and Honeymaren and Ryder?"

Elsa and Anna shared a look but neither one felt like speaking. Instead they gave him a gracious smile and offered out their hands, to which he gladly took allowing them to lead him back toward the village.

oOo

Honeymaren stood atop the outlook over the village, a look of defeat crossing her features when she'd discovered that Elsa wasn't there. With a deep groan she lowered herself down over the stone that Elsa always seemed to favorite. Though she couldn't understand why as it was dreadfully uncomfortable and so she allowed herself to slip down into the pressed snow. Her arms came up to her knees with another sigh, her heart dropping down into her stomach.

"Why do I feel this way?" While not inexperienced in the ways of love, her love-life thus far had yielded very little in terms of fulfillment. She had tried and failed many times, too many for such a young heart. Yet, despite her efforts none of it ever felt right and she had tried to make it feel right but it just wasn't something you could force. It was something that had to happen.

Yet now, a new feeling was much more confusing than anything she'd felt before. It didn't feel wrong, just…unexplored. Unfortunately, before she could dig much deeper into the thought a lump of snow fell onto her head sending a preverbal bucket of cold water over her thoughts.

"Gale!" As much as she respected the spirits of the forest, they could be down right impossible at times.

The twittering laugh that zipped around her ears made her reach out at the flurry of snow in front of her with frustration. Gale was completely unphased and actually shot through her sleeves. One side to the other with another twinkling laugh. Once Honeymaren's attentions had been garnered she spun the women back towards the cliff face so that she was standing once more, her body teetering slightly before a gentle hand pushed her back onto her footing.

A flurried heart appeared in front of Honeymaren but she struck her hand through it with great distress. Her chest heaving from the slight scare of falling over the cliff before her eyes shot down as the wind seemingly vanished into the trees below.

When the sisters came through the trees with Olaf, her heart thumped heavy and she pushed herself down from the cliff face with a skill that had been learned from many falls. Unfortunately, before she could meet up with the sisters, Applen's statue-like body was blocking her path making her grind her teeth and glare, "What?"

"The Elder's are meeting."

"And?" She'd never been invited to a council meeting before though she had once or twice listened in on their conversations from inside one of the trees that reached over their hut.

"You've been requested." Applen turned behind him, the non-stop ramblings of Olaf pulling his attentions for a brief moment before he continued, "Ryder and Elsa as well. No one else."

Honeymaren frowned to his tone. While she understood why Anna and Kristoff would have been restricted she did find herself curious why Elsa was allowed. "When?"

"After breakfast."

"We'll be there."

"Good." Applen turned to find Ryder, no doubt he was in the pins tending to the reindeer.

Honeymaren sighed with aggravation before forcing herself to simply calm down. There was nothing to worry about. It was just a meeting. What was the worst that could happen?

"Elsa, Anna. Good morning." Honeymaren couldn't help the blush creeping over her cheeks when Elsa came to her side, "I see you found Olaf."

"Yes, well actually he found us." Elsa smiled even more as Anna excused herself to take Olaf to Kristoff and Sven.

"That's good. I mean, I know he means a lot to you." Honeymaren couldn't help but track a small beam of light that traced down a lock of Elsa's hair as she turned.

"Yes, very much so." Feeling the weight of Honeymaren's stare, Elsa turned back with a bit of concern on her brow, "How are you feeling this morning?" She had been worried when she'd woken atop the younger woman. She knew she'd been injured, she'd seen it. It had been what had led her to the cliffs over looking the village.

"Fine…actually pretty good this morning." Honeymaren rolled her shoulders, though her lower back was a bit stiff, she held no lie in her words, "How about you?"

"Better." Elsa smiled softly before a small commotion behind turned her away again. Her brows furrowing as she recognized the royal courier.

"That's good." Honeymaren curled in her lips, "Oh, the elders wish to speak with us."

"Both of us?"

"Yeah…But after breakfast. So, you know…" Honeymaren motioned towards Anna and Kristoff, "Let's eat okay? I'm sure you're hungry. I know I am."

"Yes." Elsa spoke distantly and when an arm looped through hers she felt her brows raise before a gentle smile relaxed her features completely.

"Come on, let's go see what news there is to be said." Honeymaren could see the longing in Elsa's gaze. The elder's could wait just a moment longer.

Anna gave them a small smile when they approached, her fingers fiddling with the seal on the letter as though she was afraid to open it.

"It's okay Anna, look. The seal is green." Elsa took her hands in her own turning the envelope, "Green just means general information. Don't tell me that knock to your head made you forget?"

"What, no of course not!" Of course she'd forgotten and all on her own. There were so many fine details to being a Queen she could hardly be expected to keep them all straight.

"Well, since it's not important, we can read it after breakfast yes?" Ryder had returned, a grumpy looking Applen following behind, "Come on, they're setting up the long tables. We can all eat together."

"Great! What's on the menu?" Anna was more than excited to share in a meal. Thus far she'd been given her meals in the small hut that Kristoff and she shared with Ryder. Not the best smelling place to eat if she were to be completely honest with herself.

"I'm not sure you'd ever had it before. But I promise it'll be delicious." Ryder chuckled to Anna's wide eyed enthusiasm. He could definitely understand why Kirstoff loved her so, and why her sister was so protective of her.

"I'm sure I will." Anna took a seat along side Elsa, who sat between herself and Honeymaren. The girls side of the table as it were while Ryder and Kristoff went to the other side.

"Did Applen tell you that we're expected at the Elder's council?" Honeymaren had already begun to fill Elsa's plate, a habit she couldn't remember when she'd started but it was definitely noticed by the two men across the table now. The pair of which shared a small look before they began filling their own plates. Anna meanwhile was completely oblivious as she'd already begun pulling small bits of everything onto her own, her eyes filled with curiosity with out different everything seemed.

"Yeah, we'll go after breakfast." Ryder took a bite of his bread before pushing a plate towards Anna, "Try that with the meat."

"Oh, thanks." Anna took a small piece of what looked like a rolled leaf.

Elsa took the plate that had been filled for her, a soft thank you passing her lips as Honeymaren came back down beside her. There was a bit of awkward hand crossing before they both settled into the meal.

"So, how about a story?" Ryder couldn't help himself, Anna's excitment over everything around her was just too contagious.

"Yes, please." Anything to keep her mind occupied.

Both Elsa and Honeymaren groaned deeply and shifted just a little bit farther down the table leaving Anna to her own devices against Ryder. Kristoff noticed it immediately and despite having a mouth full of food, he smirked, dropping a winter cherry from his lips to roll over the table. When he finally caught it he hastily shoved it back into his mouth and tried to pretend nothing had happened.

"Picture it, spring time. All the flowers and colors. Honeymaren and I-"

"Don't bring me into this!" Honeymaren already knew this story very well. It was one of her most devious achievements to date. Elsa smirked softly from her outburst and her attention was completely drawn into her smile forcing her to hide her flush behind her cup and completely forget about Ryder's story.

"Went high up in the mountains to pick wild strawberries. They're our favorite and you can make amazing jams from them if you do it just right." He motioned to the jam on the flat bread in Anna's hand at present making the woman smile and take a large bite.

"I said we should tie the basket over the cliff so that the reindeer wouldn't try to eat them while we went out for more. We worked nearly all day collecting them, picked almost the entire patch but when we came back to where I know I'd tied the basket. It wasn't there!"

"I told him to double check the rope." Honeymaren stage whispered. Nevermind that she'd eaten nearly half a basket full and had knocked over another and hurriedly hid it behind the tree in her attempt to hide her childhood crime.

"So I went looking of course. And wouldn't you know it. The whole lot of them had eaten every single berry we'd been collecting all day!" Ryder shook his head and let out a chuckling sigh at the memory.

"Mom and Dad were furious." Honeymaren joined in with a chuckle of her own, though her eyes were trained on Elsa's reaction to the story, "They made him go back out all by himself for three days!"

Elsa's grin grew just a bit, the lightness of the story something that they all needed in that moment. The weight of their upcoming responsibilities too much for any of them to want to think about at the present. Her eyes turned towards Honeymaren and that odd feeling in her chest returned. Her brows furrowed as she turned her eyes away, her hand coming up to rub at her heart as though she were sore.

Anna noticed the action, her own laughter dying out just a bit as she wrapped her arm around the top of Elsa's shoulders, "You okay?"

"Yeah, fine." Elsa pressed her head against Anna's for a moment before rolling her shoulders to remove the weight, "This is just fine."

Anna bit the corner of her lip lightly but decided not to press, "I've got one for you. It involved a lot of butter, and a very furious Gerda."

Elsa actually knew this story. It had been relayed to her by the Gerda herself when she'd come to tend to her that evening before her fear had completely shut out everyone in the castle aside from their parents. Her smile returned as Anna continued and she let out a heavy breath to take a sip of water.

"So it was summer, right? But I wanted to go ice skating. Badly." Anna had come to her feet now completely forgetting about her meal, her arms coming out to bring drama to the story, "I'd never been good at it-"

"Still aren't." Elsa grinned behind her cup when her sister gave her a look.

"But I always wanted to get better." Anna stuck out her tongue before continuing, "So I found my way to the kitchens. No one was there because it was at that perfect time between lunch and dinner. When everyone took a small break. I crept into the kitchen." Anna hunched herself over just a little, using her fingers to display her child-sized steps, "And what did I find? The baker's huge tub of butter!"

Elsa couldn't help but chuckle, already knowing the ending of the story. Her eyes dragging away once again towards Honeymaren who seemed completely enraptured by the tale. The fluttering in her stomach returned and her lips pressed into a thin line.

"Of course, I knew that butter was slippery. I'd gotten it all over my fingers enough times. So I had a brilliant plan." Anna mimed climbing up the kitchen counters, "I was going to turn summer into winter."

Another small pause as Anna continued her charade, this time pulling a lid off of a large container, "I got it everywhere!" Anna threw up her arms, "All over me, my clothes, the stone floors. Of course I took off my dress as it was much too heavy to skate in at this point. And I took off down the hallway at a speed that was completely dangerous!" She mimicked a slide on the crunched leaves beside the long table.

"It was only when I tracked through the ballroom did Gerda find me. She'd been polishing the thrones for an upcoming visit from some big important dignitary. Oh man," Anna sighed softly letting her arms come back down to her sides, "I thought for sure, Papa was going to explode! Gerda too!"

"He never did. Not with us." Elsa added softly, her fingers tracing the rim of her cup as her own memories consoled her worried heart.

"No, he didn't." Anna smiled lovingly, "He laughed. Oh, I'd never seen him so happy in all my life! They locked the kitchens from that point on."

"Still do," Kristoff added.

"But it was one crazy afternoon." Anna flopped herself back down on the bench, her eyes shining with joy. For all her effort, Anna suddenly felt as though the world had grown a dangerous tilt, the mirth slipping off her face as her head pulsed.

"Woah, okay no more charades." A deep giggle pushed back the worried looks around her and she turned to sit back properly at the table.

Before long all those who had come to stay in the village and those who lived there had begun moving on in the day's routines. The small squad of Arendelle soldiers had begun to pack away their things and a few of the Northuldran helped them load their sleighs.

When Kristoff had finished, a bit ahead of the others, he'd pulled the letter from Arendelle open. Making those at the table who were still finishing their meal give pause. Elsa however, was the first to speak, her hands folding nervously in her lap in a bid to keep her emotions under control.

"What does it say?" It hadn't been so long that that letter would have been written to her. The stress and pressure of being Queen still a very present memory. While she didn't wish to go back under any circumstance, she still felt that innate duty that had been drilled into her since her childhood.

"They're saying we need should return as soon as we're able…The People of Arendelle have been safely returned to their homes but they're still waiting to hear from us…and awaiting our safe return home." Kristoff folded the letter. A small frown forming on his face as he looked across the table.

Anna pouted and groaned, her hand leaving her sister's folded ones, an unconscious action that had brought the elder woman comfort, "I suppose they're right." She didn't want to go…not yet. The day had only begun to turn, the sun held high in the sky as warm food settled in their stomachs.

"Well, we still have time. I mean…it's going to take time gather everyone and everything. I'm sure they'd understand if we came back late." Kristoff offered a weak smile.

"Yeah…" Anna didn't want to think about all the men she'd have to escort home. All the families whose lives would never be the same again. It really put a wet blanket over the amicable mood that they'd all been enjoying.

To further bring things down, the Elder's at the far end of the table cast down their eyes before coming to their feet. Their silent request very clear. Elsa let out a soft sigh and began to push herself up, "I suppose we have duties too?"

Honeymaren groaned softly and pushed herself up a bit less gracefully, "Yeah. Come on, Ryder."

"Wait, where are you going?" Anna turned with worry in her wide eyes.

"Our presence has been requested." Ryder wiggled his eyebrows a bit, " Think of it like that court thing you have at the castle." He'd remembered from his lessons during Elsa's readings. A puff of his chest showing how proud he was to have remembered.

"Oh…so I guess we'll see you later?" Anna didn't want to spend more time away from her sister. Even being so close, they were still so far away. It didn't feel right.

"Shouldn't be too long." Ryder assured, "Kristoff, you mind feeding the reindeer for me? I took their food down this morning but I didn't get a chance to give them any."

"Sure thing."

Elsa wrapped her arms around her waist but tried to stand tall, "Why do you think they want to see me?" Her words were whispered and filled with worry. Did they blame her for all that had happened? For all those who had been lost? Were they going to cast her out?

"I'm sure it's nothing serious." Honeymaren wrapped her arm around her shoulders but when Elsa winced, her face fell and so did her arm, "Sorry…" Were they back at the very beginning all over again?

oOOo

Honeymaren stood as strong she possibly could after receiving the soul-crushing news of her grandmother's passing. Tears shining in the corners of her eyes but she refused to let them fall. Not there, no she would mourn her loss in private. Away from the judgemental eyes of the Elders before her. Their words drowned out to near murmurs as she merely focused on the feeling of Elsa's arm around her shoulders.

Ryder had not been so reserved in his grief. The ever present smile leaving his face as he found himself on the floor, hiding his face away as he just let the emotion flow through him. Their reactions setting the course to what would happen next.

The Northuldran were now without a leader and the council of Elders had convened to discuss possible replacements. Their words were strict and succinct. Hitting all three of the young people before them in different ways. Elsa too, was doing her best to stand strong. Her own ears drowning out to a myriad of other emotions that filled her soul with grief.

The Northuldran Elder's had only very briefly considered Elsa as their new leader but it had been quickly dashed to the stones when it had been brought to attention her very real lack of knowledge regarding the tribe and their traditions. While she had showed great bravery and self-sacrifice, ultimately it came down to carrying on their way of life. Their values and traditions. When Ryder had tearfully spoke of the power that had come to Honeymaren at the Black Sea the vote to make her leader was almost unanimous.

Honeymaren had initially pressed against the idea, she was still so young, she didn't know if she could possibly take on the pressure of taking care of the entire tribe. That combined with the unbelievable weight that was stepping into Yelena's shadow. It was nearly too much to bear in such a short time. That was until Elsa had given her a very important lesson about what it truly meant to be a leader, having had at least that experience under her belt. Her words had been soft, private and shared between just the two of them.

Eventually, Honeymaren conceded to the Elders' wishes, though she did push for Elsa would be allowed to further meetings, that she'd at the very least earned the right to have a voice. They had relented.

Honeymaren sighed and sniffled heavily, her fingers idly playing with the necklace that denoted her new position before resting her hands down to her sides as she and Elsa made their way back to the central part of the village. Her next responsibility being to take care of the dead. Anna had come to join them as soon as she'd seen their teary eyes. Her words of condolence helping to calm the mood.

"Why not have the ceremony for the fallen together?" Honeymaren turned to Elsa for her support, her chest aching most painfully from the emotion she'd pushed down inside.

Anna smiled graciously at the idea, "I think that would be more than fitting."

Elsa nodded solemnly her hand taking Honeymaren's for a brief moment of reassurance, "Then we better begin preparing…"

"I'll let the guards know…" Anna pulled Honeymaren in to a tight hug and offered a soft smile before turning away to inform the small guard sent to escort them.

Honeymaren turned slowly as Ryder had been trailing behind them, her arm coming out to pull him into a much needed hug. As much as she relied on Elsa's support in that moment she knew Ryder needed her too.

Elsa didn't mind, she completely understood the situation at hand. Her mind turning in slow circles on how she could help. What she could do. Trapped between two worlds, two completely separate ways of life, she stood lost, right in the middle. Then, a soft wind blew through her hair, making her turn and look towards where the earth Giant's slept. Her brow furrowing at the words whispered in her ear.

Her head shook slightly in confusion before she felt a heat at her ankles as Bruni had jumped from the fire. He licked at his eye before jolting forward into the snow, his path melting in his wake. Before Elsa even knew what she was doing, she was following. The call of the spirits around her wrapping around her like a gentle song.

Honeymaren turned back towards where Elsa had been, her mouth open to ask if she'd like to join them when she realized the blond was gone. The melted path the only sign of where she'd gone. A pulse ran through the staff in her hand and she looked at it in surprise pushing it away. There was a long moment when she was sure she wasn't understanding what was being said to her. Then, it all became clear.

oOOo

The sun burned red over the stone monoliths that gated the Enchanted forest. The assembly of people standing silently around the large pyre that reached towards the sky. The souls of the bodies laid to rest therein releasing into the heavens. Gale's wind bringing up the embers that flickered in the waning light. Sending them high into the ether were a deep rumble greeted them like old friends.

Two new stones stood now. The Earth Giants who had brought them to place standing as silent as the mountains that they hailed from. The four elements now standing to the sides of their lost friend. It's tall pillar towering over the others, standing strong, the light that shined through it's carved rune casting down on the place where Elsa now stood. The fire behind her, the last of the additions towering greatly above her.

All those in attendance turned to give their reverence. Honeymaren and Ryder beside Anna and Kristoff. Their respective peoples in their shadows. No one dared to speak, as all words for those lost had already been said. A beautiful eulogy between two peoples.

Elsa knew what she had to do, what she could do to bring peace to all the wounded hearts behind her, all around her. Her hand raised to the stone that stood before her. Smaller than the rest, but still ever so important. It's face blank, waiting for the words she would write upon it. A crackle formed in the air around her and she turned her head up higher, into the burning sky.

A large white shadow greeted her and she knew what words needed to be said. Her eyes closed as the power of the sky raced down towards her with a thunderous crack. Her sparkling dress that had been darkened in mourning flaring out in a brilliant white as the power raced down her frame into the earth. Her long diaphanous train flaring out behind her like the wings when her palm pressed flat against the stone.

Slow winding blue lights crept into the small crevices of stone, craving out the words that needed to be said in this moment. A memorial of those who had been lost, a warning to all those who dared to trespass on the sacred lands, a message of love for those left behind.

The lights continued their path winding and twisting through the stone and when they reached the top, a silent explosion trembled the ground as the last of the elemental symbols came into being. A large six pointed snowflake glistening in the ice that filled it's cavern. The light that shone through creating an otherworldly glow around all those present.

A new balance. A new beginning.


	18. Chapter 18

The evening of mourning turned into a night of great celebration. A celebration for the lives of those who had been sent to live with the spirits. Music, singing and dancing filled the Northuldran village. Anna had not yet returned to Arendelle, for how could she with such a great celebration? Not only for the lives of the Northuldran who had been lost but for her soldiers as well. Her eyes sparked with wonder and her heart filled with the emotion of those around her.

Elsa found herself a bit perplexed by the sight, she had always thought mourning was something dark and cold. Sad and lonely. But to see the people around her letting out their grief with such beauty was truly soul-healing.

"Come on!" Honeymaren took hold of Elsa's wrist, her own heart reaching out into the voices of her people singing into the spirit realm.

"No, I-"

"Yes, you do." Honeymaren pulled her into the circle, her fingers twining tightly as they began to move in step with those around them.

"I don't understand…" Elsa moved outside of her command, her brows furrowed as her body, and perhaps with a little help from Gale, began to relax and move to the song of the people around her.

"Mourning isn't just about being sad." Honeymaren pulled her closer so that her words would not to be lost, "It's about celebrating the moments that were shared."

"Would you like to dance?" Ryder bowed obnoxiously low, so low that he stumbled just a bit making Anna giggle.

"I don't know how. Not this way. Could you show me?" Anna was near vibrating with excitement but she turned her head to Kristoff hoping that his feelings wouldn't be hurt by the gesture. His smile reminded her that his love was not fragile and she quickly took Ryder's hand into her own.

The night continued to grow long. The music and singing turning into small moments around the fires. A time to tell stories of those that were lost and remember what they taught you.

"A small drink, to remember." Applen had come around to the small group who were sat sipping the last of the hot chocolate. His face was flushed from the liquid that he held in his hand, his stern face was completely relaxed.

"Oh, thank you." Elsa raised her empty mug politely, the liquid looked like water and she didn't see any harm.

"Me too, please." Anna raised her now hastily drained mug as well when he came further around the circle.

"Thank you." Honeymaren raised her own mug, though it wasn't empty she was curious to see what the mixture would taste like and was surprised when he poured just a little too much into her cup. The mixture nearly reached the top but her narrowed eyes went unnoticed as he continued to give Ryder and Kristoff some as well before walking a bit on a tilt back towards the fire he'd come from.

Elsa took a well over-sized sip of what she had expecting to be water, the liquid burning down the back of her throat with startling intensity to which she let out a sharp cough and widened her eyes. Honeymaren giggled softly beside her and Elsa turned her head to watch the younger woman take a small measured sip. Her lips pursed a little but when the heat settled into her stomach she was beginning to no longer care about the dull pulsing along her shoulders.

Anna was about to do the same, nearly tilting the entire cup to her face before Kristoff had stopped her. The young Queen hiccuped and blinked making a face that was truly not befitting of her status, "What is that?"

"Something to help you remember, and something to help you forget." Ryder said with a cheeky grin as he too took a measured sip.

"I have something to remember," Honeymaren let out a soft sigh, leaning in just a bit closer to Elsa's side as her body relaxed, "The day we were taught about the forest. About the mist and how it came to be. The day that Mattais and his soldiers came to ask for our help. Yelena taught us, that sometimes you have to trust your enemy if you want to achieve the same goals."

Ryder nodded reverently, "I remember, the day the forest mist came down." He turned to Anna then, "How even though, you can lose everything, it's possible for someone to do the right thing. Mattais had been protecting that dam, protecting the people of Arendelle. He made that choice with you, Anna."

Anna smiled softly, her hand coming to her heart for a moment before she looked down feeling as though it was some how her turn, "I remember…Yelena's staff…" Anna didn't want to think about it, she had really done her best to try and block that day out, but whatever was in her cup wasn't making it easy, "She protected me…" A slow breath filled her chest, "I learned in that moment, that love can come in different forms." Anna raised her mug and with a wince downed the rest as she'd seen Ryder and Honeymaren do after they'd finished speaking. Her body gave a wobbled shiver and her vision tilted just a bit and she leaned into Kristoff even more.

"I remember Mattais' words to me before he left with Anna…He taught me…That loyalty and bravery are not all that make a man. You need strength, patience and trust." Kristoff pressed a kiss down onto the top of Anna's head, the second placed chastely on her lips before he raised his mug and downed the rest of his drink as well. "

Elsa could feel their eyes slowly coming to her and her back pulsed again as she tried to sit up just a bit straighter. There were so many things she remembered about Yelena and even Mattais but there was another that was also worth remembering, "I remember…the face of fear…" She closed her eyes tight for a long moment, pushing the memory of when she'd first ran into Agnire in the forest away for another, "Gentle hands…" She nodded to herself, "That even if your life has been unkind to you…That doesn't mean you have to be unkind…" A warm arm wrapped around her lower back and she readily leaned into it, "Agnire…reminded me of that…" Before the emotion became too thick, Elsa swallowed down the rest of drink in her hand. Like Anna, her body gave a heavy shiver and she couldn't stop herself from pressing her suddenly very warm forehead against Honeymaren's shoulder. The sudden desire to be alone, to protect herself rose and Elsa began coming to her feet, "I'm sorry, I just…"

Honeymaren didn't hold her down, rather she let her arms come heavily to her sides, she knew where Elsa wanted to go, where she wanted to be and something inside her knew that she shouldn't go alone. So as Elsa moved to leave, she rose to join her, "We'll be back."

Honeymaren quickly caught up, wrapping her arm hesitantly around Elsa's lower back, and gave those they were leaving behind an encouraging look before following Elsa's lead towards the outlook.

Anna sat up straighter, pulling herself from Kristoff's lap. The heat rising to her cheeks and making her head feel wonderfully light, "Where are they going?" She'd missed whatever part of the conversation that would have given her a clue as her faculties were otherwise occupied.

"Wouldn't worry." Ryder cleared his throat and decided to lighten the mood again, "So did I ever tell you about the one time I tried to ride a reindeer upside down?"

As they neared the path that would lead them up towards the outlook Elsa found herself growing more and more uncomfortable. An odd sort of itching sensation was slowly creeping its way out from her shoulder and it was becoming even harder to focus on putting one step in front of the other. Her brow was so tight in concentration that she hadn't even heard Honeymaren speak. That was until the other had come to stand in front of her pulling them to a gentle stop.

"Elsa?"

"Uh, I'm sorry…What did you say?" Elsa tried to pull herself straight but that odd fluttering feeling had returned when Honeymaren placed her hand over the arm wrapped around her stomach.

"I said…you don't look well." Her eyes gave her another once over, before she pressed the back of her fingers against Elsa's flushed cheek.

"I don't feel well…" It took a lot of strength to mutter those words, but the small space between the trees and the look of the woman before her had made her feel safe.

"Perhaps…you should go back to your home…?" Honeymaren knew that Elsa felt safest inside her bedroom, for reasons she couldn't understand and all she wanted at that moment was make sure the night ended on happier note, a peaceful note, "Come on…I'll go with you…"

Elsa nodded softly, leaning just a little into her hold as they changed their course. Her hand slipped under her dress as they walked, her nails curling into the soft flesh of her shoulder making it burn.

_oOo_

"Okay…I think that's enough for you." Kristoff pulled the mug away from Anna who was now laying almost completely limp over his lap. Her head resting on the log at an awkward angle as she'd tried to follow the cup that was taken away from her.

"You're not fun…he said we had to drink and forget! Tha's tha's what I'm doing…" Why were words suddenly so hard?

"No, what you're doing is going to make yourself sick." Kristoff pulled her up as carefully as he could and put her head down onto his shoulder as he wrapped her legs around his side, "I think it's time for bed."

"No…" Anna whined heavily but her eyes were already starting to close beyond her command. She could swear she heard laughing, and the dizzying effects of being carried.

"The hut's all yours tonight!" Ryder called out with a barking laugh. He was sure he'd find company else where. Or if not, waking up on the ground didn't sound too bad in present state.

"What does he mean?" Anna slurred into Kristoff's neck, her hands becoming a bit more clingy than normal.

Kristoff blushed softly and shook his head pressing another kiss to her brow, "Don't worry about it. Let's just…get out of these clothes…Uh! Into something more comfortable."

"Mm, sounds nice…"

_oOo_

"Honeymaren?"

"Y-es?" The woman in question had been trying to relax by the fire in the sitting room. The call through the door causing her pensive to pop like a bubble. They had made it into the home without incident and Elsa had promised her that she just needed to take a moment to recollect herself though not before apologizing again for ruining the moment beside the fire. That had been nearly ten minutes ago and the anxiety was already winding up Honeymaren's spine.

"Could…could you help me?"

Elsa's voice sounded strained, this prompted the other woman to move to their feet with enough speed to knock the small table in front of the couch. A sharp hiss left her teeth as her back and leg sparked at the same time but she pushed it aside to move closer to the door. She'd only been gone ten minutes, Elsa had assured her that she'd be alright. Had she been wrong, had something happened?

"Sure, may I come in?" Her bottom lip pulled from her teeth as her hand rested on the door knob, ready to disobey any sort of refusal.

"Please."

Honeymaren opened the door to Elsa's room extremely slowly, her eyes cautiously peeking around the corner of the door as she swallowed down her nerves. A quick look around the space brought her in further, brows furrowed with confusion before a soft huff of frustration came from behind an ornate screen.

"Elsa?" Honeymaren let the door close gently behind her before taking slow steps towards the screen, "Is everything alright?"

"Y-es…" There was a small shuffling before a resigned sigh, "No…"

Honeymaren took another step closer when a softness under toe turned her head down. A weird feeling skittered down her sternum into her stomach when she realized it had been the train attached to her dress she had been wearing. Picking it up on her way she lightly knocked against the screen to denote her presence, "What can I do?"

There was a long silence, a heavy pause accented by only the faintest fabric being ruffled. Honeymaren could hardly breathe through the tension though just before she was sure the air was going to be too thick to breathe, a small hand came around the edge of the screen.

Cautiously, Elsa emerged, her head down, her shoulders tensed to the point of near vibration. She held the scarf that Honeymaren had made for her so tightly her fingers quivered. It covered most of her chest but left her stomach and shoulders bare creating a desert in Honeymaren's mouth. The wrap that her shoulder had been encased in was gone, red fingernail trails rounding over the wounded shoulder where Elsa must have scratched herself. When her eyes lowered outside of her command she inhaled when she should have exhaled, causing a most painful noise to stick in her throat.

The bruising, nearly black, that wrapped completely around her mid-section made her eyes linger. The pants Elsa wore hanging low on her hips, so much so that she could see the definition of muscle over the rounded bone. But what really made her eyes stick, was the intricate pattern that ran along the curve of her waist. Tiny interconnected snowflakes, closing the wound seamlessly, their mark glowing brightly in the moonlight that cast its shadow over the twitching muscles.

"Elsa…" Her words were breathless, her fingers moving outside of her control where the very tips ran along the magically mended skin.

Elsa could hardly hear over the pounding in her chest. Everything that screamed at her to conceal herself. Every prim and proper teaching she'd ever undergone lashing out against a wall that would hear none of it. Her eyes lowered to the fingers that grazed her skin, her chest fluttering when the furious itching feeling ceased along her spine. A heavy swallow raised her head and an icy breath formed in front of her.

The wisp of condensed air caught Honeymaren's eye and she quickly snapped her fingers back into her palm and turned her head up into the face of a woman who appeared as fragile as the element she controlled, "Sorry…I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright." Elsa offered a soft smile from behind her teeth curled lips, "Actually…Could you do it again?" Her voice was barely that of a whisper, voices in her heart giving her the words she could never have thought to speak.

"Again?" Hopeful disbelief.

"Yeah…but…" Elsa took a deep breath and turned away slowly, her back tensing as she pulled her hair over her shoulder and out of the way. The coolness of the room raising the muscles along her spine into tight cords that only twisted tighter when a sharp gasp hit her ears, "Here?"

Awe was the only thing that registered on Honeymaren's face, the sheer beauty behind the darkness. The moonlight catching so brilliantly over the ridges while the deep shadows of bruising tried and failed to take away its splendor. Her eyes tracked up to the long marks that she had seen before, her eyes taking in a similar pattern over the arrow and spear wounds. They too were completely closed as though nothing had ever happened. As though she'd never seen struck down by an arrow destined to rid the world of magic. Though what was more than all of that, what was more than anything she could have possibly dreamed of, was beautifully large intricate work of art that was the crystal white snowflake that shone in the moon's rays.

Her fingers rose again, this time tracing along one of the rimes, her eyes taking every detail into permanent memory. The small ridges of healed skin at their tips did nothing to take away from the sheer complex beauty before her. As she continued her path, the muscles beneath began to relax and so did her breath. Her feet bringing her just a step closer that the warmth from her chest raised soft bumps along Elsa's snow white skin.

"It's beautiful…"

Elsa hadn't known how close Honeymaren had come until she'd felt her words against the back of her neck. A thick swallow tilting it just enough to see the concentration on her face from the corner of her eye. The insensate itching was gone once again as though it had been merely a means to bring them closer together. Her eyes closed as she pushed away all thought. Her brows relaxing as her body unknowingly arched backwards with a small sway that brought fingertips into palms.

Honeymaren let her fingers spread out slowly, her nails lightly tracing over the red angry lines left behind by Elsa's attempts. The more she reached, the lower Elsa's head became, until it was barely propped up by her shoulder. It was in that moment where she found herself leaning forward, as though pulled by another, her lips lightly grazing along the center rime, while her fingers ran down.

Elsa suddenly felt as though she'd caught a fever. Her entire body sparked and sputtered, her back straightening as the itching feeling was replaced with a heat, a soothing heat, but an unexpected heat non-the-less. Her chest suddenly heaved, as though she could no longer bring air into her lungs and her body felt dreadfully heavy, "Honeymaren…?"

"Sorry…I'm-I'm sorry." Honeymaren pulled back as though her words had slapped her. Though they held no malice of any kind she found herself just as confused as Elsa at what she'd done. She hadn't meant to, but it had seemed so right. And yet…

"No…no it's okay." Elsa turned her head slowly trying to see Honeymaren's face, "I just…I suddenly…feel really warm and…"

"Maybe you should lie down…" She could feel the redness on her cheeks, the heat that ran down her neck but the innocence that looked back at only stirred the butterflies in her stomach.

"Yes…okay…" Elsa's words felt like a distant dream. Her body turning inside the command of another. She had no idea what Honeymaren had done, not truly; nor what she had referred to in terms of beauty. She could only guess that the same markings she'd found on her waist had appeared on her back as well. She'd discovered in her scratching that the wounds on her back had been sealed—well, the ones that she could reach. Though it had seemed like the more she'd tried to sate that burning feeling, the more it had spread. Escalating her into the situation she found herself in now.

Honeymaren moved to turn down the bed while out of the corner of her eye she could see Elsa retrieving her shirt and stepping back behind the screen for a short moment. A heavy stone laid in her stomach but she wouldn't let it ruin the moment. When Elsa came to stand beside her, another smile was shared, "You should rest…"

"Join me?" Elsa knew only one thing in that moment, and that was she didn't want to be alone. Not on this night. Not after she'd recounted everything that had happened, leaving it fresh in her mind. No, she was sure she didn't want to be alone.

"Of course." Honeymaren idly wrung her hands as Elsa crawled her way onto the soft surface. As Elsa adjusted to make room for her, Honeymaren lowered herself down to remove her boots, once finished she reached for the hem of her heavier outer tunic and pulled it without a thought over her head. Her thinner under tunic riding up her back exposing her own wound. She grimaced at her stupidity thinking that she should have stood behind that screen thing instead.

Thankfully, Elsa had turned her head away, her eyes looking up at the moon that shined as though nothing had happened. As though the world had not fallen beneath it's very eyes. It had been pure instinct for her to do so. A politeness, a courtesy. As silly as it sounded.

"Are you still okay?" Honeymaren had long since been battling against Elsa's aversion to touch. Gently, patiently, lovingly. This felt like they'd jumped well past a simple caress and straight into dangerous waters and she knew how much Elsa disliked swimming.

Elsa too was feeling well outside of her comfort zone, though as she wrapped the sheet closer to her chest she felt a little more assured. This was her friend. She was safe there beside her. There was nothing to fear with her being so near, "Yes. I'm fine." A soft smile and another adjustment of her hair exposing the rise of her shoulder as she turned to lay on her side.

"Are you sure…?" Honeymaren didn't want to over step any bounds, as desperately as she wanted to join her, she didn't want to seem too eager, too possessive.

"Of course." Elsa shifted just a little more and offered her an oblivious smile.

With no room left to argue, Honeymaren slipped into the bed. Unlike the time before when she'd been unable to ask for permission, when she'd just done what she felt was right, this felt more real, less like a dream or a chance of circumstance. This felt like a true invitation.

"Do you want me to…?" Her eyes ran the rise and fall of her side, her hand making a small motion to try and get her point across.

Elsa smiled again, a heat running up the back of her neck, "Please…" The itchiness had returned, but not as fierce as before, rather a small warning, a little push to make her decision.

Honeymaren smiled and brought herself even closer, adjusting herself as she had that night, rising up onto the pillows while tucking her arm beneath Elsa's pillow. The elder woman responded in kind, only this time, her arms wrapped around, her fingertips lightly running down her shoulder blades. A small shiver ran through Honeymaren's whole body at the contact.

"Are you cold?" Elsa made to pull her arm back, as though fearful of something she might of done but the hand that came to stop her was connected to a reassuring smile.

"No, just settling down." Honeymaren pulled her arm back around and crossed hers over top. Her fingertips cautiously running under the hem of Elsa's shirt to help ease the muscles there. Another shift placed her palm flat against the small of her back and she let her fingernails draw lazy patterns over the bruise-heated skin. Then, as a last soothing measure, the arm that rest under Elsa's pillow curled around far enough to run her finger over the bridge of her nose, a magic all Northuldran women knew.

Elsa felt the weight of the day slowly lifting, despite how uncomfortable their initial exchange had been. She was more than confident in her ability to withstand the affection afforded to her now. It had been a bold step, one that she was sure she'd never had made on her own.


	19. Chapter 19

_oO Arendelle: Spring Oo_

"Why is it a Queen can be a Queen without a husband but a Prince can't be a King without a wife?" A frustrated breath left Anna's lips as she flipped through books on Arendelle Law.

"Because beside every good man there is a woman keeping him loyal and true." Kristoff smiled encouragingly coming into the study with a tray of chocolates, his mouth opening and closing as Anna continued in her rant.

"Then why can't a man become King if he marries a Queen?" Another frustrated growl left her throat as she slapped the book closed in front of her. However, when the smell of chocolate reached her nose her brow relaxed and she finally gave her attention to the man coming to stand beside the desk. Her head tilted back to accept the kiss from her very soon-to-be husband.

"Because a Queen can stand all on her own." Elsa pushed open the doors to the study with a dramatic flare and a bright smile on her face. Her white dress fluttering behind her as she walked with great confidence towards her sister.

"Elsa!" The scraping of a chair and a flurry of rushed by papers followed the proclamation, "You're here!" Anna wrapped her arms tight around her sister, falling heavily into her open arms, "Finally!"

Elsa took a small step back to keep her balance but her hug was no less tight. When they pulled apart she gave her a brilliant smile, "Sorry to make you wait. Traveling by road took longer than I thought it would." Elsa accepted the much gentler hug from Kristoff, "Oh, and Ryder made us stop for snacks."

Elsa shook her head at the goofy look over Kristoff's face and before he could ask she answered, "He's in the stables. No doubt spoiling Sven with carrots from the early harvest."

"Go." Anna rolled her eyes, once more cutting off Kristoff before he could ask, "Paint the town!"

"We'll be back for dinner!" Kristoff was already moving towards the doors as he spoke. He very much didn't like being in the castle anymore than he had to. Of course, he loved spending time there with Anna but when she was working he always found things to do that allowed him to breathe in the fresh mountain air.

"Boys." Anna shrugged with a small chuckle before her previous issue pulled her smile into a frown, "Men…men wrote these laws, didn't they?"

Elsa turned her gaze to the messy stacks of books covering the desk she once felt trapped behind, "Most likely." She could see the weight growing on her sister's shoulders. It wasn't uncommon for Anna to seek her advice on certain matters, in fact, she had been there for her during the first few weeks of being Queen. Helping her sort this and that, how to prioritize problems so as not to become overwhelmed.

"Let's see what we can do." Elsa pulled her gently towards the desk. Letting Anna sit back down, she gingerly propped herself along the surface pulling one of the top most books closer, "Are my glasses still-"

"Right here." Anna had already begun to open the center drawer, pulling out the magnifying glasses that she often had to use with the older texts, "Here you are."

"Thank you," Elsa easily slipped them on before her eyes steadily scanned the pages. Her speed for reading nearly three times that of her sister's.

_oOo_

"You're so tan," A jingly flirtatious giggle.

"I'm outside a lot." Ryder tried not to blush when the stable hand touched his arm. But how could he not? Her bright green eyes, soft brown hair and infectious smile.

Honeymaren couldn't help but roll her eyes before letting out a very annoyed grunt as she pulled the girth and trace from their reindeer giving them a massaging rub to help relax where the leather had been. She made sure to drop the bindings close to Ryder's feet making him jump and squeak in a very unmanly fashion. The result of which leading the girl who he'd been flirting with to giggle even more.

"Hey!" Ryder puffed his cheeks but Honeymaren just turned away with a smirk on her lips.

"Hey yourself!" Kristoff had come in at just the right time, greatly enjoying the dynamic between the pair. However, when the stable hand saw him, her back went straight as a rod.

"Your highness."

"Kristoff, just Kristoff. Relax Elana." He gave her a small smile and waved away the tension in the room, "I've just come to help these two see the town."

"Elsa and Anna?" Honeymaren patted down the nose of her reindeer as Elana helped her to place him into one of the stalls to rest.

"Queen stuff. They'll probably be busy all day." Kristoff gave her a look that she mirrored so well, "But! That doesn't mean we can't have fun right?" He held up a purse of coins, "Anna said we could paint the town."

"Why would we want to do work?" Ryder finally hung up the girth and trace.

"That's not what that means. Come on, it'll be fun. And who knows maybe we can pick up some gifts?"

Honeymaren and Ryder shared a look with each other before readily agreeing. Kristoff smiled brightly and released Sven to come and join them. By the time they'd made for the gates, Olaf had come to greet them. Happy to be part of the group.

_oOo_

A soft knock to the door raised the heads bent over the desk. Elsa had come to fully sit on the edge now, her fingers lightly running over the new law that Anna was writing, or re-writing as it were. Pointing out the finer details required for law writing.

"Enter." Anna let out a deep sigh setting her pen beside the inkwell to run a tired hand over her face.

"Sorry to disturb you, your majesties." Kai came in holding a small stack of books.

"I'm not the Queen anymore." Elsa reminded gently before slipping herself from the desk, "Just Elsa."

"Actually…About that…" Anna made a small face as Kai continued to come closer, "I sort of…named you the Queen in waiting?"

"Anna…" Elsa couldn't fault her sister, though she had no desire to return to any royal duties, the title was given with the best intentions. Definitely not something to worry about at present.

"And you'll always be royal to me," Kai gave her a kind smile before setting down the books he'd brought onto the one spare space left on the desk.

"What are these?" Anna pulled herself from the back of her chair, taking one of the books into her grip while Elsa took the next.

Kai's face suddenly grew uncomfortable, "They're for your wedding night…ma'am."

"My wedding night?" She had been so sure everything had already been sorted. After all she was going to be getting married tomorrow. What else could possibly be left to do? Though as she opened the book to one of the center pages, a startled squeak left her, "Oh!"

She began to flip through the book, her eyes growing wider as the flush began to crawl up her neck, "Oh…" She couldn't stop herself from tilting her head as she held the book up sideways in front of her, "Okay, right…" Her voice was at least three pitches higher than normal.

Elsa's book did not seem as interesting and so she tried to peer over Anna's shoulder. She'd never come across these books in the library. Where had they come from? What sort of things needed to be done on a wedding night? When her eyes caught sight of the rather detailed diagram Elsa quickly snapped the book closed in Anna's hands. She didn't even want to begin picturing her sister having to do _that_.

Kai lowered his head with obvious desire to be dismissed. His hands fidgeting slightly in front of him as he glanced towards the door. Still, he was much too indentured not to follow protocols.

Elsa noticed this first and quickly cleared her throat, "Ah-Thank you Kai, you're dismissed."

"As you wish ma'am." Who knew such a large man could walk so fast?

Once he was gone Anna opened the book again, a look of pure bewilderment on her face, "Why would I need these?" She whispered as though the information in her hand was some sort of state secret.

"You need to produce an heir, Anna." Elsa wasn't so naive and though she had limited knowledge on the subject—and absolutely no experience—she was read enough to understand why they would have been given to Anna. No one had dared to speak of an heir when she'd been Queen, something that was just coming to her attention now. She had at the time rationalized that it was because Anna was still Princess. Though before her mind could jump back to the memory of her Father, Anna took her attention.

"Oh, right…An heir…" She made a face slowly turning the page, "Do you think Mama and Papa had to…"

"Anna. I would _really _appreciate not having that image in my head…" Elsa snapped her eyes tight, shaking her head as though that would rid her of the thought.

"Sorry…" Anna grimaced, "You know what?" Anna squeaked pushing herself away from the desk and to her feet, "I'm hungry? Aren't you? Let's uh, let's take lunch in the gardens."

"Good idea." Elsa concurred, glancing at the books one last time before pushing away from the desk to follow. However, the title of the last book grabbed her attention, _Definitions__ of Love_, and she grabbed it as she made to follow after Anna.

_oOo_

"Wow…" Honeymaren couldn't help but be captivated by the delicate gold chain laid out over black velvet. The three snowflake shaped pendents that held different colored diamonds inside their settings having brought her closer, "This is incredible."

"Only the finest in Arendelle ma'am." The jeweler was a kind elder man, "Would you like to try it on?"

"Oh, I don't know…" It looked so fragile, so intricate, that even the slightest breeze would make it float along the wind.

"Come on, what's the worst that can happen?" Ryder chuckled softly at his sister's captivated look, though he was very sure she wasn't picturing the necklace upon her own neck.

Honeymaren was indeed picturing it around someone else's neck and when the flush reached her eyes she quickly shook out her head and stood straight, "Ah, no that's okay. Um, how about those? Can I see those?" She pointed to a set of bangles that held deep burgundy stones resting inside silver settings.

"Of course."

Ryder pouted slightly and pushed himself away from the counter to where Kristoff was looking at some fancy looking belts.

"I think I have an idea."

"Yeah?" Kristoff kept his voice low, his eyes flicking over to where Honeymaren was putting on the bangles.

"Yeah…how much coin do we have left?" Ryder didn't know the value of Arendelle currency, but even he knew when something was expensive.

"Plenty." Kristoff set down the belt he'd been looking at, "What do you have in mind?"

Ryder grinned deviously.

_oOo_

Elsa pursed her lips tightly as she turned another page. Her lunch with Anna had been a welcome reprieve from all the thoughts buzzing through her head. Presently, her younger sister was holding court to take the newly penned law they had finally finished for approval. It had taken some time, but she was sure between the two of them they'd written something that even they would approve. With nothing left to do, she'd settled herself under a tree beside the fjord giving herself privacy and clarity with the text in her hands.

The book had been rather informative on every subject of love, the type between: mother and daughter, father and son, sister to sister, brother to brother, sister _and _brother—that had made her question some of the laws and restrictions to royals—from platonic to romantic. Though despite all her efforts there seemed to be no information pertaining to the questions that plagued her now. Could two women even have romantic feelings for each other? Did that type of love even exist? Or was there something else she was missing?

The bells from the town square tolled, signifying the end of the day and Elsa found herself rudely snapped from her deep thoughts. With a small sigh she pushed herself up, tucking the book against her stomach and started back towards the castle courtyard. As she entered the sound of chatter raised her head and a warmth ran down her frame.

"Welcome back," She moved to greet the small group, servants already coming out to take their recently bought items to their rooms, "Did you have a good day?"

"It was absolutely amazing!" Ryder couldn't hold himself back, "Did you know they can put chocolate into these round things. What were they called again?"

"Cookies." Kristoff chuckled as he handed over Sven's reins to Elena.

"Yeah those! We've got to learn how to make those back home!"

"I'm sure I could find you a recipe." Elsa chuckled softly and shook her head, her eyes inexplicably drawn to Honeymaren, "I'm sorry I couldn't come with you, Anna needed my help and…"

"It's alright. Though I fear your day wasn't as pleasurable as ours." Honeymaren noticed the lines around Elsa's eyes. The sag of defeat in her shoulders as she tried to stand herself up tall and the tell-tale sight of her discomfort as she held something to her stomach.

"It wasn't all bad." Elsa tried to relax, but it was impossible. Her stomach was fluttering again and her back, which had been completely healed at this point, was beginning to tingle, "Anyway, it's time for dinner. I could show you to your rooms."

"Actually, I wanted to show Ryder something really quick, you two go without us." Kristoff quickly pulled Ryder by the arm towards the stables before either woman could protest.

"Well, okay then." Elsa shook her head and offered out her elbow to which Honeymaren took with a soft smile.

"Have you ever been in the castle before?" While Elsa knew that Ryder had been to the Arendelle outskirts at least once or twice, she'd never seen Honeymaren leave for the city.

"No," Honeymaren hadn't wanted to go to Arendelle on her own. Not without Elsa there with her. She didn't know why she felt that way, but now that she stood upon the same stones the elder woman grew up on it made just a little more sense. While the city had been absolutely captivating stepping behind the castle doors was even more so, "Wow…this is where you grew up?"

"Yes, well…" Elsa pulled the book a little tighter to herself, "I mean inside I guess." Why did her heart suddenly ache?

"Such craftsmanship…" Honeymaren had pulled away to run her hand along the carved banister, "How long did it take to build?"

"Ah, I can't remember." Elsa smiled kindly before beginning to take the winding stairs, "But I can assure you it's quite sound." She waited just a step for Honeymaren to continue beside her. The younger woman's eyes taking in all the elaborate decorations and just the pure decadence of it all.

Gerda stood tall and proud at the top of the steps and when they approached she inclined her head, "Your majesty, your guests things have been brought to the west wing rooms. Dinner shall be served in fifteen minutes."

Honeymaren blinked at the formality of the woman before her. Her dress and her strict posture making her turn and look at Elsa for her reaction. Perplexingly, Elsa seemed to take in the behavior as completely normal, expected even; and suddenly she was starting to get a better picture on how the elder woman had come to be.

"Thank you, Gerda." Elsa inclined her head and pulled Honeymaren past, unawares at how bizarre the exchange might have seemed, "So, the west wing over looks the fjord. It's got an amazing view. I could show you now if you want." Without even thinking Elsa had innately begun to pull them down a completely unrelated hallway than to which she spoke.

"Maybe later, I'm sure we wouldn't want to be late for dinner." Honeymaren couldn't stop herself from turning to look at this or that, though her heart always brought her back to Elsa. What it must have been like to grow up within these walls.

Then, a thought struck her heart and her smile faded just a bit. Elsa hadn't grown up inside these halls. Not really. It was then that she realized Elsa's eyes had grown dark. Unfortunately, before she could inquire, the doors before them opened up to a room that sparkled as brightly as the sun and her mouth fell open in pure awe.

_oOOo_

Dinner was a pleasant and most unexpected affair. Both Ryder and Honeymaren found themselves at odds when servants came and went, taking this adding that. It was definitely a whole knew experience for the pair.

Now the entire lot found themselves on the comfortable couches in the study. A warm fire burning to chase away the chill of the spring night. Even Sven had come to join them, a basket in his teeth holding a variety of discussion topics. They'd already exhausted themselves from several rounds of charades and were now trying to wind down the night.

"So what sort of animal do you think your spirit is?" Anna had drawn the question and since Elsa was the last to draw before her, everyone had to answer in relation to her. The name of the game was for everyone to state what they thought the other would be, and the person who'd drawn the question would pick which one was best.

"I'm not an animal, I'm like Gale. Snowflakes." Elsa opened her hands with a small puff of snow before crossing her arms and legs.

"Yeti, I'm definitely voting Yeti." Ryder snickered before letting out a yelp when his sister stomped his foot.

"No, a polar bear for sure." Kristoff found himself in a similar predicament when Anna smacked his chest.

"I'm a snowflake." Elsa was still struggling to find the humor in this game but she had been trying. Though her patience was starting to wear thin as fatigue pulled at her shoulders.

"And a beautiful, unique one at that." Honeymaren consoled before sticking her tongue out at the boys who caught her underlying tone while Elsa remained completely oblivious by the look on her face.

"All snowflakes are unique." She stated factually, her brows furrowing when another round of chuckling filled the study and she couldn't help and feel as though she'd been left out of some big joke.

"Alright enough. Leave Elsa alone." Anna narrowed her eyes at the boys but even she couldn't keep the small grin off her lips.

"Sorry to disturb you, your highness but it is getting quite late. And you do have a very important appointment tomorrow." Kai had let himself into the room wanting to make sure that Anna wasn't late for her own wedding.

"You're right…" Anna rubbed at her eyes and let out a small yawn, "I guess we should all head to our rooms?"

Elsa had already started getting to her feet, partially relieved to no longer have to play but also a little worried about tomorrow. It was a big day for her sister and she just hoped nothing 'magical' came around and messed it up.

"What excuse do you think she'll use this time?" Ryder was quick to whisper to Kristoff as Honeymaren and Elsa began to rise to follow Kai's advice unawares that Anna had leaned in to listen as well.

"Mm, that's tough, it is cold tonight."

"Nah, she used that last week." Ryder pursed his lips as the two women moved further away though pausing to have a small conversation, the very one he was certain they were speculating on now.

"Oh,-"

"What are you guys talking about?" Anna's brow was raised incredulity as the two men turned as though they'd been caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Just…you know?"

Anna smirked softly scooting just a bit closer, she wasn't as dense as they thought she was, or so she hoped, "She could probably just ask. What's so wrong with having a sleep over?" Or perhaps she was.

"Yep, you're right as always your highness." Ryder tried to keep a straight face when he spoke but it was a difficult task. Still, he pushed himself away from the couch and gave a stretch.

Kristoff shook his head slightly but when he turned to face the narrowed eyes of his very soon to be wife, he gave a nervous grin, "I'll tell you when you're older."

_oOo_

"So what did you want to talk about?" Elsa gave Honeymaren a gentle smile before slipping behind her dressing screen to change into her pajamas.

Honeymaren held her breath for a moment as she tried to decide exactly what to say, her eyes tracking the slight shadow that illuminated the ornate wood, as Elsa moved behind, "Uh…well…you know. How you're feeling..."

Elsa let out a small chuckle completely missing the uneasiness in her friend's voice, "I feel well, tired of course and irritated."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Honeymaren's voice rose with her body before she realized that Elsa was moving out from behind the screen. Quickly she turned her back as though she'd not been watching at all. She needed to tell her, she had to. Why was it suddenly so hard?

"Well…I do feel a bit tense…my shoulder especially. And those two," Elsa shook her head slightly pulling her hair out from her long dress-like tunic as she finally came back around, "Could there be a worse pair? It's like they have this big joke and I don't get it…"

Honeymaren turned slightly when she heard Elsa's voice moving around the room, the small bit of sadness in her eyes making her turn further, "Yeah. Boys are like that sometimes…If you want I can make Ryder clean out the stalls for the riding reindeer."

Elsa smiled at the thought but shook her head, "Thanks, but I think I'd rather bury them in a snow drift." She flicked her fingers up playfully making a puff of snow flare from the tips before she looked down at the neck of her shirt with a frown, "Anna bought this for me…but I don't think I'm a fan of the cut…"

Honeymaren, hummed in the back of her throat as she followed Elsa's line of sight. Her eyes tracing the pale skin of the long V making her convinced that it wasn't Anna that had picked it out, "I think it looks beautiful…"

She couldn't have stopped herself if she'd wanted to. Her eyes widened and her cheeks flared with heat when the words slipped past but Elsa didn't seem to be phased in the slightest when she politely thanked her for the compliment. That was until she looked up and saw her face.

"Honeymaren, are you alright? You're face is a little flushed…are you getting sick?"

"Uh…you know…maybe…" Tell her.

"I think you should stay here tonight, the castle can be a little drafty and I wouldn't want you to get sick before the ceremony tomorrow. Here come, I'll find you something to wear." Elsa immediately turned towards her dressing room leaving a very flustered Honeymaren to cool down.

By the time Elsa returned Honeymaren had calmed herself down enough to seem somewhat normal. A soft smile and a thank you sent her behind the screen where she hastily put on the nightdress. It was warm and soft, so much softer than the clothes she normally wore and it smelled…It smelled of heaven, blue skies and clear water. She didn't stop herself from bringing the collar up to her nose and just allowing the tingling in her stomach to run rampant.

She had to tell her, she had wanted to wait until she was back in Arendelle, in case... in case that Elsa didn't want to return to Northulhdra. In case what she said made her afraid or distressed Anna would be there to comfort her. In case a thousand other ridiculous things happened she could at least be the one to head home. To leave behind the memory some place she didn't have to see everyday.

The soft rustling of fabric finally brought her around the screen and the sight of Elsa crawling into the center of the bed made her flush all over again. With as much grace as she could muster, she followed her lead and moved to the far side; where she slipped her legs under the blankets. When Elsa moved closer and their legs touched it was like a bolt of lightning straight through her spine.

"Sorry, my feet get a little cold." Elsa pulled her legs back as she settled down onto her side, "Kai will surely wake us in the morning, so don't be too alarmed."

Honeymaren shook and nodded her head not able to form the words she needed. Her eyes closing when Elsa brushed the hair from her face and pressed her fingers to her forehead no doubt to check for a fever.

"You're cooling down a little, I'm sure this will pass by morning," Seemingly satisfied, Elsa settled down with her hands curled under her chin and Honeymaren couldn't help but feel a dull ache in her heart.

"I...I wanted to ask you something.. " Now, she had to do it now.

"Okay?" Elsa shifted her head so that it was level with Honeymaren's. Normally she slept at the bottom of her pillow but she could tell something was weighing heavily on her friend's tongue and wanted to give her full attentions.

"Do you…want me to scratch your back?" _Coward_.

Elsa felt a small bit of tension release between them but whether it was within herself or imagined the question was much easier to answer than she had expected. A small nod had her moving just a bit closer. Ever since she'd been healed by Grand Pabbie her back had begun to bother her at night. Though she'd tried to grin and bare it, Honeymaren had caught her enough times trying to scratch it herself that it almost became a habit for the younger girl to rub her back before bed. Though they didn't always retire together it was a routine that had steadily built and more than once, Elsa had invited her to stay.

A small adjustment turned Elsa away. Her head nuzzling down into her pillow as the itchy feeling seemed to subside. When warm finger tips slipped beneath her collar of her shirt to her shoulder her stomach gave a dangerous flip and she could feel a heat rising to her own cheeks. Unconsciously, her body moved closer while she surreptitiously tried to cool herself with her own palms.

Thankfully, it wasn't long before all the stress, all the worry, all the unanswered questions floated away. Like an innocent caught under a witch's spell. The tension of the day broke free and she was quickly swallowed up into the deepness off sleep. The softest of whispers chasing her down, leaving her unsure of their reality.

"I love you..."

oOo

Elsa found herself waking in the middle of the night with no apparent cause. Her eyes snapping open as though the spirits themselves had simply stolen her sleep. Her lashes fluttered against the warmth pressed along her cheek and it took her a long moment to realize that she'd managed to tuck herself under Honeymaren's chin, the latter's hand still resting along her shoulder as though she'd fallen asleep while still rubbing her back.

Carefully, Elsa untangled herself from both the sheets and the limbs that held her. Her head turning down to look into Honeymaren's resting features. Her brows furrowed when that fluttering feeling curled in her stomach and she found herself pushing out of the bed with a heavy huff. A small mumble froze her in place at the bedside before a gentle sigh assured her that she'd not woken her bedmate. As silently as she could, Elsa slipped from the room convincing herself that she just needed a little walk to tire herself out. Then, she'd be back to sleep and wake up tomorrow for her sister's wedding.

Deciding to turn towards the library, she tried to clear her mind of all the things she'd read that day. Of all the things that were swirling through her head. Though as she passed by the study she noticed a flickering light from under the door and gave pause before hearing Olaf's childish voice. Curious, she opened the door to find that her sister hadn't gone to bed and was back at the desk trying to finish up something that surely could have been dealt with tomorrow.

"Oh, Anna you're still awake."

"Yeah, well you know. A Queen's work is never done." A dry chuckle, "Ugh, how did you do this?" Anna greeted her kindly and tiredly before pushing away the papers in front of her.

"I paced myself." Elsa gave her a gracious smile and motioned for her to join her on the couch.

"Oh, that sounds nice." Anna readily joined her, wanting to put all thoughts and responsibilities aside. She rubbed at her eyes, she too had woken about an hour ago having remembered something that seemed so important then but didn't seem as important now, "So why are you up?"

"Well…Actually you might be able to help…" Elsa's mind drifted back to the book she'd read that afternoon and as she came to sit at the end of the couch in front of the fire she let her fingers play with the hem of her shirt, "I read one of those books Kai had brought you."

"Yeah, I noticed one was missing." Anna gave Olaf, who was looking at a globe with utmost fascination, a look that pleaded for him to find something to do before she came around the desk to sit beside her sister, "What was that one about?"

"Love." Elsa's voice trilled, "Different kinds…"

"Oh, sounds fascinating." Anna moved just a bit closer, sensing the change in mood within her sister, "Elsa?"

"Actually, I wanted to seek your advice on something." Elsa worried her fingers.

"My—my advice?" Completely taken aback, Anna shifted to face her, "Are you sick? Should I call the doctor?"

"No, Anna I'm fine." Her attempt at humor rose and fell on Elsa's face, "And serious."

"Okay, so... What's on your mind?" Anna composed herself and sat up straighter to give Elsa her full loving attention.

"Well I'm not sure exactly...I feel kind of weird thinking about it only because I've never read anything about what it is and...it feels so good…" Elsa's hands wrapped around her stomach, her face holding an ambivalence of the moment before she fell asleep.

"You're...concerned that you're happy?" Anna couldn't help but rest her hand over Elsa's arm, hoping to bring comfort.

"You know that feeling you told me about when Kristoff is kissing you?" Elsa released to her hold, her hand curling in the one that took hold.

"That warm, bubbly one?" Anna smiled despite herself before tilting her head to catch her sister's eyes. To confirm. A little spark of joy and hope frittering across her chest.

"Yes, no. I mean sort of?" She grimaced, completely at a loss. Eventually she conceded to her heart's cry, "Yeah, that one…" She couldn't lie to her sister.

"Okay...?" A hesitant nod.

"I sort of feel that way too, when...when I'm with Honeymaren."

Anna was near to bursting at the sheer adorable helplessness that was her sister right now.

"I want to kiss her...like how you kiss Kristoff." Elsa curled her hand out of her sisters grasp, bringing it up to her heart. She couldn't bring her eyes from the floor, it was dangerous to dream, "I don't even know what to call it…"

Anna was near vibration both with excitement and confusion. Suddenly, Ryder and Kristoff's shared looks and side comments were starting to make sense. Though when she made to speak, Olaf had decided to return.

"Let's call it 'gay'." Olaf had suddenly lost interest in whatever had kept him quiet though truthfully, his maturity had allowed him to feign distraction and allow the sister's to share their moment.

"Gay?" Elsa's head turned sharply, her brows furrowed.

"Yeah, because it makes you happy!" Olaf bounced on his little snowball feet, he could actually feel Elsa's love for Honeymaren through the magic that flowed between them.

"Mm, I like it." Elsa didn't look too thrilled, but Anna pressed forward, "Okay whatever this is. It can't be bad right? I mean, It's just how you feel and there's nothing wrong with that. You deserve to be happy and if kissing Honeymaren like I Kristoff makes you happy then I see no problem."

"Really...?" So dangerous to dream.

"Absolutely. You deserve this, you deserve to be loved, however it feels right to you." Anna might not had been as well-read as her sister, but it didn't take a large logical leap for her to connect the dots.

Elsa nearly collapsed into her sister from the amount of weight she'd been caring on her shoulders. Her head pressing into her throat as she let herself instill her words into her heart, "When did you get so wise?"

"Well, I do have an amazing older sister." Anna happily wrapped her arms around her sister, holding her tight. Her childish glee returned when the hug began to end and her hands shot out to hold Elsa in place, "You should tell her!"

"Oh, no...I couldn't." Like falling from the top of the North Mountain Elsa's stomach flipped, "I don't want to...seem weird"

"If loving someone is weird. Then we both are. Well, weird_er_." Anna gave Elsa a firm shake to bring her back from whatever edge she was teetering on. Her eyes wide and her smile bright.

"She doesn't have to."

A soft voice from the door made both women turn, but it was Elsa who shot to her feet. Her eyes darting about as though she were looking for a way out before hesitantly coming just a few steps closer, leaving Anna and her heart behind. Anna took it in stride, merely waving just a bit over the edge of the couch while Olaf climbed into the space left behind by Elsa.

"Ho-Honeymaren!" Cold…she was cold? Her arms wrapped around her as a chill ran down her spine. Her hand came up to press against her heart that was certainly attempting to jump out of her chest. The soft pop and crackle of ice competing with the sound of her heart.

Anna could feel herself near to exploding and before Olaf could ruin the moment, she quickly covered his mouth and pressed them down a bit farther, just enough to see over the back of the couch but not to seem obvious that they were watching. Her eyes bounced like a tennis ball between the two women. As Honeymaren came closer, her eyes shot to the ice that was slowly growing beneath Elsa's feet as though pinning her in place.

"You don't have to tell me anything," Honeymaren's hand slowly rose to cover one of the hands Elsa held tightly clawed over her heart as though if she would let go it would fall straight from her chest, "Because I feel the same way." Her forehead came down gently, completely blocking out everything and everyone except for the goddess before her, "May I?"

Elsa shivered, but not from the cold, her breath forming a small mist as the heat of Honeymaren's breath mixed with her own. No words could escape her throat and she pursed her trembling lips. Her eyes said what she could not and her head tilted just enough to confirm.

"She's so _gay_." Olaf stage whispered.

"Olaf". Anna chastised but the goofy grin on her lips made her threat meaningless.

When their lips met, an entirely new world of emotions ran through Elsa. Emotions she had been searching for but never knew. The ice that encased her feet silently exploded outward in a beautiful display of the most complex fractals. slowly coming up to make the moment even more magical. A visual representation of a heart exploding with love.

When the kiss ended, Honeymaren pulled back with a quirky smile on her lips before she let out a deep sigh of air that misted between them, "Cool…"

Elsa could feel a tear rolling down her cheek and a mirth twisting her lips as she shook her head at the display. The tiniest little flutter of fear flopping in her belly before she leaned forward once more. This time, their arms wrapped tight around the other. Honeymaren's fingers carding through Elsa's hair in a bid to get the perfect angle while Elsa's clung to her back to remove any space between them.

"We should probably go…" Olaf was already gently pushing against Anna's legs

"Yeah…" Yet, she lingered. She wanted to capture this moment forever. She'd never seen something so perfect, so wonderful as the look on her sister's face. She wanted to cherish it. Thankfully, before things became too awkward. They pulled apart again though their hands twined together.

"Let's go back to bed... okay?" Honeymaren glanced to Anna who was doing her very best to resemble one of the many statues that decorated the study. Though she did throw her a bright smile and a thumbs up of approval.

Elsa could hardly think to breathe, allowing herself to be led towards the doors. Too many thoughts, too many feelings clouding her normally succinct thoughts.

"So that happened." Olaf slipped from the couch to watch the pair grow smaller.

"Yep." Anna joined him with a warm smile before her body sparked with childish glee, "Oh! I've got to tell Kristoff!"


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning was a flurry of activity. Though the night had been long. Gentle whispers, expressed worries, hesitant kisses and soft assurances had Elsa and Honeymaren peacefully falling asleep into each others embrace.

Kai had indeed come to wake Elsa and Honeymaren. Whisking each of them away for an extensive amount of preparation. It had been with a heavy heart that Elsa had let them lead her away, though she could see that Honeymaren did her best to understand.

Honeymaren herself found an entirely new world of people around her. Helping her wash, helping her brush her hair. It was nearly overwhelming. All she wanted to do was find a way back to Elsa but there were simply too many people around. Too many things being said. How to sit, how to enter the ballroom, how she would be addressed, how to approach the Queen and the new King Consort. Under any other circumstance she would have reveled in the knowledge but after she and Elsa had finally confessed their feelings for each other she found herself properly distracted on what their next step would be.

By the time she was able to see Elsa again she found herself nearly falling to her knees at the beauty standing in the sunlight of the garden before her.

"How did you like your crash course?" Elsa stood tall, her ethereal dress and diaphanous train fluttering out in the light breeze that wrapped around her ankles. Similar to the one Ahtohallan had given her, the colors flowed down beautifully to a blue so deep that it was almost as though she were standing on the waters of the Black Sea. The soft gleam of holographic crystals that turned and bent in the light with her breaths. Her hair had been pulled back partially from her face, complex plaits that joined together to run parallel over the hair that flowed like a winter breeze down her back.

"Like running into a branch at full gallop." Still breathless, Honeymaren brought herself closer, her eyes shining with so many feelings she couldn't express.

"Sorry…Things like this are so needlessly complex." Elsa found herself similarly held still.

Honeymaren wore the most pure grey tunic and pants, the sleeves and legs of which were intricately detailed with various colors pertaining to the elements to which they represented. The revered patterns woven with the most beautiful gemstones. Her waist was accented with a wide belt the color of autumn leaves. It's sash hanging long at her hip where more threads depicted the most ancient of stories. The overlapping strands of leather depicting her status and pride. Her hair was pulled back just as Yelena's had been the first day they met. The plaits interwoven with long strands and beads that glowed like fire. Her forehead was adorned with a matching headpiece that accented the richness in her eyes. The vines and fibers from which it was made and the small gems to which it was adorned accentuating perfectly with her caramel skin.

"I don't know how you do this." Honeymaren put her own hands up in front of her, "So many hands!"

"Well…I didn't have to." She raised her own hand, a small snowflake twirling in her palm for a brief moment, "But I did have to listen." She shook her head to release the tension, "You look so beautiful."

"The sun is jealous of you." Honeymaren gently pushed back that lock of hair that always seemed to fall over her shoulder.

Elsa blushed all the way down her exposed shoulders and shook her head to try and clear her thoughts. This was all so new, so…nice. She didn't want to make any mistakes, "I-"

Unfortunately, once more their moment was shattered as Liak, the royal planner, had come to interrupt, " Your majesty, the Queen has requested your presence in the dressing room."

Elsa let her head fall back with a dramatic sigh, her hands squeezing tight in Honeymaren's before she turned to address him. Completely able to compose herself, her hands folding neatly over in front of her, "Thank you. I shall be there in a moment."

"Very well." Liak turned without a single ounce of guilt, rushing off with his clipboard and muttering on.

"For Anna?"

Honeymaren chuckled, "For Anna."

By the time the pair had reached the dressing room, the flurry of activity seemed to be somewhat contained to the lower floors. Though they did pass by a very uncomfortable looking Kristoff as his assistant was attempting to fix his vest and by the look of his furrowed brow; it wasn't the first time.

Ryder was having a blast with it all, most undoubtedly making the situation worse while Olaf was just trying to get at the cakes. The poor servant girl who'd been put in charge of keeping him out of trouble chasing him away from the tables.

The hall leading to Anna's room was merely a murmur and Elsa felt comfortable enough to twine her fingers in Honeymaren's. While she knew it wasn't unusual for her to do this with Anna she wasn't so sure what the servants and maids would think of her doing it with someone else. Though they were bound by their employment not to judge, there were always whispers.

Elsa took a deep breath before knocking on the Anna's door. A muffled response gave her entrance but a small pull on her hand gave her pause,

"I'll just give you two a minute." Honeymaren leaned in close pressing the quickest, softest kiss just under her ear before pulling herself free.

Elsa blushed brightly but thanked her softly before turning and letting herself into the room. Once inside she made her way towards the dressing room.

"Oh Elsa, you look beautiful. As always." Anna was stood upon a small platform turning in the mirror when Elsa came through the doorway. Her eyes lighting up brightly at what she saw.

"Thank you, but you look beautiful-er." Elsa hummed softly when Anna turned to show her the back.

"It was mom's." Anna could hardly believe how far they'd come. What they'd been through. It all seemed so unreal.

"I know, I kept it safe just for you." Elsa came in closer leaning up to adjust the crown that was just slightly off over her braids. How she looked so much like their mother. How proud she would have been of her daughter.

"Oh!" Anna thanked her under her breath before she came down from the step and towards her vanity the action suddenly reminding her, "I want you to wear this at my wedding." She turned and open a very elaborate box.

"But Anna, I'm not a Queen anymore." Elsa put her hand to her chest at the beauty of what her sister held. A crown of silver and gold twined vines, seven points gracefully reaching up with jewels swirling upward like her magic, each one holding a different rare gem and flawless diamonds. The center point held a gold crest of Arendelle, a symbol of perfect unity between the spirits and the kingdom.

"You'll always be a Queen to me. Please? I worked really hard on the design. I thought for sure the Royal jeweler was going to kill me." Anna bit the corner of her lip, her eyes wide and hopeful.

Elsa could hardly refuse. A loving smile curling her lips when she nodded. Anna squealed with childish glee hastily putting the box down. When she turned back, her heart thumped powerfully in her chest. Elsa had lowered herself down, not all the way but the symbolism in the action was a perfect mirror of the day she was crowned Queen of Arendelle. Anna held her breath as she placed the metal down upon her head. When Elsa rose she pulled her in tight.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

_oOo_

Honeymaren lifted her head from the banister over looking the mass of people mulling about about. The sound of the door to Anna's room catching her attention. When Anna came through she gave her a small incline of her head but when Elsa followed through she felt as though she were going to melt on the spot. The box that Ryder had rushed up to give her nearly dropping from her fingers as she attempted to compose herself.

Anna giggled softly and pulled Elsa along behind her, "You look gorgeous Honeymaren. I really love this design."

"Thank you."

"What's that?" Elsa came to stand closer now, the soft perfume that she'd put on catching in the air.

"Oh…well…uh it's just a little…something…" Honeymaren turned her eyes towards the crown resting upon Elsa's head. How could someone look so perfect and still be human?

"Oh, a gift?" Anna actually knew all about Ryder and Kristoff's little plan. After she'd told Kristoff about the study he'd confessed that he and Ryder had been staging a way to get the pair together at the reception. She had readily agreed to help in their plan as much as possible and it all started with a little gift.

"Yeah…um…if it's okay…I mean traditionally and things…" Honeymaren swallowed and took a deep breath to straighten herself up.

"It's my day, you can do whatever you want." Anna smiled and pushed Elsa just a little closer. The latter looking back with a suspicious brow.

"Right, uh well. I saw this while we were out and it made me think of you and so…" Honeymaren let her words teeter off and simply allowed her actions to speak for her. She opened the box with a held breath revealing the beautifully crafted necklace that she'd admired in the jeweler's shop.

Elsa leaned towards her to look into the box, a blushing smile covering her face as the diamonds reflected in her eyes, "It's beautiful."

Anna smiled to herself and casually looked over the railing where she spotted Kristoff and Ryder watching the scene from down below. She gave them a small grin and a surreptitious thumbs-up before turning back towards Elsa and Honeymaren.

Elsa lowered her head just enough for Honeymaren to slip the delicate chain around her neck. The rush and tingle of her fingers slipping over her bared shoulders making her stomach twist in a most unusual-though not unwelcome-fashion.

"It looks even better now…" Honeymaren gently adjusted the center snowflake before taking in a deep breath of cool air, "Do you like it?"

"I love it." Elsa smiled and pressed her forehead gently against Honeymaren's. It was a symbol she'd learned during her time with the Northuldran, not as intimate as a kiss but just as powerful when done properly.

_oOOo_

The ceremony was dreadfully long and exceptionally ornate. Even Elsa had felt the strain of such an unnecessary pomp and circumstance. Honeymaren had nearly fallen asleep towards the end, thankfully an ice cold palm had kept her awake.

"Pronouncing, her royal highness Queen Anna of Arendelle."

Everyone came to their feet, Elsa and Honeymaren smiling softly in the first row.

"And his royal highness, King Consort of Arendelle." Kristoff offered a charming smile to all those who came to their feet, his arm looped tight to Anna's as they began to walk down the aisle. Once they'd reached the halfway mark Elsa had turned to follow. As part of the royal family, she had been expected to follow them out into the main square where the common folk had gathered in celebration.

Once the church doors were opened there was a raucous amount of applause. Anna and Kristoff waved to those who had gathered, their smiles bright and happy. Elsa stayed in the shadow of the door, not wanting to take away the spotlight from her sister. When a small arm came to wrap in her own, she let out a content sigh. Placing her hand over Honeymaren's, she looked out at the people she had saved. The people _they_ had saved.

Anna and Kristoff shared another kiss, much to the excitement of all those present before they headed into the throng of people, to accept their good wishes and small gifts. Their laughter and joy spreading to all those around.

Elsa tried to keep herself calm, large crowds had never been her thing. Though she had near perfect mastery over her powers, long habits of isolation were hard to break. Thankfully, Honeymaren was able to help ease her with a small warm arm around her back as she led them through the crowds and off towards the docks where less people seemed to have gathered.

"You okay?" Honeymaren spoke softly.

"Yeah, just don't want to ruin anything." Elsa could remember very clearly the last time she'd joined Anna for celebration and the one she'd missed due to everything that had recently happened. She didn't want anything to take away from this special day.

"You're not going to ruin anything. Come on, the reception isn't going to start for a little while. Let's go take a walk along the fjord." She gave her a gentle pull and thread her fingers tightly over her cold palm.

Elsa glanced back at where her sister had gone. It would be easy for her to slip away now. Her attentions having been taken completely by Kristoff who was doing his very best to withstand the stiffness of his coat.

"Okay…let's go." Elsa slipped away into the shadows, her heart easing just a bit as the noise of the square faded away.

Honeymaren hummed contently as they slipped down the docks and towards the shore. The soft lapping of the waves as they came to greet them a perfect background for their moment alone. She chanced a glance towards the Goddess beside her and felt the undeniable urge to bring a smile to her pursed lips.

Leading them around the edge of the castle, behind one of the large walls that protected it from the sea, she pulled them into the shadows. Before Elsa could question her choice of location, she reached up into her soft hair and pulled her closer stifling her gasp against her own lips.

Elsa could hardly handle the crash of emotions that filled her chest in that moment. The fear and anxiety of being out in the open and the soft warming feeling that wrapped around her heart when their lips met. Despite all the little bells that were screaming at her how dangerous their actions were she pressed herself closer, allowing herself to just fall victim to the moment.

When they pulled apart, Honeymaren was sure she'd stolen every ounce of air Elsa had inside her lungs, "Feel better?"

"Yes…" Her breath came out slow and heavy, her eyes deep and dark as her eyelids struggled to open, "How did you…"

"The magic of love." Honeymaren grinned and pressed their foreheads together, just taking a moment to let their souls reach out to the other.

"The most powerful power there is." Elsa smiled against the breath running over her chin and lightly pressed her lips once more, a chaste and most welcome action that left her shoulders sagging down even farther.

_oOo_

"Thank you, oh! This so beautiful. Did you make this?" Anna held a large snow-globe that Oaken had given to her, her eyes shining from the beautiful Arendelle crest inside.

"Of course! I'm so glad I could make it for you, your highness!" Oaken chuckled happily before moving back into the crowd. The mass of them starting towards the courtyard for the bouquet toss that would begin the feast for the common folk and begin the ball for the more esteemed guests.

"So thoughtful, oh look he even carved a little Sven on the side!" Anna turned it in her hand and lifted it for Kristoff to see.

"It is very nice and will look wonderful in the parlor, I'm sure." Kristoff had never felt happier, despite all the ridiculous rules and regulations he had finally accomplished what he'd wanted most out of his life. King or not, he was just happy to be able to spend the rest of his life with Anna.

"Hey, where'd Elsa go?" Anna gently passed the snow-globe to one of the servants who were collecting their gifts to bring back to the castle.

"Hm?" Kristoff turned as well, it's not like she was easy to hide, her beautiful dress and hair were always easy to spot among crowds, "I don't know."

"Her and Maren slipped away." Ryder pushed himself away from one of the large maypoles that had been set up, leaving behind a very happy looking Elana, "About…twenty minutes ago?"

"Oh…Yeah…I forgot she doesn't much like large crowds…" Anna looked around with a soft sigh, there was no way she would be able to go and find her. She could already hear Liak muttering his way closer to keep them on schedule, "Ryder would you mind?"

"Can do." Giving a mock salute, Ryder weaved his way through the crowd with ease.

When Ryder made it down the path, his smile brightened. Though not the sight he had been hoping for, it was still a step in the right direction for both his sister and her true love. He tried to make his steps heavy so as not to startle them.

Honeymaren heard him near instantly, her arm wrapped under Elsa's shoulders as she let her fingertips gently run through the hair on her back. Soothing the woman into a calm state against her shoulder as the waves lapped gently at their feet. Nokk had joined them as well, his body laying down against the water's edge where Elsa's fingertips lightly ran down his nose as she allowed herself to merely enjoy the moment.

"Hey." Ryder came to a stop a respectable distance away, "Anna wanted me to come find you, she's going to throw her flower thing and wanted you to be there."

"It's called a bouquet." Elsa gently corrected. She was in such a peaceful place at that moment she almost wanted to refuse. Still, Anna was her sister and she loved her dearly. She could do this for her.

"Right, so…" Ryder thumbed over his shoulder with a hopeful look on his brows.

"We're coming." Elsa pulled her hand from Nokk, the horse letting out a low whiny of contentment before melting back into the sea.

"It'll be fine." Honeymaren consoled, pulling them both back to their feet before pushing Elsa's hair neatly back over her shoulders, "I'll be right there okay? Just hold my hand if you get nervous."

"Thank you." Elsa smiled gratefully and they both followed after Ryder.

By the time they'd arrived the entire inner court yard was filled with lovely women of all ages, and Anna was standing on the castle steps with the brightest smile on her face.

"You ready?" Her eyes shot up when she saw Elsa and Honeymaren coming in through the gates, the love in her eyes shining bright for her sister.

There was a unanimous cheer from all those around, even the men who stood on the outskirts watching their lovers and would be wives prepare to catch the bundle of flowers.

"Okay!" Anna turned with all the excitement she was known for, her youthful vigor and her personality for her people shining bright as she threw the flowers behind her as hard as she could.

Suddenly, a gentle gust of wind wiped up around all those present, not in anyway harmful but enough to make the petals from the surrounding flower pieces flare up into the air in the most magical of displays. There were collective gasps of awe and excitement from the sight but Anna's eyes were only on where the bouquet would land, hoping that she'd thrown it far enough.

Ryder tilted his head back as he watched the arch, a small glance between him and his sister made his choice and he pretended to stumble forward. His shoulder knocking into Elsa who'd been watching her sister and the beautiful petals that had flown into the air from Gale. It wasn't until she stumbled forward did she realize that the bouquet was coming. The path obviously redirected mid-air as it sailed nearly straight for her.

There was a moment of panic before her arms came out to catch the bundle in her arms, her heart pounding and her eyes wide. Gale chittered happily in her ear before sending up a gust of wind scattering more of the petals around her before fluttering up into the sky above.

Elsa gave the wind spirit an endearing glare before looking down at the flowers in her grasp. Claps and words of encouragement came from all directions but it was the childish glee on her sister's face that kept her from being too concerned about those around her.

She shook her head at Anna before turning towards a young girl standing beside her mother, "Here you go." A small twirl of her fingers over the bouquet covered the roses in a permanent frost protecting and preserving their beauty before she pushed herself up and through the crowd to go and give her sister a piece of her mind.

"Are you allowed to do that?" Ryder whispered but his sister didn't know anymore than he did.

"Are you going to tell her she can't?" Honeymaren raised an incredulous brow with a mere shrug of her shoulders before giving him a high-five for his efforts.

"Good point." Ryder watched his sister go before remembering that he should probably follow along.

Honeymaren began to push through the crowd herself. Though she nearly lost Elsa in the thick of it, she was able to catch sight of her again when the servants opened the doors to follow the royal family into the castle. The servants politely waited for her and Ryder as well before the heavy doors closed behind them with a deep echo that was nearly drowned out by the amount of applause that came from the large ballroom straight ahead.

Thankfully, Elsa had decided to wait for them beside the doors. Her words with her sister short and succinct. Though she wasn't truly upset by the action she didn't very much like being the center of attention on _her_ day. A fact that didn't seem to phase Anna in the slightest as she was just happy to spend it _with _her above all else.

The issue was dropped for more important matters and neither one held any ill feelings.

"Hey, that was fun." Honeymaren rose her brows and motioned behind to the doors, "What's next?"

"A ball." Elsa brought herself up straight, "Lots of dancing, lots of food and plenty of chocolate."

"Sounds perfect."

"Sounds boring, I think I'm going to go back outside, you know. Where the normal people are." Ryder grinned and wiggled his eyebrows just a bit.

"And this has nothing to do with Elana?" Honeymaren teased.

"Not going to lie." Ryder held out his arms without protest and waved them goodbye over his shoulder as he moved back towards the doors.

"Men…" Elsa shook her head before offering out her arm, "Shall we?"

"Absolutely."


	21. Chapter 21

As soon as the doors opened a rather sharp flashback overtook Elsa. Completely unexpected and wholly unwanted. Against her will, her back straightened and her hands nearly snapped down at her sides leaving Honeymaren to turn towards her with great concern having suddenly found her hands empty.

"Her Ladyship, Elsa, Protector of the Enchanted Forest and Queen in waiting of Arendelle!" The exceptionally long title, and the sight of Anna smiling so gracefully in front of the pair of thrones immediately brought Elsa back down to earth, a sharp gasp the only thing to signify she'd left at all. Her head turned just enough to reach back and reclaim the hand she had so rudely released.

"Her Ladyship, Cheiftess Honeymaren of the Northuldra!"

Elsa's shoulders continued to relax as Honeymaren came to walk beside her. Her eyes turning out into the crowd, many of whom she recognized from her own coronation. Though she had attended Anna's coronation it hadn't been done with as much fanfare. An abdication was not as important as a Queen coming of age, though the people of their Kingdom celebrated, there was no ball or any other royalty in attendance.

"You okay?" Honeymaren knew that they weren't supposed to speak when they walked through but she couldn't much care for useless rules. While she did respect where Elsa came from she cared much more for the woman herself than her customs at present.

"Mm." Elsa offered a weak smile before pulling them to a stop before Anna and Kristoff, she inclined her head slightly while Honeymaren gave a full curtsy as she'd been instructed.

"You okay, sis?" Anna too had noticed the brief reindeer in the headlights look and it had taken everything in her power not to run to greet her. If Honeymaren hadn't been there for her, she might as well have.

"Just memories." Elsa took a deep breath and a more genuine smile formed on her features. She pulled both herself and Honeymaren to the side as Kai came forward to pronounce that the ball had officially begun.

Honeymaren did her best to pull Elsa to a less crowded space, though the atmosphere in and around was starting to get warmer. She couldn't help but be worried that perhaps something else was bothering the older woman.

"Are you sure there's nothing else?"

"The last time we were at a ball as large as this, I turned summer into an eternal winter." Elsa worried her hands, the phantom feeling of gloves making her pull at her fingertips. Hadn't she been through this already? That was nearly four years ago now. Why did it all suddenly come back? She knew who she was, what she could do. She knew what she wanted, whom she wanted. Why still did the fear that had dictated her life creep forward at the most inopportune times? Was she not _allowed_ to be happy? What if she made a mistake? What if her fragile house of cards came tumbling down?

"Oh…" Honeymaren moved them closer towards one of the large windows, "But you're no where near the same woman you used to be." Her fingers tucked that rebellious lock of hair behind Elsa's ear, "I know you know this, just focus on your love for Anna. What this day means for her."

"I know…" Elsa tried to smile but it came out more like a grimace, "I know this as much as you do…" Her hand came up to her heart as she tried to push down the feeling, "I want this…I want this for her, for us…"

"Then let it go." Honeymaren cupped the sides of her cheeks, bringing her down towards herself to press their foreheads together in a moment of solitude, of safety.

Elsa's eye closed at the contact, her breathing going deep as she calmed her frittered heart. This wasn't the world she lived in four years ago. So much had changed. She had changed. She had fought a thousand man army beside her sister, defeated a man who had sought to rid the world of magic, she'd found love. She'd found her place. She knew this and more. She just had to believe it. She had to accept it as apart of who she was.

The moment between them ebbed and flowed like the waves along the castle walls. The tension completely releasing as Elsa just allowed herself to be who she was. To not allow her rigorous upbringing and the memories to which the castle held to bring her down. To assert that she was the master of her own fate, that she knelt before no man. That she was the protector and guardian of all the spirits. One half of the Bridge between their worlds.

"Better?"

"Completely." Elsa's affirmation brought the light back into her eyes and she pulled herself away to properly take in the room around her. A soft smell wafting gently under her nose to which she inhaled deeply, "Chocolate."

"Let's go get some." Honeymaren pressed a kiss to the back of Elsa's fingers.

_oOo_

"Thank you, thank you." Anna graciously accepted the compliments from the King and Queen of Zaria, "Your travel was good?"

"Splendid, a wonderful retreat. I hear you've faced a battle on your own. I am so sorry our forces were unable to reach you in time." King Zennik spoke kindly, his aged face showing his wisdom and strength.

"Not alone, the Northuldran came to our aid." Anna couldn't help but subconsciously rub the back of her healed head, "It was alright, I mean we're doing just fine. Thank goodness I have a sister who lives close."

"Quite right," King Zennik turned his eyes out easily spotting the woman in reference, "How is she? We were so surprised to hear that she'd abdicated. Though I can see it worked out well for the pair of you."

"She's doing very well." Anna beamed and sighed lovingly, "We all are. Again, thank you for coming. I know we will enjoy your gifts."

The King and Queen nodded their head and allowed her to excuse herself. Anna could feel herself growing more and more relaxed. When she spotted Kristoff tugging at his collar behind one of the tapestries she giggled softly and caught his eye making him straighten up and stop fiddling. A joyful chuckle shook her head and she turned towards the thrones. Mother and Father's. The aged wood brilliantly polished and gleaming.

She let her fingers trace over the stained patterns, each King and Queen before her had added to the story hidden beneath the varnish. Her lips curled when she saw the beautiful snowflake that Elsa had left beside their mother's unique symbol. A symbol she now recognized as coming from Northuldra. She lovingly traced them both before her eyes picked put a motion to her side and she turned to give Kristoff a warm smile.

"Can you last longer than an hour?"

"Only for you." Kristoff chuckled leaning down to give her another kiss, one full of promise and love. He was just as determined as Elsa, if not more so, to make this night one that Anna would never forget.

"Mm, such a good man." Anna reached up to ruffle her hand through his slicked back hair, "Come on, let's at least have one dance before we disappear."

"By Queen's orders!" He happily took her hand in his. He'd been practicing with Kai in secret so as not to look like a complete fool. Though he didn't much care for the spotlight, nor all the random people coming up to congratulate him on his succession. He would endure anything if it meant having Anna safe in his arms.

Anna, still giggling, pulled them both to the center of the floor where others had moved aside to give them room. Each one turning to show their respects for the King and Queen's first dance. As the music started, Anna's world turned into a true fairy tale. A night filled with magic and wonder.

"I can't believe this is finally happening." Anna's words were soft, meant for only Kristoff. The world around them fading out into his deep brown eyes.

"Me either. I never want this to end." Kristoff was doing his best to keep pace, thankfully, despite Anna's apparent lack of grace on flat surfaces she was actually a rather accomplished dancer. Subtlety taking the lead for him when he'd miss a step.

"I know…it's just so perfect." Anna let her head fall down onto his chest as the music slowed. Her eyes catching sight of Elsa and Honeymaren coming to the floor to join them. Though Honeymaren was at an obvious disadvantage. Elsa's grace was unparalleled and together they made for a very enchanting display. The Princes in attendance were certainly enjoying it.

When Anna caught Elsa's eye she held out her hand in front of her throwing up her fingers as though she were throwing a ball of snow and glanced at the ceiling. Her sister shook her head slightly but rose her hand to acquiesce. A bright blue light shot up from her palm and exploded out most brilliantly against the ceiling sending a floating cloud of snowflakes that caught in the candles like fireworks before disappearing completely. The guests were more than impressed by the display and the smile on Anna's face was enough to chase away any doubts inside Elsa's heart.

As the music came to an end, Elsa suddenly found herself much to hot and excused herself to go outside to get some fresh air. Honeymaren took it in kind and made her way towards one of the tables laden with food where she found Olaf stuffing his face with bits he'd stolen from the ice cream cake.

Anna similarly found herself in need of cooling down and made her way to sit on the throne at the back of the room. Leaving Kristoff who had spotted Ryder trying to sneak in with Elana to go and keep the pair from being removed from the party. She was sure her heart would burst straight from her chest if the night got any better. Though just as she allowed that thought to settle in her stomach, her brow furrowed at the man worming his way through the crowd and straight towards her.

"Your majesty." The man who spoke bowed low, not royalty but rather the chairman of the railway company that had been lobbying for rights to Arendelle land to complete it's tracks to the north.

"Mr. Urskog–Høland." Anna did her best to sound polite, though truthfully she just wanted the small weasel eyed man to find someone else to talk to about his beloved railway. This was her wedding day. She hardly wanted to think about her duties as Queen. She just wanted to relax and enjoy the day.

Elsa and she had been discussing the possibilities and where best to put a joining railway line if it were truly necessarily but neither woman had been able to come up with an appropriate route that went around the Valley of the Dead. They had promised to come together and work it out at a later date, though Anna had no intentions of making it a top priority.

Slowly Anna allowed herself to take her place on the throne, gracefully folding her arms in her lap and crossing her ankles, "Are you enjoying the party?"

"Oh, quite much so. Quite so. You're our fabulous warrior Queen! What's not to celebrate?" The man straightened himself up though it was clear on his face that he had more than flattery on his agenda, "I dare say those savages to the north proved to be quite helpful. I wouldn't have imagined such a delayed culture would have been so capable in battle."

Anna bristled, "Those _savages _are part of who I am and an _ally _to this kingdom. You will show them respect both in and _outside _of my presence." Completely disgusted Anna pushed herself to her feet and turned away before she let her tongue run completely out of her head. Her body nearly vibrating with her restraint as she wanted nothing more to punch him straight out of her castle and into the fjord.

"Anna?" Kristoff had sensed his wife's anger as she breezed past. Hurriedly putting down his flute as he made to find out what could be wrong.

"I just need a moment." Anna pressed gently against his chest, not to keep him away but to allow herself another moment of silence to reflect on all the many things within her power that could be done to completely _ruin _the man who had put her in such a state.

"Okay…" Trying not to pout he let her leave, though he did keep track of her as she made towards the balcony doors. A heavy sigh lowering his shoulders.

Anna was sure she could have torn the doors completely off the hinges had she a mind to. Thankfully, she managed to reign in her anger enough to only allow them to slam with a shudder. A heavy growl left her throat before she threw up her hands in exasperation. Was one man really going to ruin her night? Was she really going to let this be the memory she held when she thought of her wedding? Absolutely not.

"Anna?"

Elsa's soft voice caused her to turn, the flowerpot she had in her grasp slowly lowering down gently back upon it's stand, "Elsa?"

Clearly bemused by the sight of her sister's hissy fit Elsa came just a bit closer, the flush in her cheeks shining against her pale skin, "Everything okay?"

"Just, you know. Politics." Anna gently pat the top of the flowers in the pot before letting out a relaxing breath, "So you look like you're enjoying yourself."

"It has been a wonderful evening, yes." Elsa curled in her bottom lip as she tried to keep the flush on her cheeks from growing further.

"Yeah? Then why are you out here instead of in there?" Anna's eyes widened with flared anger, "One of those weasels said something didn't they? Oh, so help me-"

"No Anna," Elsa humored, "It's not that."

"So…Is it about you and Honeymaren?" Anna could feel her anger twisting into excitement. She had wanted to ask Elsa what had happened after they'd gone to bed but she'd been so busy with the days events that she hadn't truly had a chance. Though Anna could recognize a forlorn lover look when she saw one. Heaven knows she had nearly mastered the art herself.

"Yes," Elsa grimaced at her own inability to express herself, "I'm just not sure where I go from here." Elsa sighed heavily her eyes turning down towards the stone of the railing, a most adorably hopeless pout puckering her lips.

"Well I could help you." Anna came close, her arm wrapping around her lower back as she leaned under her sister's chin to catch her eye.

"Anna I don't think-"

"Come on, we're sisters. You don't have to hide anything from me. I could-" Anna could feel the door between them trying to close and her grip tightened just a little.

"Anna, much as I appreciate the gesture—and I do truly—I think I want to figure this out in my own you know? I want my first time to be special..." Elsa relaxed to her hold, not wanting to push her sister away but having found herself in a situation that did nothing to quell the heat in her stomach.

Elsa hadn't been the only one to spend her early-years making self discoveries. Anna had found plenty of time to explore some of her own likes and dislikes. Unabashedly, she'd even pictured herself with Elsa, over top of her. Making her sigh her name. Bringing her pleasure that she'd been denied for far too long. It hadn't been a wholly unfulfilling fantasy but she had learned that she found a deeper pleasure picturing Kristoff doing just the same in reverse. Not that she didn't love her sister, or that she'd have any issue helping her discover what her sister wanted. She was more than content to concede to her wishes. Though that little devil would most certainly visit her in her dreams.

"I understand. I want my first time with Kristoff to be special too." Anna took Elsa's hands in her own bringing them up to her lips to press a chaste kiss along the knuckles, "Still, if there's anything you ever need. I'm here for you."

"Thank you." Elsa squeezed their hands tight just letting the moment ebb before she turned them back towards the ballroom, "I suppose we should return?"

Anna chuckled softly swinging their hands lightly, "If we must."

As they stepped back into the warmth and life of the party Anna felt suddenly struck by a much better idea, " You know what?"

"Hmm?" Elsa was already searching the crowd for her new found lover, her voice distant and distracted.

"I think I'd rather go ice skating." Anna's chirping tone gathered her sister's attention and she pulled the hand in her possession up to her chest, "_Please_, it's my wedding day?"

Elsa could hardly deny her sister anything, least of all on a day that was meant to be solely for her, "I think I can accommodate."

"Great! Find Honeymaren and meet me in the portrait hall!" Anna pressed a quick kiss of excitement against Elsa's slightly flushed cheek before she nearly skipped her way into the crowd to find Kristoff.

An endearing look followed her movement before Elsa brought herself back into focus. Moving much more calmly than her sister, she expertly navigated the small clusters of people. It wasn't long before she spotted Honeymaren most certainly enjoying herself with the Queen of Corona.

"How many years?"

"It truly felt like my whole life but then you know. Doesn't everything when you're young?" Rapunzel turned her head as Elsa came close, distant allies and even further cousins it felt nice that someone could possibly understand just a little of what she'd gone through. While she'd been unawares when she'd first visited the kingdom during the coronation, she had tried to reach out in the aftermath. They'd become infrequent pen pals and light acquaintances as life just truly held different paths for them. Still, a kindred spirit was always a welcome one.

"Princess Rapunzel," Elsa inclined her head politely.

"Queen Elsa," Rapunzel returned the gesture in kind, "I take it you're here to leave me without someone to gossip with?"

"If you wouldn't mind." Elsa offered out her arm to Honeymaren.

"Not at all," Rapunzel glanced quickly between the two, her heart beaming for what she saw, "By the way, I love your dress. "

"Thank you." Elsa shyly ducked her head from the compliment and turned them away.

Honeymaren meanwhile couldn't stop the spreading grin on her face. It was so fascinating to watch Elsa interact with people, not that she didn't in the village but this was an entirely different environment all together. It was like stepping back in time, or seeing something that could have been. While she had no desire to let the blond go, it was absolutely enjoyable for her to see just how much just being beside her helped Elsa relax and just be herself.

"So where are we going?"

"My sister has decided that she'd like to go ice skating on her wedding day and I have decided that you should get your first lesson." Elsa turned them down the proper hallway, her eyes shining brighter when the arm looped in hers took her fingers.

It was just so nice to feel. To not worry about what could or shouldn't be. The four years had been one giant step after another. One giant leap into the unknown. Like she'd shattered into a million pieces, all glittering and shining in their own rights. She had had her moments of triumph, her moments of failure. Desperately scrambling to find any two pieces that fit together. It would be hard, it would take time but she knew one thing. The one thing that mattered most. She didn't have to do it alone.


	22. Chapter 22

Oo Sexual Themes ahead, reader discretion is advised. oO

* * *

Anna could hardly contain herself as she dragged Kristoff through the castle towards their room. Their time on the ice had been an equally magical experience to their dance but neither one of them had any more plans to return to the ballroom.

"Omph!" Anna giggled when she fell back into an alcove. Deciding to take the moment; she pulled Kristoff in closer by his ascot and smashed her lips against his. The passion inside her making her hands clumsy yet strong as she starting to pull his shirt from his tightly belted pants, "Ah…Bedroom…"

"On it." Kristoff gladly wrapped his arms around her legs and hulled her up from the wall. A deep moan passing between the pair as he stumbled them the rest of the way. Anna held onto his shoulders and only paused in her assault on his neck when she needed to reach back towards for the handle. Another stumble had them behind closed doors.

"It's really hot in here…" Anna could feel the the alcohol surging through her system. That in combination to the magical night the evening had turned into had her wishing she'd taken just a bit more time to read the books that Kai had given to her.

Pushing that thought aside and deciding to go with her instincts, her hands quickly moved to the various layers of buttons down Kristoff's chest before large hands curled over hers. Her heart pounded heavily in her ears as her glazed eyes and flushed cheeks turned up into Kristoff's loving gaze.

"Let's slow down. We have all night." While not upset at Anna's enthusiasm he wanted to take his time, take it slow. Worship every inch of the woman before him now. Before Anna could protest, he'd captured her lips again and lifted her back into his arms.

A heavy sigh brought Anna down onto the cloud like sheets. Her arms slowly releasing the golden locks she'd lost her fingers in to fall beside her head. Her world spun as she tried to catch her breath, her body flushed with more than desire. She lifted her foot slightly when she felt the pull against her boot and sighed heavily at the sight of Kristoff knelt beside her knees that hung over the side of the bed.

Kristoff returned her endearing gaze, his hands slowly running beneath her dress to press into the tightly wound muscles of her calves. Relaxing the muscles before moving on to her other leg. Once finished with his task he pushed himself up slowly between, bunching the fabric between them as he leaned over to press another smoldering kiss upon her pouted lips.

Anna felt her world spiral into a dense fog of nothing but touch. Her eyes completely losing focus as she allowed herself to be swallowed up in the sensation around her. Her own explorations feeling like nothing more than a wet candle on a stormy night in comparison.

When his chest met hers Anna was sure she were about to shatter into a tiny little slivers of ice. Her body arched outside of her command as her hands left the sheets beside her head to return to the meticulous task of removing the multiple layers that stood between her and her prize.

Kristoff helped where he could, his own body betraying him as he pressed himself ever closer. Despite all the layers of fabric between them he could still feel her heat wrapping around his soul. His fingers made quick work of the multiple pins holding her beautifully done up hair in place. Idly tossing them over the side of the bed where they tinged most scandalously. Though once he'd freed her, the sigh that she released was nearly enough to undo him completely.

"Anna…" His whisper affectionately pressed against her ear as he let his fingers destroy all those beautiful braids. Her head cradled in his palm when he finished, allowing him to run his nose down along her jaw. Her head tilted back in response allowing him to continue run ever so gently along her pulse before placing a feather-light kiss at the junction of her shoulder.

"Kristoff…please…" A wanton cry of hushed pleasure ran down both their spines. Anna could feel her patience growing thin and her hands came up to press against the chest that was nearly vibrating over her.

Kristoff obediently obeyed her silent request, pulling himself back to rid himself of his partially unbuttoned vest and jacket. His eyes watched as Anna's grew darker, her face more flush bringing out the fine dusting of freckles beneath her eyes. Her hands teased the ends of his shirt and there was no question on what to rid himself of next.

Absolutely enjoying the display Anna pushed herself up so that she were sitting along the edge. Her lips tracing over the taunt muscle of his stomach while her fingers dipped dangerously into his belt. When his fingers came into her hair she couldn't help the syncopated breath that left her lips and she knew what she needed to do next.

Using his belt as partial leverage, she pulled herself up against him and pulled her hair over her shoulder to try and reach at the clasp on her dress. An interesting and most flexible move that was quickly aided when she couldn't quite reach. Though when the fabric went loose she had to keep herself from tearing it away fully.

Instead, she rolled her shoulders allowing the beautiful wedding dress to fall down into a puddle at her feet. Leaving her bare aside from the tightly fitting pants that covered her legs. A nervous breath rolled her stomach and her arms came up to hide herself for the briefest of moments. Then, as her courage returned, she allowed herself to raise her arms up over the mountain like plain that was before her.

"You're so beautiful…" Kristoff could hardly breathe to speak. His hands coming up along her waist, his large fingers raising a trail wherever they reached. Completely enraptured, Kristoff found himself lowering down, not by command but by his own will. His lips coming to join his hands as he trailed his kisses down her sternum. A rapidly beating pulse pushed against his palms as his thumbs came around to gently caress the softest skin he'd ever felt.

Anna could do nothing but watch as he moved lower, her hands finding their way to his arms not to hinder or to guide but merely to keep herself on her feet. Her breath hitching in her chest when his thumb grazed just beneath her breast and her heart nearly bursting with the feeling of his lips against her navel.

"Kristoff…I don't…I think…" She didn't need to say much more, his hold around her sides tightened, not painfully but helpfully as she found herself losing function over her knees. There were so many things she wanted to say to him. So many words of endearment that she'd read over her years in isolation. All things that held true in the moment, that would have made it even more magical but her tongue would not cooperate. Instead, as she was laid back further onto the bed, she let her eyes close as a deep mewl of apprecaition vibrated down her frame.

She wasn't sure when or how it had happened but when the cool spring air flared against her bare legs, she couldn't stop herself from gasping in surprise. Her chest heaving up against her hands that came to clutch at her heart. Her eyes opened begrudingly at her command and when she heard the swoop and slip of the leather than held his slacks in place she knew that she was about to become a complete mess.

"Please…don't make me wait anymore…" Her words were flushed with desire. Her head tilted just so that the light of the moon ran down her entire body. Her slightly golden skin shining near white in its glow. Anna could feel her bravado beginning to shift and when the bed dipped so did her stomach.

Kirstoff moved as slowly and carefully as any true lover would. The heat of her legs brushing out against the side of his hips as he moved between. His chest heaved as he tried to keep enough air in his lungs and when he leaned down to brace himself on his arms; he caught her lips in the most powerful kiss either one of them had every experienced.

Anna was very sure she'd traveled all the way back to Ahtohallan. The power, the sheer unadulterated happiness of what she felt in that moment. Nothing else came close. Her hands rose, gently carding through Kristoff's hair as she tilted her head and begged for entrance. Her request was immediately answered, and when she tasted the mountains her entire body shivered.

When they broke for much needed air, Kristoff turned his head to place a solemn kiss up on the scars that wrapped her wrists. A reminder to them both about where they'd been. How far they'd come to almost never having this moment at all. As his lips traveled lower, he could feel himself beginning to lose control. His lust, his desire to become one with the woman in his arms nearly overtaking every other thought.

An adjustment, a twining of fingers and the meeting of hearts as they found each other reflected in the others eyes. Anna knew this was the moment. That this lovely man before her was going to be her first, her last and her only.

"I love you…" Her hands held on tighter as her breath stuttered heavily, competing with her heart in a race to the end of time.

"I love you, too." Kristoff leaned forward then, his body moving forward as he pressed their hands down into the mattress below. Joining not only their bodies but their souls. A small gasp of pain made his heart skip but the resounding moan that filled his ear after was enough to give him courage.

Anna felt as though she'd been waiting her entire life for this. Nothing she had ever done to prepare herself held even a single drop of the emotion she felt in that moment. It was like a switch had gone off inside her and she couldn't stop herself from wanting more. More of the man who had brought such joy into her life.

One hand managed to break free while the other curled away to hold onto the sheets. The hand that had held it pressing hard against the bones of her wrist causing her body to tense. When she felt Kristoff start to pull back her heart panicked and her nails dug in sharply to his shoulder.

"Don't stop…" The pain of her injury reminded her of so many things. So many things in her life that had tried to tear her down. It was enough to rise her to a new height of transcendentalism. Her body pulled and rocked in time with her furiously war-torn heart and she was finally able to let go of the things that threatened to drown her. In this one moment she found a new meaning to the word peace and she was going to hold onto it as long as she could.

Kristoff found himself confused by her reaction but her words eased his concern. His body shifted to her pull, holding her tighter than he ever thought possible. His lips sought her own but not before paving the way from over her heart and along her shoulders and coming along the curve of her slackened jaw. His name gasped from her lips reverberating in his soul as he captured her taste long his tongue.

"Yes…Kristoff…Ah-_please…" _She wanted this more than she could ever express. The pain and pleasure swirling into something completely new, so foreign, so _dangerous_.

"Anna…" His head fell down into the junction of her shoulder, unable to do much else when her body tightened against him. The heat between them reaching new levels as they rode upon the lining of heaven's clouds.

"Together…?" A desperate call, a withering voice.

"Together." Kristoff held himself as long as he could, and when he felt her entire body lock inside his embrace, he finally allowed himself to break through heaven's gates. The sound of his name upon her lips like the call from angels on high.

Like falling from the North Mountain they crashed down to earth hard and fast. Their breaths equally chasing for the oxygen they so desperately needed. Anna could do nothing more than to hold his weight against her small frame, her eyes loosing focus somewhere distant along the ceiling as her entire body wound down.

Gradually, Kristoff was able to push himself up. His eyes darker than a new moon night. As carefully as he could, he shifted them apart before taking her under her lax shoulders and bringing her head to rest upon the pillows. He then rolled himself off to the side to wait for his soul to return to his body. His eyes closing tight as he merely focused on bringing air back into his body.

There was a heavy silence of calming breaths, filling the room with their love. Eventually, Anna could feel her toes again and a new energy began to run like fire down her limbs.

"OH!…Wow…So that's what sex is…" Anna could hardly lift her head but the goofiness of her words sparked a different tone than that which had settled.

"Yeah…" Exhausted agreement.

"I like it. Can we do it again?"

"Uh…" Kristoff's eyes shot open faster than he believed himself capable of in that moment.

"Come on, I'll be on top this time." Anna rolled over his waist with surprising energy; her eyes shining brightly in the moonlight.

Kristoff could barely think to breathe let alone speak but the sight before him was much too ethereal to deny.

_oOo_

"Elsa?"

"Yes?"

"Can we have a moment first?" Honeymaren pulled them gently to the side of the doors leading to Elsa's room. Her hands coming up to take both of her new found love's.

They'd both had a wonderful time skating. Honeymaren was a quick learner in terms of gaining speed but she did have more than a little trouble coming to a stop. Thankfully, Elsa was there to provide a little cushioning and a bit of snow. They had barely noticed Anna and Kristoff slipping away as they found themselves tangled and sinking into the snow drift Elsa had used to bring them to a controlled stop.

Now they found themselves more than a bit out of sorts. Though they hadn't fully admitted it to themselves just yet. Their time on the ice had begun to ignite an entirely new set of feelings. Exhausted and perhaps a little too warm from the alcohol that Gerda had brought to them at the beginning of their ice-capades. It left them both just a little curious.

"Of course," Elsa raised their hands giving them a heartfelt squeeze as her chest beat heavily to the sobering seriousness of Honeymaren's tone.

"I just... want to make sure that... this is what you really want." Honeymaren motioned gently between them not letting their hands go, "I don't want you to feel like... you owe me something or that... You have to protect my feelings or... Anything like that. I know you had said you'd felt something for me but I just want to be sure that you still do... That it wasn't something misunderstood. If that you've realized it wasn't what you thought it was."

A long moment stretched between them. Elsa unable to lift her eyes as she digested her words. Her brow curled through a variety of emotions, her bottom lip worried in her teeth as she took the time to examine each one.

Was she ready to experience such potential happiness? Was she ready to accept the consequences those experiences might bring? A kiss and a cuddle was all well and good but…did she truly want more than that? _Could_ she want more than that? What would it mean to say, yes? What would it mean to say, no?

Honeymaren knew that Elsa wasn't as fragile as Elsa believed she was. She had seen the woman before her take such risks, face down impossible odds and sacrifice her _own_ _life_. Not once, but _twice_. She had seen her pour her heart and soul into just trying to be who she was meant to be. All the things in her life that had stood in her way. She had surpassed them all. It was what had made Honeymaren love her so deeply in the first place. Yet still, she knew there was a crack in the ice. A crack in her heart and soul that bled out every day. Was it a wound that she could heal? Could _she_ even be asked to try? If only Elsa could see how everyone else saw her…maybe it wouldn't be so hard to convince her how much worth she truly held.

"I…I don't want to hurt you…" Elsa's hands held tighter, " I…I don't even know what would happen if….if we…" Could she even bring herself to say it?

"As long as you're willing to try. Then I'm right here with you." Honeymaren lowered her head to catch Elsa's eyes, "Will you try?"

Elsa looked at their fingers, so tightly wound together. Like fire and ice the heat of Honeymaren's palm nearly burning in comparison. Sure, she had control over her powers under most circumstances but she was always consciously in control and when she wasn't…

Slowly, her eyes rose from their joined hands, a deep whisper from somewhere deep down in her soul crying out for her to make her choice. With all the hesitation of approaching a pack of wolves ready to tear her apart, Elsa lowered her head down so that it rested along Honeymaren's. Her eyes raising to become lost inside the infinitely deep spirals of color. A slight nod was all she could give as her throat suddenly felt too tight. A small lick to her lips pressed them forward and she found herself falling into an embrace that she could never have imagined.

Like a cat creeping through the darkenss, Honeymaren's hands slowly left Elsa's to run around the dip of her waist and up her back. Her nose releasing a sigh of contentment as she gingerly pulled them closer to the door.

Elsa to all her credit was not idle. Her fingertips ran like spiders up Honeymaren's arms as though she were afraid that just the very tips would be too much for the slightly smaller woman to handle. Thankfully, nothing came out of her but pure pleasure as she allowed herself to be pulled even closer. The polite space between them shattering into a thousand tiny pieces when her back was pressed so solidly against her very own door.

A startled gasp pulled their lips apart and Elsa found herself suddenly weak in the knees. Her normally crystal blue eyes darker than the Black Sea. Her chest pressed solidly against the woman in front of her now and she found herself completely lost in the sensation. Her hands curled tightly into the fabric around her neck before she felt the door behind her begin to give way.

As graceful as a swan on a lake, Honeymaren moved them further inside the room. Her foot pressing the door closed as she let her hands roam up into Elsa's hair. Her fingertips moving in slow circles as she knew the elder woman liked. Another slow press of their lips continued their path towards the bed. Elsa's steps hesitant and unsure, while Honeymaren's were patient and unyielding.

Pure innocence stared back at her when Honeymaren pulled herself away. Her eyes taking in every ounce of the woman near trembling before her. A soft smile curled her lips and her fingers returned to tuck her hair behind her ear before tracing them along Elsa's jaw to rest at her parted lips.

"Are you okay?" Her words were kind and endearing. Her touch soft as a feather's fall. She didn't want to push Elsa into anything she wasn't ready for but she also knew that she had to take a little chance if they were going to find what they were looking for.

"Yes…" Elsa's hands came up between them, an unconscious gesture of her pure niavete, "I just…don't know…what I should do…"

"That's okay. Just let me show you what I can do." Another step forward, another back.

Elsa could feel the bed against the back of her legs, her heart near to jumping head long off the tallest tower of the castle. A thick swallow and a nod of her head brought the sweet taste of caramel and chocolate to her lips once more. She was sure she was falling from somewhere as she let herself be lowered down to sit along the edge.

Warm roughed fingers grazed along the arch of her shoulders and a deep whimpering sigh passed between them. Elsa found her hands being gently moved away from her own person only to be replaced by the most delicious of fires.

"Is this dress one of yours?" Honeymaren knew that if Elsa had created the dress herself there would be no way for her to actually rid her of it. As was with most of Elsa's magical designs they seemed to be attached to her skin in some way. Though absolutely amazing to look at, it didn't do her any favors now.

"Yes…" Elsa let her head turn to the side as she tried to catch her breath. Her eyes closed as she tried to bring herself under some semblance of order. The soft rustle of fabric beside her ear tilted her head and her eyes opened just in time to see what she was sure was another spirit before her.

Honeymaren tried not to be too confident in the way Elsa's jaw seemed to go loose when she tossed her tunic to the side. While not fully uncovered, as she had a wrap around her chest, she was most certainly more revealed than she'd ever been in front of her before. There was a small moment of hesitation as she came to stand beside her and she wondered just what was going on behind those shimmering eyes but when Elsa leaned forward to touch her, she readily complied.

"You're so beautiful…" Elsa did her best to keep her touch light, she had no way of knowing if her hands were hot or cold. Though the small flex of muscle hinted that her fingers might have been cold, the deep sigh of relief as Honeymaren pressed her hand over her own to lay flat below her ribs was enough to give her hope that her power was securely under control.

"You're more beautiful," Honeymaren felt no more cold than what the room around them provided. Her skin flushed with a desire that was becoming harder and harder to control. Still, she had given her word that she would do anything and everything to make Elsa feel safe and she wasn't about to go back on that promise, "You're so warm…"

Elsa glanced towards her face to assure herself that she wasn't being lied to. The gentle look of encouragement raising her other hand to join the first. She let her palms graze slowly around the younger woman's sides, her eyes taking in every single breath and texture, "So are you…"

Honeymaren placed her hands over Elsa's pulling them along her sides and up to her face, "I love you, _all_ of you." Her lips pressed devotedly into each of her palms before she gently guided them away so that she could close the gap between them. As Elsa's hands fell innocently back to her sides Honeymaren couldn't help but tilt her head down under her jaw, the gentle pressure of her kiss tilting back the former Queen's head so that she could run along her raging pulse.

"Your turn." Her words were without a command, rather a gentle request whispered against her ear. The soft noise that came from the back of the elder woman's throat sent a tingle straight to her core and she couldn't help but hold her breath to savor her scent.

There was a minuscule flash of light, before the dress that Honeymaren had come to admire so much began to dissolve away into a swirling gentle flurry of lights. Her smile grew when Elsa's arms shyly came up to cover her shame. Though there was no shame in how she presented before her. The flush that had colored her cheeks so wonderfully now trailing down along her shoulders to the lightest dusting of freckles anyone could possibly have just above her breast. Elsa couldn't stop herself from curling up just a bit tighter and pulling her lip into her teeth as she tried to keep herself calm.

When the light faded and the heat of Elsa's skin radiated against her arms she could hardly think to bring in the air her lungs so desperately craved. Another small shift, another question of acquiesce passing between them before Honeymaren gently pushed her fingers through the barricade.

"Look at me." She didn't pull on her arms but rather held onto them so as to let her know that she was there, that she was more than captivated by what was before her.

Love showed brightly in her eyes and Elsa felt herself falling in an endless spiral. Her arms relaxed and so did the hands that held her, moving away to gently cradle her neck as her head fell back into it's palm, "I see you…"

"I'm right here, I promise. I'm not going to do anything you're not ready for." A lingering kiss sealed her promise and there was a slight moment where she felt she might have pushed her just a touch too far. Then her body yielded to her gentle command and the taste of winter flooded her tongue.

When the bed dipped Elsa's heart did too. Breaking the kiss, she took another calming breath through her nose and out of her trembling jaw. Her head shifted just a bit as Honeymaren crawled ever closer, though instead of sitting beside her like Elsa thought she would, she straddled her still clothed thighs, pressing them tightly together. Confusion and concern ticked her brow until Honeymaren lifted herself forward to press her palms flat under her shoulder blades. The pressure and texture releasing the muscles that had been trapped in their rock hard-states.

A knee weakening noise slipped past Elsa's lips and it took every single ounce of control not to lose herself in the moment. An adjustment of her weight and Elsa was nearly melting back into her arms. Her eyes lidded and dark as she stared somewhere deep inside. Another lingering kiss spilled her silver-like hair all over the sheets and pressed their hearts together so that they beat as one.

Elsa did not stop herself from raising her hands, thought still tentative, she ran them up and along the back of Honeymaren's lithe form. The woman over top of her letting out the faintest of sighs that she could feel down into the very bottom of her stomach.

"You are truly a Goddess come to bless this earth." Honeymaren couldn't help but run her fingertips lightly over the ridge of Elsa's cheek after she'd propped herself up partially on her elbow, "Do you trust me?"

"Implicitly." There was no hesitation in her voice, only a deep sighing of want.

"Good." Honeymaren pressed a short kiss to the corner of her lips before changing their position once more. Standing properly over the edge of the bed, she turned down the sheets and pushed them well out of her way. A small smirk ticked as Elsa struggled to push herself back into a somewhat suitable seating position. Her arm once more coming up to shield herself from the moon's gaze.

"Here. Come here." Honeymaren held out her hand patiently waiting. There was a moment of fear, not terror no, but of accepting something so new.

Elsa reached out as though she were reaching towards the light and when her fingers wrapped around she felt her soul crying out in pure need. A need to be loved, a deep desire to be wanted. She moved without a single sound allowing herself to be led to the top of the bed where an soft encouraging caress laid her back onto the pillows.

There was a moment where Honeymaren was sure she was dreaming, that the woman laid out beside her couldn't have possibly been real, "Put your hands here…if you're afraid. I won't let anything happen to this moment. I promise." The young Northuldran pressed their twined fingers down into the pillow beside Elsa's head before she slipped completely from the bed to remove the rest of her layers.

Elsa could do nothing but lay near motionless while her fingers clawed over her heart trying to assure herself that it was still beating. Her eyes drank in every ounce of skin that was revealed to the shining stars and she could hardly wait for her to return. The sheets were cool against her skin making her curl her toes and bend her knees slightly as though to pull away from the chill. Though truthfully she was merely feeling dreadfully over dressed.

"You still okay?"

"Yes…"

The blankets pushed further from her legs and the heat of skin against her hips sent a different kind of power through her limbs. Elsa could only watch as Honeymaren lowered herself down beside her, letting her hair brush along her stomach before she delicately slipped her fingers into her pants. Her hips rose well outside of her command and when the last of the fabric pulled free she felt as though there was no where left to hide. A both startling and welcome feeling that had her reaching out.

Soft earth mixed with snow as their fingers twined together. Honeymaren allowed herself to be pulled forward, her free hand gingerly working its way through the arm that held the last of her lover's prudence. When it was finally free she pressed herself fully over top and let her lips press into the softest skin below her jaw.

"Ah…This is…this…" Elsa tried to speak, to express how amazing it felt to feel someone so completely against her. Something that she had never had the pleasure to experience. Nor thought it to be possible. Something that she knew was so right, so perfect, so complete, "I love you…"

Heavy sighs of adoration spurred the younger girl forward once more. Using her leverage to press herself between the elder's legs so that their cores would finally meet. The was a light hesitance, a small tangling of legs before Elsa understood what she was trying to do. Soft pants were sealed with a passionate kiss, that when their cores met she was sure she had breathed in Elsa's soul.

Brow helplessly curled. Elsa let her hands rise over her head in complete surrender. Her eyes closing tight as the body over her began to move.

Roughed fingers, climbed mounds of pure white snow. Their peeks caressed and pressed lovingly between soft lips. A fiery wetness sending sparks down her spine, curling her legs up higher. The soft silk of hair blocking out the word as the heat grew deeper, hotter. Her hands curled tight into the pillow beneath her head as the softest of noises, broke past her lips. Mewling wisps that arched her back deliciously toward the sky.

Honeymaren couldn't help but be swept up in the encapsulating sounds that she pulled forth. Her eyes watching as her head traveled ever lower and her fingers trailed ahead to press ever so lightly against her. Could there have been anything more magical than the sight of a woman so strong, so confident, completely unraveling before her? It wasn't a game of power but of trust as she lowered down to press the faintest of kisses against the flower beginning to bloom.

Elsa's hands curled so tightly in the sheets they threatened to tear away their very threads, "Ho-neymaren?"

"I'm here." A promise sealed with a soft kiss releasing another mewling whine, "Are you okay?"

"Yes…" She was far from okay, in fact if it were a planet in another galaxy it still would not have been far enough away, " I'm so…"

"Does it feel good?" Her thumb lazily drew a wide circle, watching carefully.

"Yes…Ah…What are you…How…?" Elsa tired to lift her head but it was suddenly much too heavy. Though she did manage to lift her eyes she couldn't understand what she saw before her, "Please…"

"Do you want more?" Honeymaren could feel the energy building between them, her eyes observing very closely for any sign that Elsa might find herself out of control of her powers. While she didn't fear what would happen, she knew that if it were to happen Elsa might never open up like this again. She needed to tread so carefully.

"Yes….!" Elsa was near to panting now, as though she'd just run headfirst up the tallest mountain in the kingdom. Her chest felt as though it was suddenly pressed down by a deep water that she could never think to swim through but the heat that was burning below was enough to make her want to use her own powers against herself.

Honeymaren licked her bottom lip before lowering herself further. The taste of summer honey flooding her tongue as she drank in the essence of the Goddess beneath her. The loudest of cries Elsa had made thus far—barely that of a normal speaking voice—echoed through her ears as she allowed herself to fall deeper into the sensations.

Elsa could no longer keep her hands over her head. She wanted to feel the woman who was bringing her so much pleasure. She wanted to feel her hand twined in hers, her breath against her throat and her chest against her own. A desperate noise for attention passed her lips and her eyes locked with those below. Her hand reaching out as though to catch herself from falling from a bridge.

"I want you…I want to…" Her words were a mix of gibberish and moaned syllables though her eyes told her lover everything she needed to know.

A devoted kiss pressed before Honeymaren crawled her way forward, taking the hand that was reaching out so desperately and bringing it to her lips. While she was far from done she wanted to give everything Elsa needed in that moment and more. As she adjusted to her call, her other hand lowered down to continue what her tongue had started.

Elsa's lips reached forward, her brow raised in question. Then her eyes rolled closed and her head fell forward just enough to press against ebony silk. The smell of the earth and all it's herbs and spices filled her soul as she felt herself become part of the woman above her. Her hand that was not about to crush the fingers in it's grip trailed down Honeymaren's side, reaching up with the utmost hesitance. Her lithe fingers raising the flesh of solid muscle before slipping into the fire between.

She hadn't the slightest idea of what she needed to do but she was a quick study. Somewhere in what was left inside her brain she managed to adjust her own body so that she was able to reach her goal. Her eyes opening just enough to see if what she was doing was right before leaning up to pull the woman down in a passionate kiss.

"You…don't have to…" Honeymaren could hardly focus now that Elsa had become a willing participant. Though it had been her goal in the long run she had never expected her to become so forthcoming so quickly. Her lips smashed against Elsa's own as their passion began to grow outside of their control, "It's okay…just enjoy this…"

A whining moan left Elsa's throat before she conceded. It wasn't that she didn't want to, it was that she barely had control of her limbs as it was. Her hand retreated to wrap around Honeyamren's back to pull her as close as she possibly could. "I…I…"

"Shhh."

Another bruising kiss silenced her protests and the fingers between her legs rose her to a new height. Everything in her body felt as though it were winding up to snap. A sharp gasp for air and a strangled whimper threw Elsa's head back, and with one final push the pressure in her chest exploded outward. Not just physically but magically as well.

Honeymaren's eyes snapped open to the large luminescent crystals that suddenly appeared in the room around them when she felt Elsa's entire body tremble with her release. The pulse of her heart running through her fingers as she helped her ride out the wave.

The hands that hand come to hold her in place gave a great tremble before they slipped from her person entirely. Elsa's body completely relaxing as she came down from on high. Her chest desperately heaving in gulps of the cool air that had formed around them.

Honeymaren felt her own release gently roll through her at the sight before her. Not as magical as Elsa's but still powerful all the same. As she withdrew her fingers from inside the blonde her own body slipped onto it's side to give them some much needed space to breathe. Her head rolled her body onto her back as she looked out at the fragile looking ice that twirled around them. Their intricate shapes catching in the light of the moon to cast the most enchanting colors around the room.

Elsa could hardly open her eyes to see what she had done. Her head rolling heavily towards the warm breath that wafted over her shoulder. Her eyes completely out of focus as she tried to take in the visage of the woman who had taken her to a new place beyond what Ahtohallan could ever bring.

"Are you…?"

"Yes, I'm just fine…" Though winded, Honeymaren turned back onto her side to reach for the blanket that had been lost somewhere near their feet. With all the strength she had left inside her, she pulled the silken sheets up over their heated forms before slipping her arm behind Elsa to roll her heavy body over her chest, "Can you hear my heart?"

Elsa adjusted as much as she could, her head nuzzling over the soft mound beneath her ear, the furious pounding telling her that she was there, that she was alright. That her magic had done nothing to ruin the moment between them. A lone tear of pure joy rolled down her cheek when she dragged her arms up towards her chin, her fingers gently tracing an old childhood scar along the shoulder of the arm that cradled her head so gently.

Honeymaren allowed herself to just bask in the moment. Her fingers deftly pulling Elsa's long silver locks from around her neck and over her far shoulder. As she did, she revealed the most beautiful vision of all.

"I love you…"

"I love you, too…" Elsa smiled weakly to the kiss placed upon the crown of her head. Her body and mind at complete odds as she found herself falling into the deep abyss of sleep. The soft caress along her shoulders sending her rocking down a gentle river of dreams made reality.

_oOOo_

As soon as the first rays of light crested over Anna's eyelids she was awake with a sharp and mischievous glee. She hastily disentangled herself from Kristoff, rudely waking him in the process before she ran in all her naked glory behind her dressing screen. Like a child on Yule she quickly threw a nightdress over her form and a pair of socks to protect her feet from the cold before she was sliding towards the door.

She nearly ran full tilt down the long hallway that led to Elsa's old room. Nearly taking out Gerda as she slid around the corner. Thankfully she was only carrying a set of fresh sheets when Anna grabbed her arm to bring herself to a stop.

"Has Elsa woken yet?" Her words were near foreign and her wild bed wrangled hair did not do her any favors.

Completely used to the Queen's excited and somewhat odd behaviors at this point Gerda merely adjusted the cloth in her arm, "No, I don't believe so."

Before the poor woman could even finish her sentence Anna had pushed off again. Nearly taking out a very expensive vase from one of the neighboring Kingdoms. Finally, she reached the hall she had spent so much of her life in and she slid herself to a stop just in front of Elsa's door. She raised her hand and gave her iconic knock, though it was no louder than a baby's sigh before she pressed her ear to the aged wood.

When no sound answered her near silent call, she very stealthily turned the handle on the door. The sound of the tumbler clicking as the lock released feeling much too loud in the stillness of morning. Still, she pressed on with the speed of a sloth opening the door just wide enough for her to peer inside. Her hand clamped tight over her mouth when her eyes adjusted to the insane brightness that Elsa's east facing room provided.

The large crystals that floated near the ceiling were a truly fantastical sight to behold but what had made her clamp her mouth shut was the sight of the bed that was nearly glowing from the light of the sun. A childish squeal nearly gave her away as she took in the two women still peacefully laying on the bed.

Honeymaren was up high on the pillows, her long hair spread out over the light colored sheets. Her head was turned down away from the sun and partially behind one of her arms that nestled itself along her ear. Just under her chin, and with all the ethereal glow of the spirit she represented, laid Elsa. Her head was turned towards the sun, her long lashes gleaming in the light with her hair flowing back over her shoulder and along her side. One hand was tucked up under her chin though under the arm that had held her. While the other was held up to her side, her fingers laying lax in the the younger woman's palm. The sheets that were surely pulled up at one point now tangled around her bare waist. Exposing her back and the sides of the woman she laid nearly completely over top of. The mark of Ahtohallan gleaming brightly on her back against her snow-white skin.

Definitely a sight to put into her fantasy journal.

Anna closed the door as quickly and quietly as she could and dashed her way back to her room. Though she did wait until she rounded the corner before letting out her squeal of excitement. Without a single care in the world she burst through her own door with a look of great triumph on her face.

"Pay up!"

Startled by her sudden return, Kristoff turned. Having resigned himself to waking early for the day. His fingers fumbling the buttons on his shirt before he had to release it to catch Anna as she jumped up into his arms, his eyes wide with disbelief, "No way."

"Scouts honor!" Anna held up three fingers with a rancorous giggle before wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him into a fierce kiss.

"Mm, where's your belt?"

He was going to be so sore.


	23. Epilogue

_oO Arendelle: Two years on Oo_

Life had returned to relative normalcy. Though the castle had never been more alive with the vigor of young lovers. In between every moment of possible respectable dignity. Anna and Kristoff had found ways to otherwise distract themselves from routine. Whether it had been in the stables, the gardens, the drawing room or even the dungeon. Their love was nearly unquenchable. Though the joy it brought to those around was nothing to be scoffed at. The Queen and King led with the grace and grandeur they were expected to. The Kingdom flourishing with their success.

Elsa had steadily become a more regular fixture both inside and outside of the castle walls. Coming by at least once a month if not more. Though there had been a time where the People of Arendelle had not seen her at all. The time during which the King and Queen had set sail on their grand tour. The people and royal court had hoped that their abdicated Queen would have returned home but there had whispers that she wasn't in the forest at all. The rumors and lies spread and worry grew in the people's hearts. The Kingdom left without a single heir to protect it. That had been over nearly a year ago, however, and now things seemed to have truly settled down.

"What are you doing?" Kristoff had gone in search of his wife. While it wasn't uncommon for him to lose her in the great maze that was the castle he always seemed to be able to find her in same place when all the others had been exhausted.

Anna hummed spreading herself out over Elsa's bed. a goofy day dream plastered over her face as she let her arms and legs lay akimbo.

"Just remembering." She turned her face into the pillow breathing deep.

"This obsession is unhealthy." His words chortled past his lips as he finally came into the room. It felt so much lighter now, as though the unseen weight had been lifted. The shadows on the walls not casting as dark as they had before. The air light and free, "She was just here four nights ago."

"It's not an obsession, it's sisterly love." Anna pouted matter of factly.

"Not according to this." Cheekily, Kristoff raised the journal in his hand waving it tauntingly before coming closer as he flipped through the pages, "Her skin glistened in the rising sun like freshly fallen snow. So pure, I wanted to bury my hands in it's frozen heat and destroy its beauty with my—"

"Where did you get that!?" Anna's voice squeaked high, her body jolting from the bed to try and rip the book from his grasp. Unfortunately, he turned and avoided her desperate attempt.

"Lips." The humor in his voice echoed into the chuckle that left his chest before he relented and lowered his hand down enough for her to snatch it away. Though something in his stomach warned him of the drastically shifting mood. "You left it under the pillow."

All humor drained from his face when Anna turned sharply away. Her shoulders trembling as though she were trying to restrain herself.

Anna heaved as silent tears bubbled up in her eyes. Her mind spiraling in every possible direction. It wasn't uncommon for Royal families to engage in incest. In fact—in some cases— it was even encouraged. Though she hadn't come across any accounts between sisters. The premise still stood without judgement. Still, she did not marry a man of Royal blood or customs. Rather a pure traditionalist who pushed back her ignorant advances until their wedding night. Cold fear wrapped around her heart at what he would think of her.

It was a completely normal progression in her world. All the things she and Elsa had gone through. Their fierce loyalty and wont to protect the other. Surely, had they not been sister's would they not have found each other in the bedroom? She was sure that Elsa wouldn't have denied her advances had she made them known. How she would have cared and loved for her needs despite their blood. That's what love truly was. Wasn't it?

"Anna, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to make you upset." Kristoff approached cautiously. His hands very lightly running down her arms. When she flinched his heart threatened to shatter into tiny pieces, "Really..."

Anna sniffled heavily not lifting her head from the binding, "You're... you're not going to leave me...?"

"Leave you?" Kristoff's voice trilled with shock, "Why on earth would I do that?"

Anna heaved in another breath, her head lifting to sound of hurt in his voice, "Because...Because I..." Could she say it out loud? Would that make everything too real?

"Because I want...wanted to have sex with my _sister_?"

Kristoff shook his head though she couldn't see him. There were many things he didn't understand about Royal life. Many things he had tried to come to terms with. Many things he still didn't know about Anna or Elsa. But there was one thing that he knew completely.

"My love is not fragile." He pulled himself around so that she could see the love shining in his eyes, "Just because I don't understand this, doesn't make me love you any less." His thumbs wiped away the tears that threatened to undo him, "If this makes you happy..." His fingers tapped the top of the book to make his point, "Then I want to share it with you."

Anna felt a wave of emotion crash down on her shoulders her voice trembling with disbelief, "You do?"

"I do."

"What did I ever do to find a man like you?"

"You were just you." He placed a chaste kiss along her brow, "And I love _all_ of you."

Her lip quivered with too many emotions and her arms rose to wrap around the back of his neck, "I love you, too." She pressed a fierce ambivalence fueled kiss to his lips that steadily grew into something that had the potential to write a new chapter in her journal. The latter having fallen to their feet when she tried to pull herself up even higher on his frame.

Kristoff found himself falling back under her spell and there was no denying that he would have done anything inside that little book of hers if only to keep her happy. It was then he remembered just where they stood and he began to pull back with a heavily pounding heart.

"Do you…_here_?" His eyes skittered around the room that was still very much preserved like a sanctuary.

"Oh, yes…." A dangerous chill ran up Anna's spine as she allowed herself to back up towards Elsa's bed, the very one that her sister still used when she visited. The very one that had held her sister's first moment of love with another. Oh yes, there was no place else to be in that moment.

_oO Northaldra Oo_

Elsa let out a deep pleasured groan as she stretched her arms high over her head. The sun warm against her stomach as her long-tailed jacket stretched up with her before she near bonelessly melted back against the blanket that rested over the autumn leaves. Her hands cradled her head as she allowed her eyes to close to the crystal blue skies. The soft breeze bringing the scent of earth up to her nose.

"Mm, could I get in on that?"

Elsa wasn't startled, though she hadn't heard the woman's approach she had felt it somewhere deep inside, "I suppose company wouldn't go amiss."

"That could be changed." Honeymaren grinned devilishly as she came to stand at the edge of the blanket, the elder woman laid therein peeking open one of her eyes with her own grin.

"I thought we were supposed to be relaxing?" Her words came out with a content sigh, her bare feet being tickled by Gale who had decided to come for a brief spot of mischief.

"Yes, but there are many ways to do that." Honeymaren held out her hand as Gale retreated from Elsa and fluttered around her wrist in greeting before fluttering off somewhere else.

"I suppose you might have to teach me then, won't you?" Elsa had been steadily learning more and more not of just the world that she held in books but the world of people. Their past year having tested everything she had ever known. Leaving her more than confident within herself and those around her. It was a change she had never saw coming. While still reserved in her own right, it was more out of habit than fear. The darkness inside her heart having fled for its life from the love that radiated out of her now.

"You always did enjoy my lessons." Honeymaren made sure her words held two meanings as she came to sit down beside her. Curling her knees up to rest her arms around them as she let her staff sit just to the side.

"They were very enjoyable." Elsa turned her head just enough to see her lover's profile before she let out the softest mewl that she knew drove the younger woman crazy. Once she'd gathered the her attention she tilted back her head and offered her lips.

"Completely insufferable." Honeymaren grinned into the kiss, a few light pecks before letting herself just enjoy the moment. The hand that wove into her hair keeping her down much longer than she had originally intended. Not that she minded in the least.

"I don't think I should let you at my dictionaries anymore." Elsa lightly nipped at the Chieftess' nose when she released her.

"Oh, are you sure I couldn't change your mind?" Honeymaren let her legs uncurl as she leaned fully over her now. Her right arm coming over to trap the white clad woman beneath her while the other she had bent to support her lightly brushed away the hair spilled out over the rise of her cheek.

"I suppose I could be persuaded." Elsa sighed, letting her eyes lower down, the hands that still rested over her head lightly curling.

"Mm?" Honeymaren ghosted her lips over those raised to greet her, instead letting herself trail down towards the sensitive little spot under her jaw. A firm press released a heavenly sigh into her ear and her hand that had trapped the blonde moved down the rise and fall of her waist, her fingers deftly pushing away the short length split in her lower skirt to slip under the belt that held her pants.

"Maren…" A breathless groan tilted Elsa's head away and back into the leaves, though when those lithe fingers found the hollow of her hip and pushed, she felt her entire body jolt with fire. A teasing gesture that always left her weak in the knees, a snowball quickly formed in her open palm where she had every intention of smashing it against her lover's neck. Though before she could go through with her master plan, her fluttering lashes spotted someone she _really _didn't want to see in that moment.

"Ryder." A growling pant left her throat.

Honeymaren merely turned with the same look of annoyance, her hand slipping from beneath her belt surreptitiously. She gave a small glance to the snowball poised in the air before a grin curled her lips, "Do it."

Elsa chuckled softly before a small flick of her wrist sent the snowball spiraling with impressive speed and accuracy into the back of the head of the man who had disrupted their little moment of peace. To his credit, he _had _turned away. Unfortunately, it was to his detriment as the snowball hit him full force.

"Hey!" Ryder whirled around, his face a few shades redder than was normal before holding his arms out in indignation, "I turned away!"

"Why are you here at all?" Honeymaren called back. He was still a fair distance away. No way for him to have truly seen anything of value. Still, it was a disruption none-the-less.

Elsa pushed herself up slowly, her hands coming down to pull her skirt back over her legs before letting herself lean back on her palms. Her brow raised as she awaited the man's response.

"The elders want you!" Ryder cupped his hands so that his voice wouldn't be lost in the wind that rolled between them.

"Why?" Honeymaren didn't much want to speak with anyone at the moment, aside from the beautiful angel beside her now.

"I don't know! They just sent me to get you! Probably because of the ceremony!" Ryder had no intention of coming any closer, that snowball was _very _cold.

Resigned Honeymaren turned back to Elsa with slouched shoulders, "What are the chances they want to see both of us?"

"Probably very high, considering." Elsa gave her an understanding smile pushing back her impossibly long ebony hair.

"Fair point." Honeymaren pressed a kiss to her wrist when her fingers lingered before leaning back to push herself up. Once on her feet she held out her hand for Elsa who came just as easily.

As they neared Ryder, hand in hand, Elsa chuckled softly at the lump of snow still resting on his shoulder. To which the man glanced down and hastily brushed it off before coming to walk a little behind him.

"I didn't see anything you know…" He grumbled.

"If you had, you wouldn't be walking right now." Honeymaren warned turning back to thump him with the end of her staff.

"I didn't!" Ryder protested dodging just enough to keep his head on his shoulders but the matter was closed when Elsa pulled Honeymaren back around, though there was a gleam in her eye that warned him of just what _she _could do to him if she dared.

His hand subconsciously came to protect his manly bits before the path widened and he was able to slip away unnoticed. He had every intention of getting as far away from the village as possible.

Elsa and Honeymaren let their hands fall to their sides once inside the village. No other reason than they wanted to. Their relationship was no secret. Not to the people of Arendelle, nor to the people of Northuldra. The former had mixed responses depending on what level of prestige they held but ultimately everyone became comfortable with the idea. Though they were sure there were a few choice words behind the closed doors of the royal court from their Queen that had ultimately brought everyone around.

The Northuldran were not so dramatic. In fact, it was hardly news to anyone at all. They were completely at peace with the idea. Everyone had been overjoyed when their Chieftess had told them the news. A small celebration taking place in their honor once they'd officially claimed their status.

Honeymaren knocked politely on the expanded hut that held the Elder's council. A renovation project that Elsa had helped to design when a fierce storm had torn down some of their huts. A storm to which she had no power over as she'd been away at the time visiting Arendelle who had had similar damages. No one had expected her to do anything to stop the storm as it was just part of nature's course. A blessing in the long run as the new design provided better heating in the winter and a larger space for the fire that sat center of the room.

The bid to enter brought her in and she politely held the door as Elsa followed behind her. Once they were both inside they approached and lowered their heads to show their respect before taking a seat on the bench reserved for them.

"It is almost time, we wanted to give you this to help you prepare." The eldest of the group, her hair whiter than the snow that fell in winter raised her age trembled hands holding out a wooden box that Honeymaren had seen many times in her lifetime. Her eyes widening with the growing excitement of what was to come in just a day's time.

Elsa had been given the knowledge she'd requested in regards to tomorrow but there were still some of the finer details that she had yet to inquire about. So when Honeymaren took the box into her lap she leaned over to see what was inside.

Honeymaren opened the box for her, smiling gently at the softly shimmering blade inside. It's silver polished like new though she knew it was near a century old. Elsa's fingers hovered but didn't touch the blade before she turned her eyes towards up for explanation.

"It's for our hair."

"Oh…"

"Yes, and it is time that we prepare." Honeymaren's uncle rose to his feet, his eyes soft and kind.

Honeymaren nodded, and started to come to her feet letting a deep breath into the air around them. This was it, there was no turning back. She turned as Elsa rose as well. The taller woman taking her hand in hers twining their fingers tightly. She had only told her parts of what they would be doing, wanting to keep some of it a surprise, not wanting to spoil the joy of discovering something new.

Honeymaren led them around to a set of benches that had been set against the wall. They stood facing each other and when she took her seat she pulled Elsa to sit across from her, "You sure you want to do this?"

"Absolutely." Elsa could feel a little tremor in her stomach, both from excitement and a little bit of fear that came with taking the next step. Her heart calmed her worries as she let herself fall into golden brown eyes.

The younger elders of the council came to join them. Traditionally, the parents of each of them would be the ones to do what they were about to do. Though as Honeymaren's had perished in a flash flood five years before the mist had been lifted, her uncle had taken the right for himself. Elsa meanwhile was shadowed by a very distant aunt. Her mother's mother and father having been felled in the battle that had sealed the forest. Another heavy loss for her heart when she'd learned of what happened to them.

Still, her mother had descended from one of the oldest families, and was actually partly related to Yelena, distant cousins through marriage but related all the same. The family had been exceptionally small with only the woman who now lifted her hair from her neck the last remaining in the blood line, well except for Elsa and Anna of course. It had been a whirlwind of a day when they'd found the old birth records while they'd reverently cleaned out Yelena's hut.

"Is this going to hurt?" Elsa whispered, the brush moving through her hair at a gentle pace.

"You've never had your hair cut before?" Honeymaren couldn't help but grin as the braids that held her own hair back came loose and the brush pulled through the crown of her head. It was hard to believe that after all the time they'd spent together she'd never even thought to ask whether or not Elsa cut her hair.

"If I had, it was definitely in my sleep." Elsa chuckled softly, "Though I do remember one time Gerda had attempted to trim it...I froze the scissors." It was an early childhood memory. One of the few mirthful ones she could remember.

Honeymaren chuckled gently her head pulling back when the brush caught on a small knot. Still she reached forward and took Elsa's hand in her own, "It's not going to hurt. I promise."

Elsa smiled bashfully and let out a soft breath. Her eyes closing to the feeling of the brush running over her scalp. It was certainly relaxing, "So what do we do with it after it's cut?"

"We braid it into each others hair." Honeymaren glanced at the Elder's who were listening silently, soft looks of love filling their eyes as they allowed the women to have their private moment, "One today. One tomorrow."

"Two braids." Elsa had noticed that some of the people in the tribe held only one braid in their hair. Usually behind their right ear, and that sometimes she'd seen the men growing their hair out long though she hadn't thought anything of it at the time, it was starting to make sense now.

"So after this we wear two?" Elsa had enjoyed wearing her hair like the people she'd come to live with. Though sometimes she'd worn it completely down no one stopped her when she'd asked Honeymaren to braid it like they wore.

"That's right." Honeymaren gave her hands a small squeeze.

Elsa turned her eyes towards the Elders; their long greying or silver hair braiding sitting behind their ears while the rest of it flowed over their shoulders. Her mind cycled through the others of the village, who wore their hair similarly and suddenly she realized just what exactly it symbolized and her heart grew warmer.

"What does it stand for?"

"The bond between two souls. Our left and our right. Two sides of the same body." Honeymaren pressed a kiss to the back of Elsa's knuckles.

"That's so beautiful…" Elsa lowered her eyes down to their hands.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

_oOOo_

"She okay back there Olaf?" Kristoff turned his head behind him to check on Anna who had climbed into the back of the cart begrudgingly complaining of feeling sick.

"Yes, sleeping I think." A soft snore and a grumble accented his words, "Yep. Definitely sleeping." A soft grunt and groan turned the snowman down again.

"Are we there yet?" Anna's words were heavily slurred. Her stomach feeling more uneasy from the vibration of the cart beneath. She _had _been sleeping. That had been until her stomach decided to give a dangerous pull. Her hand came up to her mouth as she tried to take in slow breaths.

"Almost." Kristoff turned further, his hand reaching over the back of the bench to try and feel for fever, "Should we stop?"

"N-no. I'm fine…must be something I ate…" Anna lightly batted his hand away and began to push herself up, "Ah…How much longer?"

Kristoff turned back as the cart began to tilt down, the tall bridge that had been built of stone around the outside of the Valley of the Dead coming down just in front of the large monoliths denoting the entrance to the enchanted forest. A wreath of autumn flowers resting at the base of the memorial in remembrance of the day that was steadily approaching.

"Maybe another hour?" The village inside the woods was fairly deeply inlaid. He knew that the path leading to it was a bit rough and with Anna not feeling well he definitely didn't want them to go any faster.

Anna let out a heavy sigh letting her head fall back against the bench while her hands gently cradled her stomach, "Do we have any water?"

"Yes!" Olaf flounced over to one of the crates they'd brought with them. Small things mostly clothes and a few little gifts. Elsa hadn't been too forthcoming when she'd requested that they come to the forest to participate in a celebration. Her message having been delivered by Gale as Anna was sure if she'd been there in person she'd never been able to keep any information back if she'd asked. That had been nearly 6 weeks ago.

Plenty of time for her to clear her royal schedule. The very same time that she and Kristoff had all but ruined the sanctity of her bedroom. Not that she'd ever tell. Though she'd nearly had a heart attack when the letter had floated into the room just as they were coming down, almost as though she _knew_ what she'd done. Thankfully, that had not been the case.

It wasn't too often that Anna had the chance to journey to the forest. Though her love for other cultures desperately made her want to go, her duties as Queen always held her at home. It wasn't exactly fair, but given that Elsa could literally ride over the _fjord_ to come see her, she suspected it was a fair trade for being able to at least _see _her sister.

The year they'd spent completely apart nearly made her want to tear her hair out. By the simple fear that something would happen while she was gone and she wouldn't be there to save her sister from herself. Graciously, Honeymaren had taken up the task of keeping her sister from jumping head first into volcano's and had sent a letter once or twice to keep her from going completely insane.

"So this is the enchanted forest…" Elana who had been invited by Kristoff slowly leaned forward to look up at the beautifully red late autumn trees. Their white trunks gleaming in the sun. She had initially been sitting in the back keeping Olaf properly entertained before her Queen had become ill. She had quickly changed places with her and now sat as far as possible from the King to keep a respectful distance between them. Though she was more than excited to have been asked along.

"Yep. Full of magic and wonder." Kristoff grinned and gave her a disarming smile. He had found out through the grapevine that Ryder and her had started a somewhat awkward long distance relationship. Though Ryder had made it to Arendelle more than enough times to make the relationship worth while, Elana wasn't so sure she was ready to leave her service at the castle to live in the woods.

A sharp wind kicked up on the path in front of them before the whispering wind whipped around Kristoff in greeting, running through his sleeves and ruffling his hair before dipping behind to wrap around Anna's form, much more gently, eliciting a soft sigh from the woman. After a delighted squeal from Olaf she made her way back to the front curiously flipping up Elana's long hair over her eyes.

"Hey Gale." Kristoff pushed his hair back down, "Could you let them know we're on our way?"

There was a soft chittering sound before the leaves held in the wind's grasp bobbed and weaved as though nodding before the gust cleared the stone path ahead of them.

"Wow…" Elana pushed her hair back from her face completely in awe at the sight.

"Just be glad Bruni didn't come to greet us." Kristoff chuckled again before turning back around to check on Anna. When he leaned over he realized that she'd fallen back asleep, her previously furrowed brow of discomfort relaxed. He lovingly ran his fingers through the hair that Gale had swept over her shoulders before turning back to just let her rest.

By the time they'd arrived the entire village seemed to be in perfect coordinated motion. A beautiful arch made of trees and vines standing tall in the center with beautiful autumn flowers twined inside it. A fire burned safely in front, it's flames an unnatural purple as Bruni slept inside its tall stone circle that it almost looked like an alter. It was this observation that made Kristoff sit up a bit straighter when he realized just what they'd been invited to.

"Kirstoff!" Ryder pushed through into the center his hair without his iconic hat, one side of his nearly shoulder length hair neatly combed with a single braid behind his right ear. He definitely looked as though he was dressed for something based on the jewelry and other adornments to his normally plain attire.

"Elana!" As soon as Ryder had noticed the woman sitting next to his best friend he'd moved forward with great excitement. Not a second after Kristoff had pulled the cart to a stop had the woman jumped from the bench and straight into his arms where he twirled her with a raucous laugh.

"You're welcome." Kristoff chuckled before coming down himself moving to the side of the cart where he pulled down the side to get to his wife. Her skin was still lightly flushed and when he pressed his fingers against her cheek she let out a heavy sigh and curled up just a bit tighter.

"Hey snugglebug…" Kristoff lowered his voice so as to wake her gradually.

"Mm? Are we there?" Anna closed her eyes tighter and extended her legs out in a deeply needed stretch.

"Yep. How are you feeling?" Kristoff helped her sit up, worry growing in his brow.

"Better…tired?" Anna let out a deep yawn before rubbing at her eyes to look around, "Oh…this is lovely."

Ryder came around the cart, Elana pleasantly wrapped into his side; a bit of worry forming in his stomach when he saw her flushed state, "Is she okay?"

"_She_, is awake and yes. I am fine…" Anna gave him a playful pout before bringing her legs over the side of the cart. With help from Kristoff she was steadily put down on her feet where she let out another stretch before truly taking in everything around her, "What are you preparing for?"

"Elsa didn't tell you?" Ryder glanced to Kristoff where they shared a quick and silent conversation of facial expressions.

"Tell me what?" Anna smoothed down her long burgundy coat, her hand returning to her stomach as it gave another small twinge.

"Oh well you know, we're just having a little ceremony nothing uh- important. Actually I think she's in her home if you wanted to see her…"

"This woman is not going anywhere." Eresa could almost smell the illness in the air, her deep sea green eyes narrowing as she looked Anna up and down, "Come come, let's get you well first."

Before Anna could even begin to protest, her bicep was taken in a firm and unquestioning grip. She looked back helplessly as Kristoff and Ryder seemed too shocked to move. Though eventually Kristoff moved to follow after them, though not before Olaf ran through his path chasing after his carrot nose that Gale had slipped from his face.

"I feel fine…"

"Don't lie to your elders it's far from polite." Eresa pulled open her door and led the Queen to sit on one of the leather beds before moving towards her counter filed with herbs, "You've got life in you, you should take more care."

"I've got what?" Anna's eyes opened wide and her head shot down to look at her barely rounded stomach. She'd just though she'd put on a bit of weight. She had been craving an awful lot of chocolate recently.

"Life." Eresa shook her head as she pounded her pistol, "How could you have not known? Surely you know how this works."

Anna flushed all the way to her ears, her mind cycling back to the _numerous _opportunities this could have happened, "How uh…how far along do you think?"

"About six weeks, maybe more certainly not less." Eresa looked up as Kristoff opened her door before returning with a hum to the tea she was building.

Anna's eyes shot to him, her heart beating about three skips and a jump over normal. They had of course been _trying_ though they'd not yet been successful, a few missed shots and buckets of tears but now…

"Is she going to be alright?" Kristoff came in fully, letting the door come closed behind him.

"Oh, yes. Quite so." Eresa turned holding a soft smelling tea in her hand, "Drink."

Anna could hardly hold the cup as her body filled with a complex array of excitement and faintheartedness. The pressure from the court to have an heir, the talks of what would happen if she would be unable to. The rehashed conversations over her and Elsa's potential fertility given their heritage. So many useless worries that hadn't helped the situation at all.

"Anna?" Kristoff lowered himself down in front of her, his hand coming over hers to help her drink down the tea. When she finished he nearly lost his heart when she jolted forward to wrap her arms around his neck.

"You're going to be a papa…" Her tears of unprecedented joy rolled down her nose as she buried herself into his hair.

"What?" His eyes opened wide as he was sure his heart stopped, his arms coming up to hold her tight to his chest as he just tried to process. He turned his head towards Eresa when she retrieved the cup with utmost confidence on her brow.

"Summer born. I'm sure of it." Eresa nodded her head a small smile of congratulations growing over her features.

"Summer born…" Kristoff pulled back slowly, his eyes lowering down to Anna's stomach where his hand gingerly pressed against it. How had he not noticed? "How far?"

"Not long. But you would have noticed on pretty soon." Eresa brought a cup of tea to her own lips, "She'll feel much better now. That tea will keep your stomach easy for the rest of the night."

Anna hastily wiped at her tears but before she could express her concern Eresa held up her hand for her silence, "Don't worry it's completely safe for the baby."

"Thank you…" Anna rubbed her stomach with the utmost care, her lip coming into her teeth as she tried to feel the life inside though it was much to early. As she came down from her emotional high, she had enough of a mind to inquire about what she'd seen in the village, "What's the celebration for?"

Eresa turned with a cocked brow, "Elsa didn't tell you?" A roll of her eyes thumped her cup down onto her bench, " Of course she didn't, cloak and dagger nonsense." She huffed, "Well, you're free to go now. Ask her yourself."

Anna came to her feet slowly, her hand still held tight in Kristoff's his eyes so deep in the low firelight. "We did it…"

"We did." He pressed a loving kiss on her forehead, "I'm so ready for this…"

"Me too…" Anna pulled him in close once more," I've got to tell Elsa." A disbelieving laugh barked up her throat before she slipped down around him to make her way to Elsa to try and discover what the big secret about this ceremony was all about and of course tell her the news.

"Ah! _You _stay." Eresa snapped her fingers when Kristoff turned to follow Anna his eyes and back snapping to attention.

_oOo_

Elsa hummed as she pulled the hair in her fingers tight. The intricate braid behind her left ear shining brightly, the two equally opposite waves of hair beautifully embraced. A endearing sigh lowered her shoulders and she picked up the long strands of string that were meant to wrap around the top and the bottom. Her ears picking up to the sound of someone coming through her front door.

"Elsa?"

"In here." Elsa's smile returned and she turned her focus back towards her looking glass, leaning forward so as to get the weaving just right.

Anna entered the room with all the confidence of the title she held though when her eyes landed on her sister her mouth fell completely open and the words she'd been so eager to share tumbled from her lips into an odd noise of incomprehensible gibberish. Anna blinked dumbly as she just tried to comprehend the sight before her.

Elsa turned her head slightly so as to see her properly, her hands still wrapping the string around the end of her braid, a slow nervous smile ticking at the corner of her lip, "Anna? Are you okay?"

Anna shook and nodded her head in an odd sideways motion before completely loosing herself. Her hands motioned to everything in and around Elsa still not believing that the woman sat so properly before her was an actual human being. A most excited squeal ending her charade as she tried to just take it all in.

Elsa's hair was the most elaborate of all. A shimmering headpiece that dipped just below the crown of her head, the intricately woven vines slipping in and out of her long platinum hair to from the base of a crown made of rounded thorns, and flowers. The string that she was presently tying off completing the beautiful and oddly colored black and blond braids that came from behind her ears while the rest of her hair tumbled down her back in neatly tamed curls. Beads and other shining things falling down from the headpiece to catch and shine against the waving tresses.

Her dress was the most pure midnight blue, with long winds of color akin to the northern lights sewn through its long and flowing skirt. The sheer blue train that fell from the top of her bare shoulders nearly as long as the one she'd had at her coronation but this one held all the runes of the spirits. An exceptionally elaborate snowflake branching out into long twining swirls as it crawled along the edge. As though the design had been put there by her magic. Her bodice held an Arendelle crest sewn in a lighter blue so that the end of the crest met with the point of the bodice before opening up towards her chest where beautiful diamond shaped beads that accented the square neck around her shoulders.

"How are you even _human_?" Anna finally regained use of her tongue by the time her eyes hit the floor, the final piece to the entire ensemble, a pair of beautiful black leather boots, that held the softest of gold accents along the sides.

Elsa shook her head, making the stones in her hair shine in the setting sun, "I assure you that I am as human as I've always been." She brought herself gracefully to her feet, having finally finished setting Honeymaren's lock of hair into her own. A symbol of their bond and ever lasting love. Easily closing the gap between them, where she took Anna's hands in her own and brought down a kiss to the tops of her knuckles, "Though I am very glad you approve."

Anna blushed softly from the kind gesture before dropping her hands in favor of a hug, though not as tight as she'd wanted nor as close as she definitely didn't want to mess up all the hard work that had obviously went into making up her overtly ethereal appearance. When they pulled back she couldn't stop herself from lightly pulling one of the braids from behind her ear so that it fell over her shoulder, "Is this your hair?"

"No, it's Honeymaren's." Elsa smiled fondly as Anna ran her thumb over the tightly woven strands.

A small tick sparked in the back of Anna's brain before her eyes opened comically wide and her hands shot down to hold Elsa firmly in place, "She hasn't died!?"

Elsa couldn't help the incredulous look that covered her face nor the bark of disbelief that puffed past her lips, "What? Of course not!" Her exclamation ended with a chuckle before it dawned on her that she'd never actually told Anna what she would be coming there for. She could have smacked herself if it weren't for her sister holding onto her so tightly.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Elsa raised her arms to cradle Anna's elbow.

"Elsa if you don't tell me right now I think I might explode. Though there is something I need to tell you too." Anna released her grip though only to bring their hands back together. There was an awkward silence before she realized that Elsa was waiting for her to speak, "Ah! You first!"

"Honeymaren and I are…we're being bound." Elsa's smile could have lit up the night sky with a thousand suns. Her blue eyes shining bright into her sister's own as the love clearly showed through every ounce of her being.

Anna's head and back snapped straight, her brow furrowing tight as she wasn't entirely sure what that meant. She felt that she should have known but the news she'd just received had sort of turned all of her processing power to mush, "Bound? Like…a wedding?" Her eyes widened with a new boundless energy, a girlish squeal echoing in the room around them.

"It's not a wedding Anna. It's a soul binding." Elsa corrected kindly, her head shaking just a little at the burst of energy now flowing through her sister.

"Yeah that sounds so much better. " Anna couldn't stop herself from letting out another squeal, "I wish you would have told me _why _you wanted me here. Not that there isn't any reason for me not to come. I just would have brought something for the both of you! A cake or-"

"Anna it's fine. Truly. Honeymaren and I both wanted this to be as simple as possible."

"I know but," Tears of joy bubbled over Anna's lashes and she just couldn't stop herself from opening and closing her hands in a bid to keep herself from crushing her sister with all her strength, "I'm just so happy for you."

"And jealous." Elsa raised an incredulous brow. She could see by the way Anna was standing: her arms pressed to her sides. her feet doing a very confined dance, her fingers fiddling with themselves under her chin, that she very much was holding herself back. Like a child who couldn't have a new toy that sat there so beautifully on the shelf.

"What! No!' her arms flew down to her sides completely unawares of her previous posture.

Elsa tilted her head with a crooked grin raising her brows knowingly.

"Anna." She singsonged.

"Okay! A little bit!" Anna deflated coming just a touch closer, "Only because _I_ wanted to help you be happy. After all that time we lost...And then after I had you back...then you were gone again..."

"Anna. I understand." Elsa pressed her jeweled forehead gently to Anna's own instantly silencing anymore more ramblings. They shared the heartfelt moment for a long time before Elsa eventually pulled back absently adjusting the necklace of snowflakes resting in the dip of her throat, "So what did you want to tell _me_?"

Anna's enthusiasm ebbed just a little. Her lip coming into her teeth as she debated whether or not she should tell her now or later. After all, this was a day meant to be special just for Elsa. Could she really take that away from her? Would it actually take anything away from the day or only bring more joy? As her thoughts cycled through her face rose and fell with each emotion they brought with finally prompting the elder woman in front of her to give her a gentle shake.

"Anna?" Elsa dipped her head low to catch her sisters eyes, "Whatever it is, I promise it's not going to make today any less special. In fact, if you don't tell me I might forget what I need to say at the alter and then how will you feel?"

The small guilt trip immediately rounded Anna's focus and she finally turned her attention back to her loving sister. A deep breath filled her chest before the words came tumbling out near incomprehensibility, "I'm pregnant. It's Kristoff's, it's going to be born in the summer!"

Elsa could barely understand but what she did made her face light up even more than before, her head turning down to look at her sister's stomach before she lowered herself down to her knees to lightly press her fingertips over the tiny bump, "Oh, Anna…" her head tilted up with sparkling tears of pure elation, "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you…" The sight of her sister, dressed as the goddess of the forest kneeling down in front of her sent her heart doing spirals. She reached down and pulled her sister back to her feet hastily wiping both her and Elsa's tears from their cheeks, "You're going to mess up your make-up…"

Elsa shook her head with a bright smile before pulling her back close.

oOo

"Elsku, ég leitast við að vita af þér,

_Beloved, I seek to know of you, _

Og biðjið andann um að ég fái viskuna

_And ask the spirits that I be given the wisdom_

Til að sjá þig eins og þú ert,

_To see you as you are,_

Og elska þig sem leyndardóm,

_And love you as a mystery,_

Ég mun gleðja þig

_I will take joy in you_

Ég gleð þig með ást þinni

_I delight in the love of you_

Þú ert mér að hvísla sjávarföllin,

_You are to me the whispering of the tides,_

Að tæla hitann í sumar,

_The seduction of summer's heat,_

Jarðvegurinn sem færir fé,

_The soil that brings bounty_

Og vindurinn í lungunum

_And the wind within my lungs_

Þú ert vinur minn

_You are my friend_

Elskhugi minn

_My lover_

Líf fyrir okkur regnboga og sólsetur,

_A life before us of rainbows and sunsets_

Og vilji til að deila í hamingju og sorg.

_And a willingness to share in happiness and in sadness._

ég elska þig

_I love you_

Ég dái þig."

_I adore you._

Elsa's chest shuddered when the last of her promise left her lips. She had practiced relentlessly to speak her lover's language so fluently. Hours she had spent alone on the highest cliffs in the deepest caves all for this moment.

Her eyes closed from the gentle hand to the back of her head as the High Elder pressed them closer, their hands wound in rope to seal in their promise to each other. Her soul shot forth when their foreheads finally touched, a slow tear rolling down her cheek only to fall into the most beautiful snowflake she'd ever made.

Before it could fall too far, Gale wirled around them in her blessing, the beautiful leaves and garlands lending aid as she shot towards the sky, in the most elaborate dance of beauty and love. The softest voice whispering deep into her heart.

_'All is found.' _

When Elsa's eyes opened and the hand on her head retreated she turned and faced all those who had gathered. Anna was nearly a mess of tears, a handkerchief pressed up against her lips to try and keep herself from completely losing control. Kristoff held her close and showed his support with the look of love in his teary eyes. Ryder was nearly the same as Anna but he was doing a fairly good job of controlling himself by puffing out his chest and giving his sister a thumbs-up. His hand twined tightly in Elana's.

When their hands rose, clasped and tied, everyone rose with joyous cries. Honeymaren turned her head as she pulled their hands closer to the alter of fire in front of them. Elsa longingly nodded before they put their bound hands over the flames, the cord designed to burn away quickly in a flash of sparkles before the fire could even dare to harm them. Of course, Bruni made sure to make the display even more magical as the fire spirit shot a ball of pink flame high in the air where it met with a flash of lightning before exploding with amazing colors, nearly rivaling those of the Northern lights as they danced in the background.

As soon as their arms were free, Honeymaren turned and took Elsa's face in her hands and despite the break in tradition she brought her down into a fierce kiss of their love and devotion. Her arms wrapping behind her neck to keep her in place. Though initially stunned Elsa wrapped her arms tightly under her shoulders and held her as close as she possibly could.


End file.
